She Will Be Loved
by MissLady94
Summary: Ella Gardner and her family move to La Push and Seth imprints on her. She struggles to accept the possibility that her older sister might be dead after going missing two years ago.Lots of drama starts as the couple starts high school.Set 1 year after BD!
1. PREFACE

**This is my very first story…I love the twilight saga...so this one is about Seth Clearwater imprinting...i'd love to hear your opinion...PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks ~~ Dazzler916~~**

**I do not own twilight...all belongs to stephanie meyer**

* * *

**Chapter 1 -PREFACE**

**(Ella's P.O.V)**

**June 14th 2009**

2 years and 4 days. That's how long it's been since my older sister Sasha Elise Gardner went missing. I just got out from school. Today was the last day of school...and my family is moving...to La Push, Washington. I'm not sure if it's a good idea...Sasha was important to all of us and moving away from the house that we grew up in together just seems like a disgrace to her memory. But at the same time, I'm glad to be leaving this house and this town. So much has happened ever since my sister went missing. There were so many times I when I needed to talk to her. In the past 2 years I have become a different person, I have lost way too many friends and pushed away so manny people that didn't deserve it.

I spent less time with friends and more time focus on my performing arts and school schedule. I sing, act, dance, and play 4 intstruments (piano,violin,guitar and viola). Dancing is something very special Sasha and I had shared together.

Sasha had already been taking dance lessons for 2 years by the time I was born. She was four when she had started and then when I was old enough I wanted to take dance lessons just like my sister. We learned all kinds of styles and mastered every style we learned. Ballet, Jazz, Modern, Tap, Contemporary. But ballet was always her favorite. Sasha got accepted into the Ballet program at Julliard but never got the chance to go because she went went missing nearly 2 months before school started. That was the disappointment. Never seeing her go...

The worst part is...everyone says that I look sooo much like her. At one point I didn't have the guts to even look at myslef in the mirror. It haunted me...I remember when I was thirteen and couldn't help but bursting into tears everytime I saw my face in the mirror. Just seeing Sasha come out in my facial features bugged me. I missed her soo much that I didn't wanna see her face anymore. With the help from my family, my friends...well the ones I had left and a very good counselor, I was back to my old self. I wasn't a hot mess anymore. Now I'm simply Ella-May Rose Gardner again. Hopefully this move will be good for my family and I...it will give me a chance to start over and makes some new friends...maybe I'll even meet a cute guy or two.

Goodbye Vancouver. Goodbye Sasha...Hello La Push

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE! :)**


	2. Stop and Stare

I've added a few new characters...you'll meet them within the next few chapters... I do not own twilight...all belongs to stephanie meyer...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Stop and Stare...Starting Now**

**(Seth's P.O.V.)**

School is out for the summer. Not much has happened since the whole immortal children misunderstanding with Renesmee and the Volturi. It's almost been a year and I'm still apart of Jacob's pack. Leah's taking a few class at Seattle University, and Jacob's been spending most of his time with Renesmee at the Cullens. Renesmee sure is something alright. I wish I imprinted on a vampire hybrid. Leah would flip...then again Leah's still Leah. School starts in a month. I'm really looking forward to my freshman year at La Push High School. I find it coincidental that the school is a wolf. That's what I find funny. The only thing I wish I had right now was the girl. Me, Embry, Leah and Collin are the only wolves that haven't imprinted. Well it's a nice day. Jacob decided to hang out with Renesmee and give the pack the week off. I Haven't really done much except lay a low profile on the beach.

The main buzz that's been going around the neighborhood is that we have some new neighbors. Mom already met them a few weeks ago and now they're starting to move into the house. It's down the road from mine and Jacob's. It's one of the nicest houses in the area. Two stories. Mom says they're from Vancouver. Way down on the border. As an Elder, it's kind of her job to welcome new neighbors and all that stuff. Now that she knows them enough. All mom does is talk about them.

"They're really nice people...And they have kids. Two girls, and one boy. One of the girls is your age. She's really"

"Mom" I said. I swear it's like she wanted to me to imprint as soon as possible or I just might end up like Leah.

"Not now okay? The sound like nice people" I told her. Mom rolled her eyes and continued talking. I love my mom, but the whole trying to get me to look into the eyes of some girl hoping I imprint on her is really getting annoying. I wish I would imprint already, but then when I do imprint i do know mom is just gonna get worst. She gonna want to meet her, and get to know her. I won't mind. While mom kept blabbing, I got a text from Collin...

Colin~~ Hey come to the beach, we're all hangin out~~

Seth~~ Alright, I'm coming~~

I guess I could go. I had nothing else better to do.

"Mom I'm goin to the beach" I told her as I ran out the door.

I walked down towards the dirt lot on First Beach. Once I walked further down towards the south crescent, I found them.

Quil, Embry, Brady, Collin, and Jared.

"Hey Seth" Quil said giving me a fist pump. Everyone else gave me a gesturing nod.

I sat next Brady on the sand. "Soooo what's up?" I asked. Jared shrugged his shoulders. "Not much. Just enjoying summer and this nice weather while we can. I'm gonna be a senior this year. Top dog of the school!" Jared bragged. We all rolled our eyes. He graduates this year.

"Sounds like it's getting to your head. I hope your head doesn't explode!" Embry teased. Well burst out laughing.

"Yea yea. Hey did guys see the new neighbors yet-" Jared began to say. Here we go.

"Dude their daughter's pretty hot. But seeing I have an imprint. I could careless, she seems like a cool kid. But hey she moved into that nice house down the road from Jake and Seth" Brady told us.

"I already met them also. The Gardners'. Married couple, three kids, two of them are going to go to school with us. Ella and Tony-"

"Ella's the hot one right?" Embry asked Quil. "Let me finish! Tony's is our age Embry. Same grade. Ella's the same as Seth" Quil continued. Ugh. I have a feeling that this is gonna be all the guys are gonna talk about. So much for hangin with the guys.

"And they have a little sister, Meg-"

"Quil go back to the other girl, now what is she? Black, White, Asian, Native American?" Collin interrupted.

"African American. Brown hair, brown eyes, skinny." Quil explained. "I've pretty much heard all about this from my mom. So if this is all you g-" I began to say.

"Hey there's Tony. Tony over here!" Quil shouted waving his hand. A tall guy, about the same height as Quil but like 2 inches taller walked over to where were all hanging out. "Hey Brady, Quil" he said. Quil got up and stood next to him.

"Guys this is Tony. Tony, that's Collin, Embry, Seth and you remember Brady" Quil said introducing Tony to all of us.

"Uh Hey." Tony said. "So how you linking La Push so far?" I asked him.

"It's pretty cool. I have a feeling my sister is gonna be down on the beach alot. It's way better than Vancouver. We just finished unpacking everything. Now we're finally getting the chance to get out and walk around. So is the beach like the place to be?" Tony said.

Duh. Well not when it's raining.

"Yea. When it's not raining." Jared said.

"Hey we're throwin' a party here tonight. It's just a small get together with us and some other people. Mainly people in the neighborhood." I said to Tony. I might as well beat mom to the punch. She's probably gonna ask him and his family to come anyway.

"Yea that be would cool. I'll ask my par-"

"Tony!" a female voice shouted cutting Tony off. "And that would be my sister" he muttered. I turned my head away staring out towards the ocean. I didn't even bother to look as she was walking towards us.

"They're you are. Mom said be back by five if you plan on staying out on the beach for long. Sue Clearwater invited us to some party that's happening at the beach tonight." the girl spoke.

"Okay." Tony muttered. "Who are these guys? I recognize two of them. Hey Quil and Brady" she said.

That's when I turned around...She was beautiful. Her dark brown hair, Brown eyes and radiant brown skin. Perfect in every way possible. Something inside me clicked instantly. Nothing else mattered as I stared at the beautiful face of the girl the stood before me. I was no longer being tied down to the earth by gravity. It was her and only her. She was absolutely breathtaking.

Ella.

I immediately got up from where i sat and walked over to introduce myself. I guess that's the best way to start things off.

"I'm Seth Clearwater" I said reaching out to shake her hand.

"Uh-I'm Ella" my imprint replied. Just hearing the sound of her voice made me smile as it sent chills down my spine. I didn't even realize i was still shaking her hand until she managed to remove her hand from mine.

"Your hand" she said. "It's so warm. Like ur burning up." she muttered looking at me like I was crazy.

"Oh it's just a genetic thing. Completely normal." I explained. Well that works for now. I would eventually tell her everything about me being a wolf, but that wouldn't be for a while. Lord knows how long a while is gonna be.

"Interesting" she pondered to herself.

"Yea most of us Quilete boys have—"

"Seth!" great there's Leah. But I payed no attention. I was still looking at Ella. I can't even remember the last time I blinked within the last two minutes. Once Leah managed to get over to where we all were. When she saw me, the next thing that came out of her mouth was

".God"

"Leah I think Seth—"

"Yea not shit. Good job Sherlock" Leah told Embry.

"Ella this my sister Leah." I said. "And her brother Tony—"

"You guys are the new neighbors. I'm guessing you already met our mom." Leah told them.

"Yea" Ella and Tony both replied. I noticed the expression on Ella's face changed. She looked a little uncomfortable.

"Why do keep starring at me like that?" she asked me. Because you're absolutely beautiful is what I wanted to tell her. I didn't want to make things too awkward. Too late.

"Seth snap out of it!" Collin said smacking me in the back of my head.

"Huh?—oh—I'm sorry I kinda—" crap now I was getting tongue tied. Wow this was embarrassing.

"Leah why don't you take your brother home. I think he's getting too much sun." I herd Embry say.

"Yea. Come on Seth" Leah said grabbing my arm and pulling me away. "I'll see you later." I shouted as my sister and I walked away.

"Way to go to Seth. I hope you know what you're in for. Wait till mom finds out" Leah said in a salty tone. I really wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. "Huh?" was all I could say.

"Ugh. Nevermind. Just wait till we get home." my sister mumbled.

Ella. Ella. Ella. She was all I could think about ever since I got back home. Leah dragged me into the kitchen.

"Mom come in here!" Leah shouted. I managed to get out of my sister's death grip that was wrapped around my arm before mom walked in.

"Okay, what did you two do this time?" my mother asked. Judging by the tone of mom's voice, it sounded as if she thought we did something stupid.

"Your son just imprinted on the Gardner's daughter." Leah spat. The way mom's face lit up like a little kid on Christmas day worried me. Great, now I was scared. Mom walked over and hugged me. She wouldn't let go. I was trapped.

"Mom!" I whinned. " Awww Seth that's great! Good thing I invited Ella and her family to the barbeque tonight. That will give you a chance for you to get to know her—"

"So much for a good first impression. You should've seen the look on her face when Seth was staring at her. Priceless. I brought him home before he could totally ruin the moment " Leah told mom.

"This is great. I can't wait to get to know your girl—"

"Mom! Stop! She's not my girlfriend." I said "Not yet anyway" I heard Leah mumble. Now I was getting a little irritated. I had a feeling this was just the beginning.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

After being here for almost a month, we finally finished unpacking. Tony went down to the beach to look around. I spent sometime inside playing my violin. I play three instruments. Violin, viola, piano, and guitar. Oops I guess that's four. I really liked my room. Mom said it's one of the coolest rooms in the house.

My room is jus about the same side as my old one, but it's a little wider. The backyard was just trees, and lots of them. I kept my room simple, seeing that I had a huge window view of the backyard and a door that led out to a little balcony. It was nice. I put curtains over the window. It was practically a wall. But the best part was that I had a little secret room. Right next to my closet door. The room was about the size of a small little office. I made it my little music room. I put my keyboard, and my other instruments in there. I painted the walls purple, my favorite color. Mom help me spray paint black ans silver music notes all over the walls. My bedroom on the other hand is red and white. I like hearts so I got a little creative :).

.(here's a link see what I want Ella's room to look like.) **__****www . window blind stips .com/wp-content/uploads/teen-window-treatment. jp****g**

I had little collage of magazine cut-outs and stuff on one of the blank white walls. I would always take words and pictures so I can put them into to fun little quotes long with some of my favorite sayings from glee. One of my favorite tv shows. My mom found some cool old paintings from a garage sale that had roses and hearts on them. So I put them on the other blank wall. My room was little a piece of art by itself...or should I say rooms. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said. My little sister Meg opened the door.

"Mom wants us to come outside for a sec. Ms. Sue's here!" Meg said then ran out my room. I went down stairs and out the front door. Mom and dad were talking to Ms. Sue. She and her two kids live right down the rude from us. I haven't met them yet, but Ms. Sue there are lots of kids our age the area. Tony and I met a couple. Brady and Seth were right around our age. Quil's the same age as Tony, and Brady is a year older than me. They're pretty cool.

"Hello girls" Sue said to my sister and I. "Hey" we replied.

"Tonight some of the neighbors are having a barbecue on the beach. Hot dogs and Hamburgers and you guys don't have to worry about bringing anything. It would give you all a chance to meet some of the other people on the reservation. Plus alot of kids will be there to. So you girls and you're brother won't be bored." Sue told us. It sounded like fun. I was up for a party. I hope some cute guys will be there.

"Yea that would be great! What time?" my dad asked.

"Six thirty at the beach." Sue told us. "Great. So we will see you there." mom said.

"Yea. I'll see you all in a little bit" Sue said.

"Bye" we all said as Sue head back down the road.

"Ella May got down to the beach and tell you brother to be back home by five thirty" dad told me. Ella May is my first name, but as I got older I cute it short and decided to just go by Ella. But some of my friends call me Elle or Elly.

"Why don't you just call him on is cell phone and let him know what's up?" I told my dad, rather that than walking to the beach.

"I would but he left his phone on the kitchen table and now I'm giving it to you so you can go down to the beach and give it to him. Tell him to be home by five thirty."

"Dad—"

"Ella May Rose Gardner" mom scolded.

Why did I always have to do everything? Then I was old enough to go out on my own like Tony. Just ast long as I was being "responsible". Talk about being responsible when you have an older brother who is almost seventeen years old and he can't even remember to take his phone with him when he goes out . My parents would always call me by my full name when they were really serious. I took my brother's phone from my dad's hand and started walking.

"Love you Ella" I heard my dad shout from behind me. I rolled my eyes. "Yea yea love you too." I said.

Nice little town. No where busy as Vancouver, but it's a nice little town with a few shops or so. Cute Native American boys :). Beautiful beaches. I would definitley have to come out to the beach more often now that I live a few blocks away from it. The beach is a good place to think. Quiet and peaceful...in parts. The part of the beach where I was going was where I found my brother and a bunch of other boys with their shirts off. I didn't mind that, well it was summer. Of course guys would take of their shirts and walk around the beach.

"Tony!" I shouted walking over to him and the group of guys he was with. I recognized two the of boys apart from my brother. Brady and Quil. I remember meeting them last week when they stopped by and introduced themselves.

All the boys sat up a little as I came and stood next to my brother. Well all except one who was looking out at the water.

"There you are. Mom said be back home no later than five thirty if you're gonna be out late. Ms. Sue invited us to a barbecue that's happening at the beach tonight." I told him.

"I already new about the party Elle, but why didn't mom or dad just text me and let me know when to be back—"

"That would be because you forgot your phone and left it on the kitchen table Mr. Responsible." I told my brother. The guys started to laugh a little and tried their hardest not to let it out. I gave Tony his phone. "So I see you already made some friends" I said taking another good look at the guys. I flashed a smile towards Quil and Brady.

Then the one who still had his head faced in the other direction turned around and looked right at me. Straight in the eye. Regardless how "supernatural" this may sound, I feel as if something inside me had just geared in place. He was hot. I mean he was gorgeous, but the expression on his face was a little weird. He wouldn't stop staring at me. He quickly got up and walked over to me.

"I'm Seth" he said reaching out for me to shake his hand. "Uh—I'm Ella" I said shaking his hand. I don't know if it was the heat or if this boy was running a fever but his hand was so warm. Not to mention he was holding on to my hand still shaking it. I managed to let go of his death grip and jerked my hand away.

"Your hand it's so warm." I said. It was kinda weird. I swear it's like he has a fever.

"Oh. Well it's a genetic thing." Seth told me. If that's normal for him, then something funky must be going on in his DNA.

"Interesting" I pondered to myself aloud. "Yea, but most of u—"

"Seth!" a female voice yelled. She was walking towards us. I'm guessing it was Seth's sister. She kinda looked like him with the same bone structure and facial features. Her black hair was short. Chin-length. She was pretty. Then she just stood there wide eyeing her brother.

".God." she said. Shock was on her face. "Leah I think—" one of the boys began to say.

"Yea no shit. Good job Sherlock" Leah said to the boy sitting next to Quil.

"Ella this is my sister Leah" Seth said still looking right at me. Now I was starting to get a little freaked out. I mean the cute guy hasn't even blinked for like the last minute or so. If only you could see the way Seth was looking at me. I flashed a quick smile to Leah.

"Oh so you're family moved down the road from us. I'm guessing you already our mom." Leah said.

"Yea." my brother and I told her. Seth was still staring. Now I'm starting to think this guy is a little weird. I mean yea he is cute, but the whole staring thing was just odd. Like a blind man seeing for the first time. But he did have a cute little smirk on his face.

"Um—why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked him. Seriously. He's very attractive and all but the way he's coming on towards me isn't making me so interested. I hope he isn't like this with all of the girls he meets.

"Seth!" one of his friends said smacking him on the back of his head to se would snap out of it.

"Huh—oh i'm sorry—I kind—" aww he was tounge tied. His cheeks began to turn a little red. It was a small contrast to his russet toned skin.

"Leah, maybe you should take your brother home. I think he's getting too much sun" the boy named Embry said using finger quotations on the last few words of his sentence. Now I was confused. I had no idea what the hell was going on and what they were talking about. Whatever "getting too much sun meant" I really didn't want know.

"Come on Seth we're going home" Leah said grabbing Seth by the arm and dragging him back home.

"See you tonight!" Seth shouted and waved back at me. I winced and gave him a tiny wave. "Ugh what's with him?" I said. All the boys bursted out laughing.

"Yea what's so funny" I spat. Now I was starting to get irritated. I didn't get it.

"Wow, I hope Seth doesn't screw this up! He's in for it alright—" Brady began to say till I cute him off. "What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. We have feeling that Seth—"

"Jared. Seth's got this. He can handle it." Quil insisted. I had a feeling these guys weren't gonna explain to me what was really going on right now. Boys and they're stupid inside jokes.

"Okay I'm going home, Tony don't be late. I don't feel like hearing mom's mouth" I said to my brother. "Nice meeting you guys. See you tonight" I said to my brother's friends.

"Bye" they all said from behind me as headed home.

"Ella!" I heard my brother shout. "What now." I spat. "Nevermind" He muttered.

"Sure sure" I mumbled.

I was actually really excited for this get together tonight. I got home and changed clothes. It was starting to cool down outside so instead of wearing shorts and a t-shirt, I put on a pair of skinny jeans, a red tank top and gray shortsleeve jacket with a pair of red flip flops. Before we moved here. Mom and dad gave me money to go shopping since I got good grades again. Straight A's. Mom says I get my great tase in clothes from her...but then there's Teen Vouge. One of my favorite magazines. To top of my outfit I wore some plain old diamond studs and my heart necklace studded with cubic zircornias. I was too lazy to do anything special to my hair. I just pulled it back into a mermaid braid.

( Here's what a mermaid braid looks like www .daily makeover. com/blogs/beauty-trends-and-news/BA_)

By the time I was ready, it was almost time to go. We were all gonna walk. "Ella, Tony, Meg. Come down here for a sec" I heard my mom call.

As always I was the first to come downstairs. Meg and Tony followed after me.

"Change of plans...well for your father and I are going to the emergency room because he smashed his thumb with something in the attic and now his finger is about the size of a hot dog. So you three are gonna walk down to the beach in 5 minutes and we'll try and make it there if we can. Tony and Ella keep a good eye on Meg" mom told us.

"I was trying to move some boxes. Heavy Boxes." My dad said walking into the living room with his hand in a bag of ice

"Good job dad" Tony and I teased.  
"Bravo!" Meg giggled.

"Yea yea" dad muttered.

"Okay we have our cell phones. See you later. Love you bye!" we shouted as Tony, Meg and I walked out of the house.

We got to the beach and immeadiately figured out where everyone was. There was a bonfire and a bunch oh people all around it.  
"Wow they sure know how to throw a party." Tony muttered. "Yea" Meg and I said.

* * *

We were quickly surrounded by most of the people we met at the beach earlier. Meg ran off to play with Jared's sister Hanna. I never realized how tall these boys were. Quil introduced me to his cousin Claire. She's only three years old. I swear him and Claire act more like brother and sister. It's so adorable. Then I met Sam and Emily. Nice couple. Quil tod me about Emily being attacked by a bear which explained the scar stretched across the side of her face. But she was really nice. She's the same age as Seth's sister Leah. They're cousins. I noticed that Leah's been glarring over at Emily every once in a while as if she hated her. It's none of my business so I didn't even bother with that one.

There was one person in particular that I noticed wasn't here. It was Seth. He said he was gonna be here. For some reason I really just wanted to see him. Yea the way he came on earlier today was a little odd, but he seems like a really nice guy. I hope doesn't stare at me when I see him again. I've been here for almost thirty minutes, and he's still not here. Why was I getting so anxious to see this guy? I mean I really don't even know him. He just lives right down the road from me.

"Ms. Sue, do you know where Seth is?" I asked.

"He's running a little late. Be he should be here in about five minutes or so. I'll tell him that you're looking for him when he gets here—"

"No no no. You don't have to do that. I just noticed that he wasn't hear and all. He said he was coming tonight" I said. I didn't want to be awkard about it. Sue just smiled and nodded. I could tell there was something odd about the look she gave me and not to mention the big smile she had on her face. It's like there's something that she's not telling me. I feel like everyone I've met here so far has been acting the same way.

I walked a little further down towards the waves. I loved the ocean. It's so calm and relaxing. I have to come out here more often. When it's not raining. I down in the sand, squishing my bare feet into the sand. I was alone. Watching the sunset as waves were crashing in. The whole setting reminded me of one of my favorite songs on my beach playlist by Enya. It's called Watermark. I pulled out my Ipod and scrolled down to my beach playlist. It's a mixture of songs that I find good for a nice day on the beach.

**(Ella's Beach Playlist www . playlist .com/playlist/20245306635/standalone) **

I had the volume loud enough so I had the perfect balance of the sounds of the ocean waves and the music. I was listening to Watermark. It's a nice piano piece. I figured out how to play it on the piano. Just as I was beginning to enjoy my alone time. Seth Clearwater came up from behind me out of nowhere and nearly scared me to death. He jumped right in front of me. I got up and began to walk away.

"Seth don't scare me like that!" I told him and I continued walking. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you—"

"Yea so first you gaze at me like you're a blind man seeing for the first time and then here you come out nowhere interrupting my alone time—"

"The beach is the best place to come and to think if—" now he was trying to change the subject.

"Bye Seth" I told him.

"Ella wait—" at the very moment...our hands touched. I had this weird feeling. It was alot different compared to when we shool hands earlier. I melted inside a little. I could feel my cheeks getting warm. We just stood there looking at eachother. I turned my head away after a few seconds because I didn't want him to see my cheeks turn red.

"My mom said that you were looking for me" Seth told me. Damn it. I knew I shouldn't have asked his mom where he was. She was gonna tell him that I said that anyway. Is this what I even wanted to happen. I didn't intentionally want Seth to know that I was looking for him, but in a way I kinda did want to know where he was at the least. Now I feel as if i'm not making any sense.

"No not really, I just saw that you were just about the only person who wasn't here... and now you are here sooo yep" I said. Crap that wasn't a good enough answer, that was just a horrible excuse. Who was I kidding?

"Oh well then you should come back to the party...you can't just stay out here the whole time...you must be hungry." he said. I found it convienient when we both heard my stomach growl. We both chuckled.

"Okay I'm a little hungry" I admitted. "A little? Alright come on we're gonna get you a burger...and maybe a couple of hot dogs." He told me.

I laughed. "Ya, i'm sure that subside my empty stomach" I told him. We started walking back to where everyone else was...but a little bit slower. I didn't realize how tall he was till I stood right next him for a second. I'm 5'8, Seth looks like he could be about 6'2. He had to be atleast 16.

"Seth how old are you?" I asked him. "Fourteen, but I turn 15 in a week." he told me. Same age as me. He didn't look like he could be fourteen. It must be because of his height. "Dang. You must have had a huge growthspurt." I sad.

"You have no idea" he mumbled. I shook my head. " So you're gonna be a freshman like me?" I asked.

"Yea. Looks like we're gonna be going to school together." he said. I smiled. "Yep I guess so."

"About what happened earlier today...I'm really sorry about that. I hope I didn't freak you out or anything...You see I was a little out of my head at the moment" he explained.

"Too much sun?" I teased. "Yea that's it" he joked. "Okay...I'll go with it. For now." I told him. There had to be another reason as to why he was acting weird earlier today. There was more to it, regardless what "getting too much sun meant". Seth cheeks were flushed with color. It was soo cute.

"So how you liking La Push so far?" he asked me.

"It's nice. I've always wanted to live out by the ocean so I can go down to the beach whenever I want...well when it's not raining. But then if no one else is on the beach. I'll dance around like no one is watching and spend some time just watching the waves. I know it may sound a little cheezy" I told him. I've been dancing for 10 years. So I was pretty skilled..if I must say so myself. I feel so free when I dance. It's like i'm on top of the world.

"That's cool. I don't think it's cheezy. It just shows that you're careless...in a goodway. Like you could care less as to what others may think about you. But all that matters is that you're happy the way you are." he said. I smiled.

"Yea that's just about right. I have a mind that likes to speak for itself" I said. Now that i'm starting to talk to Seth, he's a nice guy. I feel as if he totally understands me. Sometimes I do let what others say get to me. But he's right. All that matters is that i'm happy with myself.

We went to go sit down and eat with some of his friends. I actually know all of their names now. Collin, Embry, Jared, Quil, Embry, Paul and then there's Seth. Tony was with us too. Boys these days sure do have a BIG appetite. Just as I managed to finish my first hamburger, the boys were just finishing what looked like maybe their fifth hotdog.

"Jeez do you boys eat much" I teased. "Huh?" they all said looking at me with their mouths full of food. Gross. But it was pretty funny that they boys all made identical movements.

"You can't just question our man hood like that." Jared told me. I found it funny that Jared sounded so serious about it.

"Yea" everyone I was with grunted in agreement. I was surrounded by guys. "We eat alot." Embry said patting his chest with his fist.

"Okay Embry you ruined it. That was way too much." Quil teased. This night going pretty well so far. I made some new friends.

* * *

REVIEW!


	3. Phone call with a surprise guest

**Hope you all like it so far! I'd love to hear your opinion...here's Chapter 3! I do not own twilight...all belongs to stephanie meyer**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Phone call with a suprise guest**

**(Seth P.O.V.)**

After laying on my bed staring blankly at the ceiling for 30 minutes thinking about nothing but her. My Imprint. Ella.

The only thing left to do now was tell Jacob. Apart from being my alpha, Jake's one of my best friends. So I had to call him. I needed his advice cause I totally screwed up. Right now I don't think Ella isn't so interested. I dialed his number...he didn't answer...I got his voice mail instead.

"Yo you've reached Jacob Black's phone a.k.a alpha wolf man!" This is what happens when you leave you phone on the coffee so you can play with your half vampire imprint while Emmet messes with your phone and makes a new voice mail.

"Leave a message after the beep...BEEP!" I found it funny how Emmett's voice got all high on the alpha wolf man part. I was definitely gonna tease Jake about his voice mail...here it goes...

"Hey Jake it's Seth...nice voicemail...sounds like you had an Emmett Cullen invasion...but anyway..um great news. I Imprinted." I said.

"Dude no way who's the lucky chick?—"

"Emmett?" shit now I was really in for it. I should've just hung up and called Jacob later. I'm too late for that. I think I just got "Punk'd" Emmett Cullen style.

"So what does she look like? Is she hot—"

"Emmett" I heard Rosalie yell through the other line.

"Dude are you messing with my phone again?" and there was Jacob.

"Seth imprinted dude" I heard Emmett say. I was kinda hoping I would be the one to tell Jacob that. I could hear a bunch of excited chatting in the back round. I had a feeling I would eventually get a mouth full from Alice too.

"So who is she" Jacob asked.

"You know the new neighbors that moved in down the road from me?" I told him.

"Yea."

"Well I imprinted on their daughter" I said.

"Ohhh I see. My dad said they're really nice people—so uh what's her name?"

"Ella Gardner" I said. Jake chuckled. "What's so funny?" I asked him. "It's like Bella but without the B"

"And the clumsiness that comes with it." I added.

"Hey!" I could hear Bella say.

"Sorry Bells but it's true...and you're a vampire now for crying aloud." Jake said. The funny thing about Jacob was that he was always crackin jokes...he's been hanging around Emmett too much now.

"So did she get creeped out when you wouldn't stop staring at her? Or was it when you wouldn't let go of her hand—"

"Hey—but—how did—what—"

"The boys texted me...everything." Jacob assured. "Great" I muttered into the phone. I felt like I just got robbed.

"GET SOME!" I heard Emmett holler. "Wow you would say that" I could hear Jake say to Emmett. It's true...Emmett would say something like that in a situation like this.

"Hey I'm just trying to give Seth some encouragement." Emmett's words were embarrassing. I knew this wouldn't be the last I would hear from Emmett while I was still on the phone with Jacob.

"Seth just be yourself. Don't do anything stupid. You're about to go into high school. I'm sure thing will turn out fine. You know the rules—"

"Yea I know. I'm the only one who tell her about me being a werewolf and the whole imprint thing, and the vampires. And I have to tell her when I think the time is right" I said.

"Good" Jake replied. "My mom invited her family to the barbecue tonight. Seeing that I already screwed up my first impression, I don't really know what to do now." I didn't want a repeat of what happened when I first saw her about an hour ago.

"Just talk to her"

"Get some" Emmett said. Here we go...

"Don't act clingy"

"Get some!"

"Give her space when she needs it"

"Get some!"

"But most important—"

"GET SOME!—"

"Emmett stay out of Jacob's phone conversation and shut up!" I could hear Alice yell. "Thanks Alice. Anyway Seth, you need to get to know her first. What likes, what she doesn't like, hobbies, favorite color. Stuff like that. I'm sure you have a lot in common." I understood what Jacob was trying to say. I needed to take things

"Thanks for the advice bro. Are you coming to the barbeque tonight?" I asked.

"Yea i'll see you there" Jake told me. "Well cool—"

"And Seth...if you wanna make a good second impression. Look decent, take a shower. Smell nice. Girls notice small things like that. One more thing...don't take Emmett's advice unless you wanna get her pregnant. Sex is something that both you and her need to be physically and mentally ready for...like when you're married—"

"Okay Jake now that's not gonna be for a while. I gotta go man. See ya later"

"Bye Seth"

Well...that phone call went pretty well...hence the suprise guest...I better start getting ready. The barbecue starts in an hour.

* * *

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3... **

**~Dazzler 916~**


	4. 1 step backwards 2 steps forward

**Here's chapter 4 ! REVIEW PLEASE! I do not own twilight...all belongs to stephanie meyer**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**1 step backward 2 steps forward**

**(Seth's P.O.V.)**

I immediately got into the shower after I finished talking to Jacob. Got dressed and put on something simple. A red t-shirt, a black zip-up hoodie and a pair of plain old jeans. I even spiked my hair a little bit. I really don't need the jacket seeing that I'm already warm as it is. Well I thought if things go better tonight and I actually start talking to her and stuff, when she gets cold I can give her my jacket. Lame idea I know. But it's worth a try. I mean it's the "gentleman" thing to do...well I guess. I looked at my alarm clock to see that it was already 6:30 pm. Crap I was late.

"Let's go! Let's go!" I could her my sister yell from down the hallway.

"Leah go ahead. I can walk" I shouted. "Okay" she said

Bye the time I got down to the beach everyone was already there...everyone except Ella. I decided to ask my mom if she new where Ella was. Mom new everything...well not everything...but most of it. So it's worth a shot.

"Hey mom have you seen—" I began to say.

"She's down by the shore. Look" My mom said pointing to the silhouette of someone who was sitting down in the sand...alone...all by herself.

"Go talk to her... the foods gonna be ready in a little bit. You guys got eat something...Paul and the rest of the guys eat everything." my mom told me. I kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks mom"

I walked casually down to where Ella was. She just sat there looking out at the waves and the sunset. Her long brown hair was blowing in the wind. She had a tiny little smile on her face. Seems a shame to bother her...but I had to talk to her. I was mesmerized just bt standing there and looking at her. Beautiful. I couldn't just stand a few feet away from her and watch...then she'll think I'm some sort of stalker. That's the last thing I wanted to happen. I went and sat right next to her. She was listening to her Ipod. I don't think Ella noticed I was sitting by her.

"Hey, it's a nice sunse—" My voice was drowned out by her shriek. Ella jumped and fell side ways. I startled her.

"Jeez! Don't scare me like that" she panted as she began to get up and walk away. Way to go Seth, really nailed this one.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you—" I began to tell her.

"Yea so first you gaze at me like you're a blind man seeing for the first time and then here you come out nowhere interrupting my alone time—"

"Well the beach is the best place to just think and be alone if—" I tried to say.

"Bye Seth" Ella said. The she continued to keep walking. Shit.

"Ella wait—" I managed to grap her hand before she could keep walking.

Her eyes slowy lingered from looking at her that was touching mine, to my eyes. Her cheeks were beginning to turn a little red. A small contrast to her radiant brown skin. Ella turned her face away and let go after a few seconds. I guess she want me to see her blush.

"My mom said that you were looking for me." I told her. Ella bit her lip.

"No not really, I just saw that you were just about the only person who wasn't here... and now you are here sooo yep" she said very quickly. At least I knew that she was looking for me. Well...were looking for each other.

"Oh well then you should come back to the party...you can't just stay out here the whole time...you must be hungry." I insisted. Ella stomach chose to growl at that very moment as if it were to responding I had just said.

"Okay...maybe I'm a little hungry" Ella admitted. I shook my head in disagreement.

"A little? Alright come on we're gonna get you a burger...and maybe a couple of hot dogs." I told her.

Ella looked at me and laughed. That was the very first time I hear her laugh. I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay you're funny" she teased. I shrugged my shoulders. "Then I'm glad that I could be of service to you" I said giving her a bow.

"Okay you ruined it" Ella giggled. "So how are you liking La Push so far?" I asked her. Ella smiled.

"It's nice. I've always wanted to live out by the ocean so I can go down to the beach whenever I want...well when it's not raining. When no is around, I'll dance around like no one is watching and spend some time just watching the waves. I know it may sound a little cheezy" she admitted shyly.

I shook my head at her. Ella frowned.

"That's cool. I don't think it's cheezy. It just shows that you're careless...in a good way. Like you could care less as to what others may think about you. But all that matters is that you're happy the way you are." I told her. I was being honest.

I liked that she wasn't afraid to be herself. That made me love her even more.

" Well...sort of...I've never really been completely happy...don't ask why." she smugged. I just listened and nodded. "But...I do have a mind that speaks for itself" she bragged. I'm glad the frown on her face quickly changed back to that pretty little smile of hers.

So far so good now. I was actually talking to her. Getting to her. Making Ella smile. That was the best part so far :).

Ella and I sat right next to each other as we began to eat. Luckliy all the food wasn't gone. We all sat together. Quil, Embry, Brady, Collin, Jared, Paul, Tony, Ella and then there was Jared's imprint Kim, and Brady's imprint Lucy. So Ella wasn't the only girl in the group anymore. But I did make sure that I sat right next to her.

"So have you got all you school classes taken care of?" Jared asked Ella.

"Im taking Honors English, Physics, Honors Integrated 2 Math, Chamber Choir, Spanish and Digital Photography" Ella told everyone. I think I might have a few classes with her. Hopefully we'll be in a few of each others classes.

"Wait who's your honors english teacher?" Quil asked Ella.

"Randy Cate" she told him. "Cate" Embry,Quil, Paul, and Jared all said.

"Good teacher, weird methods...but fun? Right Embry?" Paul said elbowing him. "Well no gives an easier quiz than good ol' ...I excpet 25 perfect papers!" Embry said making his voice sound deeper.

"Wow Embry! You sound just like him." A familiar voice spoke from behind me. It was Jacob.

"Sure sure. Hey Jake" Quil said. Everyone else said hi to Jake. Jake came and sat next to me. Now I had Ella on my right and Jake on my left.

"Jacob, this is Ella" I told him. "Hi" Ella said reaching out to shake Jacob's hand. "Nice to meet you" Jacob replied flashing her a tiny little smile.

"So I see things are going well with you two. Good job bro" Jake whispered in my ear. I felt a little more confident now seeing that I was actually starting to get to know her and all.

It was starting to get dark out and now there was a bonfire that everyone was hanging around. My friends and I all sat in a big circle just talking and hanging put. Ella was beginning to get well acquainted with Lucy and Kim. They were all sitting next to each other. I sat with the guys, but we were all still in our big group together. Every now and then I could see from the corner of my eye that she was looking at me...or so I thought. Every time I looked over at her she always had a smile on her face. Sometimes she would look over at me and flash me with that pretty little grin on hers. It was so cute. Ella moved over so that she could sit next to me. She stretched out her arms and gave out a tiny yawn.

"Getting tired?" I whispered in her ear. "I've had a busy day. It's almost eleven o'clock." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"I see" I told her. Then Ella flinched slightly. Her eyes became alert. I worried that might be wrong. Then she pulled her cell phone out of her jean pocket. Ella gave out a sigh.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her just to be sure. Ella shook her head. "My brother just sent me a text. He and my little sister Megan went home. I think I might walk home in a little bit" she told me.

"By yourself? Nonsense I'll walk you home" I insisted. I couldn't let her walk home by herself. I wanted her to be safe. Ella squinted her eyes at me.

"Are you sure? Cause I live right down the—"

"Nonsense. I live right down the road from you. You can't just walk home at night by yourself" I told her. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Yea like some dangerous monster is gonna jump out of nowhere and take me hostage" she joked. She had no idea. Literally.

"Ella you have no idea" I whispered. "I'm Listening." she said folding her arms. Shit I should have just changed the subject.

"Well maybe I'll tell you later" I said. Ella frowned. "Okay...I think I might take you up on that offer." she said. Ella stood up.

"So are you gonna walk me home or what?" she asked me.

"Oh so now you wanna go" I teased her.

Ella put her hands on her hips, stuck her tongue out at me, and what happened next I found to be hilarious. She was being playful. Ella pushed me down with her foot. Everyone looked at us and laughed. Then Paul walked right up to Ella and lifted her right arm up in the air.

"We have a champion!" Paul shouted. We all bursted into more laughter. Paul was being goofy by trying to make it look like some wrestling match or something.

"Seth you can't just let this girl beat you up!" Jared shouted. I got up and stood next to her. "I let her win" I lied brushing the sand off my my jacket.

"Suuure...Now aren't you gonna walk me home?" she said making the most adorable puppy dog face.

"Well guys, I'm about to head out...I'm gonna walk the champion home" I said gesturing towards Ella. Ella said goodbye to all the new friends she made by giving them all a hug.

"You ready?" she asked me. "Uh yeah let's go." I told her.

Ella and I started walking back towards the dirt parking lot. I didn't mind that we were walking a little closer together. From the looks of it, she didn't seem to be bothered with it either. Ella simply had her arms folded. I noticed she had tiny little bumps all over her arms. Goosebumps.

"You cold?" I asked. Ella hesitated a little before she answered

"I think next time I will simply wear a jacket that has longer sleeves." she chuckled.

Smooth thinking Seth. "Here, allow me" I assured her as I began to take off my jacket. I put the jacket around her shoulders.

"Seth you really don't ha—okay thanks" she sighed as she began to put her arms through the sleeves of my jacket. Ella turned around in a big cirlce and then put her arms up in the air landing into some big pose. Her side bangs were covering her eyes.

"How do I look?" she said. Something was wrong with this picture. There was one thing that had to be fixed. I moved the hair that was in covering her eyes out of her face.

"There that's better" I murmured.

"And" she was still waiting for my answer. I had to be honest with her and give her my best opinion...

"Now that I can see those nice brown eyes of your...you look really pretty" I told her.

There was no other way to sugar coat it. Plus Jacob did say that I needed to be honest with her. I had to give her my honest opinion...little by little...like baby steps. Her cheeks began to turn red again.

"Thanks" Ella mumbled. "Soooooooo...did you have fun tonight?" I asked her.

"Yea. I had a lot of fun. Ate some good food, and I made some cool new friends." she said bumping my arm with her elbow. Friends? This was going better than I had expected. Atleast she considered me to be a friend...for now.

I was glad that my imprint was warming up to me...and it's only been 1 day! This is very good progress :)

"Well here's my house...and my front door" Ella mumbled. We were right in front of the door...silence. Once again...awkward silence.

"So I guess I'll see you around" she wondered.

"Uh how about tomorrow?...I live right donw the road" I told her. Ella bit her lip. She was thinking about it. Then she looked at me an smiled.

"Sure, why not? Switch me phones real quick...I'll give you my number." she insisted.

WOW! digits on the first day. I feel so proud of myself. I gave her my phone, she gave me hers. She had a nice phone...it was an LG Vu plus. A touch screen phone. I had an I-touch so I was pretty familiar with touch screen phones. I put my cell phone number in her contacts and pressed saved.

"Here ya go" Ella said handing me back my phone. I handed Ella back her phone. "And here's yours" I said.

"Well...thanks for walking me home Seth." she muttered.

"Anytime—"

"Oh I almost forgot..." Ella took off my jacket and handed it back to me. "I think you will be needing your jacket back." Ella told me.

"Oh Thanks."

Ella pulled out her house key and unlocked the front door. But there's one more thing that I needed to do...no I'm not gonna kiss her. That won't be for a while.

"Awwww no hug?" I asked her with my arms wide open. She looked at me and shook her head.

"Nope" she said quickly. Well damn that just ruined the moment.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding" Ella teased. she wrapped her arms around me. It was one of the best hugs I've ever gotten. I really didn't want to let her go, but I had to. I didn't want to go back to where I started. It was a great little moment...until the front door opened.

"Ella?" a female voice said. Ella and I stopped hugging immediately and just stood there...wide eyed and embarassed.

"Mom!" Ella exploded.

"Uh Seth this is my friend mom" Ella said to her mother. I could tell how nervous Ella was just by the way she was mixing up her words. Both of us were pretty embarassed. Her cheeks were really red now. Ella smacked the top of her forehead with her hand, telling herself to snap out of it.

"I mean...mom" Ella paused. "This is my friend Seth Clearwater—"

"Oh so you must be Sue's son? Nice to meet you." Ella's mom said shaking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you to Mrs. Gardner." I replied giving Ella's mom a friendly smile.

"Well thanks for walking Ella home"

"No problem ma'am" I assured Ella's mom. Ella walked in and closed the door. I guess that's goodbye? Just as I turned around to start heading home, the door opened again.

Ella ran out and gave me yet another hug.

"Bye Seth." she whispered.

"Bye Ella"

"Call me tomorrow okay?...Or you can just text me." Ella said.

" I promise " I assured her.

Now it was just me standing outside her house. I had gone one step backward and two steps forward all in one day. Only thing left to do was to walk home. And I did so with a huge smile on my face. I had good about this. I am really going to enjoy these last few weeks of summer vaction. My plan was to spend almost everyday getting to know my imprint and to spend time with her...Ella.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW ! I hope you all liked...I'll try and post chapter 5 before the end of tomorrow! 3**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	5. Remembering Sasha

**Now were on to chapter 5! hope you all enjoy...PLEASE REVIEW! I do not own twilight...all belongs to stephanie meyer**

**Chapter 5 **

**Remembering Sasha**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

I slept so well last night!

Really I did. I got home at around 11:15 pm. Seth walked me home, and then while I was saying goodbye and giving him a hug... opened the door.

It was horrible. I got all tongue tied and nervous like I was trying to lie about some crime I committed. Well hugging a boy isn't a crime...but seeing that my dad is very protective...through his eyes...well it sort of is. I'm lucky dad didn't answer the door. It was soooo embarrassing. You should have seen the look on Seth's face. His cheeks were really red...I had a feeling that mine were too. I could feel it.

Seth and I are going to hang out today. I got a text from him this morning saying that sometime around noon would be a good time to hang with each other. I got up, got dressed and straightened my hair. I don't know if I am supposed to go get him or if he's gonna come to my house and get me. I wasn't really sure, so I just spent some time sitting out outside on my deck. I got bored after staring out at the trees that surrounded my house. To pass time, I went and got my violin and started fiddling around till I found a song I wanted to play. Sad Romance by Thảo Nguyên Xanh. I performed this song at my middle school solo and ensemble competition.

**(Here's what the song sounds like...www . youtube .com/watch?v=-EQ6eHeBrhM) **

It's one of my favorite violin solo pieces. It was my sister's favorite song...my other sister.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_May 30th 2007_

_"Ella come here I have surprise for you" My sister Sasha yelled from down the hallway. Sasha's the oldest out of the four of us. She graduates high school this year. Ever since I was a little, I have always been close to her. Sasha sometimes like to call me her little "Mini me". I walked into her room and sat right next to her. Sasha put a small little box in my hand_

_"Go on...open it." my sister encouraged. I was confused. My birthday wasn't until September. I opened the box anyway. Inside was a necklace. It was her necklace. The one that Sasha always wears. It was a silver heart that had little diamonds in one of the corners. I shook my head_

_"Sasha this is yours. You always wear this—" I began to say_

_"Now it's your little sis." Sasha told me. She put necklace around my neck._

_"There...it looks really pretty on you." my sister murmured. I smiled._

_"I'm graduating next week...I want you to have it. I'm gonna be going to college in New York. "I was gonna give this to the day after I graduated... I though now would be a better time. So when I'm gone, a little piece of me will always be with you." _

_"You better call me while you're there. I wanna know everything!" I demanded. _

_Sasha was just more than a sister...she was one of my best friends. Of course I was gonna miss her while she was off to Julliard to become a "__prima__ ballerina". Sasha was the reason I started to dance. Whatever Sasha did, I wanted to do to. Dances, play instruments, go shopping, and the rest is history. _

_My sister is always nagging me to keep up with my schoolwork school and practice my other talents like playing my violin, piano and guitar. Sasha like hearing me play. I remember when I was four years old and I told my parents I wanted to play the violin and they weren't so sure that I would stick wi__th__ it. Luckily Sasha managed to convince them other wise. She would have me practice every day. Now Sasha is always having me play for her. She wants me to play at her grad party in front of all our family and her friends._

_"Don't worry Elle...6 years from now when your 18...you're gonna be an amazing little entertainer. You're only twelve and you're gonna be thirteen in a few months sing, you dance, you act, you play like 4 instruments...and you have good grades. Just stay consistent with everything that you have on your plate. Who knows...you might even be better dancer than me—"_

_"There's now way that I'll be better than you at dancer than you." I shrugged. _

_"You say that now...but watch...I know you will. Now go get your violin...I wanna hear you play again" Sasha demanded._

_~~~Flashback ends~~~_

It's been 2 years since she's gone missing. Sasha went missing a few days after she graduated from high school. Sasha and her friends went to Puget Sound for 3 weeks and her friends filed a missing person report a few hours after she didn't return from the store or answer any phone calls. Things have never really been the same...We really don't talk about her around the house anymore. I still don't know what to think. She's dead or she's alive. Simple as that. Now that its been 2 years, and still no sign of Sasha or Sasha's body... we all think she's dead. Ever since the day Sasha went missing I made myself work harder to become a better musician, a better dancer, a better performer.

**( Sasha's Necklace- ****chicstories****. com/ ****wp****-content/ uploads/2008/08/ heart-necklace . ****jpg****)**

Every time I play my violin, I always think of her...and then there's dancing. There aren't any local dance and theater programs in the area, so now I go to Seattle where I start taking dance classes and theater performance troupe work in the fall.

I didn't even notice that some one from below me was applauding. I looked down and say Seth clapping his hands and yelling

"Bravo!"

"I didn't even know you were down there." I told him.

"Hold that thought...I'm coming up. You know you have stair to get to the top of this balcony right?"

"Yes..." I lied. Well now I have another way of getting out of the house. Escape route! Seth walked up the stairs.

"You're really good at playing violin." he asked me.

"Thanks" I told him. "So what do you wanna do today?" Seth asked me.

"The beach. Like you said, it's the best place to hang...when it's not raining" I reminded him.

"Right."

"Hold on a sec, I have to go put this away" I told him walking into my room setting my violin on the bed and then ran back out.

"How did you know I was out here anyway?" I asked him.

"Well I went to the front door. Your mom answered and told me to the back yard..sure enough I found you. Well I had to look up" he joked.

Seth and I started walking back to the front yard.

"Now what?" Seth said.

"Race you to the beach!" I yelled as I darted down the middle of the road.

"Hey no fair! Cheater!" Seth yelled from behind me. My house was only 5 minutes from the beach. Seth was running right behind me.

"Come Seth you're not gonna let me beat you again!" I said.

I had a feeling that Seth was letting me win. I'm a fast runner, but Seth is tall, with a well developed chest and strong muscles. He could run faster than this.

By the time we finally got to the beach, I kept running till I was a few feet away from the wet sand that the water continued to submerse.

I sat down and took of my shoes so I could feel the sand between them.

"Are you on the track team or something?" Seth asked seeing how fast I ran in the past 5 minutes. He came and sat down next to me. I sat up and brushed the sand of my shirt.

"I'm a dancer Seth. Dancers have to be in really good shape or your abilities are fairly limited." I explained to him. I stood up and lift my right leg up in the air till my legs made a perfect vertical line. I've been dancing for almost 11 years.

"Flexibility is very important...and then there's balance. Without balance...you're pretty much screwed." I said putting my leg back down.

"Whoa" Seth said looking very wide eyed. I chuckled.

"When start this kinda stuff at very young age when you have all that flexibility, if you stay consistent with stretching. It stays with you and strengthens your muscles over time." I said.

"I mean damn, you must be one hell of a dancer."

"Yea I guess so." I shrugged. Not as good as my sister. I could never compete with her. Sasha was flawless. I miss her.

"Okay 20 questions starting now...I go first." Seth demanded.

"Well then shouldn't it be ladies first?" I said giving a timeless look of innocence.

"Fine...you go first. Ask me a question." Seth sighed.

"Okay...do you play any sports?" I asked him.

Seth shook his head. "I had a feeling you would ask." he mumbled. He still didn't answer my question.

"Well do you?" I asked.

"No. I don't play any sports" I blinked several times and looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're serious? I mean you are buff!" I exclaimed.

"I would never lie to you" Seth muttered.

"I'm gonna remember that" I warned him.

"Good...Now what's your favorite color?" Seth asked.

Now that was an easy question. "Purple" I said.

"Do you play video games?" why did I even bother asking that question. All guys play video games...some point in their lifetime.

"Guitar Hero, and I have all three games" he admitted.

"Me too! I love that game." I said clapping my hands together like a little kid.

"Speaking of which, what kind of music do you like?" now that's a very long list of answers.

"I listen to a lot of different artist. I would feel guilty boring you with my very long list of—"

"Trust me you won't. Just tell me" he demanded in childish way.

"A little bit of everything...except country. Show tunes, pop, rock, hip hop, R&B, techno, new age, and then there's classical." I told him. Seth just stared at me and nodded.

"What is it?" I asked him.

Seth just looked at me with a cute little smirk on his face. "One of these days you're gonna have to meet a good friend of mine. He's a really good piano player and really likes classical music." Sounds like my kind of guy.

"Hmmm maybe I will have to meet him sometime." I thought.

Pretty soon we were getting into the topic of most embarrassing moments and funny childhood memories.

"Yea my mom has this video of me, Leah, Jacob, and his twin sisters Rachel and Rebbecca all outside playing together and Leah walks up to Jake and pushes him down for no reason" Seth chuckled. I was laughing too.

"My sister has always been pretty stubborn, but I love her." He muttered. I nodded in response to what he said.

"Sounds like you must have had a fun little childhood" I joked.

"The best!" Seth said with a huge grin on his face.

"So how about you?" he asked.

I winced. "Just thinking about it brings back so many good memories. Mom, dad, and then there were four of us kids. Me, Tony, Megan...and then there was Sasha. She was the oldest." I got a little quiet when I said her name.

It feels like its been ages since I last said her name aloud.

"I didn't know you had another sister." Seth told me.

"I had an older sister." I mumbled. Seth scrunched his eyebrows together. I shook my head.

"Well, is she in college now?" he asked.

"Julliard, she was going to go to Julliard to study ballet." I explained.

"Wow, big school. I noticed you said was going to go to Julliard...did something happen?"

Shit. I had a feeling I was about to start crying any minute now. I have never really talked to anyone about my sister until now. But in a way I felt like I tell Seth anything and he would understand completely.

"Well she—she— I—" I began to stammer. "She went missing two days after she graduated high school. It's been 2 years." I told him.

"I'm so sorry—" Seth began to say. I could feel a tear slowly roll down the left side of my face. I closed my eyes. It was all coming back. When my family and I found out she disappeared, was one of the worst days of my life. It's still hard to believe that she just went missing out of no where.

"No Seth really I'm fine" I lied.

Aww shit did I have to cry? Especially in front of him. I don't like having people seeing me cry. I began to tilt my head back so no more tears could fall down my face. Then I turned my head away. I couldn't do this anymore...not in front of him.

"Ella you're crying. I can see how much this is bothering you. It's o—"

"Seth I'm sorry—I—I have to go." I stood up and ran for it.

I didn't know where, but I had to get away from here. I needed some place to think. I just started running. Down the road, away from my house. I ran out to the trees. The Forrest. I stopped running after 10 minutes. I had to be some where right in between Forks and La Push.

I dropped to the Forrest floor and leaned my body against a tree. It's so hard not having my sister here. I wish I could tell her everything that's been going on in the past year. So much has happened. I needed her. I wish she would just come home and things would go back to normal. I'm about to go into high school. I'm gonna be 15 in September. Certain things I do just aren't the same anymore without her.

All my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone's foot steps. I stood up and looked around to see if anyone is there. I was scared. I had a feeling I wasn't alone.

"Who's there?" A soft angelic voice said? Obviously it was a girl.

"Show yourself!" I said. A girl who had to be no more than the age of eighteen walked from behind one of the big trees that surrounded me. She was beautiful. Blonde hair, nice clothes, and very pale. I mean like porcelain china doll pale.

We just stood there staring at each other.

"Who are you" I asked her. The girl looked at me and smiled.

"I'm Rosalie." she replied.

**Cliff hanger! PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you guys like it!**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	6. I know exaclty how you feel

**Here's chap 6! Note- I do not own twilight...all belongs to stephanie meyer.**

**I hope you're enjoying my story... ~Dazzler 916~**

**Chapter 6**

**I know exactly how you feel**

**(Seth's P.O.V)**

"Ella you're crying. I can see how much this is bothering you. It's o—" seeing her cry felt like I was being stabbed in the back with a knife.

I didn't like seeing her like this. But I completely understand how she's feeling. Dad passed away last year. I know exactly how she feels. It's been a year, and so many things have happened. I miss him so much. I wish he could me meet Ella. He would've loved her. I've coped pretty well with the death of my father...for the time being. Every once in a while I would break down. But I haven't done much of it anymore. If only you could see the look on Ella's face. The moment she said her sister's name, agony took over her face. Almost like the thought of Sasha had haunted her. I had to get her to stop crying. I had to figure out a way to make her feel better.

"Seth I'm sorry—I—I have to go." Ella said as she got up and ran.

"Ella wait!" I yelled as I ran after her. Shit. She was going into the woods. I couldn't let her go into the woods alone. I had to go get her. By the time I was well into the trees, I couldn't see her. I dialed the cullens number on my phone. I had to let them know that Ella was out here and if they saw her to let me know.

"Hi Seth" a familiar little voice said

"Hi Alice" I replied.

"Jake's not here—"

"I'm not looking for Jacob. I'm looking for—"

"I just got a text from Rosalie saying that she's talking to some human.—" Alice began to say.

"Oh thank you Alice! Gotta go bye!" I hung up the phone. This should be easy. I simply have to pick up a vampire scent. Ella couldn't have gone to far.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V)**

"Looks like you've been crying—" Rosalie said.

"It's nothing" I replied quickly.

"So what are you doing out here in the woods?"

"I just needed a place to be alone..and think" I mumbled

"Ahh I see. I like to come out here and do the same. I find nature to be a nice place where you can just be—"

"Alone" we both said at the same time with the same amount of relief in our voices. We both started laughing.

"So what brings you out to the woods this time?" I asked Rosalie. She chuckled to herself and shook her head.

"My family. Busy day, everyone being loud..and I was in need of some quiet time. I'm pretty sure your reason to be out here is alot better than mine" Rosalie scoffed. She was right.

"Yea pretty much." I muttered.

"You live around here?" Rosalie asked.

"I live on the La Push reservation"

"Word of advice, the woods sometimes isn't the best place to be alone especially at night...you never know what could be out there." Rosalie cautioned.

Kinda like what Seth was talking about last night.

"And what exactly is out here? Vampires and Unicorns?" I joked. Rosalie just laughed.

"Wolves, and Lord knows what else" she scoffed.

"Wolves?"

"Yep." Wolves. One of my favorite animals. They're such free spirited and beautiful creatures. But they're wild and dangerous. Rosalie did make a good point.

"Ella! Where are you?" a very familiar voice shouted.

"Oh my god it's Seth" I said to myself after I realized that he has probably been looking for me.

I could hear his footsteps get even closer till he came face to face with me.

"I was so worried. I've been looking for you. I'm really sorry about your sister Ella. Trust me I know exactly how feel—" Seth began to say.

I wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh Seth I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run off like that. Talking about Sasha has always been an uneasy topic for me. I haven't really talked to anyone about her until now and I have only known you for a day but I feel like I can tell you absolutely anything and you'll understand perfectly."

I said that all to quickly to the point where I could hardly breathe. I felt horrible for just leaving him like that.

"Ella shh" He told me. I sighed then he put his big hands around my arms.

"One thing you don't wanna do is go out in the woods alone." Seth reminded me.

Let me guess, you don't know what could be out there." I muttered. Seth and Rosalie exchanged a glance.

"Right. Hey Rosalie." he said.

"Seth" Rosalie replied. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Okay did I miss something? Do you guys know eachother?" I asked.

"Family friends" Rosalie explained.

"Oh" I nodded.

"Well we better get back to the beach..." Seth said.

"I hope to see you again Ella." Rosalie said.

"Definitely" I smiled.

Seth and I started walking back to the beach.

"Need to know. I understand exactly how you feel. My father passed away last year." he told me.

Back on the beach we continued asking aking eachother silly and random questions.

"I can't believe we start school in 3 weeks." I sighed. We're gonna be freshmen in high school. It feels like just yesterday I had my first day of kindergarden. Time sure does fly. .FAST!

"Soooo do you have a boyfriend?" He asked me. Did he really just ask me that? That must be a good sign.

I shook my head. "Nope. Do you have girlfriend." Seth sighed.

"Well," he paused. Shit. So much for liking him. I guess I better just stay friends with him.

"There's is a girl who has recently walked into my life. She's pretty, but I'm not sure if she likes me...yet. She's a nice gurl and we have alot in common. I just haven't told her how I feel yet you know? If I told her now, it would probably ruin things. So I'm waiting for the right time to tell her." He explained.

Gee. Sounds like I better lay off. Maybe I will meet this girl he's talking about when school starts. Whoever she is I hope she's worth it. Seth's a sweet guy. Either way, I'm friends with a really cute guy. I just smiled and nodded.

"Cool. So she's not your girlfriend yet? Well you better make your move before someone else does." I insisted.

"Don't worry I am. Little by little." Seth assured me. I hope things work out for Seth and his little crush whoever she may be. I've only know Seth for almost two days. This girl that Seth is liking is really Lucky. Seth is a keeper alright :).

I'm sort of jealous. Can't wait for high school to start.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I hope you all liked this chapter. First day of high school is gonna be next!

~Dazzler 916~


	7. First day of high school

**I do not own twilight...all belongs to stephanie meyer... This chapter is going to introduce some new characters that you'll get to know through out the story...**

Friends from school ...just to name a few...

**Lucy Avanaco -**(sophmore) Brady's imprint**  
****Gabriel Avanaco**- (sophomore) Lucy's fraternal twin brother...soon to be new member of Sam's pack  
**Rik Mercer **-(freshman)  
**Nate Larkey**-(freshman)  
**Maddy Daltoso**-(freshman)  
**Macy Reynolds **-(sophomore) Ella's friend from choir  
**Kaylee Jackson**-(freshman)  
**Natalia Resende **-(sophomore)  
**Lindsay Calvosa**-(freshman)  
**Brock Cheveyo**-(freshman)  
**Caridee Whalen **-(junior) Ella's friend from choir

People to look out for...they're gonna cause some major DRAMA!  
**Clark Whalen **-(senior) Caridee's older jock brother who developes a crush on Ella.  
**Mallory Lucas **-(junior) doesn't like Ella and they're in choir together.

**Enjoy! ...please review **

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**First day of high school**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

**September 2nd 2009**

This is it. My very first day of high school. I went to the open house last week with my family so we could meet my teachers and see where all of my classes were. The school is pretty small. about the size of the middle school I went to. There about a thousand kids at Shahala Middle School. There are about eight hundred kids at La Push High School. I got up early this morning. It took an extra forty minutes just to curl my hair. Mom curled it for me and then I put my white headband that had a big white bow on the side of it. My outfit on the other hand was the best part. Mom and I made a 3 hour drive down to Seattle to go school shopping and I found just about everything I needed. I've been saving up for the past four months so I could buy some really cute jewlery for freshman year. All the jewelery that Sasha had, my parents decided to let me keep...along with a few of her other personal belongings I wore Sasha's big diamond stud earrings and her heart necklace to go with my outfit...the rest of her belongings are packed up in the attic somewhere.

My outfit consisted of a waist high skirt that was a nice dull shade of ballerina pink...  
**www. modcloth . com /store /ModCloth/Womens/Bottoms/Sweet+Sprite+Skirt**

A black tank top that had little magnolias going around the neck...  
**www . modcloth . com /store/ModCloth/Womens/Sugar+Magnolia+Top**

Then to top it off I wore my light peach sandals...  
**www . modcloth . com /store/ModCloth/Womens/Shoes/Peach+on+the+Beach+Sandal**

Today it is supposed to be 80 degrees outside, so I'm glad that the sun decided to make an appearance today. Mom made Tony and I scarf down a bowl of cereal before we headed to the bus stop. The bus stop was walking distance from our house. Right down the street. I was glad to see that I knew everyone at the bus stop. There were only three people there, plus my brother and I makes five. Of course Seth was there because he live right down the road for me. Then there were my new friends the Avanaco twins, Lucy and Gabe. For the past few weeks I've been hanging out with Seth and few of the other friends I mad since moving here two months a go. I was with Seth most of the time. My parents like him. Especially dad.

"Seth is a good kid. Glad to see you and him are becoming good friends. He keeps you out of trouble" I remember my dad telling me last night as I was getting ready for bed.

Seth was the first to greet me when my brother and I got to the bus stop. He Hugged me. God how I loved his hugs. Maybe today was the day that I would meet this girl that he likes. The more I began to hang with Seth, the more I started liking him. Not just like him, but I mean "like like" him.

"You look nice" Seth commented. I smiled.

"Thanks you too." I told him.

Okay I'm not gonna lie, Seth looked really good. Jeans, a pair of Vans, and a gray Hollister t-shirt. Lucy came over and hugged me. Seth walked over to talk to Gabe and my brother. I flashed a wave and a quick smile towards Gabe. He waved back.

"My goodness you look amazing Ella" Lucy squawked. Lucy reminded me so much of my best friend Chloe Garza. I haven't really talked to any of my friends from Vancouver since I moved. But I liked the friends I have now. They make me feel so welcome. During the summer if I wasn't hanging out with Seth, I was hanging out with Lucy. We did some of our school shopping together.

"Thanks Lucy. You look cute too." I replied.

"Thanks...so are you excited? Freshman year! Well for you it is. I on the other hand am a sophomore." Lucy bragged. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea yea, but to answer you're question Ms. Sophmore...DUH! Of course I'm excited" I giggled.

"If you need anything, just come find me. I'm apart of the A.S.B Council." Lucy told me.

"Got it**—**" I nodded.

"Wait! I'm not done." Lucy snapped. I zipped my lips shut. Her voice got a little more quiet.

"I'm gonna be flat out honest with you. You are really pretty, just watch out for the boys. They look out for that, but don't pay any attention to them if you know what I mean. Then again you have some of the most popular guys in school who have your back like Jared, Jacob, Quil, and Embry." Lucy whispered.

I just nodded. I totally understood what Lucy was trying to say. Like every other "typical" teenage guy in high school...most, I said most not all guys wanna grab some ass. I knew better than that, and I wasn't gonna let that happen. I wasn't really good with flirting and all of that. So maybe I wouldn't have to worry about that.

"Thanks for the heads up" I muttered.

"No problemo. Sooo I noticed that you and Seth have been hanging out a lot". Lucy mumbled. I flashed a tiny grin and then I bit my lip.

"Uh yea we have. Seth was one of the first friends I made, and then I met you of course." I said elbowing Lucy.

"Yea, Seth is such a sweet heart" Lucy admitted.

"You're right, he is" I said as I flashed a quick smile towards Seth. In return Seth stuck his tongue out at me trying to be silly. I replied to his funny gesture by sticking out my tongue back at him.

"Hey the bus is here" Tony said out loud.

The boys walked over and stood next to us. The bus stopped right in front of us. I could hear my heart begin to pound through my ears. Now I was nervous. Seth and I were the last to get on.

"After you," Seth gestured letting me get on before him.

My first instinct was to look around to see if I recognized anyone. Sure enough, I saw Quil, Brady and Jacob all sitting together in the middle seats. Quil was sitting with Jacob, then Lucy sat next to her boyfriend Brady and Gabe sat with my brother. Seth and I sat next to each other.

"So did you two froshmen get enough sleep last night?" Quil asked from behind us.

"And so the freshmen hate starts" I muttered.

"Well either way you freshies can still hang with us—" Jacob began to brag.

"Um hello! Jacob we're your friends" I told him. Jacob and Quil rolled their eyes at me.

"Sure sure, but as upper classmen...It's our job to give froshmen hate." Jake said.

Our bus arrived in the parking a lot a few minutes later where five other buses were loading kids off. Six buses counting the one some of my friends and I were getting off. Regardless how small this school is, it still felt crowded like any other high school. There were five small two story buildings that formed a big circle around the courtyard. Lucy told me that you can eat lunch anywhere you want on campus. When it's not raining, alot of people like eating out in the courtyard.

"Welcome to La Push High School" Quil said patting Seth and I on the back.

"You have 15 minutes till the bell rings, just don't be late. If you get three tardies, then you receive a detention." Lucy told me.

"Got it. Well I'm going to go put some of my stuff in my locker." I told my friends.

"At lunch we're all gonna meet in the middle of the courtyard by the big wolf statue. It's our usual spot when it's not pouring down rain." Gabe told me.

"Alright that works. I will see you guys at lunch, and Seth I will see you in math" I said. Seth was in three of my classes; math, digital photography, and spanish. So I'm really looking forward to my other classes. My locker was in the 400 building, also known as the arts center. It's where all the visual and performing arts classes were. All the lockers in this building were a dull shade of green. I'm glad I managed to fit everything I needed into my locker. It was just a locker shelf with a few of my school books and a mirror on the door. Math was in the 100 building which was all the way across the courtyard.

As I was heading to my first period I completely ran into someone and dropped everything that was in my arms. _Good job Ella may. _I thought as I bent down to grab the books that I dropped. I though the person who I ran into would just be rude and keep walking, instead the guy helped me pick up my books.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention—" I began to say still look at the ground.

"No the fault was mine I—" the boy began to say till he looked right at me. Now this guys was gorgeous! Not as gorgeous as Seth but still very attractive. Black hair and shocking blue eyes.

"Um here's your book." the boy said handing me back my math book.

"Thanks" I said taking the book from his hand. He was tall, and was wearing a varsity jacket. Obviously he is jock. There was a basketball, football and a baseball stitched into the front of his jacket and then the name Whale # 24 was stitched into the right sleeve.

"I'm Clark. Clark Whalen" he said reaching out to shake my hand. I smiled and extended my hand out to his to shake it.

"Ella. Ella Gardner." I replied. I smiled.

"I'm gonna remember that for sure. It's a pretty name" Clark commented. Thank God I managed to keep myself from blushing.

"Thanks." I mumbled. Clark squinted his eyes at me. Jeez! what is with these guys as them staring at me.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't really seen you around here...have we met?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Probably not. I just moved here from Vancouver over the summer." I said.

"You're from Canada?" Clark guessed

"Washington state." I corrected him.

"Ohhhh I see. My bad." Clark muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me you're not the first."

"Okay good. Are you a junior—"

"Oh no no no I'm a freshman." I said quickly before Clark was able to finish his sentence. Clark's eyes widened as began to look me up and down.

"You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not. I'm a freshman." I told him nodding my head. Was it so hard to believe.

"Wow. I though you were like a junior or—"

"I'm guessing you're senior?"

"Yep. Class of twenty ten." Clark told me.

"Cool—" The first bell rang before I could finish what I was about to say.

"Well I have to get to class—"

"Yea me too. So I guess I will see you around." he assumed. I would definitely like to see this boy again. My answer was simple, but I wanted to lead him on just a little bit.

"You just might." I told him. Clark smiled and started walking backwards in the opposites direction I was headed.

"Well I hope so because I—"

Clark wasn't even paying attention to where he was going seeing that he ran into someone. I giggled. The person he rain into didn't even seem to care and just kept walking. Clark regained his control and waved at me. I smiled and continued walking to math.

I think I just made a new friend. A very cute friend at that.

* * *

**(Unknown P.O.V.)...for now lol...you will find out who this is later on :D**

Woo hoo! It's the first day of school. Only two years left! I'm finally a junior. I drove to school in my new car. A 2009 Nissan Altima. It's gray. On top of that I had a national singing competition in a few weeks down in Olympia. You see I am the best singer at this school, and I'm also Mr. Iverson's best choir student. I have been studying voice and piano for the past 9 years and have won several elite classical singing competitions. So I guess I do have the rights to say that I'm "the shit". I

I'm popular, I'm one of the most best dressed girls in school most of all... I have one of the hottest guys in school chasing after me. Clark Whalen. Freaking Hot! I met him last year and we hit it off immediately. Then out of no where just as school is about to end he breaks up with me. Clark wanted to "take a break"...he didn't even bother calling or texting me this summer. I really want us to get back together...and I will personally sabotage anyone who tries getting in the way of me getting Clark back. I don't have time for armatures and there horrible flirting skills just get his attention. No one has ever messed with me because they know I would make high school a living hell for them. I walked into the courtyard to see if I could spot Clark. My friends Terry and Maylin approached me before I managed to even spot Clark.

"O.M.G! I hope you know Clark is talking to some girl!" Terry informed me.

"Where!" I snapped. Who ever it was better not be flirting with him. Clark is mine. My friends pointed to Clark who was in the middle of the courtyard talking to some black girl. Damn it she's really pretty. Good taste in clothes, I love her skirt. Clark better wipe that silly little smirk off his face.

"I have to admit...She's gorgeous. I love her outfit. Aww look Clark's blushing—" Maylin began to babble.

"Maylin. You're not helping" I spat.

"I mean who the hell is she?" Terry said.

"I gotta hand it to you though..Clark looks like he's pretty into her.—"

"Maylin!" Terry shouted. My friend finally shut her trap. I was definitely not liking what I was watching. A very attractive girl, smiling and talking to Clark...and it wasn't me.

"But don't worry you are so much prettier than she is. You and Clark will sooo get back together. Don't sweat it." Maylin assured me.

"Just in case, you better set things straight with that girl before she ends up stealing him from you. Aww look at how they're smiling at each other." Terry said but then went back to admiring how cute Clark and that girl were together. Ugh!

"Don't worry girls I will. I'm sure she will understand. I haven't even seen that girl around campus. She's probably just another clueless little freshman." I mumbled.

* * *

**(Seth's P.O.V)**

It's 7:45am. Ella and I managed to get to class right before the bell rang. There were about 20 other kids in the class. The teacher wasn't in class yet, so everyone was sitting around and talking to each other. I saw a few familiar faces from middle school. My friends Rik, Nate, Maddy, and Kaylee all waved at me. All of us are in an advanced sophomore math class, so we were just about the only freshman in there.

"Come on Ella" I sid leading her over to where my friends were.

When I saw her at the bus stop this morning she looked absolutely AMAZING! Ever since the day I met her, we hung out every single day for the rest of summer vacation. I did get a little heated when I saw her talking to some guy in the middle of the courtyard. He had a stupid little grin on his face that made me want to slap him silly. He was flirting with her. Jared told me his name was Clark Whalen who's a senior just like him. Ella was just smiling and talking to him. I was a little annoyed.

"Hey guys" I said to my friends.

"Hey Seth who's your friend?" Nate said giving Ella a gesturing nod saying hello. Ella smiled.

"Everyone this is Ella" I told my friends.

"Hi" Ella said. Maddy and Kaylee pulled her away and immediately they all started talking to each other. I have a feeling she just might have made some new friends.

"Dude Seth, your friend is hot—" Rik began to say.

"Hey lay off! She's mine." I spat. I wanted to it clear that she was mine. I wasn't gonna let some other guy, let alone my own friends take my girl away from me. It would be complete torture.

"Okay okay fine...does she have a sister?" Nate asked. I swear my friends were gonna drive me crazy about this. Plus they wouldn't be so interested after they found out how old she was.

"Her sister is eight years old" I said.

"Ohhh...Never mind" Rik and Nate mumbled. I laughed.

"Sure sure. There's tons of other girls at this school. But you can't have Ella. I —"

"You like her. A lot!" Nate told me. I shook my head.

"You two have no idea." I replied.

"Did she go to middle school with us?" Rik asked.

"She just moved here from Vancouver, Washington during the beginning of summer break. She's my neighbor—" I tried to explain.

"Okay class. Sit where ever you want. But, if you don't choose your seats wisely, then I will choose them for you." I turned around to see the teacher standing in front of the classroom.

I quickly scanned around the room to see where Ella was. She was already sitting down with Kaylee, Maddy, and a few other girls. I sat in the back with Nate and Rik. But I did have a good seat that gave me a really good view of Ella. Then she turned her head and smiled at me.

"Okay class, I'm Mr. Pierce. Your Honors Integrated Two math teacher. Please take out a pencil, pen, and a piece of paper so we can begin class."

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

It's almost time for lunch. I'm in my digital photography class right now. A few of the new friends from my other classes were in the class with me. Macy, Kaylee and Natalia from math. Lindsay from physics and Brock from honors English. Seth was in this class as well. We were sitting next to each other. Our teacher Mr. Spike, was just going over the rules and what we plan on doing in class this year.

"Your very first assignment in this class will be to come up to the front of the class and each of you will take a camera." Mr. Spike instructed as he pulled out a big box from under his desk. All eighteen of us got up and walked up to the front of the room and picked up a camera. Wow! These cameras are really nice. It's a Canon EOS 40D Digital SLR. My mom does professional photography as a second job, so she has showed a thing or two about camera models and such. It's her own little business apart from working at her new job in Forks.

"These cameras are yours to borrow for the next 3 weeks. Every friday you are going to upload the ones you have tooken from the past week and we will start to enhance them. I want you take pictures of your everyday surroundings like nature, people, animals, the beach and stuff like that. But, I want you to take them from different angels. Another point of view." Mr. Spike explained.

The teacher let us have the last couple of minutes to ourselves. Seth got his camera and walked to where I was standing. I put my back pack over my shoulder, still holding the bulky camera in my hands.

"So how—" the bell rang just as Seth was about to say something.

"How bout lunch?" I said. Seth sighed.

"I was just about to say that." he told me.

"I can read minds!" I teased.

"Uh huh sure. Well everyone is meeting out by the wolf statue for lunch." Seth said pointing at the door.

"Well what are we waiting for. Let's go!" I told him.

All the students were spread all across campus eating lunch. Seth and I sat by the wolf statue in the middle of the courtyard. I pulled out my sack lunch while Seth set down his back pack.

"I will be right back. I'm gonna go get food," he said.

"Okay." Just as Seth left, Lucy came and joined me.

"Hey Ella" she said giving me a warm smile as she came and sat right next to me.

"Hey" I grinned.

"So how are you liking you classes so far?" she asked me.

"I like them alot! I have already made some new—"

"Don't look now, but Clark Whalen is making his way over here. He's looking right at you." Lucy muttered. Sure enough, he was.

"I met him earlier this morning. We accidentally bumped into each other." I explained.

"Sure. I bet that wasn't an accident. Clark really isn't the guy who would randomly bump into someone like that. Just as you walked off to you locker, you walked right passed him and he went after you. Then I saw the two of you talking to each other in the courtyard." Lucy said.

"Really? Well I'm not gonna lie, he's pretty cute." I mumbled. Lucy rolled her eyes and laughed sarcastically.

"Just stick with Seth. Trust me." she insisted. My brain suddenly clicked into alert. Stick to Seth? What makes her think I like Seth? Well I do...but how does she know that? I haven't told anyone. I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Ella know you like him. I can totally see it on your face. I figured that one out on my own." Lucy whispered. I shook my head.

"Seth likes someone else. He even told me about her. It's some girl he met rece—"

"Ella" Clark said. I didn't even noticed he had walked over her so fast. I'm surprised he actually remembered my name.

"You actually remember my name?" I asked.

"Of course I do. I have a really good memory. I told you I wasn't gonna forget." he reminded me.

"Right" I nodded. Clark smiled.

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come and eat lunch with me and a few of my friends. Your friend can come." he offered.

"That's very thoughtful of you Clark, but I already made plans to eat here with Lucy and a few of my other friends. They should be her any second now." I told him. Aww how sweet of him.

"Oh well that's cool." he mumbled. Judging by the tone of his voice, he sounded a little disappointed. I bit my lip.

"How about another time?" I asked him.

"Definitely" Clark agreed.

"Then it's settled" I muttered. Plus it would give me a chance to get to know him better.

"Sweet. Well I better get going. I have to get back to my friends." He said.

"Don't worry, you'll see me around." I assured him.

"Good. Bye Ella." Clark said giving me a nice little smile and then gave a gesturing nod towards Lucy.

"Bye" I said as he walked away.

Seth came back over to where I was and sat on the other side of me. He had a big sandwich in one hand, and a bag of chips in the other.

"Who was that guy you were talking to?" that was the first thing that came out of his mouth. I had knoe idea that he saw that.

"He's a friend of mine. Clark Whalen. I met him earlier this morning." I said.

"Oh—"

"Ella were you just talking to Clark Whalen?" Quil said joining out little group.

"Yea, I met him earlier this morning." I said.

"I saw that he ran into you accidentally while you were in your way to class." He said.

"You saw us too?" I asked.

"Yea. Well Clark Whalen doesn't accidentally run into someone unless he has a reason." Quil said.

"Told ya" Lucy mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"He probably likes you. But don't even bother with him—"

"And what makes you think that guy likes me Quil?" I wanted to know.

"Did you see the way he looked at you when you walked right past him this morning?" Now Jared miraculously joined the conversation.

"Yea I saw that." Jacob added as he came and sat down by Quil.

"Me too." Embry added.

"We all saw it" Collin and Brady said as they came and joined us.

"What's the big deal! He's just some senior guy I met this morning." I told all of my friends. It's not like I actually like Clark. I hardly even know him as it is.

"I'm not even interested in him. Besides...I got my eye on someone else." I said.

"Who!" Everyone all said at the same time. It was freaky and quite hilarious because they all had the same curious expression on their faces.

"That's for me to know and you to find out...eventually." I hinted.

"Okay new subject!" Embry demanded.

"So what's with the camera?" Lucy asked pointing a finger at the camera I was holding in my hands.

"It's for photography. We all get to keep this camera for the next 3 weeks and we have to take a bunch of pictures with it. Seth has one too." I said.

"Okay. Ella, Seth...start now. Take a picture of all of us. " Jacob said as he stood up.

My friends all made wacky poses around the big wolf statue. Jacob was flexing his muscles, Collin was doing some wacky thinking pose, Embry just stood there with his hands in his pockets trying to look cool, Quil had his arms up in the air like he was on top of the world while Brady and Lucy sat next to each other and smiled.

"Okay 1...2..—"

"Wait!" Jared said as he came out of no where and jumped right in front my camera.

"Hey" everyshouted from behind him because he was in the way.

"This picture isn't gonna be perfect unless I'm in." Jared bragged. We all rolled our eyes.

"Get in the picture Jared! You too Seth." I demanded pushing Seth to go stand next to Jared. This was hilarious. Jared and Seth were back to back with their arms folded.

"Okay...Now everyone say Jared is lame!" I teased.

"Hey!" Jared whined.

"I'm kidding... Okay 1...2...3.." I snapped the shot. Perfect.

"Now do a nice one. Everyone smile!" I told them. They all got out of their ridiculous poses and got closer together as a group and smiled. I snapped the shot.

"Okay we're done now. I got to get back to Kim" Jared said as he ran off.

"I think I might go down to the beach later and get some good shots in before the sun sets." I told Seth.

"Good idea. Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Of course! It would be —"

"Seth!" some girl came out of no where and wrapped her arms around Seth who had a surprised expression on his face.

"Nina" Seth said letting go of the girl who had just hugged him. I turned my head look over at my friend and gave them a _who is this?_ look. All of them shrugged their shoulders. They were just as clueless as I was.

She was pretty. Long black hair, brown eyes, high cheek bones, wide smile.

"I've been looking for you" she said batting her eyelashes at him.

"Uh Nina this is my friend Ella." Seth said pointing towards me.

"Hi" I smiled. The least I could do is be nice and not show the fact that I was a little jealous.

"Hello" Nina muttered and then immediately turned her attention back to Seth. Rude!

"Anyway I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over and hang out lat—"

"Nina I can't. I already made plans to hang out with Ella" Seth said quickly before Nina could finish. I smiled. That made me happy knowing that he wasn't just gonna blow me off. Nina frowned.

"Oh. Well that's fine I guess." She frowned.

"Sorry." Seth said. Nina looked disappointed.

"Next time then—" the bell rang cutting off Nina's sentence.

"Well that's the bell. I will see you in Spanish Seth." I said just as I was about to leave.

"Wait!" Seth yelled.

"Where's your next class?" he asked me.

"In the 400 building." I told him. Seth grabbed his backpack.

"I'm headed that way...I will walk with you" he said leaving Nina standing there by herself.

"See you later Nina" Seth waved.

"Nice meeting you" I said to Nina. Nina squinted her eyes and gave me a tiny little smile compared to the one she gave Seth.

Seth and I walked into the 400 building.

"So is that the girl you were telling me about?" I asked. Seth shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"Nina Hinto is old friend from middle school. We kinda had a little fling...but I don't like her like that anymore." he explained.

"Ohh I see." I nodded.

"You will meet her eventually Trust me. You'll really like her." Seth assured me. Who ever this girl is I knew deep down I would dislike her because she had Seth.

"Well I gotta head to class...See ya." I told him.

My last two classes went pretty well. We just played a bunch of name games to get to know each other and then I got my Spanish book in sixth period. By the time the final bell rang, I was exhausted. The first day of high school was really fun. I like my new school.

"So how about we meet down at the beach at 6:15?" Seth suggested as him and I got off the bus.

"Okay I'll meet you there. Call me and let me know if your plans change" I told him.

"They won't. I will catch up with you later Ella." Seth said.

"Bye Seth"

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I hope you guys liked it!**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	8. Picture perfect

**I do not own twilight...all belongs to stephanie meyer. :)**

**Here's chapter 8...I hope you all enjoy**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Picture perfect**

**(Ella's P.O.V)**

The minute I got home, I went up to my room and crashed. I was soooo tired. I had to at least get a good one and a half hour nap before I go hang out with Seth. I woke up around 5:30 pm...not realizing I had to be down at the beach in 45 minutes...Crap! I have to change out these clothes! I'm still wearing the outfit I wore to school, so I changed into some more comfy clothes. A pair of black Soffe shorts and then I put on the new t-shirt I bought from school. It was grey and had green and purple writing, with a wolf in the middle of it. The writing on the other hand red

_La Push High School_

_Home of the wolves_...the back of the shirt said..

_Class of 2013 _

The student store had shirts and other merchandise with all of the four current class numbers on them.

I didnt want to go to the beach with my hair still curly...so I blow dried my hair and straightened it so it looked nice. My mom texted me ..

_~Hey L,  
__You dad I are down in Port Angeles.__  
we're going out for some "parent" time.  
I know you're planning on going to the  
beach and working on your photo homework,  
Don't worry about cooking anything, you three  
can just eat whatever is in the kitchen...I will go  
grocery shopping tomorrow. Be home by 8:30_

_Love Mom 3~_

Right after I read the text she sent me, I walked out of my room with my camera in my hand, put my cell phone in my pocket stood in the middle of the hallway and yelled,

"Mom said eat whatever's in the kitchen for dinner...and no Meg you cannot have an ice cream sandwich for a meal." I yelled.

"Please Elly?" My little sister pleaded as she opened her bedroom door to give me a puppy dog face. I love how she thinks her cuteness can win me over.

"No, just have Tony make you some mac and cheese." I insisted. Then Tony opened the door.

"Okay so why did my name come into the conversation?" My brother asked. There was only one reason.

"Because Megan can't use the stove. She's only eight. DUH!" I told him. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Why can't you do it?" Tony complained.

"Seth and I are meeting at the beach to work on our photography assignment. I'll be home at 8:15. Mom and Dad said I could. Now I have to go. I'm gonna go down to the beach a little early so I can have a little—"

"Ella time which involves you being alone, doing one of the things you love the most. Dancing." he muttered. I smiled.

"I hate that you know me all to well. Not that it's a bad thing, but I swear it's like you read my mind." I told him.

"Well you are my little sister after all. Besides, you always wear Sasha's necklace when you dance or when you feel like you need her with you." Tony mumbled.

All of us have a few pieces of Sasha. Megan kept Sasha's old toys from when she was Meg's age. Ice skating Barbie was her favorite. Tony kept our sister's big boom box. Sasha used to blast her music on that thing everything single day when she got home from school. Now Tony sometimes does the same. When he does, earplugs become my best friends for the next 20 minutes or so. I have the most of Sasha's things. All of her jewelery, some of her favorite things to wear, her dance bag, and then there's her ballet shoes. Sasha and I study all kinds of different styles of dance. Jazz, modern, tap, ballet, hip hop, contemporary, and Broadway. Her favorite was ballet. She practiced every single day and our parents even got her a private coach because she was that serious about it. Now I have her point shoes. Every once and a while I will dance in them. It's the best feeling in the world. I feel like she's dancing with me.

"Yea you're right. Well I gotta go, see you later guys." I told Meg and Tony and headed down the stairs, out the door. It was 6:00 pm...I wasn't gonna see Seth for another fifteen minutes and there's something I have been wanting to do. I've never danced on the beach before...maybe it will be different.

* * *

**(Seth's P.O.V)**

I was meeting Ella at the beach soon. Right now I was occupied with a big pack meeting. Both Sam and Jacob's pack got together in the are due to another vampire alert...the thing is that we haven't any vampires in the area for a while now. The scent showed up a couple of days ago close to my neighborhood. We all found that the strongest of the vampire scent was near Ella's house. It wasn't anyone we recognized. No newborns, or any of the Cullens and their other vampire friends. But it still worried me. A vampire that was lurking around the area of my imprint's house. We told the Cullens about it just in case Alice could've picked up something...but nothing. If this vampire continues to stay around La Push, then I have a good feeling that a few more guys will join the pack. Whatever happens...I am not gonna let any vampire get a hold of Ella. Except the Cullens seeing that Ella and Rosalie are friends. I still think it's odd. I mean...c'mon...Rosalie? Friends with a human? Well just her being friendly in general is just strange...She's not as snappy as she used to be I can tell you that. Every now and then the "Old Rosalie" would come out and surprise everyone with some if her snooty remarks, but now she's different...well ever since Renesmee came around she's been warming up to everyone. Emmett said he's glad Rosalie is finally showing her soft side. But he still loves her either way.

_'Seth!' I heard Jacob yell inside my head._

_'Huh?' I mumbled. I really wasn't paying attention._

_'Listen...this is very important. Now if this vampire continues to stay around the area...we need to keep a well spread patrol' Sam insisted._

_'I can patrol around Ella's house' I told them._

_'Good. Well she's your imprint after all.' Jacob said. Speaking of which...I hope I am not running late to go meet with her at the beach. Maybe I can go check to see if she's at the beach already. I thought._

_'Go ahead and look.' Jacob said knowing that I still wasn't focusing. _

_'Thanks'_

_I ran further into the trees till I reached the high cliffs. You can see the beach from there. Right when I got to the top, I managed to spot her down by waves with her camera taking pictures. I couldn't really see her face but it was easy to spot her out cause every time I look at her something just clicks. If she's already down at the beach...then I must be running late. I dashed back through the woods._

_'I'm late. I'm late. I'm late' I thought to myself._

_'You sound like the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland' Quil joked._

_'Hey Jacob can I leave? I have to go down the beach and work on my photography assignment. I promised Ella I wou—'_

_'Work on the homework with her?' Jacob finished my sentence for me..._

_'Yea pretty much—'_

_'Well what are you waiting for?' Sam asked._

_'Go ahead bro" Jake told me._

_'Thanks' _

I phased back and put my clothes back on. I pulled my cellphone out my pocket and saw that it was already 6:30pm! Shit! Not only was I running late...I was fifteen minutes late. I ran back home, grabbed my camera and then darted down the road to the beach. I really hope she didn't leave already...

I checked my phone to see if I had any new text messages...I had 4. To my surprise they were all from Ella.

Message 1: Seth I'm already down at the beach. Are u comin? ~Ella~ 6:00pm  
Message 2: It's been almost 15 minutes...Where r u? ~Ella~ 6:30pm  
Message 3: I'm still here just to let u know...my mom said I can stay till 8:30 ~Ella~ 6:36pm  
Message 4: I totally understand if u changed ur mind and decided to go and hang with Nina...I won't be mad...there's always next time... ~Ella~ 6:45pm

Of course I wasn't with Nina. I promised Ella that I would be there, I just didn't know I was gonna be running late. Even if I was with Nina, it wouldn't be like that anyway. I don't like Nina like that. The only girl I have eyes for is Ella...and only Ella. Nina and I dated, but we were never bf and gf, we just liked each other...a lot! Right before middle school ended we almost kissed, but then our friends kinda butted in and ruined the moment. So it never happened. We talked almost everyday for the first few weeks of summer vacation, then we just stopped. Two weeks later I met Ella and everything changed. I didn't even bother calling Nina. Nina is Collin's cousin. I've know her since we were little. We grew up together. She still likes me and I am afraid she's gonna try and get in the way of me trying to be with Ella. I have to figure out some way to let her down gently. I hope she will understand...

The sun was beginning to set and Ella was no were to be found...

I went down towards the northern end towards the rocky parts where I last saw Ella...

I found her...down my the rock cave. A lot of people like to go there because it's pretty cool. It's just a big and dry hollow area with sand...It's about 20 feet high. You can even climb up and stand on top of it. Sometimes I sit on the edge. It's a nice place to watch the sunset.

I was only a few feet away from her and she didn't even notice I was there. She had her headphones in her ears and had the music blasted pretty loud. I could hear it. It sounded like she was listening to some type of new age music. It didn't sound familiar to me at all.

She was dancing. She was amazing. I can't even described it. She looked so graceful and free spirited. It was mesmerizing. The way her body flowed smoothly into every move she did. Ella continued to glide restlessly across the sand, jumping and twirling...she even added in a few neat flips. I remember her telling me that she was a dancer...But I had no idea that she was that good. Ella had to at least been doing this since she was little. Ella's really talented. She dances, plays a few instruments, acts...what else can she not do. She's in the most advanced choir at our school. Now I would definitely have to heat her sing. It's like Ella is some major virtuoso in the arts or something...this girl could seriously some performing arts prodigy fro all I know...

After standing hear just watching her dance for about a minute or so, I took my camera and tool a few pictures of her. I used the continuous setting so it would take shot after shot for 8 pictures. I pressed the capture button right when she jumped up in the air again. Her legs made a perfect line. Then she flipped into the air doing a no hand kart wheel. Now that was a really cool picture. Then Ella finally stopped and just stood with her back facing me.

She still had no idea I was standing there. Ella walked out towards the water till the waves crashed at gently at her ankles. Her hand were in her pockets and her hair was blowing in the wind pushing it all behind her. She had tiny little smile on her face. It was absolutely beautiful. Quite breathtaking. I took a picture of the stance she was in. Right when I was about to take another picture, she turned her head and looked right at me. I pressed the capture button. It was the perfect snap shot. I like the way the light hit her eyes. That's the very first thing I noticed about the picture. The sun made them look more like a warm brown color opposed to her normal dark brown. Very mysterious. She still had a cute little smirk on her face.

"I had no idea you were even standing right here. When did you get here anyway?" she asked. Ella was standing right in front of me. I didn't know she walked over to where I was standing so fast.

"A few minutes ago. Sorry I'm late. I got your text messages. I had to take care if some things at home before I left.—" I tried to explain. I would have to come up with a few excuses before I actually tell her about me being a wolf and everything.

"Well you're here now. I was beginning to think you forgot...or you changed your mind and with Nina—" Ella began to say.

"No! I already made plans to hang out with you, and I wasn't gonna blow them off just for her." I said very quickly.

"Nina must really like you." Ella muttered with a small frown on her face.

"Yea she does...But I don't like her like that. It's like I told you at lunch, we had a little thing going through out middle school but she was never my girlfriend. I'm trying to figure out how to tell her that I don't have feelings for her anymore. It's really complicated. She's Collins cousin." I told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep. I've known that girl since I was a toddler. Nina's a good friend." I said nodding my head.

"Well that's good. Now I just have to meet this girl you've been telling me about" Ella said elbowing me. I plan on asking her to the homecoming dance, I just don't when and how I'm gonna ask her. I need to do it before someone else beats me to it. The dance is on October 3rd. That's in about 3 weeks or so. Ella's birthday is coming up...maybe I will ask her then. I am still trying to figure out what to get her. I have 13 days to figure that out.

"Hmm. Well anyway, it looked like you were taking a couple of pictures—cough cough of me." Ella put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips together waiting for a an explanation.

"I was actually, you're a beautiful dancer." I commented. Ella smiled brushing her hair out of her face.

"Thanks...So do I get to see the picture?" she asked trying to peak at the camera.

"Pictures you mean. I took a few shots while you were dancing. They came out pretty good. They'll look even better when I edit them in class." I told her.

Ella scrunched her nose.

"That's if I approve of them. If I don't like them, delete them. Please."she demanded.

"You have my word. But I have to admit they look really good." I said. I went to the display picture button so she could look at the pictures I took. I was beginning to get a little nervous because of how quiet she was. I wasn't sure if the serious look on her face meant that liked them or she hated them.

"Hmmm" she thought to herself. Then she bit her lip and had a tiny little smile on her face. Bingo.

"I'm guessing you like them." I said.

"Seth these are really good. They're not blurry or anything. Nice crisp and clear shots. Well it is a high definition camera after all. I love them. You can keep them. I really like this one." Ella showed the picture of her in mid air with her legs making a perfect straight line with her backed arched and her arms up in towards the sky. I liked that one too.

"You know my mom is a professional photographer. You should show her these sometime. She'll like them." Ella told me.

"You think so?" I asked. Her mom takes pictures professionally. Mrs. Gardner was gonna take pictures for Emily and Sam's wedding in Spring of 2010.

"Trust me. I know my mother...she would like these. She could probably even give you a few tips. Mom helps me with my pictures all the time. It's a little hobby of mine aswell." she explained.

"Cool. I'll have to show her sometime. Did you take any pictures yet?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"I took a few. Maybe five or six. Hold on a sec." Ella walked over towards the cave where she had her camera and her jacket, then she walked back over to where I was standing.

"So far my favorite is the one I took some wolf standing on the high rocky cliffs." she said.

Ella handed me the camera. Shit. This wolf is me. I mean I had no idea that she saw me. I was only up there for a quick second. It was a really good pic though. Surprisingly I look just like any other "normal" sized wolf from this view. But in reality I was the size of a horse. I wonder how Ella will react when I phase in front of Ella for the first time...

"So what do you think?" Ella asked me anxiously. I chuckled.

"Relax. I really like. This is good." I told her. It was. I still can't believe she saw me. At least she won't be as startled when she sees me in my wolf form and thinks to herself..._Hey that looks alot like..._hopefully she won't freak out.

"Thanks. But I really like yours better." She mumbled. I shook my head. Ella frowned.

"I think our pictures are equally good." I told her.

"That's a good way to put it." Ella agreed nodding her head and smiling.

"It is." I replied.

"Okay so I have a good hour and a half left till I have to go home." Ella told me. Sweet.

"I have to be home by 8:30 too. How bout we walk home together?" I insisted. Every time Ella and I would hang out this summer, we would always walk home together. I really enjoyed that.

"Sounds good to me." Ella said.

"Then it's settled. Now let's go take some more pictures" I said.

"Okay—"

"But first we have to at least take one picture together" I insisted.

"Alri—hey!" Ella giggled as I pulled her close to me and put her hand around her waist. Ella let a high pitched yelp and flinched at the touch of my hand.

"I should warn you that I'm very very very ticklish." She told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I can see that...Okay..1..2..3..smile." I took the picture. Now this was a really nice one. Just the two of us smiling with the ocean in the back round.

"This one is officially my favorite" Ella proclaimed.

"Mine too." I said.

"Okay now let's take one with mine." Ella said as we snuggled close to each other again and took another good picture.

"Now we have two really good pictures." I told her.

"Picture perfect" she murmured.

"Picture perfect indeed." I couldn't agree more.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I will try and update within the next few days. Thanks for reading!**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	9. 15 roses from who?

**I do not own twilight...all belongs to stephanie meyer..**

**Here's chapter 9! You'll really enjoy this one...PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**15 roses from who?**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

_September 16th, 2009_

Today is the day that I finally turn 15. It's my BIRTHDAY! I was still lying in bed. My eyes closed as I buried myself in the covers. I heard my bedroom door slowly crack open. I sat up to see who had opened my door. No one was there. My alarm clock says that is 6:00am. I still had fifteen minutes till I had to get up and get ready for school. I plopped back down on my pillow and closed my eyes. My parents were probably checking to see if I was awake yet. Just as I got back into a comfortable sleeping position...I could feel something wet began to touch my face. Almost as if it was trying to lick me. I turned over and laid in my back. My eyes were still closed...I was probably still dreaming. Then I was being licked again by Lord knows what...I opened my eyes. Sitting on top of me was the most adorable little puppy. It was a little Siberian Husky that had a big purple bow tied around its neck. I sat up straight and the puppy jumped into my arms and continued to lick my face.

"Well good morning to you too." I mumbled still half asleep. Wait...there's a dog in my room...I don't remember us having a dog. Then I noticed there was a tiny piece of paper that was right under the ribbon...I pulled off of the puppy's neck.

_Happy Birthday Ella!_

_By now you're probably sitting in your bed and wondering why there is a puppy in your room...  
__the answer to that question is simple...she's yours...we hope you enjoy your new puppy.__  
And yes you have to clean up whatever it leaves behind...Give her a good name..._

_Love mom & dad_

WOW! I have always wanted a puppy. I never thought I would actually get one. She's such a cutie pie.

**http:/ cdn- www . dailypuppy . com/media/dogs/anonymous/rory_**

"Now what am I gonna name you?" I said to the puppy. She just sat in my lap and looking at me with her piercing blue eyes. They were like sapphires. My Birthstone.

"Okay how about Charlotte?" The puppy jumped up and started giving me kisses again.

"Okay! Okay! Charlotte it is. Then I can call you Lotty for short." My alarm clock decided to buzz very louded and made its appearance telling me to wake up.

"You're gonna have to get off of me now so I can get ready for school" I picked Charlotte up and placed her on the floor so I could go get ready.

I got on my face book and saw that I had nearly 20 updates from some of my friends wishing me happy birthday. I posted my status as

_Thanks everyone for all the birthday wishes...today is gonna be good day :)_

I decided to wear some colors today. I wore skinny jeans with a white tank top, a hot pink and black plaid long sleeve button up to go over my tank top and then I wore a cute pair of black boots. After put my hair into a mermaid braid, I put on Sasha's necklace and a pair of big black rose stud earrings and went down stairs. By the time I got to the bottom of the stairs I ended being surrounded by my family.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled. I covered my ears.

"I think I just went deaf in one ear." I muttered.

"Make a wish!" Meg said lifting up the yummy cupcake towards me so I could blow out the candle that was sticking out of it.

"Is that chocolate?" That was all I could think about at first. I love chocolate cupcakes. They were my favorite...especially when mom makes them.

"Dark chocolate fudge. Your favorite. Now make a wish before you end up having purple wax all over the cupcake." Mom told me. Now what was I gonna wish for...

_I wish that this will be a birthday I will never forget. _Then I blew out the candle.

"Yay!" My family applauded. I immediately started eating the cupcake.

"You better keep that away from the puppy. Chocolate is bad for them." Tony said.

"I know that." I shoved the last few bites of the cupcake into my mouth and swallowed.

"All gone" I babbled.

"Speaking of which did you even give her a—" my mom began to say just as Charlotte chose to make her appearance downstairs. She came and stood next to my feet and looked at me waiting for me to say something.

"Hey Charlotte" I said patting her on the head.

"Oooo that's a good name." Megan commented.

"For short I will call her Lotty" I told her.

"That's cute Ella. You know she's already potty trained and everything. We'll take her down to Forks and get her collar and a leash—" Dad started to say, but I cut him off.

"Dad can you make her collar p—" I began to say.

"Purple I know." He assured me.

"Thanks Daddy!" I squealed giving him a big hug.

"You're welcome Elly" he said.

"I can walk her after school. Once I'm done with my homework" I told my parents.

"Well you and Tony better not miss the bus—" my sister began to nag

"Meg we still have a few minutes." Tony assured her. I grabbed my backpack from the kitchen table.

"You ready bro?" I yelled.

"Yea let's head out." He replied.

Just as I was about to head out the door, Charlotte managed to slip out. I picked her up before she could run.

"Charlotte you can't go to school with me." I told her. She started to whine.

"I'll be back okay. You get to spend the day with my mom and dad till I get home." I said. Charlotte licked my face.

"I got her" Mom said as she took Charlotte from my arms.

"Bye mom" I sad kissing her on the cheek.

I noticed only Lucy and Gabe were at the bus stop. But I didn't see Seth. Maybe he's running late.

"Happy birthday!" Lucy and Gabe shouted as they pulled me into a small group hug.

"Thanks" I told them.

"So have you gotten anything for you birthday yet." Lucy asked. Gabe and Tony stood next to each other and began chatting.

"I got a puppy!" I said in a bubbly tone.

"Awww how cute! I'm gonna have to see it sometime." Lucy said.

"She's a little Siberian Husky. I named her Charlotte, but for short I'm gonna call her Lotty. She's so adorable." I explained.

"I bet."

"So where's Seth?" I asked. That's the second thing I wanted to talk about before I would change the subject again.

"I don't know. Maybe he's running late?" Lucy guessed. I frown.

"I hope he's gonna be at school today." I mumbled.

"Don't worry he will. He wouldn't miss you birthday. I know he wouldn't. You really like him now don't ya?"...I just nodded.

"The only thing is I really don't think I have the chance. Practically all the girls are talking about him. Every time he walks past some small group of girls, they all smile and try to hold in they're bash full little giggles. On top of that all I hear these days is, OMG Seth is sooo hot! He's gorgeous. I love his smile. Oh I wonder who he's gonna ask to the homecoming dance. Seth is soooo freaking sexy! Lucy it's all driving me crazy!" I tried to whisper as much as I could so our brothers could not hear what we were talking about.

"Are you jealous?" that was the first thing that came out of Lucy's mouth. I let out a heavy sigh. I hate that all the girls are going head over heels for him. I like him.

"Words can't describe how much I loathe all the girls going after him." I whispered. Lucy chuckled.

"Trust me Ell. I'm pretty sure that he only has eyes for someone...If only you could see the way he looks at you." She told me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head in disbelief.

"You should have see the way he looked at me when I first met him. It was like a blind man seeing for the first time. Trust me. I'm not that girl. He already told me that he likes someone else. Seth won't tell me who, but he said I would meet her when the time was right." I told her.

"Either way...I can tell he likes you. More than friend stage. I have know that kid since diapers. He's like my little brother. Well, my big little brother seeing that he towers over me." Lucy scoffed. Her and I laughed.

"The bus is here girls." Tony yelled.

Lucy and I didn't even noticed it had already pulled up to the kerb. I got on the bus and received another round of shouts from about six or seven people. I had to cover my ears to avoid losing my hearing in one ear.

"Take it down just a few notches" I suggested.

"Oh...Happy Birthday!" the guys whispered with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Thanks." I chuckled.

"Hey do you guys know where—" I began to ask my friends.

"Seth is already at school. He said he had to go talk to one of his teachers or something like that." Jacob said. I smiled a little bit...At least I now know that he is gonna be at school today.

"Oh." I sighed.

"So what time is your party this Saturday?" Quil asked. Seeing that it's gonna be nice this Saturday and not rainy, I'm having a beach party.

"5 pm at the beach...down by the rock cave." I told. The cave is really cool. It's one of my favorite places to go to when I'm at the beach.

"Swee-eet!" Brady said nodding his head. Lucy and I rolled our eyes at him.

"That will give you all a chance to see the new puppy I got this morning. Charlotte's very playful." I told them.

"What kind of breed?" Gabe asked.

"A Siberian Husky. She's only a few weeks old...I think eight or nine. About the size of half my arm." I explained.

"Cool. I'm pretty sure you're gonna get plenty of other—"

"Quil shut up!" Jacob hit him on the arm.

"Never mind." he muttered. What were they hiding from me this time? I wasn't gonna even waist my time. I got off the bus and found my friends Caridee, Macy, and Natalia waiting for me. Lucy walked over and stood next to Caridee.

"Happy birthday Ella!" The four of them shouted.

"Thanks." I said giving them all a big hug.

"Okay we're not done!" Macy beamed.

"There's more—" Natalia began to tell me. My friends grabbed me by my arms and walked me towards the courtyard so we could all sit down on one of the benches.

Lucy stood up and held something behind her back.

"Since you are the birthday girl, You have to wear this tiara. It's purple, your favorite color. " Lucy place the plastic crown on my head. It was one of the kiddie ones that had big jewels on it. I remember playing dress up and wearing a crown like that when I was 4.

"Okay so this is from all of us." Caridee handed me a purple bag that had tissue paper coming out of it. I opened the back to see the most adorable pair of rhinestone studded earrings in the shape of E's and a silver charm that was a big E as well. I was a little confused as to what the charm was for.

"The E charm is for something else you will get later. We coordinated with someone else—" Macy began to explain.

"Who?" I interrupted her.

"That's for us to know and you to find out..." Lucy teased.

"More surprises?" I asked. I've know these girls for no more than about three weeks and we have already become such good friends.

"There's something else in the bag you know!" Macy told me. I reached my hand back in and pulled out two big bags of my favorite candy. YES! A bag of Cherry Pull and Peel Twizzlers and A bag of Sweet and Sour Tangy Twizzlers. I have a feeling this candy is gonna be gone by sun down. But it would all be going to a better place...My stomach. Aahaha.

"Oh great here comes my brother." Caridee mumbled.

"He is sooo cute!" Natalia squealed. We all rolled her eyes. Natalia has a huge crush on him...but Clark doesn't know that.

"Okay how do I look?" I said to my friends. Clark is pretty good looking. I always have to need to be sure I look okay when I'm talking to him.

"Ella you looka good as always." Lucy assured me.

"No I don't" I muttered. I've been very insecure about my looks. Like I'm never good enough.

"Oh whatever. Turn around he's right behind you." Macy told me pushing me in the other direction.

"Hey Ella." Clark smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Nice to see you Clark." I replied.

"Well a little birdie told me, cough cough Macy, told me that your birthday was today." Clark told me giving a small glance to his sister. I turned my head towards Caridee as well.

"Someone was being nosey and decided to listen to my phone conversation last night." Caridee said folding her arms and pursing her lips at Clark. I turned around to galre back at Clark.

"She's right. But she was taking forever and I had to use the phone. Anyway, I saw this at my job last night, and thought of you." Clark said bringing his hand out from behind his back. He gave a pretty yellow rose. It was lovely. I really like flowers.

"Wow Clark, this is really pretty. Thank you—" I said to him.

"Ella we better get to class." Macy said from behind me. The bell had just rung.

"Well I hope you enjoy you day." Clark whispered in my ear as he gave me a big hug.

"Thanks. See ya later." I said as my friends and I headed to first period.

"Awww that was so cute!" My friends squealed. I had a shy little smile on my face.

"Oh my god you're blushing!" Natalia pointed out.

"Okay Macy let's go to class." I said dragging her down the hall with me.

I managed to make it to class right before the second bell rang. Mr. Pierce wasn't at his desk yet, so everyone was up and socializing with each other. I managed to catch Seth's eye in the back of the room with Nate and Rik. He walked over to me.

Before he could began to talk I spoke first.

"You weren't at the bus stop this morning." I said demanding an explanation.

"Yea about that..." Seth trailed off looking up to the ceiling.

"I had to take care of a few things—" he began to explain before I cut him off.

"Like what? I think I deserve a good explanation seeing that you weren't on the bus and I had to sit all by myself." I pouted in a joking kind of way.

"Happy Birthday Ella!" Seth said pulling me into a big bear hug.

"Can't—brea—" I choked.

"Sorry" Seth said as he released me.

"Thank you by the way—now back to the subject." I demanded poking a finger at his well developed chest.

"I had to take care of an extra credit assignmet. My computer was being stupid and shut down, so I had to come early and type up a quick paper for biology." Seth explained.

"Whatever." I teased. Seth rolled his eyes and then began eyeing the yellow rose that Clark Whalen gave me in my hand.

"Who gave you the flower?" he asked.

"Clark Whalen gave it me right before I came to class." I told him.

"I see...Okay can I give you your present now?" He asked. Seth got me something?

"Really? You got me something?" I asked. He handed me a little purple box. Seth knows purple is my favorite color. I opened it. Inside the box was the most pretty little charm bracelet. A purple ribbon went through every single little link. Then there was a cool little wooden charm in the shape of a wolf. Regardless how little the wolf charm was, it was very detailed. Almost as if it was hand crafted...so that what the charm my friends gave me earlier was for

"Do you like it?" He asked me with an anxious expression on his face. My grin grew even bigger.

"I love it! Did you make this?" I asked.

"Yea. My mom help with the bracelet, but I made the charm all by myself." Seth explained. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you so much Seth." I murmured.

"Your welcome." He replied.

"Awwwwww" everyone in class sang. I could feel my cheeks start to get a little hot. Hopefully no one could see me blushing.

"Okay show's over—everyone sit down!" Mr. Pierce ordered. We all sat down in our seats. The teacher continued talking.

"Oooo. Ella you're blushing. I can even see the rosey color in your brown cheeks." My friend Madison whispered.

"Shut up!" I muttered.

"Ms. Gardner!" I heard my teacher say.

"Yes Mr. Pierce?" I said acting like I was paying attention the whole time.

"I would hate to give you and Ms. Daltoso lunch detention...especially on your birthday—" he began to say.

"You shouldn't Mr. Pierce." I insisted. Mr. Pierce smiled at my friend and I.

"Then you two should stop talking and pay attention." He told us.

"Sorry" Madison and I mumbled. Just as I pulled out my journal so I could take notes on what was on the board, someone walked in. It was an student office aid.

"I have something for uh...an Ella Gardner." The boy said looking around the room. I raised my hand.

"That's her." Mr. Pierce said pointing me out. The guy walked over and handed me five roses...all of them were a nice deep shade of purple. There wasn't a card or anything...just the flowers.

"Uh thanks." I muttered as he gave them to me. The office aid then walked out of the room.

"Looks like someone might have a secret admirer." Nate said out loud.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe I do." I mumbled as I added the yellow rose that Clark gave me to the small bundle of purple roses that I had just received.

**2nd Period**

Right now I'm in honors English. We're doing some big class exercise where Mr. Cate wrote the word "courage" in the middle of the board and it was our job as a class to go up to the board write anything that came to mind when we thought of the word courage. We still had thirty minutes left of class. People were still going up to the board writing new ideas through out the class discussion. The very first thing I wrote on the board was..

_'Courage to be strong' _My family and I have been through alot since Sasha disappeared. A year after she went missing, we finally packed up all of Sasha's stuff in her room and put it in the attic. I remember going into complete shock the day we got a phone call from the police. I didn't even finish out the last two weeks of school. Everyone at school already heard the news and I wasn't ready to face them. I stayed inside the house the whole summer. Eventually I packed up the courage to go out in the open and be myself again...but things are different now...I miss my sister.

"So hows you're birthday going so far?" Brock whispered. I nodded.

"It's been going really well so far, I g—" I started to say, then someone walked into the room. Another office aid.

"What do need?" Mr. Cate asked the girl standing in front of the class with something in her hands. I was in the back and Nina Hinto who was sitting at the front was in the way of me trying to see what the office aid was holding

"I have something for...Ella" She said shyly. I raised my hand. Mr. Cate pointed at me.

The girl walked over and handed me two purple roses, just like the ones I received in math.

"Thanks." I whispered. Everyone's eyes were on me. Boy was this awkward.

"Oooooo" Some of the kids in my class chorused. All of us laughed.

"Class back to work.." Mr. Cate began talking again.

"So who are those from?" Brock asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and smelled one of the roses I had just got.

"I have no idea. I got five of them in my last class." I said showing him the other flowers I got.

"Ohhh...what about the yellow one?" Brock poked a finger at it.

"Clark Whalen gave that one to me this morning." I said.

"Maybe he's sending you all of these purple roses." He assumed. I shook my head in disbelief.

"I know it's not him. I just know." I said. I seriously wann know who's behind this...

**3rd period**

"Okay everyone, when you're done with your Cornell notes. Bring you journal up to me so I can sign it off and I will give you a worksheet for homework." Mr. Eschels instructed.

Physics is my least favorite class, but I've managed to stay on top of all the work. It's only been three weeks and we get homework almost everyday. I'm a fast worker, so I finished my notes in no time. Just as I'm walking up to Mr. Eschels desk so I can get my journal signed off, once again...an office aid walks into the room.

"Ella Gardner?" he said looking around the room.

"Right here." I said waving my hand. Two more purple roses. Now I have a total of nine purple roses. How long is this going to continue?

**4th period**

Mr. Spike has been explaining to us for the last forty five minutes how to manage our photo accounts. We upload all the photos that we have been taking for the last 3 weeks into the computers.

"So I see someone has been having a good day.." Seth whispered.

"Yea...now I'm trying to figure out who keeps sending me all of these—"

"Ella Gardner?" A student aid said as she dashed into the room.

"Over here." I muttered. Now I have eleven purple roses.

"Roses." I sighed adding the two flowers to my growing bouquet.

"Who ever it is must know that purple is you favorite color." Kaylee mumbled.

"Uh yea..." Macy added. I shook my head.

"Do you have any idead as to who could be sending these flowers to me?" I asked my friends.

Macy and Kaylee shook their heads, Seth just shrugged his shoulders. The look on Kaylee's face was suspicious. Seth elbowed her to stop smiling.

"Okay you know something Kaylee. I can see it on you fa—" The luch bell rang before I could finished what I was trying to say.

"Well that's the bell. Bye Seth. Bye Ella. See you in in choir!" Macy said quickly and dragged Kaylee out the room with her.

"Seth." I said giving him a stern look.

"You think I have a clue as to what is going on here? I'm not apart of that." Seth said putting his hands up. I hoped he was telling me the truth.

**5th period**

I'm sitting down next to Caridee and Macy. We just finished taking attendance. Mr. Iverson turned to me.

"Ella how bout you warm up the class today?" He suggested.

"But that's usually my job?" Mallory Lucas complained. She's like the diva of the class. Good singer, good piano player, horrible ego. I understand she's competed nationally in all sorts of classical singing competitions and "always' places 1st or 2nd. It's hard to get that girl talking about a different topic apart from herself.

"Ella's a piano player too Mallory. She knows that scales. Let her do it for once. It's her birthday." My friend Darrik Shorey said giving me an ecouraging nod to go sit at the piano.

"I'll be in my office taking care of some paper work. Once you're done with warm ups, you all can start working on the music. Try and finish learning David's lamentation first." Mr. Iverson told the class.

Right when he shut the door. Mallory walked over to piano where I was sitting.

"Just let you know...If you keep batting your fake Little eyelashes at Clark Whalen. I will personally make your high school experience a living hell. You mess with my man...and I will mess with yours. That Clearwater kid is pretty hot. I'd keep a close eye on him if I were you. This is my school...—"

"Last time I checked Clark told me that he doesn't like you like that anymore." I corrected her. Mallory squinted her eyes.

"He's lying. Take this cheap little yellow rose that he gave you as an example." Mallory must have took it from my bag.

"Hey—" I said reaching out to grab the flower back.

Mallory began pulling off the petals one by one.

"He likes me." She throws a petal on the floor. "He likes me more." Another petal.

She continued that at least 5 times and threw them all in my face. How rude. I just sat there and laughed. This girl is rediculous.

"What's so funny?" Mallory spat. I shook my head.

"I love how you're attempt to embarrass me in front of our classmates is making you look bad." I told her.

"You little bitch!" Mallory whispered. I stood up so I was right in her face. I took the flower from her hand. I'm glad it wasn't ruined.

"Mallory, a bitch is a dog, a dog barks, bark is on trees, trees are in nature, and nature is beautiful...so thank you." I said flashing her a great big smile. Macy managed to grab the rose from Mallory's hand. Everyone who was watching chuckled lightly to themselves.

"Mallory just sit down!" Caridee told Mallory.

"You better not tell your brother about this." Mallory threatened. Caridee shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmmm I'll have to think about." Caridee said and then turned to give me a quick grin.

"Whatever!" Mallory spat as she walked back over to sit down in her seat. Good think Mr. Iverson's blinds were closed or else he would have saw Mallory and I arguing.

"Ella Gardner?" A student office said walking into the room.

"That's me!" I said cheerfully as I was hand two more purple roses. I flashed a smile at Mallory. She rolled her eyes.

**After School...**

By the time I got out of school. I had a total of 14 purple roses. The person who sent me these still remains anonymous. None of my friends seem to know "who" they're from. I got off the bus and stood on the kirb waiting for Seth. Yea I really like him and all, but regardless we may never be "together" he will always be a good friend. I've never really had a decent "friendly" relationship with a guy until now. Most of my guy friends back in Vancouver were total ass holes at times. Seth is different. I feel as if he understands me. We have so much in common plus he has been nothing but nice ever since I moved here. Now I'm really not beginning to see him as more than a friend. I want him and I to be more than that. I've never had the guts to tell a guy how I felt about him. I was too shy to even open my mouth at times. When I'm with Seth, everything is better. I can't really describe it, but I do know that I can't stop smiling when we're around each other. It's one of the best feelings in the world. I wish I could tell Sasha about him. She would have loved Seth. I swear I can tell this boy anything and he will understand what I'm trying to say perfectly. He actually listens...

Now that I think of it...I only remember telling one person that I liked purple flowers...to be more specific...purple roses...Wooooooooow...there are so many things that are going through my head right now that I can't even think straight... :)

"Elly you coming?" My brother asked. There's one thing I must do.

"I'll catch up with you later—" I began to say.

"You figured it out didn't you?" Tony said. My eyes widened. I walked over to where my brother had stopped walking.

"You knew this whole time? And you didn't tell me?" I whispered very harshly.

"It took you long enough. We all promised not to say anything..." My brother told me. All this time...it was Seth. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs and dance around in circles.

"Ohhh...well you go ahead. I'll see you at home." I said urging Tony away so I could talk to Seth. My arms were getting pretty tired of carrying all the stuff I had in my arms.

"Tony wait!" I yelled speed walking after him.

"You're my big brother and I love you...could you do me a big favor and take these flowers, and this bag home?" I asked giving my brother a puppy dog face. I still had my back pack hanging on my back.

"Yea yea." My brother said as I handed him the presents that my friends had given me.

"Thanks." I said as he walked up. I turned around all to quickly to find Seth right behind me which caused the crown that was on my head to fall off. Seth reached down and grabbed it for me.

"There" he mumbled as he placed it back on top of my head.

"Thanks." I giggled.

"Anytime—"he began to say.

"I really want to thank you for the flowers that I received through out the entire day." I said squinting my eyes at him. The smile on his face grew even bigger and his cheeks were a little pink.

"How'd ya know it was me?" He said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I distinctly remember you being the only one I told about me liking flowers...purple roses—"

"You caught me." Seth said shrugging his shoulders.

"I liked it though. It was well played and very mysterious." I told him. Seth just shook his head and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Now you know why I wasn't at the bus stop this morning. I had to take care of some arrangements" Seth said looking a litle bashful.

"Awwww" I sang.

"You have no idea how long it took just make sure everything was perfect. But I really did have an assignment I had to take care of. I wanted it all to run smoothly just so you c—"

I got on my toes and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. He's about six or seven inches taller than me. I'm 5'8...and he makes me feel short.

"The fact that you went out your way just do all of this for me makes this day even better. How can I ever repay you?" I told him.

"How about tomorrow? I'll pick you up at seven and we can go see a movie—" Either I'm hallucinating or he just asked me out.

"Like a date?" I asked with a surprised look on my face. Surprised in a good way.

"That's right." He told me. O.M.G! He just asked ME! Ella-May Rose Gardner out on a date! = ) YESSSSSSSSSS!

"Um...Sure why not." I blushed.

"Okay." Seth smiled.

"Okay." I replied.

"Okay" he said again.

"You just said that." I told him.

"I know" he chuckled. Both of us busted out laughing.

"Sooooo" we both said at the same time. We started laughing again.

"Um—well I have go," I began to say.

"Yea me too" Seth replied.

"Bye" I murmured as I turned around to leave.

"Ella wait!" Seth yelled from behind me. I turned around. He had a purple rose in his hand. Identical to all of the other ones I had gotten today.

"I think it would be very ironic if I only gave you fourteen roses seeing that you're now fifteen." Seth handed me the flower. I smiled.

"Fifteen roses on my fifteenth birthday. How clever." I chuckled.

"So I will see you tomorrow and yes I will be at the bus stop." Seth assured me. I gave him a big hug.

"Thank you soooo much!" I whispered, with the thought that I might have a chance after all. Seth made this day one of the best birthday's ever. Can't wait for my very date tomorrow :)

* * *

**A great ending to a great chapter! What did you think? I'm pretty sure you all figured out who the unknown person was lol...REVIEW! = )**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	10. I've got to make room 4 this feeling

**I do not own twilight...all belongs to stephanie meyer...Here it is...their very first date ! = )...please review! **

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**I've got to make room for this feeling**

**(Seth's P.O.V)**

I can't believe I just did that. I did it. I asked her out on a date. She said yes. My imprint said YES! I was a little shocked when she kissed me on the cheek. I wasn't expecting her to do that, but she did. She left her own sweet personal mark on my skin. I'm glad that my "master mind" plan to woo Ella over worked. She loved the flowers. I had a little bit of help from Alice...okay...A LOT of help. Mom helped with the bracelet. Trust me, I did not come up with this plan by myself. Alice landed me some little deal at a floral shop in Port Angeles where you get a dollar per rose in any color you want. Mom is nifty craft maker. Leah and I sometimes like to call her "Martha Stewart". The whole bracelet thing was my idea. Mom helped me put it together...the wood charm on the other hand is something I've had for a while, but I couldn't think of what to use it for until now. My dad helped me make it before he died.

_~Flashback~_

_December 12th 2007_

_Dad and I have been inthe garage for the past 2 hours trying to finish up the wolf I carved out of wood. It's very detailed and it has taken me atleast a month just to make it perfect. Dad was just making sure I was doing everything right. He guided me through the entire process. It turned out to look really cool. A wolf carved from wood._

_"Now what" I asked my dad. We had just finished working. He sighed._

_"Well, now that it's finished...you got to figure out what you wanna do with it." Dad told me. I have no clue what I should do with it. It is a nifty piece of art. _

_"That's just it. I don't know." I said shrugging my shoulders. My father looked me in the eye._

_"One of these days son. You're gonna meet the prettiest girl you could ever imagine." He told me. It was very random. But there was one girl I could think of that went with the new topic.._

_"Jessica Alba?" I asked. Dad busted out laughing and shook his head_

_"No no no. Not like that son. You're gonna meet the perfect girl. Trust me when I say this. She's gonna become very special to you. Very special." I just nodded while Dad continued to talk._

_"I'm confused." I admitted._

_"Well if you want to...you can give it to her as gift. To show her how special she is to you. Simple as that." he explained._

_I could maybe give it to Nina Hinto. I grew up with her. I developed a big crush on her in 6th grade. Turns out she likes me just as much._

_"I could give it to Nina." I told my dad. _

_"Maybe but you never know. Someone else can come along and take her place." Dad said. _

_"How will I know when I have met her?" I asked._

_"I can't really explain that to you now son. It all depends on what happens in the future. But you'll know." Being only thirteen years old an finally becoming a teenager...I was still confused as to what my dad was trying to tell. Right now this whole conversation seems a little bit irrelevant._

_~Flashback Ends~_

Now that I look back on that. I think I understand waht my dad was trying to tell me. I remember him and I talking about that around the time I started to get the "werewolf symptoms". My dad was pretty much telling me about imprinting...well not all of it...but some of it. Ella is my perfect match. She's special. I think the wolf kinda symbolizes me always being there to protect her...and be there for her. I'm gonna have to tell Ella about me being a wolf soon...maybe in a couple of months. Then I have to tell her about the vampires...I wonder what she's say when I tell her that one of her friends is a vampire. Rosalie and Ella are forever texting each other. It's pretty funny. When it comes to the topic of shopping...those two could go for hours. Ella is friends with Rosalie...out of all people...well vampires haha. Just as long as Rosalie doesn't do anything to hurt my imprint, then I'm okay with that.

I'm taking Ella to go see Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince. The movie came out around the time she moved to La Push but she never got a chance to see it this summer. Neither did I. We both are big fans of the Harry Potter series. Today was just a plain old Friday. Went to school for 6 1/2 hours, hung out with friends, took the bus and went home. I ran home so I get all my homework and chores done before my date tonight. I didn't have to meet with the pack tonight since we haven't got any vampire alerts for the last few days. But we all still have to keep watch as to what goes on around the area. Leah was taking Ella and I to the movies tonight. Mom was at Charlie's house. I had to pick Ella up by 6:30pm. The movie started at 7:15pm. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed and spiked my hair. I threw on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. It was just a casual movie date.

"Seth if you're not out her in the next ten minutes. You and Ella can walk to Port Angeles." My sister yelled.

"I'll be out in a sec Lee!" I grabbed my phone, my wallet and then ran outside where was Leah was already in the car waiting for me.

"Bout time you got out here. Being late to pick up your date isn't really impression on her folks." She nagged. I rolled my eyes.

"Leah she lives right down the road. I'm not gonna be late. We still have 4 minutes." I told her.

"Sure sure." Leah mumbled. Sure enough I got to her house at exactly 6:27. Three minutes early...it only took us about 30 seconds to drive over here.

"Don't say anything stupid to piss off her parents." Leah mumbled as I got out of the car.

I rang the door bell. Mrs. Gardner answered the door.

"Seth come on in. Ella's wai—" she began to say.

"Mom is he here?" I heard Ella shout from upstairs.

"Yea hurry up!" Mrs. Gardner shouted back to her daughter.

"Seth it's nice to see you." Mr. Gardner said giving me a firm hand shake. No guy not nervos when it comes to meeting your dates father. I wonder how he would feel about me being her boyfriend.

"Nice to see you too sir." I replied.

"I've heard nothing but good things about you." He told me.

"That's good." I muttured.

"You're a good kid Seth. I like you. But do anything to to hurt my daugther, and I guarentee you will regret it." Mr. Gardner threatened. I'm not as breakable as he thinks I am. So I wasn't that worried. I would never do anything to hurt Ella. I would never forgive myself.

"That won't be a pro—"

"Seth!" Ella said excitedly as she came down the stairs and hugged me. Her dad slowy started to squint his eyes. Now I was a little bit nervous. Then something jump up and tried getting ahold of my leg. So this must be Ella's puppy.

"Charlotte no!" Ella said picking the dog up off the ground.

"This is Charlotte. I just got her yesterday." Ella told me as the dog stuck it's head out to sniff my hand. Ella put her back on the floor. I bent down so I could pet the dog. Charlotte jumped up into my arms and began licking my face.

"She likes you" Ella said.

"Yea I guess so." I replied. Ella took Charlotte out of my arms and put her back on the floor. Charlotte just sat right between Seth and I looking at the both of us as if she knew what was going on. Ella and I just smiled at each other. Charlotte turned towards me and barked. I'm guessing she wanted me to wipe the smirk off my face.

"Okay Ella. He's all yours. I already broke down the rules—" Mr. Gardner began to say.

"Daddy!" Ella whinned. Mr. Gardner mus be very protective of her.

"Ella May I want you home no later than 11pm sharp." He said.

"Yea Dad I know. Okay I have my phone and my keys. Love you bye!" Ella said quickly as she pulled me out the door. Charlotte barked again.

"I'm going on date Lotty. I'll be back. Go inside!" Ella said to her dog. Charlotte wagged her tail back up stairs and we headed out the door to the car.

"Ella May!" Looks like Mr. Gardner wasn't done yet. Ella turned around with an irritated look on her face.

"You be sure that this boy keeps it in hi—"

"Dad I'm leaving. You can go inside now. Bye!" Ella said through her teeth.

"Ugh! I swear my dad is gonna drive me crazy...on second thought...too late." She chuckled to herself. I gave her a puzzled look as to what her father was trying to tell her.

"Yea it was about you. But it's nothing you need to worry about. My dad just wants me to be responsible and I really don't think you wanna know what he was going to say." Ella assured me.

"So is Ella May your first name or is May your middle name?" I asked her.

"No you got it right. Ella May. Sasha suggested I cut off the May part when I got older and just go by Ella. That didn't start till I was eleven. But now everyone seems to just call me. Ella or Elle and sometimes Elly. My grandpa on the other hand likes to call me May Flower." She explained.

"May flower after that Pilgrim ship?" I asked...that was the first thing that came to mind.

"Well he combined the second half of my first name and my middle name. No my middle name is not flower. It's rose. A rose is a flower. So that's how my grandpa got the name Mayflower." Ella said.

"May Flower. I like it. That's pretty clever." I commented.

"Yea it is." She agreed.

"You look nice." I complimented. Ella looked beautiful as always, but this time there was something about her that was different. It's like for the very first time, she's looking at me the way I always look at her. I used my hand to brush the hair out of her face that was covering her eyes a little bit.

"Thanks." Ella said bashfully. I smiled.

"Now I can see those pretty brown eyes of yours." I murmured.

Ella's smile grew even bigger as she turned to look out the window. Seeing her smile...UGH! I can't even describe how it makes me feel. Everytime I see her smile it makes my day even better. One day I'm gonna tell her that. I hope that day is very soon.

We got to Port Angeles in perfect timing. I ran around the other side of the car to open the door for her.

"Thanks for the ride Leah." Ella said smiling at my sister.

"Anytime." Leah said. Leah has actually been smiling and laughing and being nice to everyone lately...it's because she met some guy she goes to college with. I haven't met him yet, but I'm glad to see a smile on my sister's face. It's about time she desevered some happiness.

"I'll go get in line." Ella said walking over to the ticket booth.

"I like her." Leah mumbled as we watched Ella walk away.

"I love her." I told my sister. Leah shook her head.

"Does she know that?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not yet. Well anyway the movie won't be over till about 9:30pm...so I was wondering after that if you could just drop us off at the beach—"

"If that's what you wanna do then you can walk home from there. Be careful. If you pick the slightest scent of that vampire that's been lurking around the area, take Ella home immeadiatley and then call Jacob." Leah told me.

"Got it. See ya later sis." I said. Leah drove off and I walked over and stood next to my date who was standing right by the door waiting for me.

"Sorry, I had to talk to my sister about something real quick." I told Ella.

"It's all good. I got the tickets." She said giving me one of the tickets she had in her hand.

Right when we walked to through the door. Ella's eyes became alert.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing. There's just someone here that I want to avoid talking to." She mumbled. I couldn't help but looking around to see who she was talking about.

"Don't look! Come on let's just keep walking before...dang she's walking towards us. Just keep walking." Ella said keeping her head down as her and I began to walk towards the concessions to but popcorn.

"Ella?" A male voice said from behind us. Ella turned around.

"Clark what a surprise to see you're here...with...Mallory." The tone in her voice got a little salty at the end of her sentence. I'm guessing Ella must not like this girl.

"Yea well her and I are just here together as friends—" Clark began to say before Mallory interrupted him.

"Clark we're not just friends. We're a couple again. You see Ella." Mallory said grabbing Clark's hand and giving Ella a very hard stare. Clark pulled his hand away and rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"So are you and this Clearwater guy must be on a date—"

"Seth. His name is Seth Clearwater and yes we're on a date." Ella corrected the snobby girl.

"Whatever. Well I—" Mallory opened her mouth again and was about to make another comment.

"Cut the crap Mallory. I'm not gonna let you talk to her like that. I'm really sorry Ella and Seth. I gotta go. See you at school." Clark addressed to us and then walking away leaving Mallory standing there all by herslelf.

"I think the movie is about to start." Ella said.

"Let's go"

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V)**

The theater wasn't crowded at all. There were about twelve or thirteen people in there including us. So far so good on our date hense Mallory's unwanted interlude. I felt sorry for Clark. He can do so much better than her. He deserves bettter. I think I was in fifth grade when the sixth book of the Harry Potter series came out. Out of all of the books, the last book about the "Deathly Hallows" is my favorite. The movie for the 7th book is being put into two parts. The first part comes out next year in 2010 and then the second part comes out in 2011. I'm very excited to see it...and then there's Chronicles of Narnia. The next movie "Voyage of the Dawn Trader" comes out next year as well.

Right now at this very MOMENT...Seth has his arm around me = D. It all started nearly 30 minutes into the movie. Seth slowly stretched his arm out and wrapped it around me pulling a little bit closer to him. I don't mind this at all. Then about ten minutes later, I lifted up the arm rest that was in between us so I could snuggle a little closer to him. Then Seth scooted even closer to me. I layed my head on his shoulder and Seth leaned his head in towards me. It's almost like my head fit perfectly like a puzzle piece under his neck.

"This is nice." Seth whispered.

"Yea...it is." I sighed.

"Shhhhhhh!" I heard someone from behind us say. Seth and I both giggled lightly.

"I think they're jealous." I murmured softly.

"Me too." He agreed.

I swear it's like Seth and I fit perfectly into each others arms. I like it. He's warm like he always is. I was completely comfortable with his "feverish" body temperature now. I looked up to see Seth with the most charming little smirk on his face.

Before we knew it, the credits were rolling and the movie was over. I didn't even pay attention to that till Seth began to sit up causing us to break from each others embrace.

"Good movie." I sighed.

"Yea it was...Now we have to wait till next year to go see the next one." Seth said.

His hand slowly began to move closer to mine. I could feel his fingers locky right in between mine. Our hand were intertwined with one another. OMG he's holding my hand!

"Well we better get going. Leah is probably outside waiting for us." He said as him and I stood up.

I frowned.

"My curfew isn't for about another hour and fifteen minutes." I told him.

"Well I'm not taking you home yet...our date's not over." Seth said.

"There's more?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"You'll see. C'mon." Seth was still holding my hand as we walked out of the theater and sure enough, we walked right pass Mallory and Clark. I gave Clark a little smile and kept walking.

"How do think their night went?" Seth asked me. I shook my head.

"Seeing that he's with Mallory, I'm gonna guess horrible. He's a nice guy. Mallory doesn't deserve him." I told Seth.

"I think I sense a little tention between you and Mallory." Seth said. I shook my head.

"I'll tell you about it later." I assured him.

"Okay." He said.

We didn't notice Leah parked at the kirb waiting for us until we heard her honk the car horn.

"So how was the movie?" She asked as we got into the car.

"Great!" Seth and I said at the same time.

"Sounds like it." Leah muttered.

"So where are we going now?" I asked Leah.

"Ask Seth. It's his idea." She told me. I turned my head towards him.

"I'm not gonna tell you..." Seth's voice trailed off.

"Fine then." I replied by simply sticking out my tounge just to be silly.

"Well that was mature." Seth teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course it was." I joked. I looked out the window to see the familira settings of what I thought was the beach.

"Um Seth—are we go—" I began to say.

"Yep." Leah stopped the car in the dirt lot so we could get out.

"See you at home sis." Seth said to his sister. Leah drove off.

Now it was just the two of us. We had the entire beach to ourselves.

"Now what are we gonna do?" I asked looking up at him.

"Like I have told you many times, the beach is the best place to go hang out...when it's not raining." Seth told me. I rolled my eyes.

"We always come out here though." I whined. Seth chuckled and shook his head.

"This time it's gonna be a different. Trust me." He said.

"Okay." I mumbled. We took off our shoes to we could sink our toes into the cool sand. It felt nice. We started walking down towards the water.

I was holding my shoes in my left hand. Then I could feel Seth's hand move closer to mind as he placed his fingers in between the gaps of mine. We swung our hands up and down as we getting closer to the shore. The sand was beginning to feel damp and squishy. We stood right were the tides were barely touching our feet and soaking into the sand.

"What's next?" I asked. I had know idea what this boy was up to.

"Let me see your Ipod real quick...I know you carry that thing everywhere with you." He said. I love how Seth would always notice the tiniest thing about me. He payed attention. I pulled my Ipod out of my jean pocket and handed it to him. He let go of my hand. I frowned a little bit. I liked holding his hand.

Seth turned it on and began shuffling through all the songs. He began to shuffle through all of my music. I had atleast 600 songs on there. So after a few minutes, he placed one of the ear phones into my ear and put the other in his. It was one of my favorite songs.

Can't take it in by Imogen Heap. It's from the Chronicles of Narnia, The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe Soundtrack.

"I love this song." I said. Seth shrugged his shoulders.

"Figures. It's one of the songs from what looks like the most played playlist on your Ipod. Ella's Beach Playlist." He told me.

**http:/ /www . playlist. com /playlist/13191213579/ standalone**

"Wow Seth you're quite the observer." I teased.

"Well we're waisting a good song—" Seth began to say.

"Start it over." I said. He pressed the replay piano.

"That's just it." he sighed.

"Okay I'm confused as to what you're trying to—"

"There's only one thing that would make this song better." He murmured.

"And that would be..." I trailed off waiting for him to answer.

"Well...dance with me." He said. I bit my lip.

"Come on please." Seth pleaded. Wow...is he seriously giving me the puppy do face.

"Really Seth? The puppy dog face...Okay you win" I gave in. He has the most adorable little puppy dog face. Of course I couldn't say no. I put my Ipod in the pocket of my hoodie.

He took my hands and placed them on around his neck, and then he placed his hands on my waist as he pulled me closer to him.

We swayed side to side as the waves were still crashing at our feet. Good thing I wore capris or else my jeans would have been soaked by now. Seth was wearing a pair of shorts that went down to his knees. I'm not gonna lie I am pretty impressed. He knew how to move his feet. I mean the last guy I danced with had his feet planted to the ground and just moved side to side...

I remember that night so vividly that it's not even funny. It was one of the worst nights of my life. The guy I had a crush on since fifth grade asked me to slow dance with him. It happened last year in eigth grade. My friends and I were at a middle school dance and then out of no where Grayson Anderson and asks me to dance with him. We danced to One Step At A Time by Jordyn Sparks. I had the most goofy smile you could possibly imagine on my face. What I thought was one of the best nights of my life turned out to be one of the worst when I went to school the next day. Then the next day it was all around the school and everyone was laughing at me because a rumor went around that someone paid him ten bucks just to dance with me. It was a silly but sure it enough it was true. Out of all the people who could have possibly done something so mean to embarrass me...it was my best friend Chloe Garza. It took me nealry three months to forgive her. Then I finally accepted her apology...I don't know why she did it...but now we're still not as close as we used to be. But Chloe and I keep in touch.

Now I could careless as to what happen that night nearly a year ago. I, Ella May Rose Gardner am on the beach with the most amazing and sweetest guy I have ever met and he's coming to my birthday party tomorrow at the beach = ).

There were only a few clouds in the sky as the moon stood high in the sky and the stars looked down at us.

"I noticed you're wearing the bracelet that I—" Seth began to tell me.

"Well of course I am. I'm always gonna wear this. I love it." I smiled.

"Good." He said.

Once the song stopped and went to the next one...I pulled the Ipod back out from my pocket and hit the replay button. I wanted to hear it again.

_Can't close my eyes_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_Every hair on my body_  
_Has got a thing for this place_  
_Oh, empty my heart_  
_I've got to make room for this feeling_  
_It's so much bigger than me_

I closed my eyes and buried my head into his chest. Listening to sweet poetry of the song. The lyrics are describing exactly how I feel right now. The chorus is favorite part...

_It couldn't be anymore beautiful_  
_I can't take it in_

I looked up at Seth and smiled. He smiled I back.

"I like your smile." He whispered in my ear. I could feel my cheek start to get a little warm. Crap I was beginning to blush.

"I like yours too." I murmured softly.

_Weightless in love...unraveling_  
_For all that's to come_  
_And all that's ever been_  
_We're back to the board_  
_With every shade under the sun_  
_Let's make it a good one_

_It couldn't be anymore beautiful_  
_It couldn't be anymore beautiful_  
_I can't take it in_

I would always this remember this beautiful moment in this very spot on the beach. I don't know what I'm feeling at the moment...I can't even describe...it's a good feeling...I just have to make more room for it.

_It couldn't be anymore beautiful_  
_It couldn't be anymore beautiful _  
_I can't take it in_

_More that I wonder_  
_More than I ever needed_  
_Woahhhhhh_  
_More that I wonder_

_Oooooohhhhhh _

We didn't stop after the song ended...I let the playlist continue to shuffle through all of the songs.

I wish I could be here all night, but I couldn't seeing that Dad wanted me home soon. Speaking of which...I let go off Seth and pulled out my cell phone to see what time it was.

It's 10:45pm.

"Seth's it's a quarter till 11pm! I have to be home in 15 minutes!" I shouted putting my Ipod back into my pocket rushing to throw my shoes back on.

"Ella calm down...Our houses are right down the road." Seth said. I sighed. It was just about a five minute walk down the road from our houses.

"Okay." I breathed. Seth slipped his tennis shoes back on.

"Let's start walking." He said as he folded his hand back into mine.

* * *

**(Seth's P.O.V)**

Tonight was just great! = D. My imprint and I had our very first date. I took her out to a movie. Ella let me hold her hand. She's seemed to be very comfortable with my body heat now. As stupid as it may sound. I did the whole "Arm strech" manuver so I could put my arm around. We walked out the movies holding hands yet again. Things got even better once we got down to the beach. I wanted to have a little alone time. No one really goes to the beahc durng this time at the night. Sometimes I sneak out here during the night just to have some alone time. It's very peaceful.

The last thing on my "To Do List" is to ask Ella to be my date to the homcoming dance. Would I sound conceited if I already knew she would most likely say yes? Well I'm hoping that she will. I plan on asking her tomorrow at her beach party. I just need to wait for the right time.

It was almost Ella's curfew and now I'm walking her back home.

"So are you excited about your party tomorrow?" I asked her. Ella's eyes widened and then she looked at me.

"How dare you ask that question? Of course I am!" She teased.

"How many people did you invite?" I said.

"Shit... I have no idea. I invited about 15 or 16 people and they're all coming. I think I might have invited 4 more people yesterday." She said bitting her lip. We're right down the road from her house now.

"I had a fun time with you tonight." Ella told me.

YESS! Another sucess! :)

"I had a fun time too." I replied. Ella smiled.

"We have together again sometime." Ella insisted.

YESSSS! I feel even better knowing that she wants to hang out again. Just the two of us = ). Well we always hang out, but not like this. It was more of a date this time. I want to kiss her so bad, but it's still too early for that.

"Definitely" I assured her.

Now we were standing right in front of her door step.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow?" Ella said.

"How dare you ask that question? Of course you're gonna see me tomorrow." I teased. Ella laughed, and then there was complete silence.

Now would be a REALLY good time to kiss her. But I can't. It's way to soon for that. Ella unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Well I'll text you tomorrow. Bye Seth." She said.

"Bye."

Now it was just me standing outside the front door. I started walking down the road to my house. It was the perfect ending to an AMAZING day. Can't wait till tomorrow...

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I wanna know what you all thought of this chapter...I really wanted their first date to be special. **

**If I can get more reviews...I'll write faster...it really motivates me...I'm glad that you all are enjoying my story = ). Thanks for reading! When you get the chance...go check out Ella's Beach Playlist so you can hear the song that she and Seth danced to along with the other songs that are on the playlist...**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	11. More surprises

**I do not own twilight...all belongs to stephanie meyer...**hope you all enjoy chapter 11

**Please REVIEW! I'd apprecitiate honest feedback...thanks = ) **

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**More surprises...**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

Last night was AMAZING! The moment I walked inside my house, I ran upstairs into my room and shut the door before any of my family could barge in and ask me how my night went in detail...Charlotte was laying in her little doggie bed that was on the floor by my window fast asleep. I went to the bathroom and got cleaned up, brushed my teeth, washed my faced and then went back to my room to get on facebook for a little bit. I changed my status to...

~Tonight was AMAZING...Seth and I had a blast...can't wait till tomorrow = ) ~

A minute later I got a notification that said Seth Clearwater and Lucy Avanaco likesyour status. Then Seth posted a new facebook status...

~Had an amazing date with the most AMAZING girl...can't wait to see her tomorrow :D ~

I pressed the like button immeadiately after I read his status. Few of our other friends liked our status too. Then Embry posted a comment on Seth's status that said..

~Ella and Seth sittin in a tree...~ I rolled my eyes at that one.

~Shut up Embry : P ~ I replied to the comment he posted.

I couldn't even sleep last night. There was so much going through my mind right now.

1. I wish he would've kissed me last night  
2. I really like him...  
3. I think Seth and I are slowly starting to become more than "just friends", but then there's that other girl that Seth likes...and I have no idea who she is

That's the only problem.

I slept in till about 10:30am. I have sooo much to do today. The weather has been surprisingly nice since school started. Today it's gonna be sunny with clear skies and it's gonna be about 83 degrees by 5pm. The party is just gonna be me and a bunch of my friends all hanging out at the beach eating hotdogs...and we're gonna have A LOT of s'mores to top it off.

Mom and I went to the store and got everything we needed. I had a good amount of people coming...here's the list

Seth  
Caridee  
Lucy  
Gabe  
Macy  
Kaylee  
Natalia  
Rik  
Nate  
Lindsay  
Brock  
Jacob  
Quil  
Embry  
Kim  
Jared  
Brady  
Collin  
and then my brother Tony.

So it's a fair amount of guys and girls. There's gonna be alot of food seeing that there's about 20 of us and all mainly all the guys have huge appetites.

Mom and I went to the store just to make sure we had everything we needed...I spent about 20 dollars or so just on supplies to make s'mores. Then we got a bunch of metal hangers like the ones you get from the dry cleaning place so we can bend them out and use them as sticks to roast marsmallows on.

For the party I'm wearing something simple, but with lots of color...it's a cute white tanktop with some really cool designs on it...

**http:/www . lulus . com / products /fortune-teller-tank-in-white-by-volcom/25566 . html**

and then I put a plain pair of denim shorts on with a pair of black vans. I wasn't really gonna wear the shoes seeing that walking barefoot in the sand is more comfortable. My little sister Megan isn't coming, so she's going over to Jared's to have a little sleep over with his little sister Hanna who's in her 3rd grade class.

Just as I finished straightning my hair...I got a text from Seth...

Seth: I hope ur ready 4 ur party Ms. Ella May  
Me: Haha ur funny ; P  
Seth: Sure sure...so when are you leaving?  
Me: In about 10 minutes...why who wants to know lol haha jk...so are u still coming over to my house to help bring stuff over to the beach?  
Seth: Duh lol...I'm walking over to your house right now :)  
Me: Okay haha...I'll see you in a few minutes just come through the back door..it's open  
Seth: Alright

I continued to walk downstairs where my brother and my parents were messing around in the kitchen. Charlotte followed downstairs after me...

"Seth is on his way over." I said.

"Good. You two can take this.." My dad picked rolled a tiny little suitcase towards me.

"What is in there?" I asked.

"It's all the s'mores stuff." Tony told me.

"Oh. well okay...Charlotte's coming with us right?" I said to my parents as I bent down to pet my dog.

"Yea she is...we're not leaving her here by herself...her leash is by the door." Mom said pointing her head over to the front door.

"Okay is there—" I began to say then Seth walked in from the back door.

"Hey Seth." My parents said.

"Hello Mr. and Ms Gardner. Hey Tony." Seth walked over and gave my brother a fist pump and then Seth saved me for last and gave me a great big hug.

"Hi." I said with a big smile on my face. Seth let go of my waist.

"Hey." He smiled back...therew was a little bit of awkward silence in the room as Seth and I just looked at each other smiling...then the sound of my father's grunting broke the silence...

"So um...Seth and I are gonna get goin..." I trailed off moving my eyes towards the door.

"Alright...we'll be up there shortly...don't forget to take Charlotte with you—"

"I know dad...Charlotte come here..." I scrambled to connect the leash to Charlotte's collar seeing that she wouldn't stop moving. I grabbed a few doggy treats from the cabinet and put them in a plastic bag and stashed them in my bag. it was just a plain little side bag that dangled right by my hip. My dad handed Seth the empty cooler that we would later fill with cans of soda.

"Alright we'll see you at the beach.." I shouted as Seth and I walked out of the house. Charlotte imeadiatley started to lead the way trying to run around wagging her tail and smelling the fresh air...she's gonna really love the beach. I've only had Lotty for about 3 days and I'm already so attached. She tries to follow me all over the house whenever she gets the chance. She's a good dog.

"So what's in the bag?" Seth said kicking his foot at the bag I was carrying.

"Food for the party...this entire bag is filled with stuff to make s'mores with." I told him.

"Sweet...I hope you know that by the end of the night that all this food is gonna be gone." Seth warned. I rolled my eyes...not only did most of my Quilete guy friends tall...but they sure do have big appetites...but they're so much fun to be around. I love my new friends here.

"I know...there's gonna be about 20 people there...my dad expects all of it to be gone. All of you boys these days eat like wolves!" I teased.

"Haha...yea" Seth mumbled.

The moment we reached the sand, I kicked off my shoes and shoved them in my bag that went around my shoulder and hung down at my waist. We walked further down towards the the ocean until I we stopped.

"We can just put everything here." I said laying the suitcase. Seth put down the cooler down while I removed Charlotte's leash from her collar. Now she was excited. The moment Charlotte was free, she ran for a very short distance, stopped and then turned around to see if Seth and I were gonna go with her.

"I think she wants us to walk with her." I told Seth. Seth grabbed my hand.

"Then let's go." He said. I slid my fingers into the gaps of his hands.

We walked together side by side silently has a cool genlte breeze was starting to blow out in the wind.

"Ella." Seth murmured.

"Hmm?" I looked up at him.

"There's um..something I've been wanting to—" He began to say before a familiar voice from behind us cut him off.

"Ella! Seth!" We heard to voices shout. I turned around to see our friends Lucy and Gabe run over to us.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

"We just saw your parents. They're parking the car." Gabe said.

"Oh okay...the party is gonna be starting soon...in about 15 minutes. More people should be coming in a little bit." I told him.

"Cool." Lucy and Gabe said at the same time. I turned my attention back to Seth.

"Now what were you gonna tell me?" I said to him. I noticed Lucy and Gabe got quiet as we were all waiting for Seth to answer.

"Uh nevermind. It can wait. I will tell you later." He assured me.

"Alright." I winced. Well he said later, but judging by the tone of his voice it sounded very important...I guess I could wait. Then Gabe and Seth ran off back to the dirt lot to see if my parents needed help with anything else, leaving Lucy and I alone to talk.

"Okay the boys are gone...tell me EVERYTHING!" Lucy squeled. I took a deep breath.

"Well first off...we ran into Mallory and Clark—" I started to say.

"Wow really? Don't tell me those two are back together." Lucy said.

"Ohhh no...Mallory was just saying that. Clark didn't seem so happy. Poor guy he deserves better—"

"Okay now back to you and Seth—"

"Lucy it would be nice if I could finish my sentence." I told her.

"Sorry...okay...continue!" Lucy said.

"Anyway the movie was really good. The ending was alright, but halfwalf through the movie he already has his arms wrapped around me and I rested my head into his neck—"

"Awwwwwww...that is so CUTE!" Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Shhh keep it down! Oh and then on the way out of the theater we held hands and then we spent the rest of the date at the beach. We took off our shoes, walked barefoot in the sand all the way till we reached the waves and put our feet in the water...but here's the best part..." I trailed off. Lucy got the most anxious expression on her face waiting for me to finish.

"He told me to pull out my Ipod and give it to him...so I did. At first it was odd because I kept thinking to myself why the hell did he want to see my Ipod...and then he put one the ear phones in to my ear and placed the other in his..."

"And?" Lucy gasped.

"We danced." I sighed with a huge smile on my face.

"AWWWWWWWWWW...that is so SWEET! Wait what song was on?" Lucy asked.

"Can't take it in by Imogen Heap." I told her.

"I love her! She writes amazing songs! Hey that song is from the Narnia soundtrack." She realized.

"Yep..well back to the date. We stayed at the beach till about 10:45pm and I had to be home by 11pm so then he walked me home...holding my hand."

"OMG did Seth kiss you—" Lucy was about to ask.

"No he didnt...but I kinda wish he did." I admitted bitting my lip.

"It's simple Elle, either you did or you —"

"Okay okay I really wish he did...but it was the first date...you don't kiss on the first date...speaking of which him and I are planning on a second date but anyway...aren't you supposed to kiss on like the third or fourth date?" I asked too quickly.

"I love how when you start to get all cute and spastic, you start to talk faster and faster yet I still understand every single word that comes out of your mouth. I'm the exact same way." Lucy told me. We both shared a good laugh that lasted for about 30 seconds.

"Okay okay so now you admit that you like Seth—"

"Yea yea I do...and I'm not attracted to Clark. Yea Clark is a great guy and he's cute and all...but I have feelings for Seth." I said.

"Aww...you and Seth should go to homecoming together—"

"Lucy that's if he asks me to—"

"Oh hush he's gonna ask you...I mean it's not like he's gonna ask Nina Hinto." Lucy told me.

"Ugh! She makes it soooo obvious that she still likes him...but Seth doesn't have feelings for her like that anymore...he told me so himself." I said.

"I believe you. Now all we have to do is get you two for the —"

"Lucy the guys are coming over here change the subject." I said throuh my teeth smiling.

Jacob, Quil, Embry, Gabe, Seth, Jared and Brady came and joined our little group. I was keeping an eye on Charlotte who was only a few feet away from us trying to dig a hole in the sand.

"Hey girls." Jacob said.

"Hey you guys ready to party?" I asked in a hyped up voice.

"Hell yea...so are any other girls apart from you and Lucy here?" Embry asked.

"Actually some shou—"

"Ella!" I heard some more familiar voices shout. Caridee, Macy and Natalia were the next to arrive. They ran over to where the rest of us were and gave Lucy and I great big hugs.

"So who are these guys? I recognize Seth, Gabe and Brady..." Macy said flashing a smile at the familiar faces she recognized.

The girls introduced themselves immeadiately themselves to the guys.

As everyone kept talking to each other, began to loo around for Charlotte and sure enough she was trying to jump up on my leg.

"There you are." I said to her as I scooped my precious little puppy into my arms.

"Everyone this is Charlotte. My puppy." I said to all of my friends.

"Well aren't you a cute little thing." Lucy said as Charlotte started licking her hand. I set Lotty down so she could say hello to everyone.

"Okay so I know people are still on their way...My parents brought food. We're having hot dogs,chips,soda and then after the sun goes down...my dad is gonna start a little bonfire so we can all make s'mores. But for now...Let's PARTAY!" I shouted.

"Wooohoo!" Everyone yelled. We all started running down closer to the waves. Messing around in the water...making big piles of sand...digging holes. It was fun. By the time 6pm came around, all of the people I had invited had made it to the party. All of were all sitting around the fire eating hotdogs and chatting. Everyone seemed to be getting along very well. Seth and I were sitting next to each other of course...I couldn't help but notice that Macy and my brother were getting along extremely well. I think it's cute...maybe they might hook up eventaully.

"Sooo I heard that someone might ask Ella to homecoming..." Jared said very loudly so everyone could hear. All eyes went straight to me.

"Who?" I asked shyly taking another bite of my hotdog. I noticed that Seth gave a wide look towards Jared.

"Caridee knows." Embry said elbowing her. I turned my head towards her... She looked down and shook her head.

"My brother is thinking about asking you to go with him—" Caridee said

"What!" I said with a serious yet shocking look on my face.

"Ehhhh I think you should say yes to S—" Embry started to say before my brother punched him in the arm.

"I mean nevermind.." he muttered.

"Okay what are you guys hiding this time..." I said.

"Nothing." Now this was pretty messed up...All of my friends said that at the exact same time.

"I swear you people and your surprises are gonna be the de—" Charlotte took the moment to take the hot dog out of my hand and started eating it.

"Hey!" I scoffed. My dog just looked at me for a quick second and then continued to chow down on what used to be MY hotdog...but it was cute.

"Well that's just lovely.." I mumbled.

"How ironic...a dog eating a hotdog." Jacob said as Charlotte went over and sat in his lap.

"Okay Jake I'm gonna pretend that was funny." I told him with a little smirk on my face.

"Oh don't hold it in...you know you wanna laugh." Seth said elbowing me.

"Sure sure." I mumbled.

The sun was starting to set and the sky was starting to get dark. All of us ran down towards the waves sat down on the sand watching the sunset. All of us were all in one big line. Seth and I sat on the end. The odd thing was that the rest of my friends kept giving me and Seth this funny look everytime Seth and I would hold hands...which is what we're doing now.

"So are you finally gonna tell me what you meant to say earlier?" I whispered in his ear.

"Yea...well it wouldbe easier if I could talk to you alone for a sec." Seth whispered. He stood up and then pulled me up as well.

"And where are you two goin?" Jared asked loud enough for all of our friends to hear.

"Umm...well her and I need to talk for a sec, but we'll be back." Seth said.

"Oooooooooooo." Everyone said in a childish tone.

"Oh whatever...C'mon Seth." I said grabbing his hand and walking away from my friends. I wanted to be far enough so they could atleast see us, but they couldn't hear what we were saying.

"Soooo shoot." I told Seth. He gave out a big sigh...

"Okay...so what I was trying to talk to you about this earlier and then our friends came and I really wanted to just say this alone...without anyone else listening in on our conversation..."

"Okay...so what did you wanna talk about?" I asked him. Seth took hands in his...

"Ella May—" he began to say to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Ohhh Lord." I mumbled shaking my heaf. He took his hand and lifted up my chin so I was looking right at him.

"Will you...be my date to the homecoming dance?" There was no expression on my face...I was kinda shocked...in a good way.

"Really?" I choked.

"Well aren't you gonna say yes?"

"YES!" I screamed as Seth picked me up and spun me around in cirlce.

"Good...because I was kinda hoping you would—"

"Wait Seth what about that girl you said you liked...things didn't work out?" That was the first thing I asked him before he could finish talking. I wasn't gonna forget that so easily...I mean the boy is asking me to go to homecoming with him and he likes someone else...WE went out on a date for crying outloud. Now that I'm processing this all through my head...it doesn't sound right.

"Well I asked her to go to homecoming with me and she said yes...case closed—" He said before I cut him off again.

"But wait doesn't...wait what?" I was a little confused now. I turned around towards the water and put my hands on my head. I needed a moment. Guys these days are too confusing.

"I like you Ella...that girl I have been telling about...it's you. You're her." Seth said coming to stand right next to me...he just said that he liked me...he likes me...OMG HE FREAKING LIKES ME BACK!

"Ohhh now that makes sense...well...I like you too." I told him.

"Really?"

"You think I'm lying?" I asked.

"No I just—I—well—I'm glad...I've been wanting to tell you that for a while...ever since I met you." He stammered...If only you could see the look on my face. My face was flushed. I put my hands on my cheeks to see how warm they were...yep...I'm blushing alright.

This party just got even better not to mention that my mood has gone up atleast 10,000 points. = )

"Well we better get back to everyone before they think we ditched them and before my parents start to become suspicious as to why we've been over here for so long." I told him.

Seth and I started walking until he made me stop.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. Seth held my hand.

"That's much better." He said. I giggled.

"I agree." I said..

My friends all looked right at us when we came back to join the group.

"What's this all about?" My brother said eyeing the hand that was holding Seth's.

"We just feel like holding hands that—" I began to explain.

"Oh cut the crap are you going to homecoming with him or not?" Quil cut me off.

"Wait you knew?" I asked.

"All of us did. Embry almost ruined it." Jared told me as he punched Embry lightly in the arm.

"Girls why didn't you tell me!" I yelled. Macy laughed.

"We promised Seth that we wouldn't say anything.." She said. I looked up at Seth who was pretending not to pay attention.

"Haha very funny...you and your surprises." I said poking him in the arm.

"Oh just admit that you're happy." Seth teased.

"I never said I wasn't...Okay now I'm hungry. Last one back to the fire for s'mores has to give me a piggy back ride!" I shouted darting back to where my parents were. Before I knew it everyone was right behind me and then someone scooped me up into their arms.

Seth.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear your feedback...sorry it took me so long to update lol...I'll post the next chapter soon...thanx 4 reading!**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	12. All she knows changes everything

**I do not own twilight…all belongs to stephanie meyer…**

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter….prepare for lots of drama to start during this chapter...hope you like it..please review**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**All she knows...changes everything**

**(Ella's P.O.V)**

6 days till the dance...and I still haven't found the perfect the dress to wear to homecoming. Mom took me to everyone single little dress shop in Forks and Port Angeles and nothing catches my eye. I'm going shopping with Rosalie, her sister Alice and her mom Esme who I haven't met yet. Rosalie told me that her brothers and sister are adopted. Luckily my mom said it was okay just as long as I was home before 5pm. It's about 3 hour drive to Seattle. That's where the big malls are. Mom dropped me off at Starbucks in Port Angeles where I was meeting up with my friend. Mom introduced herself to Rosalie's mom just to go over what the plan was. Esme is very pale and has gold pretty golden eyes like Rosalie. She looked so young...like she could be atleast in her late 20's. Once my mom left, I got in the car and was off to Seattle.

In a way Rosalie, her sister and her mother did look alike. All three of them had the same marveling features; pale but perfect skin complexion, and golden hazelish eyes.

After sitting in a car for nearly 3 hours talking to Rosalie, Alice and Mrs. Cullen so I could get to know them better...we finally got to Seattle and went immeadiately to the mall downtown.

It's pretty cloudy today, the news said that we might get some rain...now the fall weather was starting to kick in.

The first store we went to was Dillards...they always have really cute dresses. But I have never got the chance to actually buy anything from there. I've just seen pictures in Teen Vouge.

Mom gave me $150.00 just so I could find a nice dress and cute pair of shoes.

"Okay so we have a few hours...now is there a certain color that you're looking for?" Mrs. Cullen had asked me.

"Well my mom thinks I should find a nice color that goes well with my skin..like nice shade of blue or purple." I told her.

"How about something green?" Rosalie asked. I smiled.

"Perfect." I replied.

"Okay so I'm asking for full permission to take charge of this...as in helping you choose the right dress, shoes and accessories." Alice pleaded. I bit my lip...I knew what she waned to do...I like having a say in what I wear. From what my mom tells me Alice is a pretty good stylist...so I guess I could go with it.

"Well...o...kay." I sighed.

"Yes! Alright I promise I will not let you down! By the time I'm done...you are gonna have everything you need...and it will all be in your buget!" Alice was very excited about this...and I was a little frightened.

"My sister knows what she's doing...don't let her spastic moments freak you out." Rosalie whispered.

"I heard that." Alice said being only a few feet away from us. Rosalie and I laughed.

"Alright enough with the jokes...girls start looking!" Mrs. Cullen demanded.

A green dress the color of Emerlads is what Alice found in less than thirty minutes of walking into the store. It was silky and had two pockets on the front and zipped up in the back. Then it sort of ruffled at the top. No straps to hold it up. It was a tube top dress. I bit my lip when Alice held it up for me to see.

"It's cute...but I'm afraid the dress is gonna make my boobs pop out!" I told her. I've seen how some girls have some major mishaps with these kind of dresses...and if then don't fit right then you have to keep pulling it up.

"Well why don't you try it on first then you can decide...or should I say then I can decide whether it's the one or not?" Alice said.

"Okay fine..." I muttered.

"Rosalie go find shoes...size 8." Alice said as she pushed into a dressing room.

"We'll be waiting out here." I heard Mrs. Cullen say.

Okay this should be simple.

I put on the dress...and then walked out the dressing room.

"Alice can you help me with the zipper?" I said turning around.

"Okay done! Now go look in the mirror!" She squeled.

I remember when I was little and my mom would go shopping for clothes and in the back where the dressing rooms are...they always had that really cool three way mirror where you could see what you looked like from different angles.

"I think my work here is done. Ella this dress is per-fec-tion!" Alice squeled.

**http: / www . simply dresses . com /shop/viewitem-PD548185**

"I agree." Mrs. Cullen

"You should get this one...and lucky for you it's in your buget and on sale." Rosalie said.

"How much?" I asked her.

"Only seventy bucks..." she said. Sweet!

"Okay I want this one! Now all I have to do is find shoes and then maybe some nice earings and a bracelet?" I told Alice.

"I already have the shoes...size 8 and it's the last pair they have. Try them on!" She said pulling one of the shoes out of the box.

It was a nice silver 3-inch heel that was open toed and had big diamond like jewels on the strap that curved around the outisde. I'm sort of tall as it is and don't really need heels but I where them anyway. Seth is about 6'2...and then when I put on these shoes I'm 5'11. Now I won't as short when I stand next to him.

**http:/ www. simply / shop/ viewitem- PS330892**

"Okay so the shoes are thirty dollars and then these earrings..." Rosalie said holding a pair of rhinestone drop earrings that had a cool wavy pattern up to my ear to see if it would match.

**http:/ www . awnol . com /store/ Rhinestone -Earrings /WAVY- LINEAR - RHINESTONE- EARRINGS**

"I can't belive these earings are only $3.50!" Mrs. Cullen had exclaimed.

"I like those." I smiled.

"I think you are done here—"

"Wait!" I yelled running back into the dressing room stall where my clothes were so I could grap my cell phone.

"Can you take a picture of me in it so I can send it to Seth. He needs to find a tie that will match my dress." I asked handing my phone to Alice. I just stood there and smiled while Alice took the picture.

"Okay I zoomed in and took a picture of just the color of the fabric. Don't let him see you in the dress yet. Not until the night of the dance and that's when he will see you in the dress for the first time and will just be AMAZED!" She told me...I swear it's like Alice had this all planned out in her head...but I like the way she thinks.

"Alright that sounds good...now I'm gonna go change."

After I changes back into my clothes, I bought the dress, the shoes and the jewelery. Now we were heading back home.

We were about an hour away from Forks when Seth sent me a text.

Seth: I''m glad u found the dress u wanted...but y is the picture you sent me just a piece of fabric?  
Me: It's the color of the dress silly...I don't want u 2 c the dress until the night of the dance. Now all u have 2 do is get a tie that matches the picture I sent u Seth: Well okay...so what's the plan 4 saturday night?  
Me: Okay so yu can come over at 6pm and a few of our friends and their dates are all meeting at my house to take some pictures in the backyard. My mom said she would take pictures of all us then we all are gonna go to the dance, have a good time and then it ends at 11pm and me and a few other friends are sleeping over Lucy Avanaco's house. So I'm going home with her.  
Seth: Sweet...I'm getting a ride home from Quil so I think we're good to go. What time are u gonna be home today?  
Me: I'm about an hour away from Forks so some time around 4:30  
Seth: Do you wann hang out when you get back?  
Me: Yea but probably for about an hour or so...it's sunday...we have school tomorrow and I have to finish my book report for english...  
Seth: Alright so I ttyl  
Me: See u in a little bit : D

We were still on the road in the forrest. I was looking out the window as we kept driving by lots and lots of trees. Then I saw something that I told you would me make me sound crazy!

I saw her. My sister. Sasha. Standing on the side of the road. I looked right at her. When I looked again she was gone.

I gasped. Either I really saw her or I'm just imangininig things.

"Ella are you okay?" Mrs. Cullen asked turning her head around from the front seat. I shook my head and blinked a few time just to be sure I wasn't losing it.

"Uh yea I'm fine...I thought I just thought I saw—sa—something." I lied still looking at the window.

"It was probably just deer...there are alot of them in these parts of the Forrest." Rosalie said quickly.

"Yea I think that was it." I muttered. I looked over to see that Alice had very odd look on her face. Like she was in some sort of weird trance...you like that blank look on someone's face when they get hipnotized.

"Alice?" I said.

She didn't respond. She just kept staring blankly at the back of Rosalie's seat.

Mrs. Cullen turned around to see what was going on.

"She's probably just tired. She starts to space out a little bit...it happend to everyone—" She began to explain.

"Whoa sorry about that...I kinda dozed off for a sec." Alice said as she snapped her head back up into focus.

"Maybe when you get back home you should get some sleep." Mrs. Cullen had suggested to her daughter.

"No I'm fine...I just remembered that we need to stop by the dry cleaners real quick so we can drop off Ella's dress so it will be nice and clean for the dance. Who knows howmany people have tried it on. I know the people who work there so you can get back by tomorrow." Alice said as she turned towards me.

"Alright." I said.

It was only 4:10 pm when we got back to Forks. Rosalie pulled into the parking lot where the dry cleaners was. All of us got out and I pulled the dress out of the bag. I managed to pull out all the tags neatly before we went in. Alice's friends who she went to school with Angela worked there. So all I had to do was go pick up my dress tomorrow after school.

"Hey do you guys mind if we walk to Starbucks real quick...I'm in the mood for some coffee." Alice asked us as a group.

"Sounds good to me." I muttered.

"I'm in." Rosalie added.

"It's right next door so le—Edward what a surprise!" Mrs. Cullen said acknowledging the person who had just walked out of Starbuck with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Ella this is our brother Edward." Rosalie said pointing to the guy in the black jacket. He too was very pale and had golden hazelish eyes. I reached out to shake his hand which was very cold...it must be from this chilly weather.

"Nice to meet you." I said giving Edward a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you too." He said. I stood there with my hands in my pockets as Alice chatted with her brother for a quick second.

Now I really couldn't stop thinking about what I saw on the way back up here. I couldn't really get a good look as to what I really saw...but I think I saw her.

_C'mon Ella snap out of it...Sasha's been missing for 2 years now...don't get all worked up about this...you didn't see your sister. _

Well that's what I keep telling myself.

"Hey Ella let's go inside while my sister and my mom finish talking." Rosalie said tapping me on the shoulder.

"Okay." I mumbled

* * *

**(Alice's P.O.V.)**

I needed an excuse to meet up with Edward while Ella was still with us...She saw something...I saw the confused and shocked look on her face when she gasped. Then I had a vision ...a vampire who was very close to the area...and it looked alot like Ella but I wasn't sure if... I mean Ella is just plain human. I couldn't recognize the vampire in my vision... She didn't look any of the Vampires I would recognize in any of the other covens but I did see her...

I texted Edward right after my mind went back into focus.

Me: Edward I need you to meet us at Starbucks in 20 minutes...it's important...I saw something...and I think my human friend might have noticed something "odd" out the window that might have startled her...I'm starting to think that what she saw might have do what I just saw in my vision...she knows something and I need you to read her mind...  
Edward: Alright I'll meet you there...  
Alice: Thanks

I convinced Ella to go get the new dress I picked out for her dry cleaned. I made up some stupid lie about how so many people have probably tried the dress on and it would be best to have it cleaned. The real reason was just so our Vampire scent wouldn't be all over Ella when she wore the dress again.

I'm glad Edward decided to "casually" run into us so it would seem less suspicious.

Rosalie introduced Ella to Edward and then I immeadiately cut in and tried getting some details as to what might be happening.

"Edward I need you to tell me what she's think abou—"

"She thinks that she saw what could have been her sister Sasha who went missing a few years ago." Edward had said.

"You don't think that Ella's sister is v—"

"Well judging by what you saw and then of what Ella's keeps visualizing in her head. Yes." He told me.

"Well then I'm gonna have to do some research when I get home." I said.

"Do that...then tell the wolves...tell Seth." Edward said.

"Okay well I better go in a buy a cup of coffee that I'm never gonna drink...just like the one you have in your hand" I joked.

"I wasn't just gonna sit in my car and wait for you to show up...I'm gonna through this in the trash anyway." Edward said.

"I'll see you in a little bit...Rosalie has to take Ella home first." I told my brother.

"Bye Alice"

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V)**

The minute I got home I went up to my room to put everything away. For some reason this whole Sasha thing is bugging me now...I can't sto thinking about it...I think I'm starting to lose it again. Then my mom walked in.

"Hey Elle I really liked the dress you picked out. Esme told me that you took it to the dry cleaners so I will go pick it up for you tomorrow." She told me.

"Thanks mom." I said falling back first onto my bed.

"Sweetheart are you okay." My mom said coming over to sit next to me.

"I had another Sasha moment…I saw her again. Mom I see her everywhere and i—"

"I know Ella I know." My mom said.

"I just want her to come home so all of this torture can e—"

My phone chose to interrupt what I was trying to say.

"I'm guessing that's probably Seth...and yes...you can hang out with him, but be home by 6:30."

My mom knew me all too well...then again I am her daughter.

I picked up the phone.

_'Hey' said..._

_'You just got home?' Seth asked me_

_'Uh huh I'm coming outside right now through my back door' I told him_

_'I'm right out in the back. I just saw your mom' _

_'Okay I'm coming down right now' _

I went out on my deck and then walked down the stairs. The minute I saw Seth threw my arms around him. I needed to hug him.

Seth let me go after a few seconds.

"You okay?" He asked me. I shook my head...I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes. Now I felt frustrated about this whole thing and I need to get Sasha out of my head for the moment.

"Right now...I don't know. I saw something—I mean I thought I saw something and now I just feel so paranoid and frustrated that I—"

"Ella what happened?" Seth said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Sasha...she's starting to mess with my head again. And now it's all I'm starting to think about. It was just me, Rosalie, Alice and Mrs. Cullen all in the car. Alice and I were inthe back seat and we were about an hour away from home when I looked out the window and saw her just standing on the side of the road. I looked right at her...and then when I looked again she was gone. I can't really describe how I feel about all of this now it's just for one second...I actually believed she was there. But in reality she wasn't..I swear my sister has become a ghost and ever since she disappeared I can't seem to get rid of her. Everytime I see her face in a paper article or some stupid news report on tv—"

"Shhhh you're okay. You're fine don't cry." Seth murmured as he pulled me close to him.

Seth grabbed my hand and started walking me out to the front of the house and then down the road.

"Let's just go to the beach..." Seth said.

"Okay." I sniffled.

* * *

**(Alice's P.O.V)**

"Oh my god Rose I found the article." I said typing Sasha Gardner into Google.

"Okay what does it say?" Rosalie was right behind me now.

The headline read...

_June 15th 2007_

_"Julliard dance hopeful goes missing 8 days after graduating from high school"_

_18 year old was last seen yesterday on June 14th 2007 with a few of her close high school friends.  
She was last seen down by local gas station at 8:32pm in Puget Sound and never returned back to the hotel where she and her friends where staying.  
If have any infomation on this case please call the police immeaditaley._

"Alice click on the most up to date one." Edward said from behind me...

_June 14th 2009_

_"Still no sign of Sasha Gardner after going missing exactly 2 years ago"_

_Sasha Elise Gardner would now be 20 years old._

_Hair color- dark brown  
Eyes- Brown  
Height- About 5'7  
Ethnicity- African American_

There was a picture at the bottom of the page showing what Sasha looked like...

Just like the vampire I saw in my vision...now I can really see the resemblence between her and Ella.

"Obviously it was a vampire who caused this and now she's one of us." I said.

"I wonder how she has managed to survive this long." Esme had wondered to herself.

"You don't think she's with someone—" Jasper said before I cut him off.

"No Jasper she was alone. No one was with her. If she's gonna continue to stay around the area we have to do track her down and —"

"We need to tell the wolves to keep an eye out just in case but they can't harm her...we need to converse with her first. Maybe she's probably trying to find out where her family is—" Carlisle tried to say befor Edward cut in.

"Whatever happens she can't see her family...it's too ris—"

"What about Ella? I mea Seth imprinted on her and he's bound to tell her about him being a werewolf and all of us being vampires soon. Probably in the next few months or sooo she's gonna know everything—" I began to say.

"Alice I think we should talk to the wolves about this first...most importanly Seth because this has to do with his imprint and if anything should go wrong he needs to protect her even if it means keeping her safe from her on kin." Rosalie suggested. I nodded.

"You're right. Someone call Jacob and tell him to have him and his pack come over here imeadiately." I demanded.

Edward already had Jacob on the phone before I managed to find mine and dial his number.

"Jacob you and your pack need to get her as soon as you can...we have some important things to discuss. And it's very important that Seth is here too...it concerns his imprint."

_Okay we're coming right now. _I heard Jacob say through the phone. Edward hung up.

"They're coming." He said.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! this is all gonna continue through to the next chapter...I hope you enjoyed reading! I'll update soon! = )**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	13. Irony is Cruel

**I do not own twilight…all belongs to stephanie meyer….here's chapter 13..please review!**

**Hope u enjoy….**

**~Dazzler 916~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**Irony is cruel**

**(Seth's P.O.V)**

I'm with Ella on the beach. Judging by how she sounded on the phone when I had spoke with her earlier and then the way she nearly broke out into tears bothered me. I don't like seeing her upset. She needed me to be with her right now. So that's what I'm doing right now.

I know she's been struggling with the disappearance of her older sister, but I didn't know that it was affecting her that badly. When I saw Ella she had this look of shock and frustration on her face.

She had mentioned something about randomly seeing her sister out of no where on the side of the road on the way back to La Push and then when she looked again her sister was gone. This was really bothering her. Tony told me that when their sister went missing, Ella took the news the hardest to the point where she got very paranoid and angry about it...though it was over a year ago.

I don't really know what to do in a situation like this...I'm afraid I'm gonna say the wrong thing and make things worst.

"I just really miss her...that's all. But now I feel as if I'm starting to overthink things and my imagination is just playing games with my head. I can't really remember if this has happened before. It's like some sort of weird Deja Vu. " Ella had told me.

We just sat in the sand. I had my arms wrapped around her as she rested her head right under my neck.

"I'm sorry that you have to deal with this." I said.

"Me too—" I could hear the sound of a wolf howling in the distance. I recognized it immeaditatley. It was the Alpha signal from Jacob. Something must me going on...but I didn't want to leave her here. But I had to go or else I would be getting an earful from Seth and everyone else.

Now I just have to come up with some good excuse to leave...

"Ella I—"

"I'm sorry Seth but do you mind if I just have some time to myself for a little bit?" Ella asked me.

Perfect.

"No it's fine. Whenever you need me I just want you know I'm here if you feel like you need to talk about this to someone." I said.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow." Ella mumbled.

I ran into the Forrest and phased so I could find out where everyone was. They were at the Cullens.

Jacob, Leah, Embry, and Quil were all waiting on the steps of the Cullens house in human form waiting for me. I hid behind a tree so I could phase back and put my clothes on.

"Bout time you showed up. Come on Alice has something to show us.." Jacob said.

We all walked into the house where all of the Cullens except for Renesmee and Bell where all sitting in the living room.

"So what's going on—" Jake began to say before Alice cut in.

"It's about a vampire that's been getting very close to the area. Have you had any Vampires pass through La Push lately?" She asked.

"There's one. But every time we got close enough, she would run and we never even got the chance to see what she looked like." Jacob had explained.

"Has she gotten close to any humans—"

"Most of her scent is closest to a house right down the street from Seth and Leah." Embry told Alice.

"Who lives there?" Esme said.

"My imprint." I snarled clenching my fist together.

Rosalie and Alice shared a worried look...they knew something. All of the Cullens did.

I stood up from where I was sitting.

"If this has something to do with Ella, you have to tell me. I need to protect her." I said.

"Sounds like Ella's been having a hard time ever since her sister disappeared" Edward said reading my thoughts/

I just nodded. Where the hell are they going with this?

Edward, reading my thoughts turned to Alice and gave her a nod.

"Well whatever Ella saw today wasn't just some little figment of her imagination...it was a vampire." Alice had said.

Whoa...this changes things...

"Sasha's not a human anymore...she's a vampire—"

"Then that has to be the vampire that's been hangin' around her house." Jacob said.

"How ironic can this get." My sister mumbled.

"Well it didn't take her long to find out where her family had moved to." I said.

Now what was I gonna do...I mean once I tell Ella about wolves and vampires then I would eventaully have to tell her about her sister.

"Seth you tell her. Not anytime soon. It's not safe. Plus we don't know how dangerous Sasha could be...she's not like us."

Edward had a point. My imprint's safety comes first...even if it means protecting her from her own family.

"We're gonna try and catch her so then we can try and make some sort of compromise and find out why she's here...for all we know Sasha could be here for the wrong reason. Jacob you have to go tell Sam and tell him everything you know. If she comes back onto your territory again don't harm her." Carlisle told us.

This changes everything that Ella told me about Sasha...I mean atleast she isn't dead...well technically she is but now she's a vampire...now whole situation has gne to another level that I wasn't expecting…! Could this get anymore difficult?

I hate seeing Ella suffer like this...I have to figure out how to fix this mess. But this was gonna take time. If I tell Ella about her sister being a vampire...I honestly don't know how she will react.

I do know if I even have the strength to risk my imprints life like that just so she can see her sister again...I couldn't do it.

Who knows how this is gonna end...this world is mad.

* * *

**REVIEW! I know it's a small chapter but I hope you guys liked it! = )**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	14. Between dances & disappointments part 1

**I do not own twilight…all belongs to stephanie meyer….here's chapter 14! :) **

**~Dazzler 916~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**Between dances & disappointments part 1**

**(Ella's P.O.V)**

October 3rd 2009

TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT! I'm soooooooo EXCITED...I just really want this day to be perfect.

My schedule was very crazy...

10:30am- Woke up and ate breakfast

12:00pm- Went to Forks and got a manicure and pedicure with white tips

1:30pm- Took a NICE LONG nap...

4:00pm- Woke up and took a hot shower so I could smell nice and feel refreshed.

4:30pm- Ate a sandwhich...I wasn't gonna have time to eat later...and then I brushed my teeth afterwards.

4:45pm- Alice and Rosalie came over to help me get ready...Rosalie is doing make up and Alice is doing my hair.

She was doing some cute little pin up style that involved my hair being curled...and then after she finished that, I was surprised to see what little tool she pulled put of her bag to use next...

"Really Alice? A bump it?" I told her. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh whatever it's just for the front. This is the easy part. I'm pinning up the rest up in a bun like shape but it will still be pretty curly." She told me.

I had know idea what my hair looked like when she finished seeing that she was doing this up stairs in my parents master bedroom. It was just me, Mom, Rosalie, Alice, Meg and of course my puppy Charlotte.

**http:/ www . image and style news . com /wp-content/uploads/2008/05/prom- hairstyles-4 . jpg**

5:45pm- Alice finally finishes up my hair and now it's Rosalie's turn to do my make up.

"Since you have a green dress, I'm gonna give u a nice metallic green smokey that's really gonna light up your brown eyes." Rosalie told me.

"Have at it." I said.

6:15pm- I'm finally done with my hair and make up...and I still haven't seen what I look like in the mirror yet...I still had to get dressed and put my shoes on.

6:30- Now I'm officialy ready.

"Okay now that you are completely ready from head to toe...you can go in the bathroom and look in the mirror now." Alice said in bubbly tone

I bit my lip, afraid to go look in the mirror to see what I looked like.

"Um Elly why aren't you moving? You can't just stand here." My little sister Meg had said.

"I'm moving, I'm moving.." I told her. I walked towards the bathroom door.

"I'm walking towards the bathroom...Now I'm on the bathroom…I'm turning on the light...now I'm standing in the bathroom...and finally I am gracefully turning around so I can see what I look like in the—whoa..."

I couldn't even recognize the girl who was looking back at me in the mirror. For a second I swear I could easily mistake myself for Sasha...but it wasn't Sasha I was looking at...it was me.

But still...I look just like her...

"I—wow—I mean—" I stammered.

"You look beautiful honey." My mom told me as she walked in to stand right behind me.

"I agree" Rosalie said.

"Me too!" Alice added. Charlotte barked as she were agreeing to what everyone else said.

Oh God. I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes...I was thinking about her again...I was REALLY thinking about her. My sister.

"Sasha...I look just like her." I cried. One tear rolled down the side of my face.

"Oh Elle don't cry," My mom said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Ella you look like Ella I k—"

"No ma, just don't—" I snapped.

"Ella?" I heard someone yell from downstairs. Shit! Seth's already here.

"Oh my GOD! He can't see me like this...Damn it! Now I can't stop crying." I yelled.

"Ella May Rose Gardner!" My mom scolded.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm kinda freaking out here! And on top of that the guy that I REALLY like is downstairs waiting for me and some of my other friends are gonna be here any second now. I cannot go downstairs crying all because of the fact that I'm starting to think to hard about MY SISTER again." I snapped at her again.

"Ella I know you don't even wanna have to deal with that right now. But sweetheart you have to stop crying. I don't want you looking like a raccoon when Seth sees you." My mom said trying to calm me down as she pulled me into her arms so she could hug me.

I laughed a little bit at the last thing she had said.

"Mom don't make me laugh." I mumbled.

"Well atleast I got you to smile." My mom said lifting up my chin.

"Thank goodness the make up I used is water and smuge proof." Rosalie muttered.

She took a tissue and gently dabbed the parts wear my make up was starting to run and then she touched up my cheeks a little bit.

"Okay. All better." Rosalie mumbled.

Now that I have recovered from my little yet embarassing breakdown...I'm officially ready.

My mom and little siste went down stairs.

"Now that you're smiling and happy I again, you are now re—"

Before Alice could finish her sentence, I pulled both her and Rosalie into a group hug.

"Thank you sooo much!" I whispered.

"Your welcome, now you have to go downstairs and face the music. Your date awaits!" Alice said as she and Rosalie were pushing me out the door.

Just as I was about to go down the stairs...Alice stopped me.

"No no no no no...you must make an entrance. Don't come down until your mom says so. We have to go, but have fun! You have to tell us how it all goes." She said.

"I will. See you two later." I muttered.

Rosalie and Alice went down the stairs. There was silence right up until I heard the front door open and then close.

"Come down Ella!" I heard my mom shout.

I took a deep breath and made my way gliding "casually" down the stairs...I was nervous...

Dear God...please don't let me trip and fall flat on my face.

In my house you really couldn't see who was coming down the stairs until you got towards the second little case of 6 steps. They kind of spiraled down.

. Mom, Dad, Tony, Megan and Seth were all there.

My heart is pounding through my ears. Then I heard someone gasp and then someone mumbled "Whoa."

I looked up and my eyes met Seth's.

His beautiful brown eyes were looking right at me. He had the cutest little shocked expression on his face.

Then he smiled. Priceless. I was looking at him and wasn't paying attention to anyone else in the room.

He looks so FINE in his black shirt, pants and emerald green tie that matched my dress perfectly.

"Hi—"

The perfect and timeless moment has OFFICIALY gone down the drain. I didn't notice that I had two steps left to go down and ended up losing my balance. Lucky for me there was not damage done to me or my shoes thanks to Seth. The minute I nearly fell over, he was right there to catch me.

Both of us bursted out laughing.

"So much for being graceful." I giggled as he still held me in his arms.

"Atleast I was there to catch you" He said.

I regained my balance and stood up. My family just stood there smiling down at the floor and shaking his head.

"You all can just pretend it never happened." I said pointing my finger at them.

I turned back to Seth.

"You look great!" I told him.

"You look beautiful." He murmured. I grinned.

"Wait no one move!" My mom shouted as she ran into the kitchen. I looked at my dad and gave him a "what on earth is she doing" look. My dad just looked at me a shrugged his shoulders. I rolled my eyes

"Okay okay Ella here you go." My mom came back and handed me a little plastic container with something very special inside.

"I totally forgot about ordering the corsage and boutonnire..." I said.

"Well your in luck...Alice managed to get a last minute order two days ago..." Mom told me.

The flower accessories were really pretty. I mean seriously, how in the hell do you get a purple orchid corsage and boutonniere made at the last minute?. Things like that are pretty pricy...especially when using high class flowers like this. But the color of the orchids was the perfect yet subtle contrast to what Seth and I were wearing.

**http: / www . avante gardens . com /images/products/Prom%20Flowers/Purple-Flirt . jpg**

"But mom this is has orch—"

"I know...Alice said that a friend of hers is owns a flower shop in Forks...so she got the hook up." Mom said.

"Well thank you Alice" I mumbled.

"Okay now put it on!" My mom said.

"Ladies first." Seth told me. I took the boutinniere out of its container and pinned it to his shirtand trying my hardest not to stab him in his chest. The flash from my mom's camera caught my eye but I didn't really pay attention.

"Mom I thought we were gonna take pictures outside." I said turning towards her after I successfully pinned the boutonniere to Seth's shirt.

"My turn." Seth said pulling out the corsage from the plastic container.

I held out my right hand and he took it in his and rubbed it with his thumb for a quick second until my dead let out a loud and very noticeble grunt.

"Daddy..." I said sternly as Seth gentley slide the corsage on my wrist. Then Seth looked up at me and smiled.

I stood up slightly on my toes and kissed him on the cheek...and I didn't do it just to make my dad mad.

"Okay mom everyone's here!" My brother shouted from the backyard screen door.

"Alright Ella and Seth go outside!" My mom told us.

Seth grabbed my hand and we walked into the kitchen and out the backdoor.

A few of our friends were outside and all dressed up waiting for us...everyone was in a little couple except for a few people.

Jared and Kim

My brother Tony and Macy

Lucy and Brady

Kaylee and Brock

Gabe and Natalia

Embry and Caridee

Rik and Mady

Jacob and Quil didn't have dates...but they were still apart of our group...

"Whooo hooo!" Jared howled being the first to see Seth and I come outside. Everyone else then caught on and all of us talked to each other for a little bit...

"OMG Ella you look amazing!" Lucy said walking over to hug me.

"Thanks girlie. You look really pretty too." I told her.

"This green dress is killer girl? It totally compliments brown skin perfectly. You look really pretty." Macy came up and hugged me. All of the girls were huddled in a little group as the guys all got together.

"For sure we are gonna be the best dressed girls there!" Caridee shouted.

"Oh YEA!" All of us shouted.

"Girls this is gonna be sooo much fun...I'm so glad I moved to La Push...or else I wouldn't have become friends with you." I told them.

"Awwwwww" All 8 of us huddled into a big group hug.

"Okay everyone!" My mom yelled trying to get our attention. Everyone got quiet.

"So I'm gonna start taking pictures of the girls first, then the guys and then after that I can do individual couples.

"Alright boys get out of the way!" Macy shouted as all of us were playfully moving our dates to the side. My backyard was just grass and then the Forrest was right behind it.

"Now I want all you girls to get in a line and huddle close together and put your right hand on your hip." My mom instructed.

"YEA!" Embry shouted.

"Work it!" Jared hollered.

"Show us what you got!"

Now all the boys were messsing around and shouting out random things to distract us.

Mom was having us do all kinds of fun and sassy posses...some of my friends parents were here as well so they could watch. Mom was gonna give all of my friends and I free prints of all of the photos that we're taking.

Once the girls were finished...now it was the boys turn...Oh Lord here we go.

"Hey mom we already have an idea of what we wanna do..." Tony told mom before she could speak.

"Oh Lord here we go..." Mom said shaking her head.

"We're gonna show you girls how it's done." Jacob shouted...now this is gonna be interesting.

These boys crack me up...the very first post they did was all of them all huddled togethether with their arms folded. They think they are soo bad...trying to act like super models...it was soooo cute...and very sexy.

"You boys are letting all of this get to your head." Jacob's dad Billy yelled.

"Dad you're making us lose our focus!" Jacob yelled trying to be serious...I looked at my girls and all of us looked at each other and had the same thought

"REBELS!" I yelled.

"Yea boys you work those muscles!" Maddy hollered.

"Yea Tony work it!" Macy yelled. All of us girls were calling out our boys names one by one. Just for laughs...I ran into the kitchen where I left my portable speakers and brought them outside. I pulled my Ipod out of my hand bag and plugged it in.

"Ella what are you doing?" Kim and the girls walked over and asked.

"Since the boys want to act like supermodels...they're gonna get what they deserve." I told them.

"Um Elle that doesn't really make sense..." Lucy said.

"I know I know...I just have to find the perfect song." I muttered.

"Ohhhhhh...Do it!" The girls squeled.

"Okay what song should I play...it has to be something completey ridiculous and ironic—" I began to say.

"OMG I know the perfect song!" Caridee said.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"You wouldn't happen to have the I'm a Barbie Girl song on your Ipod would ya—"

"Caridee that's brilliant!" I giggled. I remember Sasha and I would always sing that song when were younger...I downloaded it to my itunes ages ago...well more like 2 years ago lol.

I scrolled down to the Barbie song.

"Hey guys we found the perfect theme song for you!" I yelled.

I pressed play...and the music started.

The second they heard the words "Come on Barbie let's go Barbie oh oh oh yeah" they stopped posing and all of them had the same expression on their faces that read "Wooooow really?"

My friends and I bursted out laughing...our parents joined in as well.

"Why did you girls have to ruin?" Jared asked with his hands up in the air.

"We thought you could use a little backround music." Maddy teased.

"Sure sure, whatever." Quil said.

"Okay girls turn off the music and go up there and stand up there with your dates. Jacob, Quil, you guys won't be left out. I have a few good ideas up my sleeve..." Mom said.

"Sweet!" Jacob and Quil shouted.

Mom had all of us couples take a few group shots all together and then we went on to do some individuals.

Everyone got creative with their couple poses. They were all nice though...some of the boys rested their hands on the girls waist...and then dad moved the park bench that was on the porch into the middle of the backyard and then mom had everyone do some other poses.

Seth and I went last.

Our poses were very simple...but the last one was my favorite.

"Okay last frame." Mom said.

Seth scooped me up in into his arms and my mom snapped the shot.

"Hmmm...you know I actually don't mind that." I told Seth as he set me down.

"Jacob! Quil! Front and center!" My mom demanded. Jacob and Quil walked up and sat on the bench.

"I'm not sure if this is gonna go too well Mrs. Gardner." Quil said to my mom.

"That's because you guys aren't gonna be the only ones in the picture...Girls...get in here!" My mom shouted.

All of us quickly surrounded Quil and Jacob/

"Hey no fair..." Jared complained.

"Oh babe, get over yourself." Kim shouted to her boyfriend.

"Okay girls...I wan six of you to sit on the bench...and then Jacob you can lay right across their laps. Quil stand right behind the center of the bench. Lucy stand next to Quil on the right and Natalia on the left with and link arms with him." Mom instructed.

"You guys jealous now!" Quil said to the rest of the guys who were standing on the sidelines acting like they weren't impressed.

"Nope." Gabe said.

"You boys might wanna take some notes...Quil and I are major ladies men!" Jacob bragged.

"Last time I checked...Quil took his cousin to prom last year!" Embry teased.

"Oh shut up!" Quil said. I was sitting on the bench with the other girls. Jacob's big feet were in my lap...how lovely. I turned aroud towards Lucy and Natalia.

"Hey girls! Get his cheeks!" I said. Natalia and Lucy both planted their lips on the side of Quil's cheeks just for laughs.

"In yo faces!" Quil shouted. Mom took the picture.

"Still not impressed." Jared told us.

"Okay now for the last one the boys sit on the bench and then girls you all can just crowd around them." Mom had instructed again.

It was just a group picture where all of us smiled.

"Can we get back in the picture now?" Seth asked.

"Now everyone find a spot on or around the bench. C'mon everyone get together now."

All of got back together and huddled ourselves around the little area.

"Everybody smile!"

The camera flashed.

"Okay that's a wrap!" Mom shouted.

"Thanks Mom!" I told her.

"Yea thanks for everything Mrs. Gardner." All my friends shouted at different times.

"Hey guys it's already 7:45pm! You have to go!" Seth's mom Ms. Sue had told us.

All of us hustled around to get everything we needed. Most of us were carpooling. Seth and I were going with Lucy, Brady, Gabe and Natalia. Tony was riding with Macy and her parents. My mom was driving us in the SUV and then she was gonna drop my stuff off at Lucy and Gabe's house since me and a few other girls were having a sleep over.

Now I'm off to have fun...this could possibly be one of the BEST NIGHTS OF MY LIFE!...so far so great = )

All of us go to the dance in perfect timing...it was being held in the gym. The line was some what long...

"Crap we should have came at 7:30—" Jared said before someone cut him off.

Thank God the crowd died down after a few minutes.

Once we gave the ticket collector our tickets to get in, Seth and I waited for our friends to get in.

The gym was decorated with a bunch plain old party decorations...streamers, ballons and then a disco ball hung from the top of the ceiling...lord knows how they managed to pull that off...either way it looked nice.

The DJ booth was right in the center of the gym and everyone else circled around it.

I was pretty nervous to see the faces of my other friends who were coming to the dance.

I felt like everyone was staring at me...I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"You look a little nervous." Seth whispered in my ear.

"No nope not all" I lied.

"Don't worry you look fine...you are the prettiest girl here after all." He murmured. I smiled...Seth always had a way to make me smile...that's one thing I really like about this guy.

You can't help but smile when you're around him...and then when your down, he cheers you up. = )

If this all continues to go well, then maybe Seth and I might become just "more than friends"...

Then a good song came on...I got a feeling by The Black Eyed Peas.

"Oh I love this song!" Is what I think Seth said...the music was pretty loud so I couldn't hear that well.

"What?" I yelled. Seth just pulled me into the crowd of people.

"Dance with me!" He said loud enough for me to hear...sure enough we were surrounded my a bunch of our friends.

Everyone was clapping their hands to the beat of the music...and then we were all jumping up down screaming...

_TONIGHT'S THE NIGHT!_

_LET'S LIVE IT UP!_

_I GOT MY MONEY!_

_LET'S SPEND IT UP!_

_GO OUT AND SMASH IT!_

_LIKE OH MY GOD!_

_JUMP OFF THAT SOFA!_

_LET'S GET GET OFF!_

The DJ was playing some pretty good songs...

and almost everyone there was dirty dancing...well almost everyone.

I'm not gonna lie it was gettin pretty steamy.

I honestly don't mind grinding...but sometimes people can go a "little bit" too far...

Seth just stood behind me with his hands on my waist and I kept swaying my hips side to side...

I didn't want Seth and I to be that couple that got a warning from the teachers who were supervising because we were going a little over board with our dancing.

After about 20 minutes...Seth and I went out into the hallway to get some fresh air. It was prety crowded in the gym...there were atleast 150 people there...maybe a little more than that.

I spotted a couple familiar faces who had also showed up.

Some of my other friends from choir came up and said hello. I made sure to introduce them to Seth.

Then Seth went to go talk to some his other friends and left me to talk to a few of the girls...

"Ella my brother is coming over here." Caridee said quicky.

"Oooooooo" Macy teased.

"Oh cut it out." I joked.

"Hi Ella!" Clark said as I walked over and gave him a friendly hug.

"Wow you look amazing." He told me.

"Thanks. You look good too!" I smiled.

"So how are you likin your very first high school dance?" Clark asked.

"It's been alot of fun so far. Did you come with a date?" Clark shook my head in response.

"I came with a few of the guys...your brother Tony was suppost to be in our group, but then he asked Macy Reynolds at the last minute...but it's pretty good. Mallory tried getting me to go with her." Clark told me.

I shook my head.

"Clark you deserve so much better than Mallory...you're my friend and I care about you. I'm pretty sure any girl who came to this dance stag would love to dance with you. For all you know some heart broker girl who was hoping to have that one special guy dance with her is in the gym sitting on the bleachers." I said to Clark, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Yea well maybe...there is someone I was planning to ask to the dance...but I missed my chance. Another guy beat me too it, but I'm glad to see that she's been enjoying herself." Clark said with a satisfying nod.

I really hope that he wasn't talking about me. Regardless how much I don't want to believe it, I think he is. But I flaunted it off and played it cool like he was "actually" talking about someone else.

"Well that's good. I mean if things never work out you can always be good friends." I suggested.

"Yea I guess we could." He frowned.

"Don't look now, but Mallory is only a few feet away from where we're standing and she's glaring at us." I said through my teeth and put on a fake smile.

I shrugged my shoulders and gave her a little wave just to be "frienldy"

"My sister Cari told me about what happened with you and Mallory in choir on your birthday—" He began to say.

"Oh Clark really don't worry about that. It was nothing...I set her straight." I assured him.

"Whatever you do, don't let Mallory's mouth or her little tricks get to you. She can be pretty sneaky." Clark told me.

"Yea so I have noticed..." I mumbled.

"Word on the street is that you're starting to become Mallory's competition in choir." Clark said.

"Um yea...I guess so but I really don't pay attention to who's beating to. I'm not the type of person who likes to brag and bring all of that unecessary attitude to the table. I just go in there and do my best...and if my best is good enough then so be it. I'm not gonna let competition take over my personality." I explained.

"Hmmm that's a very good way to put it. Hey Tony my man!" Clark said.

I didn't even notice that my brother had walked over to where Clark and I were standing. Tony gave Clark a fist pump.

"Dude I'm sorry about changing my plans and goin with Macy. I really like her—" Tony started to say.

"Bro it's all good, don't worry about us. Gotta do what you gotta do. Besides the guys and are cool with it. I thought I'd stop by and say hey to your sister." Clark said giving me a tiny little grin.

"Oh Cool" Tony muttered.

"There you are." I heard Seth come up from behind me placing his hand on the middle of my backside.

"Hey." I smiled.

"You wanna go back in?" He asked me.

"Yea c'mon, I will talk to you guys later." I said to Seth and then turned back to Tony and Clark.

Seth grabbed my hand and the two of us walked back into the gym.

This night has kicked off pretty well...and we've only been here for about 45 minutes.

I'm really looking forward to the slow song so Seth and I can share another cherishable slow dance like we did at the beach 2 weeks ago.

I can't wait to see what else this wonderful night has in store...

**To be CONTIUED!**

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I hope you all liked this chapter...don't worry the dance isn't over yet. It's gonna be a long night full of DRAMA...thinks are gonna heat up in the next chapter...I will try and post the next part by tuesday...I plan on having the homecoming dance happen in atleast 3 or 4 parts which will continue through the next chapters...**

**Thanks 4 reading! **

**~Dazzler 916~**


	15. Between dances & disappointments part 2

**I do not own twilight…all belongs to stephanie meyer….here's chapter 15! :) **

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Between dances and disappointments part 2**

**(Seth's P.O.V)**

We've been here for an hour and a half now...this dance has been so much. I love seeing Ella smile. She looks AMAZING.

I can't take my eyes off of her.

The two of us were sitting on the bleachers.

"Hmmm...This is fun." Ella sighed as she put her head on my shoulder.

"Yea it is, I'm glad to see that my girl is enjoying herself." I said. Whoa I didn't mean for it to come out like that.

"Whoa did u just say my girl?" Ella said sitting up straight at giving me stern look. I could feel my cheeks turning a little red.

"No—I mean—well—" Crap I totally screwed this up.

"You just called me you girl." Ella smiled.

"I really like you." I told her.

"I really like you too Seth." She mumbled.

Shit...this is it...

Very slowly I leaned my face in more towards hers. She mirrored my movement. My lips were only a few inches away from hers...and then she turned her head away.

Damn...I was that CLOSE to kissing her.

SO CLOSE! But then she backed out...maybe she's not ready for something like that. I'm gonna have to take this slow. Slower than I thought...

Ella stood up...

"Dance with me." She murmured holding out her hand.

I took mine into hers.

"Okay." I sighed.

Some of our friends were sitting down on the front bench.

"I see that you two are enjoying yourselves." Lucy said.

"Yea we're having fun, Hey Ella I will be right back...I'm gonna go get a drink of water." I said.

"Okay, well hurry back." Ella demanded.

"I will try." I teased.

I walked out of the gym and before I could even get to the water fountain Jacob stopped me.

"Seth I've been looking for you all over the place!" He snapped.

"What's goin on?" I asked. Something must me wrong.

"It's the Cullens, they found Ella's sister, Sasha. She's right on the Canadian border. You and I have to go now!" He whispered quietly.

"What? No I can't just leave E—" I began to say.

"Seth you have to...I'm sorry...but it's an order."

Damn it...now I really don't have a choice...

"What about the rest of the pack?"

"They'll follow up soon...but we have to go n—"

"Wait I have to go tell Ella I'm leaving—" I headed back into the gym but Jacob stopped me again by grabbing my arm.

"Seth...we don't have time for that...we're leaving...now!"

He was using his alpha command...

This is probably one of the hardest things I have ever had to do...

Now she's gonna think I lied about what I was doing and ditched her...

Ella is going to hate me...especially when she asks where I was and the only thing I can possibly come up with is saying that I can't tell her.

I've officially ruined everything...

Jacob and I ran out of the gym lobby and into the forrest...

I took off all of my clothes quickly and then phased.

How the hell am I gonna work things out this time...she's gonna notice that I haven't come back yet.

What is she gonna think?

I let her down...

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V) **

OMG! Seth and I almost kissed...but I chickened out...I haven't had my first kiss yet...so I'm a little nervous as to how it turn out...I've heard so many silly rumors about how I might slobber all over the boys face...or how I might bump heads with him...

Now here's my problem...

It's been almost 10 minutes...where the hell is he?

Now I was starting to get irritated...

"It does not take ten damn minutes to go get a drink of water.." I snapped.

"C'mon I will help him look for you. I'll be back Brady..." Lucy followed me back out the gym to see if we could find him.

I went over to where the water fountain was...and he wasn't there.

"Maybe he's looking for you." Lucy assured me.

"Why don't we just ask around?" I said.

I asked almost everyone I knew.

No one has seen him.

Lucy and I have been looking around for almost 30 minutes...

"Lucy you should get back to Brady, I don't want you to spend the rest of the dance helping me look for Seth—" I tried to say.

"Ella it's fine, I told Brady to keep an eye out if he saw him."

"Thanks Lu." I hugged her.

The only person I haven't talked to is Jared.

"Hey Jared have you seen Seth?" I asked him.

"Shouldn't he be with you?" Jared asked.

I bit my lip.

"Well I have been looking around for the past 30 minutes and I can't find him—"

"Why don't you ask Jacob?" Jared suggested.

"It would be nice if knew where he was too, so then he can tell me where I can find Seth." I said in an irritated tone.

"Hold on a sec I will call him," Kim said pulling out her phone.

After standing there waiting impatiently, Kim frowned and hung up her cell.

"No answer." Kim said looking at Jared.

"Shit!" I whispered to myself.

I started walking back into the main lobby to find Lucy when Mallory Lucas and her friends came up to me.

"Ella—" Mallory began to say.

"I don't have time for this right now...excuse me" I said as continued to walk past her.

"If you're looking for your little date...you should know that he left."

I stopped walking and I turned around to face her just be sure I heard her right.

"Yea that's right him and Jacob Black ran out of the place like they had some where else important to be...and obviously he left with out saying anything to you." Mallory said.

The two girls standing behind her laughed.

"You're lying." I spat through my teeth.

Mallory rolled her eyes.

"Hate to break it to ya freshman...but looks like you just got dumped at the dance..." Mallory sassed.

"Well it's like the bumper sticker says...shit happens..." Mallory told me.

"Get out of my way!" I said pushing her off to the side so I can continue walking...well more like stomping.

"Whoa whoa! Ella what's wrong?" Caridee said as she ran after me.

I was on the virge of crying now...I'm sooo mad...

"He fucking left! That's what! Seth left, and he didn't even come back to tell me. He told me that he had to go get a drink of water and now I've been looking for him everywhere for the past 45 minutes...and then freaking Mallory came up to me and told me that he left. She saw him leave with Jacob!" I snapped.

"What the hell? Are you sure he left?" She asked me.

"Kim called his cell and he's not answering. The dance is almost over!" I cried.

"Don't worry I'm sure he didn't just leave...I'm so sorry but I have to go, Embry is taking me home."

Caridee hugged me.

"Tell Embry to call me if he sees Seth." I told her.

"I will." She promised.

I slumped back into the gym and sat at the top of the bleachers.

I feel so embarrased.

Why did he leave? What was so important that he had to ditch me...at the dance with all of my friends? Everything was going so well...we didn't even get to slow dance together.

I was crying now...I hated crying in public...but I couldn't help it.

I feel so upset and angry...he better have a good explanation the next time I see him...Seth better prepare himself...he's gonna get an ear full the next time I see him.

The guy I have feelings for just ditched me...and now I'm here by myself...I needed my sister Sasha.

She would know what to do in a situation like this. I really needed to see her...and hear her voice again.

"Ella?" I looked up to see Clark standing right in front of me.

I'm really not in the mood to even talk.

"Clark. Please, I really don't feel like talking right now." I told him.

"Well it's too late now...you already got me involved. You're talking to me right now." Clark said as he came and sat right next to me.

"Clark." I said in a warning tone.

"Ella. Somethings wrong...you're crying for God's sake...what happen to your date?" He asked me.

I didn't answer. I just stared down at the crowd of people dancing.

"Come on please? You can talk to me Ella." Clark assured me.

Now he's starting to get on my nerves.

"I saw you talking to Mallory earlier...did she say something to y—"

"Seth ditched me." I mumbled.

"Oh." Clark just said.

I got up and starting walking down the steps.

"Bye Clark—" I treid to say.

"Ella wait up!" He said following after me.

"I'm leaving! I don't wanna be here anymore—"

"No Ella, don't leave yet. I mean you can't just leave." Clark pleaded.

"Well if Seth can leave...then so can I...I'm gonna go find h—"

"Ella." Clark grabbed my hand.

"Don't leave yet..." He begged.

"Give me a good reason..." I snapped.

The music died down and a slow song started playing...Crush by David Archuleta.

Now I really needed to leave...I'm not gonna just stand here and watch all of the other girls have fun and slow dance with their dates...I was suppost to be one of those girls who was on the dance floor slow dancing with her date...

I hate being one of the girls who just sits on the side and watches everyone one have a savory and romantic moment with their dates...I've been in this situation before...and it sucks...so much for this being the best night of my life...

"I'm sorry Clark...but I can't be here...not now...I have to get out of here." I headed for the door.

"What if I told you I could change that?" Clark asked me.

"And what if I told you that you're starting to become very persistant?" I replied in a salty tone.

"Ella, will you dance with me?" Clark said.

I turned around.

"Clark I really don't wa—" before I could finish telling him what I was saying he took my hand and pulled me back into the gym.

"Just one dance and then if you still wanna leave...then you can...come just one dance please?" He begged.

I know he probably won't let go until I say yes.

"Fine" I mumbled.

Hand in hand he led me to the dance floor.

He placed my hands around his neck and then put his hands around my waist.

"Clark you're my friend, but i your hands go any lower than my waist then so help me go—"

"Ella relax...I'm not like that...what kind of guy do you take me for?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean that...okay well I did, but I hate being so uptight. You really are a good guy Clark...any girl would be lucky to have you." I said.

I'm being honest...he really does have a great personality...I wonder how different things would be if I didn't meet Seth first...what if I met Clark first?

I can't belive I'm actually thinking about this...I like Seth...but not soo much right now...he has lost major points...

I'm curious as to what he's gonna say the next time he sees me...really, I am.

"See...it's not sooo bad." Clark said trying to be funny. I smiled.

"Aha! I feel so accomplished now that I got you to smile." He told me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yea yea." I teased.

"I never really got the chance to tell you this tonight...but you look really pretty. Clearwater is a lucky guy." Clark muttered.

"Well for the time being...he really isn't so luck—" I was starting to get all heated up again.

"Whoa wait...forget the last part of that sentence. Just pretend you heard only the first part." He said.

"Okay I will, and thank you." I said.

_Do you ever think when we're all alone?  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

The song continued to play...I sure was thinking alright.

Atleast I had Clark here to make things better...

He's such a sweet heart.

Damn it why does he have to be so cute?

Now I'm starting to have second thoughts...and mixed feelings...

The song ended.

Clark and I just stood there looking at each other...it wasn't awkward...it was sort of happy in a way.

We were just smiling at each other...

I didn't really how blue his eyes really were...shocking blue...but I liked the color.

Clark leaned his head in towards mine...then I moved in my head in towards his...his lips only about an inch away from mine...but I can't do it...I can't kiss him...it's not suppost to be like this...

I wasn't suppost to be like this...instead of backing out...I gave him a very quick peck on the cheek and then I hugged him.

"Thank you so much Clark. I really appreciate you trying to make me feel better." I murmured.

"Well I hope my master mind plan that I made up as we went actually worked." He shrugged.

"Well lucky for you it did...you're a good friend." I told him...

The smile on Clark's face slouched down a little bit...I know what he was expecting... a different response...but I don't have the strength to give him what he wants...I have more feelings for Seth...regardless how mad I am at him right now...I just do...it feels more natural...

But I'm not sure how things are gonna work out with us...

Could this night get any worse...because right now I'm praying for a miracle...and I hope it's a good one.

* * *

**(Seth's P.O.V)**

Wow...Ella looks just like her.

Ella never showed me a picture of what her older sister had looked like...but I can really see the resemblence.

Sasha's features are more flawless now...

Brown skin the same color as Ella's...but it's has more of a porcelain like appearance. Her body is athleticly built...like a dancer.

Her eyes weren't blood red...they were yellow...like the rest of the Cullens...

I phased back into human form and threw my homecoming attire back on...Jacob said that we were dealing this entire thing out in human form and I have a say in what regards Ella.

Embry, Quil and Leah showed up a few minutes later.

"Dude...Ella's pretty torn—" Embry began to say.

"Well tell me something I don't know Embry apart from telling me about the obvious!" I spat.

I feel so guilty leaving her there with out any explanation as to where I was going and why...I can't even come up with a good excuse...she's very upset...and I can sense it.

"What are they?" Sasha asked the Cullens as she stared at me and the other people who were wolves a few seconds ago.

"They're shape shifters...just like werewolves...but they don't phase just on full moons, they can control their shifting." Carlisle explained to her.

"And so you and the other pale faces are just like me?" She asked.

"Yes Sasha. We are vampires just like you." Esme told her.

"Who are you? And how do you know who I am?" Sasha said taking a step backwards. Emmett was behind her in an instant and put his hand on her shoulder making sure she wouldn't leave.

"I'm Carlise, this is my wife Esme and then that's Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Bella, Jasper, and then right behind you is Emmett." Carlisle said.

"I'm not here to harm anyone one if that's what you wanna know." Sasha said to Edward.

"Bella I thought you were using you're shield." Alice said to Bella.

"I am—" Bella tried to say.

"She's gifted." Edward said.

"My powers are alot stronger than you may think. You're little shield will not work on me. I can easily break through. it...I've been told that I have to power to mimick other vampire's gifts and still have the power to read there thoughts...the red headed pale face told me that I would be useful in battle against the yellow eyes that lived in the Olympic regions...but I backed down and ran away" Sasha expalined.

"Victoria?" Jasper questioned.

"Yea that's her name...she is the one who made me and another boy...I think his name was Riley." Sasha explained.

"Only the blood of animals can make your eyes yellow...did ever kill any humans?" Rosalie asked her.

"Victoria explained to me in detail what I had become...but I couldn't do it...I didn't even have the guts to kill a person...I remember going on my very first hunt and we ended up coming across my own friends...they were looking for me...just as Victoria and Rile were about to attack my friends...I attacked Victoria and Riley first. I didn't want my friends to go through what I had to go through...shortly after I regained self control of myself...Victoria decided that I was too much of a threat to put up...so she tried to end me...but I got away...I managed to block off all of my tracks and send her the wrong way until she gave up looking for me...I've been drinking the blood of animals ever since I have become like this..."

I still don't know trust her enough to get any closer to Ella...

"You." Sasha said to me.

"You know my sister." Sasha said anxiously as she came up right to my face.

"Yes I do." I said.

She's my imprint for crying outloud.

"We'll get back to that later—" I tried to say.

"I've been tracking down my family and they seem to be living in an area not so far from here and I need to see them." Sasha pleaded.

"I'm not so sure that will be possible..." I warned.

"Well from what your thoughts are telling me...you plan on telling my sister Ella about the whole wolf and vampire thing eventually...the way you find you find you're so called soul mates or imprinters is interesting...but you better not do anything to hurt my sister...or my family. The least you could do is tell her about me...let me see her." She pleaded.

"No...I can't let that happen...not now anyway...not anytime soon...Ella has gone through enough trouble as it is...you can't just rome around when ever you want and see her...I know you were out in the woods a few days ago following her home...Ella saw you alright...and it scared the hell out of her...your disappearance has really scarred her...if only you could see the look on her face when she talks about you...it tortures her...it really does...I'm not sure if you secretly coming back into her life right now is what she needs...she doesn't even know that I'm a were wolf and she doesn't even know that some of her own friends are vampires...it's not the right time..." I told her.

"I see you have become very protective of her..."

"I love her." I said.

"Well you better figure out some way to win her back...it seems that you stood her up and left her at the dance and some other boy tried fixing what you just broke...my sister's heart." Sasha said.

"Well if you hadn't been interfering—" I started to say.

"Don't blame me for your problems...my sister needs me...she's the only one will know of what I am...and the least you could let me do is still be apart of her life...I'm not dangerous."

Why did all of this need to happen now...I don't know this vampire well enough to be around Ella...regardless if the vampire is her own sister.

I'm not gonna risk her life...I don't want Sasha coming anywhere near her until I think it's safe and when I think it's best that Ella know about what really happened to her sister...for now things need to stay the way they are...and I need to get back to Ella.

I have to talk to her.

I need to see her and try to explain this to her...well I'm gonna have to lie to her...but she will know everything eventually...and hopefully she will understand.

"Seth you can go now. I'll take care of things from here...go talk to her." Jacob ordered.

"Thanks bro." I replied. Then I turned back to Sasha...

"This isn't over...we will be watching" I warned her.

And with that I left...I needed to be with Ella...I had to try and make things right again...

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Sasha has finally spoken...don't worry...you'll hear more of her story soon...I hope you enjoyed part 2...part three will be the last part to Between dances and disappointments...but don't worry...it will all work out in the end...I promise to update soon!**

**Thanks 4 reading!**

**~Dazzler 916~ **


	16. Between dances & disappointments part 3

**I do not own twilight…..all belongs to stephanie meyer….I'm really glad to see that you all are enjoying my story so far….please review! = )**

**~Dazzler916~**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Between dances and disappointments part 3**

**(Ella's P.O.V)**

I was at Lucy's house with Macy, Natalia and Maddy. We just got home from the dance.

"I still can't believe you actually danced with Clark. You should've seen the look on Mallory's face. It was Priceless." Macy said as we walked into Lucy's bedroom.

"I bet...but right now I can careless—" I started to say.

"I'm sorry Elle." Natalia said.

"The worst part is that Clark and I almost kissed." Another tear rolled down the side of my face. No one spoke.

"My goodness tonight was absolutely—" Maddy began to say as she walked into the room with a big smile on her face.

"Horrible!" I cried.

"Well I was gonna say great but I guess that works...in a sarcastic way." Maddy muttered.

"Says the girl who was making out with Rik in the bleachers nearly the whole dance!" Macy said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Maddy lied.

"Maddy I love you, but you're a really bad liar." Lucy said.

"So I have been told, but he is a good kisser." Maddy admitted.

All of us rolled her eyes.

Tonight was absolutely horrible.

"Oh Ella I'm sure Seth has a good explaination as to where he went. If his excuse is not good enough then there's always the alternative route...me breaking his face for breaking your heart." Natalia said with an evil little smirk on her face.

"Good luck with that..." Lucy mumbled.

"Okay girls I'm sorry but I really need some air...Lucy you think you can cover for me if I go to the beach. I really need some time alone..." I said.

"Ella it's gonna rain soon." Natalia told me.

"I don't care. I just need to think." I mumbled.

"Well you can't go dressed like that—"

"I'm gonna change first Madison." I snapped.

All of my friends got silent and took a step away from me.

I buried my face into my hands.

"I'm sorry girls. I shouldn't be taking this out on you. I—" I started to apologize until Lucy cut me off.

"We understand Ella. You're upset...now go change and just go out my window...just be back before 2am." Lucy said handing me my sleepoverbag and pushing me out of her room and into the bathroom.

"Thanks guys." I said.

I quickly got out of my dress and threw on a pair of sweat pants and then one of my dance shirts that my parents got me for my birthday...it was a purple shirt that said "twinkle toes" in pink writing and then there were a pair of ballet shoes under it.

I took all of the pins out my hair and brushed it out. My hair was wavy after I brushed out all of the curls. I pulled my bangs out of my face and kept my hair down.

I cleaned my face and took off all the remaining smeared make up that was around my eyes. I made sure I had my Ipod in my pocket.

"Okay I'll be back. I have my cell phone...and if Seth calls any of you or even sneaks over here to talk to me and I know he will. Don't even tell him where I am. Just make up something." I said.

"I will keep the window open." Lucy said as I jumped out the window.

Lucy's house has only one story so I didn't have to worry about climbing down a tree or anything. Her window was only 3 or 4 feet from the ground.

The minute my feet hit the ground, I ran.

Lucy and Gabe's house was right up the street from Jacob's house, but they're closer to the bus stop up the street from my house.

There were no cars, so I was running right in the middle of the road. I could hear the sound of wolves howling in the near distant Forrest.

It's 62 degrees and a little windy...but the cool breeze felt good as the trees danced gracefully in the wind.

It's getting cloudy, but you could still see the moon. If it rains tonight, it will be the first time it has rained since June. La Push had really good summer.

I didn't even bother to wear shoes. Crazy I know. I was too lazy to grab my converse out of my bag. So yes I am running bare foot, but I don't mind. It's 11:45pm when I got to the beach. No one was around. Just me.

I walked down towards the Rock cave on the northern end where Seth and I took pictures for out photography assignment after the first day of school.

I could hear the sound of the rolling thunder. It was like unsteady rythmic drums.

I sat down on the sand and brought my knees to my chest, curling myself up into a little ball. I shook my Ipod so I could shuffle my songs...

How covienient...out of all the songs I really didn't want to hear right now...it was the song Never Let This Go by Paramore.

I blasted the music into my ears...the lyrics fit my mood perfectly.

_Maybe if my heart stops beating_  
_It won't hurt this much_  
_And never will I have to answer_  
_Again to anyone_

_Please don't get me wrong_

_Because I'll never let this go_  
_But I can't find the words to tell you_  
_I don't want to be alone_  
_But now I feel like I don't know you_

I feel as if all of this never happened...almost like a dream. But no...it's real...and all I can do is cry.

I'm afraid that the next time I talk to Seth that I might forgive him too easily.

I can't stay mad at him for long...now that I think of it...I have never been mad at Seth before.

* * *

**(Lucy's P.O.V)**

Poor Ella...I understand how she's feeling. I'm curious to know what excuse Seth is gonna use apart from using the old "I can't tell you" that all the other wolves use….I've know about werewolves and vampires for almost 6 months now.

I know the real reason why Seth left. Brady texted me the whole story...but he kept out a few minor details.

Seth left because it had to do with some vampire that's been coming back to the La Push area...they never really could catch her until now with the help from those so called "vegitarian vampires" the Cullens. Some how all of this involved Seth being there because the vampire had something to do with Ella. Brady won't tell me anything else except the fact that Seth left the dance to protect Ella.

I really hope things end up okay between them in the end. Ella's pretty upset.

Who'd of thought she would have a temper...I mean you should have seen the look on her face when she snapped me and our other friends.

I wonder if Seth knows that her and almost had a good "intimate" moment or two. They almost kissed for love of God!

Seth better straighten this out soon...I don't really want to deal with "the wrath of Ella" anymore...even if it was for a few minutes or so.

She needed to be alone, so I let her sneak out my window and go down to the beach...

It's already 12:15 am. Ella's been gone for 30 minutes...

Then there was a tap on the window...and I thought I left it open.

"Who closed the window? Ella needs to get back in." Macy said

"Sorry." Maddy mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay, just remember that our friend is trying is trying to get back in." I told her.

"I thought she was gonna be gone for a little longer." Natalia said.

"Maybe she forgot something." I shrugged.

Macy walked over to pull back the curtains and opened the window again...

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt and second...what the hell are you doing here?" Macy whispered in a harsh tone.

"Who are you talking to?" Maddy walked over to the window and then she turned her head back to Natalia and I.

"Girls...it's Seth." She said.

I jumped up from where I was sitting and squished in between my friends so I could talk to him.

"Seth Ryan Clearwater what are you doing at my house...to be more specific. MY window?" I whispered harshly.

"Come on Lulu I don't have time for that right now. She hasn't bee answering my phone calls for the past hour...I need to talk to Ella—" He began to say.

"Well we're not sure if she wants to talk to you right now." Natalia cut him off.

"Give me ten minutes. PLEASE! I need to talk to her—"

"Well she's not here right no—" Maddy totally just ruined it.

"Madison!" Macy scoffed.

"Seth! I really think you should just talk to her tomorrow—" I tried to tell him.

"Lucy please." Seth begged.

Damn it did I really have to be caught in the middle of this.

"I think you know where she is." I wasn't gonna just flat out tell him where she was...he can figure it out from there.

Seth just looked at me with a confused look on his face for a quick second...once he figured out what I meant. He ran.

I really hope he doesn't screw this up.

* * *

**(Seth's P.O.V)**

It was already midnight when I got back to La Push.

I ran back to my house real quick so I could change...Ella is at the Avanaco's so all I had to do is run down the road and knock on Lucy's window...there's no way in hell that those girls are asleep.

I ran into my room and changed into a pair of sweatpants...I threw on a jacket...I was in too much of a hurry to throw on a shirt...

I had to talk to her and try to explain things...I've been calling her for the past hour ever since I phased back. She won't answer her phone...and on top of that I got a text from out of all people...Mallory Lucas...how the hell did she get my number?

The text read..

_~Clark Whalen saves the day and almost nails it with a kiss...can u say OUCH!~_

right below the text was a picture of Clark with his arms around Ella...MY ELLA...they were only a about few inches away from kissing eachother...I'm almost kissed her...why didn't I just go the whole 100 percent?...I really hope they didn't kiss...I really hope they didn't...

Jared said that Clark talked to her for a bout a good 15 minutes or so trying to cheer her up...and then he got her to dance with him to a slow song...

DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT! If none of this had happened...I would have been there to share a slow song with my imprint...and she wouldn't be in the arms of someone else...some one who isn't me...I knew from the moment I saw that guy trying to flirt with my girl that he would be trying to steal her away from me...and from the looks of it...he almost sucdeeded...

Right after I read the text...I ran back out the house.

"Seth!" I didn't even realize my mom was still up.

I didn't answer...I just stop dead in my tracks and looked at her...

"If you're gonna go talk to her...be back by no later than 2am..." Mom said.

I just nodded and then ran out the back door...

Lucy and her friends didn't say much...and I don't think they were even suppost tell me where Ella really was...mainly they kept telling me that she doesn't wanna talk to me right now...and they said all of it in a very cold tone...

The girls were pretty mad...I'm actually afraid to face my own imprint...she's at the beach...I hope that the she doesn't attempt to hit me in the face the minute she's sees me...

We don't need another repeat of a human punching a werewolf in the face...and I would feel bad having Ella break her hand...her dad would kill me...or atleast attempt to...

I'm pretty sure her brother knows...shit he probably hates me now too...

Lucky for me...I found Ella by the rock caves...I could hear the music blasting through her ears...

She was wearing nothing but sweatpants and a t-shirt...no shoes...she as bare foot.

Ella was sitting in the sand...curled up in a ball with her knees hugging her chest...

She looked completely dillusional...she was shaking...her hair was pulled away from her face and it hung down her back...no make up...and her eyes were a little blood shot like she had been crying...alot.

This is all my fault...I did this to her...

I have never seen her like this...it kills me knowing I hurt her...if only I could tell her the real truth...but it's too soon for that...if only she knew I was just trying to protect her...

How was I gonna do this...

I walked over to where she was and I sat down right next to her...

She closed her eyes...I just sat there looking at her...I didn't say anything.

Then she opened her eyes...the first words that came out of her mouth were...

"Thanks for leaving me asshole." Then Ella got up and started to walk away from me.

I grabbed her hand before she could move any farther...

"DON'T touch me!" She yelled as she jerked her hand away.

Everytime I would try taking a step towards her...she would take a step back...

"Ella" I trembled as I tried taking another step towards her...

Ella charged towards me and she kept throwing constant punches at my chest...it didn't hurt...I could barely feel it...I know she wanted me to...it didn't hurt physically...but it did mentally...I could feel her pain...

She was angry and upset alright...

"WHY! DID! YOU! JUST! LEAVE! ME! THERE! BY! MYSELF!" Ella shouted.

"I'm sorry—" I tried to say...but she wasn't finished..

"A drink of water my ass! Where the hell have you been? Huh?—"

"Ella just trust me, when I tell you this...I can't tell you now...But I will tell you soon I promise—"

"Seth, that's a bunch of BULL!" Ella cut me off before I could finish.

"Ella please...Just hear me out...I can't tell you" I said.

"Fine, then when?" She asked me...

"Next year—" I started to say...I think it would be better to tell her about me being a wolf next year...I still think we need time...

"What kind of girl do you take me for? I'm not stupid Seth! All I want is for YOU to be HONEST with ME and me the TRUTH!"

"I am telling you the truth...believe me I am...I just can't tell you right now. Please Ella...I understand you're angry with me right now. But I promise...this won't happen again. I won't just leave you like that. I have a good reason...I can't tell you now...I'm not lying." I told her.

I took her hands and started rubbing them gently with my hands.

Tears started running down her face again...I just brought her closer to me...this time she didn't pull back.

"Damn Seth I hate you! I hate what you did to me! But I still like you damn it! Why did you do it? You left and I got worried. I looked everywhere for you! You can't just leave like that. The worst part is that I actually believe you. I'm not gonna let this slide so easily! I'm still mad at you. The only reason you're even lucky enough to have me wrapped up in your arms is because I'm cold and you're always warm. You don't know what I went through tonight. We never even got to slow dance. You made what I thought was gonna be the nest night of my life one of the worst. I can't believe I'm actually talking to you right now. And I don't give a shit if I'm being loud. No one else is on the fresking beach...and it's not like anyone else can freaking hear me. And even if they can I don't care. I don't know where the hell you were and what the fuck you were doing but you better not have been with some other girl. When I told you that I liked you I meant it. I hope you were being honest when you said that you really do have feeling for me. You're heavy waters with me right now Seth Clearwater! Unless you can prove yourself otherwise, then I might give you a second chance. I still CAN'T BELIEVE I AM STILL TALKING TO YOU! You're SO LUCKY that I didn't tell my parents about any of this...My friends aren't so HAPPY with you either. I hope you know what YOU are in for when we go back to school Monday."

Ella just stood there with her arms wrapped around me as she continued to yell graciously with her head planted to my chest and she never bothered to look me in the eye once. She continued to go on and on and on about how upset she was...and I listened to every single word of what she had to say.

I let her vent...she needed this.

I didn't interrupt her once.

I just let her cool off.

After about 6 minutes, Ella stopped yelling and just sat back down in the sand.

I took my jacket off and put it around her.

"No don't give me your jacket! YOU don't have a SHIRT on!" Ella told me as she threw he jacket back at me

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not cold...just take it...you need it more than I do." I said as I put it back on her.

Ella scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I don't like you that much right now..." She mumbled in a sarcastic but very serious tone.

I laughed.

"Yea I know. Soon you will understand...you will." I assured her.

"You better hope so." She warned.

It finally started raining five minutes later….we were sitting in the rock cave….trying to stay dry.

"Seth." Ella sighed.

"Hmm,"

"How is that you're still here after I screamed at the top of my lungs and yelled at you for the past 15 minutes?" Ella asked.

My most honest answer would be to say because I love you….but it's too soon for that as well. Ella sure does have a set of lungs alright...atleast she's not afraid to hold back what she was really feeling…..I'm glad that she got alll of that out of her system.

"Actually…it was 20 minutes." I corrected her.

"Whatever! Just answer the question, please." Ella muttered.

"But to answer your question…I really care about you Elle. I will always be here for you. Sometimes I may not be there right away…but I will be there for yo I've come to know you all to well and all to fast in these past couple of months. You're, kind, beautiful, talented, and smart and you always have a smile on your face and it always makes my day better. "

Ella giggled.

"Really?" She asked me.

"No lie…and I will never leave…only unless you want me to—"

"That's never gonna happen. You've been so good to me ever since I moved here….you mean too much to me….I would hate to see you leave…" Ella told me.

If I wanted to win her heart over…I was really gonna have to prove myself….I can't put her through this again…I don't want to disappoint anyone...especially my girl.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Okay so that is the final part to Between dances and disappointments...don't worrk folks! The Drama is just getting started...I hope you all enjoyed the chapter...thanks 4 reading!**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	17. Trying not to give in is too difficult

**I do not own twilight….all belongs to stephanie meyer….I'm glad to see that you all are enjoying my story…..thanks for reading…enjoy chapter 17**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Trying not to give in is too difficult**

**(Ella's P.O.V) **

It's almost 1:30 am...I'm still at the beach with Seth...and we're waiting for the rain to stop

This boy is crazy to be out here in this weather with his shirt off...well then again I'm not wearing shoes...

I still had his jacket on as I shifted into a more comfortable position and placed my head on his shoulder.

Even with his shirt off he is still warm...what the hek? It's like he's some sort of space heater or something. But, it was still nice...

"There is something I've wanted to talk to you about..." Seth told me.

"Go on." I yawned.

"I'm listening."

"I want to talk about...us." He whispered in my ear...

Notice how he paused before he said the word "us". I'm not so sure if I wanna talk about this right now...I'm still mad at him.

"Where ever this is going, I hope you know that you're not off the hook yet." I warned.

"I know" He sighed.

"Well what do you mean by us?" I asked him.

"You know...us...together as a coup—" Seth started to say before I cut him off.

"Seth I don't wanna talk about this right n—"

"We almost kissed you know..." Seth told me.

"Yea I know...and then you left..." I reminded him. Seth closed his eyes and clenched his jaw together.

"Take a breather okay? I actually managed to have a somewhat okay night shortly after you made your special disappearance—"

"Ya so I heard...you ended up spending the rest of your time with Clark... he likes you." He told me in an irritated tone. Seth pulled out his phone and then handed it to me.

"I don't know how the hell Mallory got my number but she sent me this..." Seth went to his text messages and handed it back to me...

OH MY GOD.

Mallory would do this...it's a freaking picture of me with Clark almost kissing...and then at the bottom Mallory left a bitchy little message...

_~Clark Whalen saves the day and almost nails it with a kiss...can u say OUCH!~_

"I didn't kiss him you know...I didn't ask for any of that to happen" I muttered. I forwarded the picture message to my phone when Seth looked away for a quick second.

"But this is all my fault." Seth scoffed.

"Well maybe that could have been you." I snapped.

"Do you like him?" Seth asked.

"I don't know..." I said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Seth asked me in a more harsh tone

"I don't wanna argue about this right now seeing that I just stopped yelling at you 45 minutes ago...and you make it sound like you have a problem with Clark liking me... what are you? Jealous?" I asked him.

He didn't answer.

"I'm just gonna take your silence for an answer...so yea you are." I shrugged. Seth still didn't reply...he just stared out at the ocean.

I rolled my eyes.

"Just knoe...but I have more feelings for you than I do him. I hardly ever hang out with Clark anyway...but we talk when we get the chance." I said.

"Do still wanna go out on second date?" Seth asked quickly.

"Hmmm...I don't know yet...I'm thinking." I told him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out...I have to go. Lucy and the girls are waiting for me and it's almost 2am." I stood up from where we were sitting.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Maybe...I'll call you...bye." I walked away...and I didn't give him back his jacket. He didn't ask for it back so why not?

It was exactly 2am when I got back to Lucy's house...

"Finally you're back!" Lucy said as I hoped into her room.

"Do you feel better?" Maddy asked.

"I'm surprised you girls are still awake...but yea I feel somewhat better." I said.

"Seth came to see if you were here 20 minutes after you left." Natalia told me. I rolled my eyes.

"He found me at the beach..." I mumbled.

"That probably explains why you have his jacket..." All of my friends scooted closer to me.

"Okay...I'm only gonna tell you what I want you to know..." I trailed off.

"Which is?" Natalia gasped.

"Okay so I yelled at him most of the time and he just listened...and he knows that he's not off the hook yet...I'm still mad at him and he knows that" I said.

"Well atleast you didn't keep it all in." Natalia said.

"Haha...I think I might loose my voice...I was pratically yelling at him for 20 minutes straight...maybe longer." I choked.

"I'm sure you'll be okay—" Macy started to say before I interrupted her.

"Oh wait it gets better...fucking Mallory Lucas sent Seth this." I snapped as I started going through my inbox. Once I found the picture I showed it to them.

"What the hell? How did she even get his numb—" Maddy started to say.

"You girls know Malloy's friend Maylin?" Lucy asked us.

We all nodded.

"Maylin is Nina Hinto's older sister...and they both know Seth. We all grew up with the Clearwaters...Collin is they're cousin. The only way Mallory could have possibly gotten his number would be from Maylin." Lucy explained.

"I didn't even kiss that boy for God's SAKE!" I cried.

"Do you like Clark?" Natalia asked me.

"I don't know...I hate to say this...but I'm starting to think about him different..." I mumbled.

"Oh Lord!" Lucy muttered.

"I know! I think I just put myself into a horrible little love triangle." I choked.

"But you still like Seth more?" Lucy asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Lucy, I still have more feelings for Seth. Why is that you are always telling me to st—"

"I love Seth like a little brother. We've known each other since we were in diapers. I've always been overly proctective of Seth when girls started liking him...I never thought they were good enough...I think you and Seth are perfect for each other. You should hear the way he talks about you sometimes when you're not around...better yet you should really see the way he looks at you...no matter what happens in the end...I guaruntee that you will always go back to Seth...always..." Lucy told me.

"And what makes you sooo sure of this?" I asked her.

"Just trust me..." Lucy said putting her hand on my shoulder...

"Ooookay" I joked.

"Girls go to bed...I can't sleep!" Gabe said as he opened the door.

"You're suppost to knock! And we will when we feel like it...until then you might wanna get some earplugs." Lucy told her brother.

"Sure sure." Gabe mumbled half asleep as he closed the door.

All of us bursted it out into laughter and tried to too loud.

"Okay Lu I'm curious...out of you and Gabe who is the oldest?" Maddy asked Lucy.

"Gabe is older than me by 3 minutes...and then there's my little brother Kyle. Gabe and I don't really fight...it's mainly just him and Kyle. I just stand there and watch. By the time I'm a senior, Kyle will be a freshman..." Lucy told us.

"Ohhhh...so he's only 13 right now?" I asked her.

"He will be thirteen in December." She said.

I can't believe it's already October. I feel like school just started 2 days ago." Maddy said falling back first on to Lucy's bed.

"Me too!" I agreed.

"Ella, do you think that you and Seth will get together?" Macy asked me.

"I don't know...yet...I think so...once we get past this unexpected situation" I sighed.

Whatever Seth was up to, I'm sure it was for a good cause...I can't see him being the type of guy who secretly drinks and does drugs for no reason...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 DAYS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm not really looking forward to going to school today...it's monday...nearly two days after the dance...I didn't call or text Seth yesterday. I just had a day to myself...I turned off my phone and my computer and just hung out in my room all day...

I got lazy so I threw on a pair of sweat pants, a t-shirt and some black vans...

I straightened my hair and then headed down stairs to eat a quick bowl of cereal...

"Ella come on the bus is almost here!" Tony shouted as he started walking towards the door.

I grabbed my back pack..."I'm coming!" I yelled.

When I got to the bus stop Lucy was the first to greet me.

"Hey Elle" Lucy said coming up to hug me. I gave a quick wave to Gabe who was talking to my brother...

"Where's Seth?" I asked her.

Lucy pointed in the opposite direction. I turned around to see him walking towards him.

I dropped my back pack on the ground and ran to give Seth a hug...for some reason...I really missed not seeing him yesterday...

"Whoa what's this for?" Seth asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I don't really know...I just felt the need to hug you. It was kinda weird not seeing you yesterday." I told him honestly.

"I missed you." He muttered.

"Me too...I didn't talk to anyone yesterday. I turned of my computer and my phone. I needed a day to myself." I sighed

"Oh. Well I tried calling you yesterday. I wanted to see how you were feeling." He murmured.

"Somewhat better..." I shrugged with a tiny little smirk on my face.

"Well atleast you're smiling." He said poking a finger at my cheek.

"Hey don't get your hopes up...it doesn't mean anything." I scoffed.

"It may not mean anything to you...but I made you smile...and it means something to me...in a good way." Seth told me.

"Okay, then what does it mean to you?" I asked him.

The school bus pulled up to the kirb.

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes in response to his comment.

"Word stealer." I muttered as I walked up the steps.

...

School has been pretty boring today...I have done nothing but take notes.

I decided to just keep a low profile and eat lunch by myself today...I wasn't really in the mood to really talk to anyone...thern something caught my eye...

Nina Hinto and Seth sitting next to each other…

I've only talked to that girl atleast 2 or 3 timed but that's about it...Nina just completely ignores me and talks to Seth...everytime Nina comes up to Seth she always hugs him and then she gets this big smile on her face...

Alot of people have told me that Seth and Nina used to be childhood sweethearts...

Seth told me that he didn't even talk to Nina at all this summer. But Nina still makes it pretty obvious that she likes him.

I even asked Seth if he still likes her but he always tells me no and that he doesn't have feeling for her like that anymore...

I've noticed that a lot of girls like Seth...you should see the look on some of these girls faces when he walks past them...it does kind of bother me.

Especially with the way Nina is always throwing herself at him as if I don't even exist...and she usually does it right in front of me.

"Well what do we have here?" I disgustingly familiar voice said...quickly turned around to see who was behind me...It was Mallory.

"Screw you." I snapped.

"As much as I would love to say that actually hurt, I can't because then I would be lying." Mallory snarled.

"Whatever...just get the hell out of my face!" I spat.

I didn't want to deal with her right now...so I walked away.

Right now I'm feeling very irritated...like I really just need to scream, so I just cleared my mind completely and just tried to focus on getting thorugh this school day...

By the time I got back home I was completely exhausted...thank heavens I don't have any home work.

So I just took a quick 1 hour nap and then went down stairs to go eat a snack...but I wasn't expecting to find a very unexpected someone in the kitchen with my brother...

"Clark what are you doing here...in my house?" I asked with a shocked expression on my face.

"Mom said he could come over...so yep!" Tony muttered.

"Okay, hey Clark!" I mumbled.

"Hey" He smiled.

"So what are you guys doing?" I asked.

"We're finishing up some home work. The hot water is on the stove." Tony said...my brother knows me all to well...every day when I wake up from my nap...I always have a cup of tea.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" I asked him.

"Yea yea...now go get your tea and go upstairs and play your violi—"

"That would be where you are wrong...I'm actually gonna play the guitar today..." I corrected him.

"You haven't touched that thing ever since we moved." Tony said raising his eyebrows.

"Okay just because I haven't even played that thing since we moved here doesn't mean that I don't know how to play it anymore." I scoffed.

"Yea yea," Tony mumbled.

"So how long have you been playing?" Clark asked me.

"About 4 years." I shrugged.

"Hmmm...You know I play a little bit of guitar myself." Clark said.

"When you say a little bit...you mean just one song...like Mary had a little lamb?" I joked. Clark rolled his eyes.

"Please I've been playing for almost 13 years...I started when I was 5." He told me.

I just nodded my head.

"Well, my little sister here is the —" Tony began to say.

"Tony, don't brag...I can speak for my self." I said sticking out my tounge.

"I thought I was your manager?" Tony asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"He's your manager?" Clark said with his eyes moving back and forth from me to my brother.

"Dude this girl right here." Tony paused wrapping his arm around my shoulder and bringing me over to him.

"Is soooo sick! My sister does everything! Sing, dance, act, plays a few instruments...you name it!" Tony said poking a finger at my face.

"Okay, knock it off with all the mushy older brother stuff." I complained.

"I'm gonna have to hear you play the guitar to see if you meet my standards of exellence." Clark said.

I tilted my head down and widened my eyes.

"Haha sure...I'll think about it." I teased.

"Hey Elly I never got to ask you this but how did things go with Seth at the dance?" My brother asked.

I'm surprised he doesn't even know.

I just took a deep breath, exhaled, grabbed my giant mug of cherry pomergranate tea and walked out of the kitchen.

Realizing I forgot something just as I started to walk up the stairs, I turned around and walked back into the question.

"Are ya gonna answer the question sis?" Tony asked me.

I pretended not hear that...I don't even wanna talk about that right now.

"Charlotte come here." I said to my dog who was sitting by Tony's feet.

Lotty got up imeadiatley and wagged her tail over to where I was.

"Come on Elle it couldn't have been that b—"

"Hey Tony let's get back to work here!" Clark said snapping his fingers in front of my brother's face.

"Right...Never mind Ella...I don't want to know ...I think I have a pretty good idea." Tony muttered.

"Wow u must have some imagnination. It think it would be best if you got that brain of yours fixed...I'm starting to get a little concerned about the way think." I told him

I chuckled...My brother was thinking the total opposite...he has no idea...

When my brother had looked away and started working on his homework again...I managed to catch Clark's eye and mouth the words "thank you" for changing the subject.

I don't even want my brother to know about what happened saturday...then he would tell mom and mom will tell dad and dad won't be so happy...Oh the beauty of lying for someone elses own good...it sure can be a pain in the ass at times...

Charlotte followed me up to my room and then lounged herself out on my bed...

I grabbed my guitar and went out to the porch...music has always been like a second language to me...I'm always coming up with new ideas for songs and melodies...improvising is always fun...it's almost like painting...instead of painting a canvas...it's like you're painting the air that makes all sounds travel...

"Hmmm...What to play, what to play." I mumbled trying to think of good song...

Aha! I ran back into my room to grab my guitar capo...it changes the key of guitar when you want to paly a song in a certain key...now the E minor chord I'm playing sounds like a G minor chord...I decided to play the song in it's original key since the melody was in my vocal range.

I took a deep breath and started to sing...

_You've got a face for a smile you know_  
_A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly_  
_But I've got a world of chances for you_  
_I've got a world of chances for you,_  
_I've got a world of chances,_  
_Chances that you're burning through_

_I've got a paper and pen_  
_I go to write you goodbye and that's when I know_  
_I've got a world of chances for you,_  
_I've got a world of chances for you,_  
_I've got a world of chances,_  
_Chances that you're burning through_

_Oh, I'm going my own way_  
_My faith has lost its strength again_  
_Oh, it's been too hard to say_  
_We've fallen off the edge again_  
_We're at an end_  
_We're at an end_

_Maybe you'll call me someday_  
_Hear the operator said the number's no good_  
_And that she had a world of chances for you,_  
_She had a world of chances for you,_  
_She had a world of chances,_  
_Chances you were burning through_

_You've got a face for a smile you know _

**www . youtube . com /watch?v = pC3oCfh57BA**

World of Chances by Demi Lovato is one of my favorite songs on her new album Here We Go Again...it came out about a month after I moved to La Push...

I just sat there looking out at all of the trees that surrounded my back yard...

Then I could hear someone clapping...I looked over to see Clark hanging out of my brother's window.

"You were there the whole time?" I asked.

"Yup!" Clark smiled.

"Oh...how lovely" I mumbled turning my head away.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about...you really good! And you have a very nice voice." Clark complimented.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your music skillz have definitely met my standards of excellence." Clark said nodding his head.

"Do I get a medal or something now?" I teased.

"Haha very funny...naw...nothing special...just me giving you approval to play some more..." He said...

I shook my head...

"Naw I think it's time I heard you play..." I said.

"Ehh...I'm not warmed up—"

"Oh so you sing as well?" I asked.

"A little bit. Maybe we can get together sometime. I can bring my guitar and we can have a little jam session or something." He suggested.

"Hmmm...yea why not...and it's not a date" I wanted to make sure that was clear before he tried to pull any strings.

"No no no...It's not a date I—what would make you think that?" Clark stammered.

I shook my head.

"Well I people have been saying that you l—" I started to say before my brother cut me off.

"Clark, close the window and quit trying to mac on my sister!" I heard Tony yell.

How akward this moment is on a scale of 1 to 10...I give it a 12...

Clark just gave me a shy smirk and closed the window...

DAMN IT SETH! Why is he still in my head...then again he always is...but I feel like I'm letting him off the hook too easily...this is gonna be harder than I thought...I wan back into my room and grabbed my cell phone...

It's too late to turn back now...

I went to my addrees book and scrolled down to his name...I'm not gonna call him...I'm not gonna call him...

_Yes...I will go on a second date with you...that's_ what I typed into the text box.]

I hit the send button.

**Sending message to Seth...sending...sending...SENT!**

Now I had to wait...

Within 5 minutes I got a new text message...it was from him...I didn't think he would reply that fast.

_Okay :)...I'm gonna make it up to you...I promise you won't be disappointed :)_

I hope he's right...

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!...I hope you enjoyed it!...Thanks 4 reading = )**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	18. Dancing in the mirror

**I do not own twilight…all belongs to stephanie meyer. Sorry it took so long for me to update…I start school on September 3rd. So from now own Im only gonna try and update once a week...if get more reviews...then i will try to update twice a week :D Here's chapter 18!**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Dancing in the mirror**

**(Ella's P.O.V) **

October 24th 2009

School is starting to get very busy. I'm doing really well in school so far.

All A's, and I plan to keep it that way.

Seth and I haven't gone on a second date yet.

Both of us have been really busy school and other activities outside of that, but we still hang out after school and sometimes on the weekend.

My parents had finally enrolled me into a dance class at a studio out in Port Angeles. It's called The Academy of Dance.

I'm only signed up to take jazz, contemporary and ballet.

Mondays is jazz, Wednesday is contemporary and then I have ballet on Thursdays and Saturdays. My week day classes always start at 4:30 and end at 6:00pm.

All of my classes run for an hour and a half, but ballet is 2 hours. I'm in one of the advanced ballet groups which go a little longer than all of the other classes.

It's Saturday, so that's where I'm heading right now. Class starts at noon and we always have to be there atleast 15 minutes early to stretch and then everyone must be standing at the barre by 12:00pm sharp. My parents managed to get me into ballet at the last minute.

For ballet, you have to meet Madam Peutrova first and then she will test you on your skills so then she'll know where to place you.

I and three other girls are the youngest in the class. We're all fifteen and then some of the oldest girls are almost 18.

"Okay I'll see you in a little bit Mom." I said I got out of the car.

"Ella wait!" My mom shouted. I quickly turned around.

"Don't forget your pointe shoes!"

"Oh, thanks mom." I said running back to the car to get them.

"See you later Elle." Mom drove off leaving me at the kirb.

It's pretty cold outside today, so I wore sweatpants and a sweatshirt over my "required" dance attire.

White tight, black leotard, a sheer pink ballet skirt, pointe shoes and then our hair must always be in a bun. I always tie a dark purple ribbon around my bun and tie it in the bow after I put it up.

Not everyone had arrived yet, it was just me and 10 other girls who have showed up so far.

"Ella!" My new friend Clarissa Gordon waved at me as I stepped inside.

I walked over to where she and a few of my other new friends were sitting on the floor stretching.

"Hey girls" I smiled.

"Hey." All of them smiled back.

I quickly took of my sweatshirt and sweatpants and joined my friends on the floor by stretching out into my Russian splits.

"I'm so glad it's the weekend." I sighed.

"I know right? I have a biology test next Monday and I was up studying all night. I'm surprised that I managed to wake up this morning." My friend Lauren said.

"Cute ribbon Ella. I really like the color." Maria commented.

"Thanks. So how are those new pointe shoes working for ya?" I asked Maria as she started to bend one of her shoes back and forth.

"I finally managed to arch the shank high enough so they fit more comfortably. Madam said that it would be good for me to wear them now that I have shaped them out enough." She told me.

"I just bought new ones almost two weeks ago and I'm still trying to shape mine." My friend Corrine mumbled.

"Okay when you get home, simply place one of your shoes in the hinge of a sturdy door between the door and its frame. Then gentley pull the door shut to flatten and widden the box of the shoe." I suggested.

"Thanks. I'll try it later." Corrine smiled.

"Don't look now but Panya Terekov just walked in." Maria mumbled.

Panya Terekhov is one of the best dancers in this class. She's a junior at Forks High School.

Panya is a good dancer. She knows that she is, but she has a snooty little attitude and everyone can't stand her.

The girls told me that she moved here from New Yors about 3 years ago, but she's orginally from Russia. She's a junior at Forks High School and her mother used to be a Prima Ballerina at the American Ballet Theatre and then she also danced at some ballet company in Russia as well.

She is always nagging someone about their flaws. Either someone's feet are turned out far enough in first position, someone has horrible posture or their arms are way too stiff, Panya will keep bugging you until you "do it right" or else she will simply show off and "show you how it's done.

"I swear one of these days I'm gonna shove one of those pointe shoes up Panya's ass. Ever since class started nearly 4 weeks ago, all Panya does is talk about my feet." Clarissa muttered.

"Oh Clarissa you need to turn your feet out more and you starting to have horrbile posture. You never go low enough on your grand plie." Clarissa said in a Russian accent.

"Wow Clari you almost sounded just like her." Maria giggled.

"Yea yea. It's been almost 4 months since my ankle surgery. I'm still recovering. As soon as I was able to walk again and what not, I quickly put back on pointe shoes and went to work. My right ankle still hurts a little bit when I try turning my feet out all the way in first position and then I can't go as low on my grand plié as I could before the surgery. My doctor said that I my foot should be back to normal within the next 3 months or so." Clarissa told us.

"Clari whatever you do, don't overwork yourself. I'm surprise you managed to get back on pointe so quickly. Madam Peutrova lets you take breaks whenever you need to, but you hardly ever sit out. You need to go easy on yourself for a while before you end really hurting your achilles tendon. You still have 4 months to prepare for your Julliard audition." I told her.

"I know. Today I'm gonna take it easy today." Clarissa assured us.

"Peutrova alert in 10 seconds!" Lauren yelled.

All of us quickly got to our feet and ran over to the barre and got into first position.

"Good afternoon girls." Madam Peutrova smiled.

"Good afternoon Madam." We all replied.

Madam slowly walked up and down the dance floor examining all 20 of us who were standing at the barre.

"I'm glad to see that no one is late today." Madam spoke.

All of us smiled in agreement.

"Today for warm ups I want to try something different. I would like to give some of our new students a chance to lead the class." Madam stopped dead in her tracks and looked right at me.

"Ella, would you be so kind to lead the girls today?" She asked me.

Madam would never take no for answer.

"Yes Madam." I said.

"You know the drill." Madam said as she walked over to the sound system and put in a classical music cd.

We always warm up to a classical medley of Madam's choice

Today it was Felix Mendelssohn.

"Start with a demi plié in first, go all the way up to releve extending the arm and then back down to a grand plié. Repeat this twice." I instructed.

Warm ups are very simple. We do atleast 15 minutes of barre work before we start dancing.

"Relax your elbows and let your body flow gracefully in the movement." I said.

I stopped what I was doing and walked back and forth down the long row of girls who were doing the warm up.

My friend Lauren looked like she was a little tense today.

"Lauren you look a litte tense, just relax and let your core strength do the work for you. Don't forget to follow through by curving your back so then it will be easier for you to extend." I told her.

I continue to walk down the row.

"Now lets move on to doing four 8 counts of battement tendu on each side and then go straight into ronde de jambe for another two 8 counts" I said.

I looked over at Madam and she was nodding her head giving me an approving smile.

Looks I'm doing well so far.

"Panya relax your neck." I said.

"I am relaxing my neck can you not see that?" Panya replied in a somewhat irritated tone.

I shook my head.

"Panya you need to make sure that your neck follows through with the movement. If you keep your neck stiff like how you're doing it right now, you'll cramp up. Remember what you said to Anita Sanchez the other day...You need to look more like a swan and less like a girraffe. I think you might wanna start taking some of your own advice for a change." I said.

Some of the girls around her started to chuckle to themselves lightly.

Panya didn't answer but her neck posture was better after I had told her that.

"That's better." I smiled.

Once we finished warming up, Madam had as all gather around into a cirlce.

"We have two months until the winter recital. Next week we will start to work on a new piece. You and the other ballet students are going to be doing some excerpts from the Nutcracker sweet along with some original pieces that will be choreographed by me. Now some of these dances will involve partner work with the boys. Well, the ones who are strong enough to lift you." Madam told us.

Everyone started chatting amongst themselves seeing that they never get a chance to work with the boys and from what I hear, all eight of them are pretty good looking.

But I still have Seth. So right now I could careless at the moment.

For the next hour and a half we just went through some of the basic routines that Madam Peutrova has already taught us and then we learned some new choreography.

By the end of the class I was pretty tired :P.

"Beautiful work today girls. You may now pack up." Madam told us.

All of us walked over to the benches that were in the front of the building by the window.

I unlaced the ribbon around my legs and slid my shoes off.

My feet were pretty sore and from the looks of it, I think one of blisters on the side of my toe busted open and starting bleeding again.

"Shit" I mumbled.

"Dude you're not the only one with a bad sore. Thank god we get to take these shoes off. I love them, but they can be a pain at times." Lauren said.

I chuckled to myself.

"You got that right. But hey, beauty is pain." I joked.

The two of us laughed.

"Whoa hot guy walking down the street alert." I heard Marina Calvosa say out loud.

A few of the girls sat up and looked out the window.

"Oooooo he is GORGEOUS"

I just rolled my eyes.

"You girls are boy crazy!" I muttered.

"Oh my god I think he's gonna walk in here!" Lauren squeled.

I still wasn't paying attention.

Then the room got silent...too silent.

Everyone's chatter had died down a bit, but it was still pretty loud.

I loved how everyone had these goofy little smiles on their face. It was way to funny.

It's like they're puppies who have never seen a piece of meet before or something.

I wrapped up my shoes and placed them next to my bag.

Then I looked up to see what this boy looked liked.

...HOLY CRAP!...

I know this boy...on second thought what the hell was he doing here?

"Seth?" I said.

He turned around and looked at me. Seth looked very surprise to see me...and I'm very surprised to see him, in a good way. I hardly got a chance to hang out with him all week.

Seth walked over to where I was standing. Picked me up into a big hug and spun me around into a circle

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as he put me back down.

"Your Mom is busy running errands and she couldn't pick you up, so she called my mom and ask her to pick you up. I came with her." Seth explained.

"Oh" I sighed.

"So, this is where you do all of your dancing." Seth said as he turned around to get a good look at the place.

"Yep...and then there's the beach, or sometimes the garage when my dad's projects aren't all over the place." I muttered.

Seth just nodded.

I noticed that some of the girls where still looking at us.

Seth turned around and they all smiled and waved.

"Oh lord." I mumbled.

"So are you ready?" Seth asked as he turned back around and faced me.

"Come over here for a sec." I said grabbing his hand and bringing him over to where some of my friends where sitting.

"Seth these are my friends, Clarissa, Corrine, Maria and Lauren." I said pointing at each of them.

"Hi." The girls all said shyly.

"Hey." Seth smiled back.

I quickly but my sweat pants back on and slipped on my Vans. Then I threw my sweatshirt in my duffle bag, put my bag around my shoulder and held my pointe shoes in my hand.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Let's go." I smiled.

The moment we stepped out the door, an instant chill went down my spine.

Seth quickly wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him as we started walking. I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Anytime." He mumbled.

"You're gonna have to explain to me one of these days why you're so warm." I told him.

"I will tell you, soon." He chuckled

I rolled my eyes.

"Yea yea." I mumbled.

Sue was waiting for us right at the corner.

Seth and I hopped into the back seat.

"Hey Ella." Sue said

"Hello." I smiled.

"So how long have you been dancing?" She asked me.

"Eleven years" I said.

"Wow. You mom tells me that you're pretty good. Do you plan on majoring in dance when you go to college?" She asked.

"Yep. I really want to audition for Julliard." I told her.

I wanted to go there. Not just for me...but for Sasha too. Both of us talked about going there ever since she and I both started to get serious about dancing.

I remember my grandparents flew me and Sasha to New York when we were little and they took us to go see The Firebird Ballet Suite.

One thing I distinctly remember about that night was when Sasha whispered into my ear and told me

_"One day, you and I are gonna go to that school and dance just like that." _

I hope maybe one day that will be me. I wish it could be the both of us, but one of u can still live out the dream.

I just have to work harder, to be just as good as Sasha was.

My cell phone chose to vibrate at that moment.

1 new text message is what the screen said.

Seth: Are you doing anything tonight?

He's sitting right next me.

I looked up at him and gave him look that said "Really?''

"Just answer it." He mouthed.

I shrugged my shoulders and answered his text.

Me: No. Why who wants to know?  
Seth: I do lol. Jared just texted me about a big party that's happening tonight at a friend of Jared's. Do you wanna go?  
Me: Why is it a secret?  
Seth: It's a teen house party. DUH. lol.  
Me: Oh haha lol. My bad. What time?  
Seth: Party starts at 8pm.  
Me: I'm in :D  
Seth: Okay cool. Just meet me at my house and Jacob will pick us up from there.  
Me: Alright. Can my brother come?  
Seth: Jared already invited him lol. He's riding with us lol  
Me: Alright? Wait what should I tell my parents? :O  
Seth: Tony said that he already has that taken care of. It's not suppost to be raining tonight. 68 degrees :)  
Me: Okay so we'll be over at 7:30pm  
Seth: Perfect.

I've never been to a high school party before, so I'm kinda nervous.

I didn't even realize we got back to La Push so fast. Sue rolled up into the front of my house.

"Thanks for the ride home." I said to Sue.

"No problem Ella." She smiled.

"I'll see you at 7:30 Ella!" Seth said.

"Okay bye." I smiled.

Tony opened the door before I could even put my key into the knob.

"So you know about the party tonight?" He asked me.

"Yea. What did you tell mom and dad?" I asked him.

"That we're going to hang out with some friends and that's about it. Our curfew is at 1 am." He told me.

"How in the hell did you manage that?" I asked.

Dad never let's us stay out that late.

"Well I manage to pull a few strings. Meg is staying over at a friends house tonight and so mom and dad it's okay if we go out. Just as long as we stay out of trouble." He whispered.

I shrugged my shoulders

"Whatever you say." I mumbled.

"Trust me. You'll have fun and we won't get into trouble. Just don't get get drunk?" He teased.

"Antonio you know that I don't drink or do any of that other crap. Does dad know that you drink?" I whispered.

Tony shook his head.

"Little sister, I just know the tricks and what not of getting away with it." He shrugged.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go take a nap. I'm sooo tired." I said as I walked up the stairs.

"Be sure you're ready by no later than 7:15." Tony told me.

"I know I know." I said.

I hope this night doesn't crash and burn.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I'm sorry it took me so long to update...I've been getting ready for school. I'm really excited :D...I hope you all enjoyed reading. Remember that from now on I will be updating once a week. If I start to get more reviews, then I will try and update twice a week. I hope you all enjoy the school year!**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	19. First kisses and misunderstandings

I do not own twilight...all belongs to stephanie meyer. Here's chapter 19! Please review!

Hope you like it! :D

~Dazzler 916~

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**First kisses and misunderstandings**

**(Ella's P.O.V)**

I'm starting to get ready right now. I took a quick shower and found something cute to wear for the party.

It's a high school party and I kinda want to make a good first impression. There's this dress that has been in my closet for practically a year and I have never worn it until now.

My mom got it from this online vintage clothing website called Modcloth.

It's a black dress with gold anchor buttons, a three tier skirt and then a little read belt hanging around the waist.

**www . mod cloth . com /store/ModCloth/Womens/Dresses/Brass+Section+Dress**

Now this dress is perfect for a party! I liked it even more after I put it on.

To top it off I wore a really cute pair of black leather, pointed toe cuffed ankle boots...

**www . modcloth . com /store/ModCloth/Womens/Jump+In+the+Line+Flat**

Sasha's old rose ring...

**www . modcloth . com /store/ModCloth/Womens/Enchantment+of+the+Ring**

and then a plain old pair or gold hoop earrings that I had lying around it my jewelry box.

I kept my hair tied up in a braid for now, I wanted it to be nice and wavy.

Once I was officialy ready, I threw on a pair of sweatpants and a jacket over my dress.

I was definitely not dressed to just go out for a few hours and hang out with a few friends around La Push...I was dressed for a teen party.

I walked out of my room, closed the door and then knocked on my brother's door.

Tony just opened the door and looked at me in shock.

"I hope you're not wearing that to the party." My brother smugged.

I unzipped my jacket and showed him what I was wearing.

"Oh." Tony sighed in relief.

"You honestly think that I was gonna go out looking like this." I said as I zipped up my jacket.

"I was a little worried for a second. I can't have you embarrass me by showing up to a party dressed like that." Tony told me.

"It's a cover up for dad, you know how he is." I mumbled.

"Yea yea I know, and mom knows that we're goin to a party. She and dad are going out tonight. Oh and mom is having Emily and Sam dog sit Charlotte." He said.

"Alright sounds good to me. You ready?" I asked him.

"Yea. We should start walking to the Clearwater's now. Jacob just texted me and said that he was on his way."

"Mom! Dad! We're leaving!" I shouted down the hall way.

Tony and I went down the stairs.

"Wait!" I heard mom shout from the kitchen.

"We thought you were up stairs." I said.

"Your dad and I are goind out to a little concert out in Port Angeles. We're gonna be out late. Around 2 am-is. But we won't be leaving for another couple of hours. Be safe. Tony, watch your sister." Mom told us.

Tony and I ran out the door.

It was surprisingly very warm tonight. It felt like it could be no more than 70 degrees. But it was still cloudy. Who knows when it's gonna rain. :P

I still wanna look good regardless, so I don't mind.

Just as Tony and I walked up to the driveway of Seth's house, Jacob and Quil pulled up.

They both got out of the car. Seth walked out of the house.

Before I could say anything all of the boys just looked at.

"What?" I spat.

"Are you really gonna wear that?" Quil said pointing to my sweat pants and zip up hoodie.

I rolled my eyes.

I took off my sweat pants and jacket and threw it on the ground.

I pulled down the skirt of my dress so it wasn't all scrunched up anymore.

"Okay now I'm ready." I told them.

"Much better." My brother said.

"Yea yea. Oh wait!" I yelled.

I quickly untangled my hair and put my head down so I fluff it out a little. I stood back up.

Now my hair was nice and wavy.

"Okay I lied...NOW I'm ready." I chuckled.

Seth walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"You look amazing." He said.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Alright everyone in the car." Jacob said.

Jacob and Quil sat in the front.

I sat in the back seat, right in between Tony and Seth.

"So who is gonna be there?" I asked Jake.

"A bunch of people from Forks and La Push high school." He told me.

"Cool." I nodded.

We were nearly 15 minutes away from my neighborhood when we finally reached out destination.

It sure did look like a high school party.

A nice, big house, which had blasting music coming out of it with a bunch of teenagers in and outside. I'm sure there's more in the back too.

All of us got out of the car and walked into the house.

"Okay well this is it. Don't get drunk. Don't do anything stupid and have fun." Quil told Seth and I.

Before I could say anything the boys ran off, leaving Seth and I by ourselves.

"Well isn't this a little overwhelming..." I muttered.

"Sure is." Seth mumbled.

"Let's go out in the back. I never really get claustrophobic, but I this time I actually might. There's so many people." I said.

"Come on." Seth said grabbing my hand an pulling me out to the back yard.

There were even more people outiside but there was more space to be scattered out. I instantly recognized a few familiar faces after being out here for all of 30 seconds.

"Ella!" I heard some shout.

I looked around to see who had just called out my name. I turned in the other direction to see Lucy and Natalia standing in front of me.

"I think I see some of the guys." Seth told me.

"It's all good. I'm just gonna be hangin with the girls. Go on I will catch up with you in a little bit." I said.

Seth walked off.

"Holy shit! Girl the dress you're wearing...is hot!" Natalia said.

"Thanks." I said.

"So is this your first party?" Lucy asked me.

"Yep." I mumbled shyly.

"Don't worry girlie. We got your back. Alot of people from school are here." Natalia said.

"Even Mallory?" I moaned.

"Yea, she and her friends came along with her. She's out here somewhere, watching Clark. Nina is here too." Lucy said.

"Great." I smugged.

"Hey hows everyone doin tonight?" A loud and very familar amplified voice said.

We all looked over by the gazeebo to see some band getting ready to play.

"Oh my god is that Clark?" Natalia asked.

"Hey girls what's up?" Caridee said as she came and joined us.

"Dude is that your brother up there?" Lucy asked her.

"Yea that's him and my cousin's band." Caridee told us.

"Hmm." I said nodding my head.

"Yea they're really good. The band is called Orange County." Caridee said.

"That's an interesting yet very weird band name." Lucy laughed.

"It was all my brother's idea." Caridee mumbled.

Another boy stepped in front of the mic.

"And that's my cousin Lucas." Caridee said pointing to the boy who had just walked up to the microphone.

"Before we start, the band would like to give a shout out to the hot chick in the black dress!" Lucas said over the mic.

Oh shit.

Everyone was watching the band turned around and looked at me.

WOW! This was awkard...very awkward.

"Quit trying to hit on my friendsand play some damn music!" Caridee yelled.

"Oh and that's my cousin." Lucas told everyone.

The band started playing. Clark stepped up to the mic.

"I love this song!" Lucy shouted.

It was the song Kiwi by Maroon 5. Clark was singing the lead vocals.

"I had no idea that your brother could sing! Like THAT!" Natalia squeeled.

I'm not gonna lie. He is pretty good."I admitted.

I was pretty shocked.

Clark had a really good voice. He a little husky tone to is voice and then he went up into falsetto on the high notes.

I had this cheezy little smile on my face and I couldn't seem to stop smiling.

I was in love with his voice.

It's that good.

"Wow." That was all I could say.

The crowd seemed to really like the band.

Everyone was up on their feet.

Then I spotted the eyes of Mallory Lucas.

"Mallory alert in 10 seconds. Let's move!" I said dragging my friends away from her sight, trying to get lost in the crowd.

I didn't even wanna hear her mouth.

Seth came up and joined the group.

"Having fun so far?" He asked me.

"Yea, the band is really good." I said.

"It is. Come one and walk around with me for a sec." Seth grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"Catch up with you girls later." I waved.

Seth led me over to a little bench out on the patio.

"So what's up?" I asked him.

"Well there's something that I've been wanting to talk to you abou—" Seth began to say before someone came over and cut him off.

"Seth! There you are. I heard you were here and I've been looking for you." Nina Hinto said.

"Hey Nina." Seth said giving her a friendly smile.

"Hi Ella." Nina winced.

"Hello." I said in a salty tone.

I didn't really like Nina. It's only because she keeps trying to flirt with Seth. Nina is forever trying to get his attention, hugging him in front of me, and one time she even got away with kissing him on the cheek. I got a little mad when I saw that happen. Seth has told me many times that they are just friends, but I'm still not so sure if Nina is sure of that. You shoud see the way her face lights up when she sees him

"Well I'm kinda talking to Ella right now. I'll catch up with you later I promise?" Seth assured her.

"Okay." Nina frowned.

Now we were alone again.

I still felt a little uneasy about this whole Nina trying to get close to Seth. She still has feelings for him...I remember Seth talking about us maybe having a chance together as a couple. But I just wasnt to make sure that Seth doesn't have feeling for Nina anymore.

"Seth can I ask you something?" I said.

"Yea what's goin on?" He asked me.

"Just be honest with me okay." I told him.

Seth nodded.

"Do you still have feelings for Nina?" I asked him.

Seth sighed and then put his warm hands into mine.

"I've known Nina for a very long time. Yes I have feelings for her, but those feelings have changed ever since I met you this summer. I like Nina, as a friend. Only a friend. I know what you're thinking. I talked to Nina and sorted everything out. We're just friends." Seth told me.

"I don't know what you told her, but I think she took what you said the wrong way. Nina still likes you, she makes it very obvious. My friends even told me about how she kissed you on the cheek in school last week." I said.

Seth ran his fingers through his hair and then he kissed my cheek.

"Whoa." I mumbled."Ella I promise you it was nothing. I'm not lying. I don't see Nina like that anymore. It's just you. I really like you Ella. You know that. And I still feel so bad about about what happened at homecoming. Just tell me what do I have to do to make it up to you." Seth said.

I let out a big sigh.

"I'm still not sure yet. I think it's up to you to figure that out." I told him.

Seth stood up.

"Just know that I would like to have you as my girlfriend. I'll give you some time to think it over. Come find me when you wanna talk."

He walked back into the crowd.

Seth wants me to be his girlfriend...I feel alot better knowing that we're on the same page now because I really want him to be my boyfriend.

I'm just afraid to tell him how I really feel.

...

I've been here for almost 3 hours now. It's already 11pm and the party is just now getting started.

I sitting down on a bench with. Kim, Lucy, Macy, Caridee, Madison and Natalia.

All of us were just lounging around having a soda. I didn't even dare pick up an alcoholic drink. I'm not even gonna play games with that. People do very stupid things when they're drunk.

So far my friends and I have seen atleast 6 drunk people.

"What a night."Madison sighed.

"Please, the party is just gettin started. Whoo hoo!" Caridee shouted raising up her drink.

"Ella seems to be a head turner with some of the guys, Seth should really keep and eye out before he misses out on having you as his girlfriend." Macy said.

"Haha yea." I chuckled on a sarcastic tone.

"So what were you two talking about?" Caridee asked me.

"Well it's noth—" I began to say before Clark came over and cut me off.

"Hey girls." He said.

All of us replied with a simple and very brief "hi"

"Okay so Ella I know this is kind of a last minute thing, but I was wondering if you maybe wanted to sing a couple of songs with the band." Clark told me.

"Right now?" I asked him

Clark just nodded.

"OMG Ella you should so do it! You're a really good singer!" Macy elbowed me.

Pretty soon all of my friends were telling me I should do it...but there was still a problem.

"I don't care what you sing, we can look up the chords and what not online and just go from there." Clark insisted.

What are some good "band like" songs I know...thinking...thinking...thinking...Aha!

"Is there a slight chance that you know anything by Demi Lovato?" I asked him.

Almost all of her songs are perfect to sing with a band. She's an amazing singer/songwriter.

"You might be in luck. My younger sister sang a Demi Lovato song for her middle school talent show and our band backed her up. Her songs are really easy. What song did you have in mind?" He said.

"Got Dynamite." I told him.

"Ella you are so lucky. That's the same song our little sister sang." Caridee said.

"Yea Cari but Kenzie still had trouble hitting the high notes. Anyway yea we know the song. C'mon." Clark grabbed my hand and dragged me away towards the gazeebo.

"Wait now!" I asked him.

"Yea the band is about to play again." Clark took me up the steps and made me stand right in front of the mic.

"Dude you know this chick?" Clark's cousin Lucas said pointing at me.

"Yea dude, I go to school with her. She's my friend. Ella this is Lucas." Clark said.

"Hey." Lucas reached out and gave me an agressive hand shake.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Is she any good?" The blond haired boy on drums said.

"Max this girl has killer vocals! Trust me on this one." Clark assured him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Okay before we start, Ella that's Max on the drums, Lucas plays the bass and then over here we have my man Dallan on the keyboards." Clark said introducing me to everyone.

"Dude what are we playing?" Max asked.

"The Demi Lovato song my little sister Mackenzie sang for the talent show." Clark said.

"Dude really? It's a chick song. Do we have to sing those stupid harmonies again?" Dallan whinned.

"Just do it. Oh come on guys, this time it's gonna sound way different. I know you still know how to play it. Plus we need to shake things up with the crowd. They might like it." Clark assured his friends.

"Okay let's do it!" Lucas shouted.

Clark stepped back up to the microphone next to to me.

"Alright everyone let's get this party started!" He yelled.

Everyone who was outside gave out a loud holler.

"We have a very special guest singing on this net song we're gonna play for you guys tonight. Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for my friend Ella!" Clark said.

Everyone applauded. More people started to come outside.

Oh shit now a big group of people were starting to crowd around. My girls were all on the front rooting for me. I could see some of the guys lounging in the back standing by out by the screen door.

Jacob, Quil, Embry,Brady, and Tony were all pointing at me.

They all had a look on their faces that read " what the hell are you doing up there?"

I simply just made eye contact with them and shrugged my shoulders.

Jared and Collin were in the front with the girls. I could see Seth sitting with some of his friends out by the pool.

"You ready?" Clark asked me.

I nodded.

The music started.

**www. youtube . com /watch?v=ZPWkrp2O8Ew (It's a pretty awesome song!) **

_I can't take your hand and_  
_lead you to the water_  
_I can't make you feel what you don't feel but you know you wanna_  
_find out how to crack me_  
_Log in try to hack me_

_Underneath the surface _  
_there's so much you need to know_  
_And you might feel like you're drowning _  
_but that's what I need to let go _

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_  
_You just might need Dynamite_  
_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_  
_Kick senseless my defenses_  
_Tell me what you're gonna do_  
_I need you to light the fuse_  
_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_  
_You just might need Dynamite _

So far so good. Everyone seems to enjoy it. More people were starting to come outside of the house to listen. I love being on stage so I was such a "ham" when it came to stage prescence. Everyone was really getting into it. Of course I wasn't just standing there like a stick. I moved around a little bit. Swaying my hips, and I played with my hair a little bit. I owned the stage.

_Got Dynamite? _

_I can't paint this picture_  
_just so you can hang it_  
_I can't wait for you to understand if you just don't get it_  
_find out how to crack me_  
_Log in try to hack me _

_Underneath the surface _  
_there's so much you need to know_  
_And you might feel that you're drowning but that's what I need_  
_to let go _

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_  
_You just might need Dynamite_  
_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_  
_Kick senseless my defenses_  
_Tell me what you're gonna do_  
_I need you to light the fuse_  
_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_  
_You just might need Dynamite _

_When the walls come crashing down_  
_I hope you're standing right in front of me_  
_Where my past lies all around me_  
_Cause all you need to save me is to intervene_  
_and make the walls come crashing down... _

_Got Dynamite _

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_  
_You just might need Dynamite_  
_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_  
_Kick senseless my defenses_  
_Tell me what you're gonna do_  
_I need you to light the fuse_  
_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_  
_You just might need Dynamite_

Just as the song ended and everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs applauding my performance. It was so much fun, I think I might want to do it again...but I really needed to talk to Seth. Something just doesn't feel right, and I really need to talk to him

I walked off stage and Clark ran after me.

"Wait, where are you goin?" He asked me.

"Nowhere." I lied.

"Something's bothering you. I can tell by the look on your face." He said.

"It's nothing really, I just need to go find s—"

"Ella come on, I just want to talk to you for a little bit." Clark said grabbing my hand and pulling me over to a bench.

"Ever since homecoming, you've been acting different. I mean you've been so uptight. I know it's about Clearwater. I've noticed that you and him haven't been really talking to each other lately." Clark said placing his hand on my thigh.

I quickly moved his hand away from me.

"I hope you haven't been drinking." I cautioned.

"No I'm just trying to tell you something." Clark said.

Oh God...

"I don't really know how to say this, but I think you're going after the wrong guy." Clark told me.

What I have gotten myself into?

* * *

**(Mallory's P.O.V)**

Out of all people who I didn't want to see at this party...that man stealing little freshman shows up.

She keeps stealing my guys! Almost every single guy here has tried talking to her. Damn it I'm suppost the best dressed and best looking girl here.

Clark has been trying to get close to Ella ever since that stupid homecoming dance. I don't get what he sees in her. It makes me sooo mad. I don't get why he broke up with me in the first place.

"Oh My God Mallory you have to see this!" Terry said as she started dragging me into the crowd.

"What the hell is goin on?" I asked.

"There's something you need to see." She told me.

Terry and Maylin pointed to Clark who was sitting down away from the crowd talking to Ella.

"Why is it that everytime I see him that he always talking to her" I snarled.

"I overheard him say that he had to talk to her about something—" Maylin started to say before Terry cut her off.

"Mallory you have to do something about this before—"

"Oh my fucking god did they're kissing each other!" I said as I threw my drink on the ground.

Clark was all over her face.

"Looks like I'm gonna have do this the hard way." I mumbled.

She kissed him...Now she's really gonna get it.

"Nina!" I shouted to Maylin's sister who standing a few feet away from us.

"Hey guys what's up?" She said with a perky little smile on her face.

"I need to talk with you for a second." I said as I pulled her away from my friends.

"Remember how you told about how you were having problems with trying to get Seth back?" I asked her.

"Yea." Nina frowned.

"Okay well here's my personal advice from me to you...Go find Seth, talk to him and don't let him push you away. I think it's time you tell him how you really feel and then he will understand completely." I told her.

"And if that doesn't work out?" Nina asked.

I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure that after you kiss him, things will work out just fine." I assured her.

"But Seth and I have never kissed each other before. I mean, we almost did." Nina said.

"Even better. This might be the only way to save your relationship with him. He's right over there." I said pointing over to Seth who was sitting by himself.

Nina bit her lip.

"Don't be scared. Just kiss him."

Nina started walking over to where he was sitting.

Now all I have to do is find Ella and makle sure she's this.

I think it's about time Ella learned a little lesson.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.) **

Before I could tell Clark that I didn't want to really talk about this whole "Seth situation" , Clark pulled me closed to him and flat out kissed me.

HE KISSED ME!

This is horrible.

I never wanted this.

And the worst about this whole thing...that was my very first kiss.

I slapped him in the face.

"No Clark." I said as I pushed him off of me.

"I can't believe you just did that." I got up from where I was sitting and walked off.

"Ella." Clark said grabbing my hand to get me to stop. I quickly jerked my hand away.

"I don't want to here it. Just leave me alone Clark." I threatned.

I left him there all by himself. He shouldn't have done that.

Shit! Seth was supposed to be my first kiss.

"Ella." an un familiar voice said I turned around to see Nina Hinto's sister standing in front of me.

"Maylin right?" I guessed.

"Yea that's right. I've seen you around the neighborhood alot and I never got the chance to say hi. But I've seen you around school. I hang out with Mallory." She told me.

"Right..." I muttered as I started to look around for Seth.

"Looking for someone?" She asked me.

"Um yea, have you seen Seth Clearwater?" I asked her.

"He's over by the pool talking to my sister I think." She told me.

Nina was with him.

"Oh, well nice talking to you, thanks!" I quickly left her standing there and ran back into the crowd.

I ended up running into Lucy and Natalia.

"Hey we've been looking all over for you. You look pissed." Natalia told me.

"That's because I am. I just really need to talk to Seth right now—" I tried to say before Lucy cut me off.

"Elle just tell us what happened." She told me.

I took in a deep breath.

"I just got my first kiss—" I tried to explain yet again, before my frineds cute me off.

"Whoa you WHAT?" Lucy shrieked.

"Seth kissed you—"

"Natalia let me finish...I just got my first kiss...from a guy that I don't have feelings for. And, I think you know who I'm talking about..." I told them.

They were silent for a few seconds trying to process all of what I said into their brains.

Then their eyes widened.

"Clark...wait no..." Lucy said looking right at me.

I nodded.

"Are you freaking serious?" Natalia exclaimed.

"It was the worst first kiss of my life, and I just really need Seth right now. I just needto fix all of this. I mean—Seth wants me to be his girlfriend." I told them.

"Awwww...but still you have to Seth about what just happened. Maybe he can settle all of this." Lucy assured me.

"I just really need to find him right now." I said.

"I just saw him by the pool a few seconds ago." Natalia said .

"Okay come on." I said.

Sure enough he was there...talking to Nina.

They were standing very close together.

I started walking towards them, then someone nearly knocked me over and kept walking.

"Whoa Ella are you okay." Caridee asked as she walked over to help me up.

"Stupid drunk person." Macy mumbled.

"Okay he's right over there." Lucy told me.

"Alright I will talk to you girls in a lit—" I turned around and my heart instantly started pounding through my ears.

For some reason I thought I was just hallucinating...but I knew I wasn't...it was all real.

And all of it was happening right before my eyes.

I just saw Seth and Nina kiss.

Then they broke apart. Seth just stood there in shock. I couldn't really make out what they were saying after they started talking again because it was so loud. My friends who were standing next me saw it too.

I wasn't just upset...I was .decieved. He lied to me.

I slowly walked towards him and Nina.

"Ella." I heard one of my friends from behind me say.

I simply ingnored them and kept walking.

I can't think.

I can't breathe.

All I can see is one color...red.

Nina kissed him on the cheek.

The red grew even more.

"Seth." I said.

Both of them just stood there and looked at me...I didn't even bother looking at Nina. I was staring right at Seth.

One tear slowly rolled down the side of my cheek.

Nina took a step back.

"Screw you Seth!" I spat. I turned around and started to walk away.

I needed to leave.

"Ella!" Seth yelled grabbing my hand.

I threw his hand down.

"Don't touch me! I saw you kiss her!" I spat.

"No Ella it wasn't like that at all—"

"Bullshit! You say that you actually want to be in a relationship with me and then you go off kissing her! I'm done Seth. I'm not playing games anymore." I told him.

A few people were watching us now. But I could careless as to what they had to say.

"Ella please—" before Seth could even finish what he had to say.

I, Ella May Rose Gardner, pushed Seth Clearwater into the pool.

Everyone who was in the area saw it too.

Once Set came back up to the surface. I took off the bracelet he gave me for my birthday and threw it at him.

"I hope you're happy now...I hate you." I spat.

Tony and some of the guys showed up, all of them were examining the look on my face and Seth in pool.

Then I walked over to where Nina was still standing.

She looked a bit frightened...don't worry, I'm not gonna hit her.

"You want him? Go ahead. You have him all to yourself once again." I told her.

Nina didn't reply, she just stared at me all wide eyed and nervous.

After a few seconds of awkward silence and people just staring at me,

I ran.

* * *

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! I hope you all enjoyed this drama filled chapter, I will update soon. Thanks 4 reading!**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	20. The after math of a trainwreck

**I do not own twilight…all belongs to stephanie meyer. Here's chapter 20, prepare yourself for more drama! Hope you enjoy. Please review**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**The after math of a trainwreck**

**(Seth's P.O.V)**

I can't believe that just happen.

First, Nina Hinto, the girl who I no longer have feelings for, kisses me.

Two, my imprint Ella, the girl who I am in love with

She won't even let me explain.

Everyone who was around the area was watching us.

We didn't need an audience.

"Ella plea—" before I could finish what I was trying to say, Ella pushed me into the pool.

The water wasn't cold at all, so I quickly swam up to the surface and ended up having Ella throw something at me.

It was the bracelet I gave her for her birthday over a month ago.

"I hope you're happy now...I hate you." She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

I could feel my body slowly began to shut down.

I really hurt her...and this time she's not gonna forgive me so easily.

"You want him? Go ahead! You have him all to yourself once again." Ella told Nina who just gave Ella a nervous look.

Then she ran.

Right after she left, everyone went back to partying like nothing ever happened...

"Dude you better go after her!" Ella's brother Tony said as I got out of the water.

"Aren't you gonna punch me in the face or something" I asked him regardless how little damage he woud do even if he tried.

"Naw man! I saw the whole thing, we all did. She kissed you, my sister has her head twisted right now. I know how stubborn she can be. Go find her!" Tony said.

"She couldn't have gone far. Just make sure she doesn't get lost or anything." Lucy told me.

"You believe me don't you?" I asked her.

"Duh! She's you imprint!" Lucy said loud enough only for me to hear.

"She's not answering her cell phone." Macy said trying to call Ella's number.

"Yea she's not picking up at all. Go find her." Jacob said.

"We're gonna leave soon, so just stay n the side of the main road and we'll find you guys." Quil told me.

I ran out the backyard and down the middle of the road.

I was covered head to toe in water, and I didn't like the fact that my shoes were soggy.

I turned the corner and sure enough Ella was only about 20 feet away from me.

"I thought you were still running." I yelled.

Ella didn't even bother to turn around...she just kept walking.

"Just for the record, I didn't kiss her back. She kissed me. It meant absolutely nothing. I don't want anything to do with Nina anymore. I won't even bother talking to her if that's want." I said.

Ella still didn't answer.

I would be lucky if she even said one word to me...

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V**)

I stopped running right when I turned the corner.

I just need to get out of here.

Away from him...away from everyone.

I feel like I'm suffocating...it's like someone just ripped out my heart and now I can't breathe.

I took of my shoes, held them in my hand and then continued walking.

"I thought you were still running." Someone yelled from behind me.

I knew who it was.

I don't wanna see his face...or hear his voice.

He's just making the wrong decision by following me.

"Just for the record, I didn't kiss her back. She kissed me. It meant absolutely nothing. I don't want anything to do with Nina anymore. I won't even bother talking to her if that's want." Seth yelled from behind me.

He had to be at least 20 or 30 feet behind me.

I could hear his footsteps moving faster, like he was running.

"Don't come near me! I don't even want to look at you right now! Why don't you just go back Nina and continue with your little makeout session." I spat, still now bothering to turn around.

I just stared at the road that was ahead of me and continued walk.

"Glad to see that you're talking." I heard Seth say.

"Fuck you Seth!" I yelled.

"Ella come on..." Seth's voice trailed off.

Before I knew it he was walking right next to me.

I just rolled my eyes and started to walk faster.

"For some reason, I don't even feel like looking at your face right now. Oh wait! I know the reason why...It's because you told me that you don't have feelings for Nina and then out of no where, I catch the two of you kissing eachother. You lied to me. It's as simple as that and I think you made it very clear when it comes to who you really wanna be with. I don't wanna talk to you." I said as I walked right passed him.

"Well I wanna talk to you." Seth said jumping right in front of me.

More tears started to roll down my face.

"What's there to talk about? Don't you see? You've done ENOUGH!" I said trying to reason with him.

I walked right past him again and continued walking.

"Don't you wanna hear my side of the story?" Seth asked me.

I didn't answer.

"I hope you don't plan on walking home by yourself." Seth said from behind me.

"And what if I do? Huh? I think I can find my way home from here. La Push Isn't that far." I yelled.

"You don't know what comes out here at night. There a lot of wolves and coyotes in these parts." Seth said.

"Well looks like I'm take that risk of getting eaten by wolves." I smugged.

"No!" Seth said walking backwards so he could face me.

"Why do you care? If you really cared, you would leave me alone. If you really cared, you would give me my space and not follow me. If you really cared, you would go back to the party and let me go home. If you really cared about me Seth...you wouldn't have kissed Nina Hinto." I told him.

"Just listen to me okay?" Seth pleaded.

"Okay sure why not...on second thought no. I would be lying." I said giving him a sarcastic little smirk.

"Okay how about this. We keep walking, I talk, and if you want to go ahead and listen." Seth suggested.

"Or," I paused.

"I keep walking. You turn around and go back in the other direction. We don't talk, and then you can back to the party and deal with everyone else who might possibly hate you right now. Oh and while your at it, why don't you go for another swim. I think this whole fresh out of water look suits you." I suggested.

"Naaaaw. I like my choice better." Seth muttered.

"DAMN IT SETH! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ALONE AND GO THE HELL AWAY?" I shouted.

"Because you deserve to hear the truth. You need to hear my side of the story and stop making assumptions just about what you saw." Seth told me.

"Don't waist your time." I mumbled.

"Believe me I'm not." Seth assured me.

I just squinted my eyes at him in disbelief.

"You're crazy." I muttered as I shoved past him once again.

"You wanna know what I was thinking when I first met you. You have no idea how vivid my memory of that day is..." He paused.

"August 4th 2009. It was on a Tuesday. You were wearing skinny jeans, a red tank top, and a grey short-sleeved hoodie. You shook my hand and gave me a friendly smile. God I'm never gonna forget the way you looked at me. Seeing you smile just makes my day even better, regardless the circumstances. You were a little freaked out when I wouldn't stop staring at you. I was staring at you because I was just...well how can I say this...Ella you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I couldn't take my eyes off you the moment I saw you. I can't really explain the feeling, but I instantly developed the biggest crush on you. Then we started talking to each other and I got to know. It made me like you even more."

"Seth." I said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm not finished...a few hours after I met you for the first time, I walked you home that very night. You got cold and I let you borrow my jacket. Then there was the first day of school. When I saw you at the bus stop you looked so beautiful. Then again, you always do. The night we had our very first date would have to be one of my favorite memories so far this year. It was September 17th 2009. We went to go see Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince. Halfway through the movie, you moved closer to me and placed your head right under my neck. Then we walked out the theater holding hands. That was the very first time you and I ever held hands. I remember my sister took us to the beach and we kicked off our shoes and went for a walk. You pulled out your Ipod from your left jean pocket and let me pick out a song. Then you danced with me and got to hold you close. It was the best feeling in the world."

I didn't reply.

"I've only known you for practically 3 months...but I feel like I've known you longer. If you ever had the chance to me my dad before he died...he would have really liked you. I know he would. I rather miss a day with the guys and spend time with you any day." He told me.

"Whatever" I mumbled under my breath.

"I didn't kiss Nina. She kissed me and I pushed her off because I don't see her like that any more. The moment Nina walked up to me, the first thing I told her was that I only have feelings for you and then it all back fired on me. Nina just kept telling me that my head wasn't on straight and that I belonged with her. I tried to make her stop but she wouldn't listen...then she kissed me. I never wanted her to kiss me. I didn't ask for her to kiss me either and if none of this ever happened. I would have kissed you." He told me.

I'm not sure what to say right now.

"Now that I think about it...Ella May...I think I might even love you."

Did he just say he loved me?

I stopped walking. I just stood there.

I turned around. Seth's back was facing me with his hands on top of his head.

"Did I really just say that?" I heard him talk to himself.

There was a slight breeze blowing from behind me.

Seth walked over to the side of the road.

The breeze was getting stronger...now it was more of a wind.

"Seth—" I began to say before he cut me off.

"Ella watch out!" Seth yelled running towards me.

I turned around to see myself right in the way of a speeding car...it was coming right at me.

The lights flashed brightly into my face.

Before I could do anything...the next thing I knew...it hit me. I flew and hit a tree.

I opened my eyes and for a second...I thought I was just just going crazy because I just hit my head...but this time I knew I wasn't.

"S-S-Sasha." I choked.

She was hovering right over me...looking right at me.

"You're gonna be okay." She whispered.

"Am I dead?" I asked her.

"No." She murmured.

I'm not sure if I had broken anything, all I know is that my head and then the left side of my ribs hurt.

Now all I could focus on was the pain.

I blinked once...and Sasha was gone.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds...when I opened them again...Seth was hovering over me.

"Ella." His voice was frantic. He looked scared.

"Se—" before I could finish, my mind began to sink slowy into a pool of darkness.

Everything turned to black and I had lost consiousness.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I really want to know what you all thought of this cliff hanger! Thanks for reading...I will update soon! : )**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	21. The most memorable saturday

**I do not own twilight…all belongs to stephanie meyer. Here's chapter 21. I can't wait to hear your thoughts about this one! = )**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**The most memorable saturday**

**(Seth's P.O.V)**

I couldn't get to her in time.

The car hit her and then kept driving.

The person driving had to be atleast no more than 17 or 18.

It was very obvious that they were drunk. The car drove off and then there was Ella...lying on the ground...and their was her vampire sister...Sasha.

I froze dead in my tracks when I caught her stare...before I could even take another step, Sasha was gone.

Ella just layed there on the side of the road...not moving.

I ran over to where she was and lifted her up so half of her body was in my arms.

"Ella...Ella wake up." I said trying to shake her awake.

Thank god she's still breathing.

Ella eyes slit open.

"Seth," Ella breathed before she became unconsious again.

"No Ella stay awake." I said as I shaked her gentley.

She wouldn't budge. Now I was really scared.

"You're gonna be okay Elle." I said frantically.

So much for protecting her... My imprint just got hit by drunk driver and I didn't move fast enough to push her out of the way.

It's all my fault.

I pulled out my cell and dialed Jake's number.

Lucky for us he answered on the first ring.

"Where the hell are you guys?" Jake hissed into the phone.

"Jacob! We have to get help!" I panicked.

"Seth what happened?" Jacob asked.

"Something bad's happened. It's Ella. She got hit by a car. You guys have to get over here quick! We're on the main road." I yelled.

"Hold on Seth. We're coming." Jacob hung up the phone.

"I'm gonna get you some help." I said to Ella as I carefully picked her up off the ground and into my arms.

She gasped in pain when I had picked her up.

Now I really had to be gentle with her. She's already been hurt enough as it is.

I could hear Jacob's rusty car from around the corner.

The headlights shined brightly in my face.

"Get in the car!" Jacob shouted.

Tony got out the back seat and opened the door.

I quickly got in as quick as I could, still holding Ella in my arms.

"We're going to Forks Hospital." Jacob said as he sped down the road.

We made it to Forks in 20 minutes.

Ella was still unconsious when I carried her out of the car. Tony rushed into the ER right behind me.

Lucky for me Carlisle was there.

"I'll take this one." Carlisle said to the lady sitting behind the check in desk.

"Carlisle." I said as he approached us.

"You have to help my sister." Tony pleaded.

"Right this way." Carlisle said leading us down the hall.

"So what happened?" He asked us.

"A car came out of no where and hit her. We were walking home from a party. She go knocked over onto the side of the road and landed on her side. Ella was unconsious when I picked her up. I think she might have broken a few ribs." I explained

"I'll take a few X-rays to see if anythings broken. Until then I want you boys to go in the waiting room." Carlisle told us.

I set her down gently on one of the hospital beds and then Tony and I walked out.

Jacob, Quil, Macy, Lucy, Jared, Kim, Embry and then a few other people I knew were sitting down in the waiting room...

All we do now is hope for the best...I just want her to be okay.

...1 hour later...

It's 1:30 am and we still haven't found out anything about Ella's well being.

Her parents got here about 30 minutes ago. They practically ran into the waiting room and were very shocked to see us all here.

The first thing they did was ask us all what happened.

I was the only one who could tell them what really happened seeing that I saw the whole thing.

All of us thought it best to lie and make up a story that what some what similar...Plus Tony told me that his dad wouldn't like the real story.

"Ella and I were walking home. No one was on the road, I was only a few feet away from when the car came out of no where and hit here off to the side of the road and kept driving. I tried to push her out of the way and I didn't make it."

That's pretty much the best I could come up with on a short notice.

Luckily it was good enough for them.

Mrs. Gardner was very upset and worried.

Mr. Gardner didn't say much after I had explained what happened.

"You did what you could. It's not your fault son." He said patting me on the back.

"All of you guys should go home. You must be exhausted. We'll let you know what's going on as soon as we can." Mrs. Gardner told everyone.

8 of our friends just looked at Ella's parents, nodded and then walked out the door.

I was the only one who chose not to leave.

"Seth you should go home. You look very tired. Don't worry, we'll call your mom in the morning so she can give you an update." Mrs. Gardner assured me.

I shook my head.

"I'm not so sure if I can do that. I really feel as if I should stay. Please?" I begged.

Tony pulled his father aside.

"Dad...let him stay. Ella really cares about him...and the truth is...he really cares about her. I think you should let Ella date him. Better yet let Ella be his girlfriend. Trust me on this one. Seth's a good kid." Tony whispered very quietly in his father's ear not knowing that I heard what he said word for word.

Mr. Gardner just looked at his son and nodded.

Then he walked over to me.

"You must really like my daughter if you're willing to stay here and wait for lord knows how long just to know if my daughter is okay. You're a good kid Seth. Stay." Mr. Gardner said.

"Thank you sir." I sighed.

He gave me a good pat on my shoulder and then went to go sit down with his wife.

Tony sat down across the room right next to me.

"Thanks man." I muttered.

"No problem. I know my sister, and I'm pretty sure that she'll be wanting to see once she wakes up. You'd be surprised as to how fast my sister bounces back. She'll understand once you explain everything. Plus I know you wouldn't kiss that Nina chick." Tony said.

I just looked at him and gave nodded.

It's good to know that I'm very good ends with her brother.

Tony's a good friend.

Then Carlisle walked back into the room and approached me.

"Are her parents here yet?" He asked me.

"There sitting right over here." Tony and I stood up and walked over to where his parents were sitting.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Gardner, I'm Dr. Cullen. I've been treating your daughter Ella." He said.

Both of them stood up and shook Carlisle hand and were a little startled by how cold his hand was.

"How is she?" Mrs. Gardner asked.

Carlisle looked at his clipped board.

"You daughter has two broken ribs on her left side. It could take about 6 weeks for both of them to heal completely. I put her on a prescrpition for some pain medication so she won't be in too much discomfort when she breathes. Ella has a slight concusion but that won't last long at all. Other than that, she seems to be doing fine. We want to keep her overnight just make sure she's okay. You'll be able to take her home in the morning. She's awake and has been asking for the two of you." Carlisle said.

"Thank you so much." Mr. Gardner told Carlisle.

"She's right this way." Carlisle said leading Ella's parents down the hall.

Tony gave out a big sigh.

"Thank god she's alright, but she's not gonna be so happy about being able to really do anything for the net 3 to 6 weeks." Tony muttered.

"I think she can manage not dancing for a few weeks." I told him.

"I highly doubt that." Tony chuckled.

"I'm just glad she's okay." I muttered.

"What I don't get is why the two of you aren't d—" Before Tony could finish what he was saying, Mrs. Gardner walked back into the room.

"Seth...she wants to see you." She told me.

"But guys just walked in there." Tony said.

"I know, but now all she keeps asking about is Seth." Mrs. Gardner said.

Mr. Gardner walked back into the room and let out a heavy sigh.

"You have 10 minutes." He said giving me a stern look.

"Yes sir." I told him.

"Room 247" Mr. Gardner said.

"Got it." I assured him.

I slowly walked down to the end of the hall...then I stopped at the last door at the end of the hallway.

The door was open.

"I hope you don't plan on standing in door the whole time." I heard Ella's weak voice say.

I looked up to see her beautiful face looking right at me.

"Hey" I sighed.

"Hey." She breathed.

Ella placed her hand on the side of the bed gesturing for me to come come and sit next to her.

I walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked her.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

I feel as if everything that had just happened was a dream...but in reality...I knew it wasn't.

I woke up in a different place. A different setting.

The last thing I remember seeing was Seth's face and then I pretty much blacked out right after that.

I lying in a hospital bed.

My head hurt...and then my side hurt even more.

Especially when I breathe.

I definitley broke something alright...I could feel it...and it hurts like fucking hell.

And then there's an annoying IV that's sticking out of my arm.

So much is going on in my brain right now that I can't even process it all.

"Hello Ella."

I looked up to see a man standing by my bed side.

He obviously was a doctor seeing that he was wearing a long white jacket and had a clip board in his hand. Not to mention he was very pale.

"I'm Dr. Cullen." He said.

"You're Rosalie and Alice's dad?" I asked him.

"That would be correct." He smiled.

I inhaled very deeply, but right when I'm about to exhale I gasp in pain seeing that my left side hurts really bad.

"Take it easy. I'm gonna have the nurse come in and give you some pain medication so you won't be so uncomfortable." He told me.

"Jeez. That car sure did get a good wack at me." I muttered.

"Well you have 2 broken ribs and a concusion." The doctor told me.

"How long will it take for me to heal? I'm on a very busy schedule, especially with my dance training." I said.

"Well you're gonna have to take it easy for the next 6 weeks. I mananged to have you taped up pretty well so you don't cause any severe damage to yourself." He told me.

Shit! No dancing? For 6 weeks? No...absolutely not. That's gonna be a "little" difficult...and when I say a little, I mean a lot!

"That would explain why my back is so stiff and why there's a tight bandange around my waist and lower chest." I said in an irritating tone.

"You have to be very careful." Dr. Cullen warned me.

I just looked at him and nodded.

"What time is it Doc?" I asked him.

"2:02 am" He told me.

"Is Seth he—ow!" I panted placing my hand on my side.

"I'm gonna go get you some of that pain medications. It will work pretty fast so you can try and get some sleep. Be right back—" The doctor said as he was about to walk out the room.

"Wait!" I said.

Dr. Cullen turned arounf.

"Are my parents here?" I asked.

"I can go check right after I get you your meds." He assured me.

"Okay." I sighed

I have no idea what these nurses just put me on...but I'm starting to feel a little "buzzed". Lucky for me the pain was starting to die down.

Then my mom and dad came in.

"Thank the lord you're alright," my mom said as she came and kissed me on the forehead and then sat on the edge of the bed.

"How's my girl doin?" Dad asked me.

"I got hit by a car, I'm in a hospital,I have two broken ribs and a concusion, I can barely move my torso as it is and then to top it off...I won't be able to really do anything for the next 6 weeks or so which means NO DANCING! Not to mention that I'm alot of pain and will mostly likely be high off my ass within the next hour because of this medication they put me on. How do you think I feel Dad?" I spat.

"Ella May Rose, you watch your mouth." My mom scolded.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so frustrated with everything right now. I hate it." I cried as I covered my face with my hands.

"I know sweetie, but you're gonna have to bear with it for now. You'll heal up in no time." My mom assured me.

"Don't cry Elle." My dad told me as he sat down on the other side of my bed placing his hand on my shoulder.

"This really sucks." I whined.

"Well we're just really glad that you're okay. You gave your friends quite a scare. All of them were waiting in the lobby when we got here. They just went home, but we told them that we'll give them an update in the morning. Seth is still here. He's in the waiting ro—" My dad tried to say before I cut him off.

"Seth's here?" I asked.

"Yes Elle but I—" Mom said before I cut her off as well.

"Where is he? I need to see him." I demanded.

"Ella calm down. Why don't you just wait till the morning to see him. You've had a long night and you need to get some sleep—"

"No Daddy, I need to see him now. This can't wait till the morning. I really need to see him." I pleaded.

My parents exchanged a look with each other.

Dad just wiped his face with his hands.

"It's up to you Lance. I'm staying out of this one." My mom said as she walked out of the room.

Now it was just me and my dad.

"Ella May Rose Gardner...how much do you like this boy?" He asked me.

Oh god, what did my dad say to Seth : P.

"Okay, I like him. I like him alot and that's that." I told him.

"Do like this boy enough to actually date him?" He asked me.

I nodded.

My dad gave out a heavy sigh.

"I hope you know that this boy looks like he's about to crash. He's done alot for you in the past few hours so whatever you have to say to him, don't take too long. And...if you feel the same way he does...then the two of you can so called be together, no—"

"Daddy—" I began to say before he put his hand up indicating that he wasn't finished.

"I just want to be sure that you know the rules. He better keep it in his pants or so help me god if he gets you pregnant—"

"Daddy." I said sternly.

"I don't want you doing none of that...it should stay that way for a long time." My dad warned.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ella May I'm serious. I don't want you two doing anything that you know will get you in trouble. Do you understand?" He asked me.

"Yes dad I understand. Plus you know I wouldn't even bother doing that stuff. I have a dancing career I wish to pursue in the very near-distant future" I reminded him.

"That's my girl." My dad said kissing me on the forehead.

"I'll be back." He said as he walked out the door.

Seth's still here...after all that's happened tonight...he's still here.

Maybe he really is telling the truth.

He wants to be with me. I want to be with him.

But why do I feel as if I'm making everything so difficult.

Why didn't I just hear what he had to say before things go way too out of hand?

Then he appeared in the doorway.

He had this blank expression on his face as he stared at the ground.

"I hope you don't plan on standing in door way the whole time." I said very weakly.

Seth looked up and caught my stare.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey." I breathed.

I placed my hand on the side of the bed and gestured him to come sit over here.

Seth came at sat on the edge of the bed.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I just went through a tiny temper tantrum with my parents over that one. But, I think you have a good idea as to how I must be feeling seeing that I'm in a hospital." I smiled.

"That would explain why you sound so sarcastic." He said.

"I should warn you that there is a very good chance that I'm high...at this very moment." I whispered.

"No kidding." Seth chuckled.

"Ha—okay don't make me laugh. It hurts." I said taking in a deep breath.

"Doc said you broke two ribs." Seth said.

"Yea...and it sucks ass." I muttered nodding my head.

"Well you're gonna have to take it easy for a while, that's all." He said calmly.

"Yea, that means I won't be able to start dancing again till December. I have my first re—" I began to say before Seth cut me off.

"Ella, shhh—"

"Seth don't shhhh me—" I tried to say before he cut me off again.

"Ella, just relax. It's for the best." He assured me.

"Well don't I feel stupid for standing in the middle of the road." I mumbled to myself.

"Your not stupid." Seth told me.

"Well you're not the one who got hit by fucking drunking driver." I spat.

"Ella please. Save the out rage for later." Seth pleaded.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Well I'm glad you're doing okay, you gave everyone quite a scare." Seth said.

"You especially, you saw the whole thing." I reminded him.

"Worst few hours of my life." He admitted.

"Did you really mean it when you said all that stuff about when we met?" I asked him.

"So you were listening..." He trailed off.

"You had me at it was on a Tuesday. You know...the day we first met. I still remember that day too." I said.

Seth smiled and then took his warm hands into mind and began rubbing them gently.

"That feels so nice." I murmured.

"I really did mean all of that stuff I told you. Especially the last part...where I said I wanted to ki—"

Before Seth could finish what he began to say, I put my hands on the side of his face and gentley crashed his lips against mine.

It was the perfect kiss.

We broke apart and Seth had this surprised/confused look on his face.

I bit my lip and gave him a shy smile.

Seth was still looking at me and then tilted his head down as if he were to say "did that really just happen?"

I just smiled and nodded.

Seth's grin got even bigger after reading the expression on my face.

He brought his face back to mind and we kissed even longer this time.

It's the best feeling in the world.

I feel as if Seth and I just connected on a completely different level...way higher than just plain old hand hand holding.

Now that was a first kiss...screw Clark Whalen.

We broke apart again except this time I was the one with the basful expression on my face.

I tilted my head down so some of my hair was covering my face.

Seth quickly pulled the hair out of my face and placed it behind my ear.

"Much better." I smiled.

There was complete silence...but it only lasted for about 30 seconds.

"So what happens now?" I asked him.

"Well..." Seth paused to take moment to comb his fingers through his hair.

"I guess this means I'm gonna have to sit down and have a chat with your dad." Seth sighed.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips and then said,

"It's a done deal...he already said yes." I smiled.

Seth gave me another brief kiss on the lips.

"Well I guess this means your my girlfriend now." He smiled.

"That would be where you're wrong..." I trailed off.

Seth's expression quickly changed and now he had a frown on his face.

I kissed him again.

"Okay now I'm confused." Seth said shaking his head.

"Well it doesn't just mean that I'm your girlfriend...it also means that you're my boyfriend." I told him.

"So be it." Seth smiled as we leaned to kiss each other once more.

Wow...6 kisses in less than 10 minutes...what a night.

"Wait." Seth said breaking apart from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Your dad said I only have 10 minutes...I should get goin. You need to get some rest." Seth said tracing one of his hands down the side of my face.

"Just stay." I insisted.

"I don't think your parents would approve of that idea..." Seth said.

"Fine." I pouted.

Seth kissed me on the forehead this time.

"Get some sleep, I will see you tomorrow." He told me.

"Okay" I smiled bitting my lip.

My boyfriend slowly walked out of the room.

My boyfriend...I just love saying that.

My boyfriend.

It's so much better than I thought it would be.

Before I knew it Seth was back in the room, sitting next to me.

"Did you forget something?" I asked him.

"Yes." He paused leaning in to kiss me for I think is the 7th time.

"Good night." He smiled.

"Good night." I sighed.

The sound of my father's grunting filled the room as we both looked up to see him standing in the door way.

"I was just leaving sir." Seth told my dad.

"I'm sure you were. Now go home, your sister is out in the parking lot waiting for you." My dad said.

"Yes sir, goodnight." Seth said as he walked out of the room.

"Mmmm hmm." My dad mumbled.

Now both of my parents and my brother were in the door way looking at me.

"I have a boyfriend now." I said with a big grin on my face.

My dad's eyes just widened.

"Wait till Megan is this age Dad..." Tony said patting hin on the back.

"Don't remind him." My mom said.

"Okay enough...goodnight" My dad said hitting the light switch.

"Goodnight." I mumbled.

What a great way to end my saturday...

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I want to know what you all thought...Seth and Ella are finally datting! I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter...I will update very soon = )**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	22. Home sweet home

**I do not own twilight…all belongs to stephanie meyer. Here's chapter 22! Hope you enjoy. Please review :D**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Home sweet home**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

It's Sunday morning and I woke up with the most horrible headache and yet I was in a happy mood. Who smiles when they say "Ow my freaking head hurts". I mean the headache is what woke me up. The nurse just gave me some tylenol and that was just about it.

It was 10:30 am when I got up this morning. Dr. Cullen came in and gave me a final check up, pulled the annoying IV out of my arm and then gave my mom a roll of strong ace bandage tape to help keep my . Mom brought me a pair of sweat pants and a tank top to go home in.

Who'd a thought it would actually hurt when you try standing up. My dad had to help me stand up.

I went out of the hospital in a freaking wheel chair.

I feel so weak. Oh and here's the best part...I'm gonna be on be on pain killers for the next few weeks...lovely right? WRONG! I'm gonna be on bed rest for the next 7 days and I won't go back to school until next week. I'm gonna have one of my friends stop by everyday to give me my homework...or should I say MY BOYFRIEND is gonna bring my homework by EVERYDAY!

Today is just gonna be one of those days where I just lay in bed and do absolutely nothing...literally.

Charlotte is just spread out aross the bes next to my feet. She's gotten alot bigger since September. I have had Lotty for over a month now and she's such a good dog.

Right now I'm in lying in bed, in my pajamas, I have my laptop sitting in my lap and I'm updating my facebook status to...

_Great news, I got hit by a car last night...isn't it just LOVELY?...Bad news...I won't be able to really do anything for the next month and a half which means NO DANCING which makes things even worse apart from how much pain I'm in lmao regardless how much it hurts to laugh haha...stupid broken ribs... Hopefully you will all see me next week at school :P...did I mention I have a boyfriend now? Seth I don't know what I would do with out you : ) 10.25.09 _

Lucy was the first to comment...

_OMG thank goodness you're alright...you gave us all quite a scare and it's ABOUT TIME you two got together. Me and the girls are gonna stop by a few times this week :) Love you Elle, Get better soon! :D_

My brother was the next to leave a comment...

_Now I'm gonna have to hear you gripe around the house about not dancing LOL...oh joy...im glad you're okay little sis :)_

Macy...

_Finally. You and Seth are so CUTE together! lol :D I hope you feel better girl...I'm definitley gonna stop by and see you this week._

Jared...

_I'm glad to hear that somethinf good actually came out of that night of drama...and then I heard Seth couldn't wipe the silly smile off his face when he got home...Gee I wonder what happened when you two "talked" after your accident LOL to hear that you're okay :)_

Kim...

_Oh leave Seth alone babe :P...I'm definitley gonna stop by and see you this week. Broken ribs suck :P...you're a real trooper Ella :)_

Caridee...

_Glad to hear you're okay Ella :)...If Mallory says anything snobby I'm sure Macy and I will cover up for you. See you next week :)_

Clarissa...

_One of the best dancers in class is injured? Get well soon Elle...once it's okay for you start moving around more, you still better come to Ballet class I will start to miss you way too much lol :) I hope you will be well in time for the recital :) Text me when you can ~Clari :)...about the boy who came at the end of class yesterday...is that you're new hubby?_

Natalia...

_Yayness! 1. I'm sooo glad you're okay :) 2. You and Seth are perfect for each other and 3. You're injury sounds very painful Elle...feel better :)_

Embry...

_Get well soon Ella...I'm gonna miss your rediculous sarcasm lol...don't kiss Seth too much or else it will start to get to his head lol ahaha jkjk_

Quil...

_Wow Embry you would say that...you crack me up Ella...I hope ya feel better :)_

After reading all my friends comments, I quickly changed my relationship status from "Single" to "In a Relationship with Seth Clearwater"

I got a longer list of likes and comments on that one lol...

Oh and Seth changed his relationship status from "Single" to "In a Relationship with Ella May Gardner"

I was the first to like it and the first to comment.

His status on the other hand made me smile...

_Had a very crazy night, but it all turned out fine...I'm just happy that my girlfriend is doing well...Lucky for her, her parents are letting me stop by and hang out with her for a little bit lol...after all that we've been through I finally have the rights to call her "My Girl". Now I really have a special date to remember apart from her birthday..10/25/09 :) One of the best days of my life...all thanks 2 you Ella May Gardner_

It was sooo sweet and I loved every single word of it.

My little sister walked into my room.

"Ella!" Meg ran over and hopped on the bed so she could sit right next to me.

"Be careful Meg. I can't really move that much." I told her as I lifted up my tank top a little bit so she could see the bandage wrapped around my waist.

"Yea yea I know. Mom and Dad told me what happened." She said.

"I'm sure they did." I smirked.

"Did it hurt?" She asked me.

"Yea...alot." I told her.

"And then Tony said that you and Seth are boyfriend and girlfriend now!" Meg smiled.

"That's right." I said.

"So we—"

There was a knock on the door that cut of Meg's sentence.

"Come in." I croaked.

My voice sounds terrible.

In walks my boyfriend with that rascal grin of his.

"I guess this means I need to leave." My little sister said as she ran quickly out of the room.

Seth just watched her run out of my room and then looked back at me.

"I think she just read your mind." Seth joked.

"Sure did." I smiled

Seth walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips.

I smiled.

"Well I'm glad to see that someone has that pretty little smile of hers on her face." Seth said.

"I'm glad you're here." I smiled.

"Me too. So what have you been up too?" He asked me.

"Not much...just playin around on facebook..and I really liked your status." I told him.

"And I really liked yours. Your sarcasm cracks me up Elle." Seth chuckled.

"Yea yea...but seriously! No dancing out of all things...I'm very disappointed with my injuries and the car that hit me. Stupid drunk driver." I pouted crossing my arms.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when pout?" Seth teased.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oookay you're funny" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Cheer up Ella. You will be back to normal in no time." Seth said poking me in the arm.

Seth took off his shoes and proped himself right next to me on the bed.

I wrapped my hand around his.

"Okay so there is something that I have been wanting to tell you...about that party last night." I mumbled.

"What is it?" Seth asked me.

I took a deep breath...

"Okay...so remember when I was singing with Clark's band last night? : I asked him.

He nodded.

"Well right after the song ended, I saw that you weren't standing in the back anymore so I ran off stage and I went to go look for you. Clark went after me and sat me down to talk because I was frustrated about what we had talked about early when you said you wanted me to be your girlfriend...So Clark and I talked and then...He kissed me." I muttured.

Seth just widened his eyes...I cut him off before he could say anything.

"I didn't kiss him back. I did push him off of me and that's pretty much all I can remember. I don't even remember what I said after that...but here's the worst part...it was my first kiss." I said softly.

Seth looked a little angry.

"Just know that I don't considered that m first kiss...you always go down in my book as my very first kiss." I smiled.

"Okay now that makes me feel bettter. Just know that I will say something to this guy tomorrow at school." Seth warned.

"Seth be nice...I'm not a big fan of physical violence." I admitted shyly.

"Okay...but I will still say something." Seth said.

"So you're gonna stop by everyday this week?" I asked.

"Your parents already arranged everything. Your teachers know that you're gona be out his week and I'm gonna pick up your school work and bring it by here." Seth smiled.

"So I guess that means I get to see you everyday this week." I said.

"You see me everyday as it is." Seth reminded me.

"True true." I shrugged.

Seth gave me a sweet and savory kiss on the lips.

"Your lips are soft." He whispered.

"Your lips are warm." I murmured.

"Ella you should know that this door is open." I hear my brother say from the door way.

"Tony get out!" I yelled.

"Dad wanted me to make sure that the door stays open." He said.

"Damn it dad!" I said under my breath.

"I heard that." Tony said.

"Just leave the door open and go back into your room." I spat.

Tony just walked away shaking his head.

"Older siblings." I said shaking my head.

"I know." Seth mumbled.

Then I had a total flash

_~Flash Back~_

_"S-S-Sasha, you're alive?" I choked._

_She was hovering right over me...looking right at me._

_My sister._

_My best friend..._

_I wasn't dreaming this time..._

_She was right in front of me..._

_She looked the same...the same as she was 2 years ago._

_"You're gonna be okay." She whispered _

_"Am I dead?" I asked her._

_"No...Stay strong sis...I have to go." She murmured._

_~Flash Back Ends~_

"Ella?" Seth said waving his hand in my face.

I couldn't stop replaying it...

It would stop.

"Ella snap out of it!" Seth's voice was louder this time.

I turned my head towards him.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"What the hell was that all about?" He asked me.

I shook my head.

"It's nothing." I lied.

"Ella," Seth's voice was more stern this time.

"I can't stop thinking about it...I mean she was...well...nevermind." I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked me.

"After I got hit by that car and landed on the ground...I remember closing my eyes for a few seconds and then when I opened my eyes...Sasha was right there...looking right at me. I'm not joking. I saw her. She saw me...and no I wasn't just seeing things just because I hit my head. It was all real." I told him in a whisper.

"El—"

"No Seth. I'm not playing games. I'm being serious...I saw her." I choked.

Seth didn't answer. He just pulled me close to him and I rested my head on his chest.

"I remember hearing her voice loud and clear, and she told me I was gonna be okay, and then when I asked her if I was dead, she smiled, shook her head and then told me no and that she had to leave." I whispered.

"I saw her Seth. I really did." I said as tears began to well up in my eyes.

Seth quickly wiped the tears off my face and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry about Elle. I'm sure it was just a dream." Seth sighed.

I don't think so.

Out of nowhere I got and instant chill down my back and I gasped, causing me to sit up way to quickly...then I felt the pain.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath.

"Here." Seth said as gently placed his hands on my back.

It felt warm and comfortable...the heat quickly made the pain die down.

"That feels so nice." I sighed in relief.

"Be careful Elly." He said.

"Yea yea I know." I muttered.

"So uh—how about that second date?" Seth asked me.

"Next Friday" I smiled.

"I was just thinkin the same thing." He said.

"Looks like we just had a telepathy moment." I joked.

"Mmmhmm sure." He teased.

"Friday sounds good." I shrugged.

"You know what I think?"

"What Elle." Seth said.

"I think you should just skip school and spend the whole day with me...if you're up for it." I told him.

"Ella no. You're not suppost to be moving around too much." Seth reminded me.

"I mean you just spend the day at my house at m house." I suggested.

"As much as I would love to and as much as you would love that. I can't Ella. Plus your gonna have some homework to take care of...how about after school?" Seth said.

"O...kay." I frowned.

"Now that is the most cutest little frown I have ever seen." Seth said poking his finger at my cheek.

"Wow really? You're funny" I said sarcastically.

"What can I say? I am a funny guy," Seth shrugged.

"Yea yea." I mumbled.

That's when I noticed my pointe shoes sitting on my dresser.

"Hold that thought." I said as I slowly got off the bed and walked to my dresser and grabbed my pointe shoes.

"Ella," Seth said in a stern tone.

"Don't Ella me." I told him.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"What do you think I'm doing. I'm putting my pointe shoes on." I said.

"Ella I don't think that's a good idea." Seth warned.

"I got hit by a car...what could be worse?" I asked.

"I hope you don't plan on using that as an excuse for everything or everyone..." Seth trailed off.

"Wow you would say that but, thanks and no thanks. I have my ways." I said with a wicked grin.

"Oh lord." Seth sais rolling his eyes.

"Sucess!" I shouted as I finally managed to put on both of my pointe shoes.

"Ella—"

"I'm big girl Seth. I can do this." I told him.

Seth got off the bed and stood up.

"Okay Ella May, you can do this." I whispered to myself trying concentrate.

Seth was standing in front of me now.

"Seth please?" I begged giving him a puppy dog face.

He just smiled and shook his head.

"If you keep doing that I might just have to say yes to everything you ask me and then we're gonna have a problem." Seth chuckled running his fingers through his hair.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"If I fall catch me." I said.

Seth tilted his head down and folded his arms.

"No Ella I'm just gonna let you fall flat on your ass." Seth said sarcastically.

"Whatever..." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay" I sighed.

I took in a deep breath and slowly went up onto the tips of my toes.

I felt the same...light as a feather.

On the tips of my toes I was a few inches taller. Almost as tall as him.

That's when I felt the pain.

Being on pointe requires alot of core strength...posture is very important.

The only problem is that my body wasn't really agreeing with what I was doing right now.

"Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!" I said as my voice got higher and higher. I lost my balance and Seth gentley scooped me up and put me back on the bed.

"Don't even bother saying I told you so." I muttered.

"Sure sure, I won't. But I'm glad to see that my girl learned her lesson." Seth smiled.

"My girl...I like the sound of that." I said bitting my lip and giving him a shy smile.

"Then you won't mind me doing this." Seth said leaning in to give me passionate kiss.

I layed my back on his chest.

"I wonder what everyone's gonna say at school—" I began to say before Seth cut me off.

"Don't worry about it. If anyone tries to start any crap, me and the boys got it covered." Seth assured me.

"Thanks." I sighed.

"Mmmhmm." Seth mumbled.

I looked down at me feet and folded my arms.

"So much for dancing." I pouted.

"Cheer up Elle, you're gonna be okay." Seth said placing his hand on my upper back.

"I honestly don't get why you and most of the other guys on the rez are so warm, but it sure does come in handy doesn't it?" I said.

"You have no idea. No joke." he said.

"You said that you were gonna explain that to me sometime. I asked you about that nearly 3 months ago." I told him.

"It's complicated, but I will tell you...later." He assured me.

"Ugh! You said the same thing last time." I whined.

"Patience is a virtue—"

"Okay Seth now you're starting to sound like my english teacher." I said.

"Yea yea." He mumbled.

"Tell me now." I demanded.

"Nope." Seth smiled.

"Please?" I begged.

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" I pleaded.

"Nope." Seth said shaking his head

"Seth." I said.

"Ella" My boyfriend smiled.

"Please." I said in higher tone.

"Okay fine." Seth sighed

"Really?" I said with a happy expression on my face...that's when he started laughing.

"You really not gonna tell m—"

"No." Seth chuckled cutting me off.

"Okay fine...you give me no other choice." I trailed off.

I gave him the puppy dog face.

"Awww."

He was mocking me now.

"It's not gonna work today." Seth said.

"Yea yea." I mumbled.

"Just relax Elly." Seth murmured.

"Did I tell you that you have REALLY nice muscles?" I asked.

"Okay how much medication did the doctor give you before you came home?" Seth asked me.

"That's a good question...no idea. I mean yea I can still feel a little bit of pain, but not alot. When I say a little, I mean alot. A lot is like me being in so much pain to the point where I'm actually crying." I verified.

"Got it...so does this mean that you're still a little—"

"Yea pretty much." I saud scrunching my face.

"She's up there all right!" We heard my brother yell from down the hallway.

I shrugged my shoulders.

I just realized that I'm not as angry as I was last night. I mean I was MAD!

Maybe it's the pain killers.

...yup...that's probably it :P

For all I know, I could be in a completely different mood tomorrow.

Well this is gonna be just dandy.

* * *

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! I will update soon :)...thanks for reading!**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	23. Loose end reactions

**I do not own twilight…all belongs to stephanie meyer. Here's chapter 23. I hope you enjoy! Please review :D**

**~Dazzler 916~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

**Loose end reactions**

**(Seth's P.O.V)**

October 26th 2009

I sure did have an interesting weekend.

I can't even sum up my weekend into one word...well I guess my only explanation would be Ella.

SHE'S OFFICIALY MY GIRLFRIEND.

These last few days, were full of drama.

Ella and I go to a roudy house party, I tried to explain my feelings for her, then she sees Nina kiss me, Ella get's mad and pushes me into the pool, I go after her, she ignores me, yells at me, I told her how I felt, Ella get's hit by a car and then her vampire sister shows up out of no where.

Ella told me what she saw shortly after she got hit by the car.

Sasha's really starting to go too far.

Ella can't know about her...yet...if I tell Ella about Sasha then she's gonna get mad at me and wonder why I kept it from her for so long.

I need to talk to the Cullens again so we can figure this all out.

I still have alot of things I still need to resolve...with Nina...with my friends...and then with Clark.

Regardless how much I'd rather be with "my girl" right now, I can't.

I have to go school :P.

Jacob gave Tony, Quil and I a ride to school.

I was in the back seat with Quil.

"So how's Ella doing? And by Ella I mean your girlfriend." Jacob asked.

"Ella," I sighed.

"Don't worry about this Seth I got this." Tony said from the front seat.

"Have at it." I shrugged.

"My sister was so cranky when she got home yesterday, and then her face lit up like a little kid on christmas when Seth showed up. The end." Tony said.

I laughed.

"You should have seen her face when the doctor told her not to any phsyical activites for the next few weeks. Ella threw a fit! Then again her and dancing are like this!" Tony said holding up two crossed fingers.

"I think she can manage...hense the fact that she tried it it yesterday and failed." I chuckled.

"Let me guess, she put on the ballet shoes." Tony asked.

I nodded.

"She broke two ribs right?" Jacob asked.

"The doc gave her so many pain killers. Dude she was pretty much high when my parents got to the hospital. You should have seen her face after her and Seth kissed before my dad made him leave saturday night." Tony said.

"Wait how the hell did you know about that?" I asked him in shock.

"One...it pretty easy to tell by the look on my sister's face...and then you had this goofy smile on your face when you left. It was priceless." Tony teased.

"Well it's about time you two got together." Quil said elbowing me.

"Yea yea." I mumbled.

"Okay everyone out! We're at school." Jacob said pulling up into the parking lot.

"Thanks for the ride Jake." I said.

"No problemo" Jake said giving me a playful punch on the arm.

Lucy, Macy and Natalia were the first to greet me as I walked to class.

"Hey girls" I smiled.

"How's Ella?" Lucy was the first to ask.

"I had a feeling you were gonna ask that." I muttered.

"Well you would know seeing that Ella wouldn't answer her phone at all yesterday and th—" Lucy stopped in the middle of her sentence and took her cell out of her pocket.

"Well isn't that ironic..." Lucy mumbled sarcasticly.

"Wow I think I just got the same thing." Macy said looking at her phone.

"Atleast we finally know what's up." Natalia muttered.

I was a little confused as to what they were all talking about.

"Girls, sorry I never replied to any of your messages yesterday. I was a little occupied yesterday...my boyfriend came over and spent the day at my house :D. So you see my point, laugh my ass off. Love you bunches, stop by later, Love Ella." Lucy said reading her phone screen.

"Ohhh" I said nodding my head slowly.

From the corner of my eye I saw Clark.

I turned my head and caught his stare, then he looked away. I clenched my fist together.

"She told you about Clark.." Natalia muttered.

"She told me everything." I clarified.

"Don't worry about it Seth. She's your girlfriend now and that's that. Clark should know better." Macy assured me.

"Sure sure." I mumbled.

The bell rang.

"Well I gotta head to class, see ya at lunch." I said as I walked away.

"Wait!" Natalia yelled.

I turned around.

"You should know that everyone knows about Ella getting hit by a car." She told me.

"Great" I said sarcastically.

"Just keep a low profile on it." Lucy advised.

"Got it...bye." I waved.

~~~A few minutes after school gets out~~~~

Finally school is over for the day.

I have no homework, but Ella does.

As soon as I got off the bus I went straight to her house.

Ella's mom answered the door before I knocked.

"Hello Mrs. Gardner." I said.

"Come on in Seth" She smiled.

Before I could say anything else, Ella's dog Charlotte was sitting right in front of me.

"Hello to you too Charlotte." I said.

All she did was lick my hand and then ran off.

"She's upstairs." Mrs. Gardner told me.

"Okay thanks." I took off my shoes and ran upstairs.

Her bedroom door was open...but I couldn't see her.

"Ella?" I said.

"In here!" I heard her voice shout from her secret room.

She was sitting down and playing her keyboard and the stopped to write down something on the sheets of paper that were in front of her.

Ella looked up and saw me standing in the door way.

"Hi." She smiled.

I walked over and sat right next to her on the little bench.

We both shared a tender kiss.

"Did you have a nice day?" I asked her.

"It was boring...but now you're here so it's all better now." Ella said with a big grin on her face.

"I could easily say the same about you." I chuckled.

"So what homework do I need to take care of." She asked me.

"Just Math." I shrugged.

"Yes!" Ella said in a whisper.

"So what have you been up too?" I asked.

"I've just been working on a song I've been writting, it's no where near shrugged.

"Play me something." I told her.

Ella sat there quietly thinking to herself.

"I don't know what to play." She frowned.

"Anything. I just want to hear you play." I said.

Her fingers began to flow smoothly over the keys as she began playing.

She made what she was playing look so easy.

The melody was completely mesmerizing. I could instantly see colors running through my head.

I saw the color Green.

Nature is what is reminded me of.

Ella was so into what she was playing.

She had her eyes closed...I think that's pretty hard core.

My girl is no joke.

I think she's improvising.

He facial expressions would change everytime she played different notes.

Then she smiled as she played the last few notes of the song.

It was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.

Her smile is worth more than just more than a thousand words.

Ella opened her eyes and sighed.

"That's the song I've been writting, but the last few bits were just improvisation." She shrugged.

"I loved it." I told her.

"Really?" She asked me.

I gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I can't wait to here it once you finished." I said.

Ella turned closed her music notebook, turned off her keyboard and quickly walked back into her room.

I followed after.

She sat on her bed and I came and sat right next to her.

I slowly slid my hand into hers and then kissed her once more.

"Ella." I sighed.

"Yea?" She whispered.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now." I told her.

"I could say the same thing." She smiled.

I never knew this was all gonna happen so fast.

I met her nearly 3 months ago and now she's my girlfriend.

Could the rest of this year get any better?

"For some reason I feel as if I've known you alot longer than just three months." Ella said.

"Me too." I chuckled.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

~~1 week later~~

This is just great :P.

My alarm clock just went off and means only one thing...I have to get ready for school.

Charlotte hoped onto my bed and began licking my face.

"I'm up Lotty! Get off! That hurts!" I shouted.

She was sitting right on top of my stomach. Her paws were right on top of my rib cage.

Charlotte eventually got off and I quickly grabbed the bottle of ibuprofen that was sitting next to my alarm clock and swallowed two pills.

"I hate this!" I mumbled to myself.

The pain is not as bad as it was 6 days ago but it still hurt.

It still hurts a little when I breathe. I can feel my bones start to move a little when I take a deep breath.

That's what hurts the most.

I got on facebook and changed my status...

_Finally going back to school today :P..._

For some reason I was in the mood to be ver colorful.

I put on my green pair of skinny jeans, a black lace long sleeve over a black tank top an then a plain old pair of black boots.

I had to look cute. I wasn't just gonna go to school wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt looking like a mess.

Then everyone would really see how messed up I was, hense the bruises and scratches I had on my arms.

I sprained my left wrist, so I had a bandage wrapped around it but you wouldn't notice because of my long sleeves.

I actually got ready a lot faster thank I thought.

It only took me 15 minutes to curl my hair.

I woked up at 6 am and was ready by 6:50.

I went down stairs and scarded down a bowl if cereal.

"Ella get the door!" I heard my brother say.

Who the hell was knocking at out door at 7:15 in the morning?

I take that back...

"Seth!" I smiled.

"Hey beautiful." He said giving me a hug.

"So are you walking me to the bus stop?" I asked.

"Yep." He said.

"Hold in sec, let me go get my stuff." I gave him a quick peck on my cheek before I went back into the kitchen and grabbed my stuff.

I wasn't strong enough to carry my backpack yet, so I just held it with my arm.

I grabbed my jacket from the the rack by the door.

"We're leaving!" I shouted.

"See ya later!" I heard my mom yell from upstairs.

Tony left early and got a ride with Jared, so it was just me and Seth.

I held his hand as we walked to the bus stop.

Lucy and Gabe were already there.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Elle!" Lucy ran up and gave me gentle hug.

"Glad to see the couch potato is on her feet." Gabe teased.

"Yea yea." I muttered.

"So what's been going on at school?" I asked all of them.

"Not much." Gabe shrugged.

"So there's nothing going on I should know about?" I asked turnung my head to look at Seth.

"What?" Seth shrugged.

"A little birdie told me you and Clark have been giving her each other cold stares going down the hallways." I said.

"Yea but—"

"No buts Seth, just don't worry about it. I'll worry about Clark okay?" I told him.

I kissed him.

Then the bus pulled up.

"Okay." He murmured softly.

"Good...now let's go." I grabbed his hand and sat next to him on the bus.

Before I knew it...we were at school.

"Oh joy!" I muttered in a sarcastic tone.

"Relax you're gonna be fine." Lucy said.

"Let's go." Seth said as he slid his fingers into my hand as we walked into the courtyard with Lucy.

"Ella!" I heard someone shout.

I looked over to my right and saw Macy, Natalia, Madison and Kaylee walking towards us.

"Uh oh." Seth mumbled letting go of my hand and taking a step away from me.

All my friends pulled into a big group hug.

"Okay ow!" I managed to say before they all began to hug me even tigheter.

All of them backed off immeadiatley.

"Need to know, I missed you too." I told them.

"Jeez Elly you were out of school long enough." Madison said.

"Atleast you feel better." Macy told me.

"I won't be completely recovered for another 5 weeks or so." I corrected her.

I walked back over to Seth and grabbed his hand.

"You two are so cute together!"Natalia squeled.

"Thanks!" Seth and I said bashfully.

"Ella May Gardner!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I turned around to see Jared, Quil, Embry and Jacob walkin towards all of us.

"Okay me first!" Embry said as he walked over and gave me a hug.

"Don't break my girlfriend!" Seth said.

"Whatever Seth!" I teased.

I recieved another round of "very gentle" hugs.

"Glad to be back at school?" Jared asked me.

I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"Welcome back." Jacob told me.

Seth wrapped his arm around me.

I kissed him on the cheek.

"Get a room." Quil said.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Very mature." Embry teased.

"No I meant to do that." I said giving Embry a light punch in the arm.

"Whatever." Embry rolled his eyes.

The bell rang.

"Okay I will see you all at lunch!" I said pulling Seth towards the 100 building for Math

Alot of my other friends said hello as we walked to class.

"Are you happy to be back now?" Seth asked me.

"I guess you could say so." I shrugged.

"I almost forgot!" Seth said pulling something out of his pocket.

It was my bracelet.

"I thought you might want this back." Seth said as he put it back ont my wrist.

I kissed him.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Anyti—" Seth stopped and looked up to see Clark standing a few feet away from us.

I caught his stare as well.

"Come on let's go." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him into class.

This day was gonna be interesting...

I'm gonna have to talk to him sometime today before Seth does something he regrets meaning there's a chance that he could punch Clark in the face.

~~~Lunch Time~~~

All if us were meeting in the 400 building lobby to eat lunch.

It was raining outside.

We were the first one's to get there, then a few minutes later they all began to show up.

"Hey Macy what have I missed in choir?" I asked as she came and sat down next to Lucy.

"Nothing. We've been working on all of the songs. Our concert is this thursday." She told me.

"Shit!" I said.

"You forgot didn't you?" Caridee said as she went to go sit next to Embry.

"I completely forgot about that. Looks like I'm gonna have to call Peutrova and tell her I can't come to class thursday night." I muttered.

"Who the hell is Peutrova?" Quil asked me.

"She's my ballet instructor." I said.

"You dance?" Jared scoffed.

"I have been for 11 years." I said.

"Just ballet?" Caridee asked me.

"Well right now I've been doing mostly ballet, but I also do modern, jazz, hip hop, contemporary and then a little bit of tap." I told her.

"She's really good." Seth told everyone.

"You're not saying that just because she's your girlfriend..." Jacob trailed off.

"No, I'm being straight up honest. My girl has got major skillz!" Seth said wrapping his around me.

"The only problem is I have to wait atleast 6 weeks till I can start dancing again." I whined.

"That's not bad—" Lucy began to say before I cut her off.

"It's complete torture. I can't even stay on pointe for less tha—"

"Ella," Seth said.

"Don't get me started." I warned.

I noticed Nina Hinto was sitting a few feet away from us with some of her friends.

She keeps looking over here at Seth.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Nina." I mumbled tilting my head towards her direction.

"I'll talk to her later." Seth told me.

"Oh shit here comes my brother." Caridee mumbled looking in the other direction.

"Seth can you help me up." I said.

He got up and helped me up off the ground.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

I looked over at Clark who was looking right at me.

I gave my boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll be back." I assured him.

I walked right passed Clark and gestured with my eyes to come with me.

He followed me to the auditorium lobby and stoppe.

"I've tried calling you and everything. Why wouldn't you answer any of my messages?" He asked me.

I shook my head.

"Because I wanted to talk this out in person." I told him.

"I heard you got hit by a car last saturday night when you left the party." He muttered.

"Yea I did." I said in a cold tone.

"And then I heard you and Clearwater are together now." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yep." I mumbled.

"Well I still think you—"

"You need to back off Clark. I don't want to put up with this anymore." I told him.

"Can we atleast be friends?"

"I don't know Clark." I said.

"Ella please." He begged taking a step towards me.

"Clark."

He was starting to corner me.

"Clark" I said with caution.

"Ella please." Clark said placing his hands around my waist.

"No Clark." I said trying to move his hands off of me.

"Ella you don't have to play games anymore." Clark told me.

"I'm not playing games! Get—off—you're hurting me!" I yelled.

His body was right up against mine crushing my rib cage.

His hands moved down to my thighs.

"Clark stop it!" I yelled.

"Why can't you see that I want to be with you?" He said.

"I have a boyfriend Clark! Get your hands off of me!" I yelled.

"He doesn't have to know—"

His hands were still gripping onto my thighs.

"Seth!" I yelled.

Clark put his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh. He doesn't need to know." Clark whispered in my ear.

I tried to scream.

"Don't screa—"

"Get the hell off of her!" Someone yelled pulling Clark off of me and pushing him to the ground.

"Seth!" I yelled.

"Stay back!" He said.

Seth punched Clark square off in his face a few times until his mouth was bleeding.

"Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend!" He yelled.

Pretty soon a bunch of my friends walked in and noticed Clark was on the floor.

"What's going on in here!" All of us turned around to see the principle standing in the door way.

Seth stood up and pulled me towards him.

"This guy tried to assault my girlfriend!" Seth said.

Principle Benson looked at Clark and then back at me.

"Is this true?" He asked.

"Yea" I croaked.

"Whalen! My office!" The principle yelled.

Clark got up and followed the principle out the door.

"You two need to come with me also." The principle said to Seth and I.

Seth and I walked out silently and followed the principle to the 500 building and into his office.

Everyone was staring at us.

I feel so embarassed.

"Whalen you sit over here!" Benson said pointing to a chair all the way across the room.

"I want to talk to the two of you first." Seth and I followed Benson into a small room and sat down on the other side of the desk.

"Tell me what happened."

* * *

**(Seth's P.O.V)**

"This is Chief Swann." I heard Charlied say into the phone.

"Charlie it's Seth." I said.

"What's going on?" He asked me.

I handed the the phone to Mr. Benson.

"You can go out now and sit with Mrs. Gardner. Tell Whalen to come back in here." Benson said.

I walked out of his office.

"Benson wants you in his office." I said in a cold tone towards Clark.

He stood up and glared at me.

"Get in here Whalen!" Benson said.

The door slammed shut.

"He's gonna get expelled." I muttered.

"What maked you so sure?" Ella asked me.

"The principle made me call Charlie Swann. He's the Chief of the Forks Police Department and he's been seeing my mom." I told her.

"Oh." She mumbled.

"Are you okay Elle?" I asked her.

She nodded, but I knew that wasn't her real answer.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

I pulled her close to me.

"I was scared." She croaked.

"You won't have to worry about him anymore. They're taking care of it." I assured her.

"Seth" Ella breathed.

"I know Elle, I know." I murmured.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I want to know your thoughts about this chapter! I've been getting lots of good reviews...I'm trying to get atleast 10 review on this chapter! I will update soon,thanks for reading :)**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	24. The dog days are over

**I do not own twilight…all belongs to stephanie meyer. Here's chapter 24! I hope you all enjoy it! I decided to have a third p.o.v from a special someone :) I can't wait to hear all of your thoughts. The last chapter recieved atleast 7 reviews! I know it's not alot, but I really appreciate all of your awesome comments...I was in such a happy mood that I decided to post this new chapter early as a treat! Thanks for reading = )**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**The dog days are over**

**(Ella's P.O.V.) **

The moment Chief Swann arrived, Clark was hand cuffed and escorted out the school to the police car.

Seth's mom had showed up a few minutes later.

"Seth Ryan Clearwater! What did you do?" His mom said as she walked over to where Seth and I were sitting.

"It's my fault Sue, Seth was just trying to protect me." I told her.

"Then why is Charlie's car out in the parking lot?" Sue asked Seth.

"Charlie just arrested Clark Whalen for sexually assualting Ella." Seth told his mom.

"My goodness sweetheart are you okay?" Sue asked me.

"I'm fine." I mumbled.

"Mom, I'm suspended from school tomorrow." Seth said.

"What did you do?" She exclaimed.

"He clocked him in the face a few times..but in my opinion, Seth did the right thing." Charlie said from behind her.

"Charlie." Sue said hugging him.

"Don't worry I've taken care of it." He assured her.

My mom and dad walked into the office and immeadiately walked towards me.

"My god! Honey are you okay?" Mom said pulling me into a death gripping hug.

"I'm fine Mom! Ow!" I said.

"Sorry" she said letting go of me.

"You must be her parents." Chief Swann said to my mom and dad.

"We don't want to press charges, but we would like to see that boy get some proper punishment for trying to hurt our daughter." My dad said sternly.

"Well he's expelled from school, and is being sent to a correction facility for boys just like him." Charlie said.

"You won't have to worry about him anymore Elle." My dad said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I can't believe that boy would do something like that. To our daughter." Mom said in shock.

"Seth was there to throw him off of me." I told my dad.

I had to make my boyfriend look very heroic...he did save the day after all.

My dad just looked over at Seth with a look of satisfaction on his face.

Seth just raised his eyebrows winced.

"You're a good kid Seth." My dad said patting him on the shoulder.

"Thank you sir." Seth said.

My dad gave me a thumbs up when Seth wasn't looking.

I'm glad to see that my boyfriend is on good ends with my father.

I kissed Seth on the cheek and mouthed the words "Thank you".

He just held my hand and smiled.

"The principle just said that you and Seth are excused from your classes for the rest of the day." My mom said told everyone.

"You guys go get your stuff." Sue told Seth and I.

We both exchanged a look before the two of us got up and walked slowly back to the 400 building.

We've been cooped up in this office for almost 2 hours.

5th period is almost over.

"I'm so gald that's over with." I sighed in relief.

"Me too, I had a bad feeling about Whalen in the first place." Seth said.

"Well now that I look back on telling you not to punch him in the face, I'm glad you did." I chuckled.

"Hmm, well I'm not gonna let anyone hurt my girl. They'd have to deal with me." Seth said in a protective voice.

"I never you could throw a punch like that." I said leaning my head into his shoulder.

"I'm alot stronger than you think Elle." Seth told me.

"Well duh, you're tall, strong...and you have very nice muscles" I said shyly.

Seth just chuckled lighthly.

"This is kinda random, but do you play any sports?" I asked him.

"Baseball, and that's just about it." Seth shrugged.

I raised my eyebrows.

"You must be the pitcher with a punch like that." I said.

Seth just nodded.

"Are you gonna try out for the team here?" I asked.

"Yea. Jacob, Quil, Jared and Embry play too. Their on varsity." He told me.

"You're gonna be on Varsity." I said in confident tone.

"I hope so," He sighed.

"I know so...as a matter of fact, I'm officially going to be your good luck charm." I smiled.

"I thought you already were?" Seth said.

"Then it's settled." I said getting on my toes to kiss him on the cheek.

Our friends left our back packs in the 400 building office so no one would take them.

Our parents were waiting for us in the parking lot.

"Do you wanna come over later?" Seth asked me.

"I'll have to ask my parents fir—"

"Yes Ella you can go." My dad said before I could finish what I was saying.

"Sweet." I smiled.

"Okay you two get in the car, I have to go talk to Charlie real quick." Seth's mom said.

"This way," Seth said grabbing my hand and taking me out to the parking lot.

Walking past the police car, I saw Clark sitting in the back seat.

He looked right at me and I just looked him with misunderstanding eyes.

"Keep walking Ella." Seth said squeezing my hand a little tighter.

I'm surprised that Clark would do that.

He's never been like this in the past few times I hung around him.

Then again...looks can be decieving.

But I have Seth now...that's all that matters.

Seth and I had no homework, so the two of us just hung out in the garage.

Seth turned on the radio.

Nothing On You by B.o.b and Bruno Mars was playing on the radio.

I starting humming the chorus lightly.

"Have I told you that you have a really good voice?" Seth said turning around to look at me.

I bit my lip and looked in the other direction being careful not to meet his stare.

"Well you're a good singer..." He told me.

"Thanks." I smiled shyly.

"So what time is this concert of yours on thursday?" Seth asked me.

"7:00 pm in the auditorium." I told him.

"I'll be there." He said.

"Good." I smiled.

We pretty much spent the next 2 hours hanging around listening to music until some of our friends showed up.

My brother, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Brady and Lucy all walked inside.

"I seriously want to know what happened at lunch today." My brother demanded.

"You gave Whalen a good smack in the face." Quil said to Seth.

"What happened in Benson's office?" Lucy asked me.

There were a few seconds of awkward silence before I managed to say anything.

"Well...I guess the only thing I can say is that Clark got expelled. That should pretty much explain everything, and I'm not gonna go into detail of what that asshole did." I clarified.

"Ohh." Everyone said nodding their heads slowly.

"Well atleast you don't have to worry about him anymore." Lucy said.

"Yea..." I trailed off.

"I guess that means Jared's gonna be the quarter back for the football team." Jacob said.

"The coach already let him know. Jared texted me about that 30 minutes ago." Embry said.

"What's up with the goofy smile on your face?" Lucy said looking over at me.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Seth what the hell did you do to my sister?" Tony asked.

"Oh I think I know..." Jacob teased.

"You two made out on the couch over there didn't you?" Embry said pointing to manky old couch that was sitting by the door of the garage.

"No." Seth and I said at the same time.

"It's written all over your faces. Busted!" Brady said pointing at the two of us.

Okay so they're right.

We got bored after 30 minutes of just hanging out in here.

Both of us were lounging out on the couch together.

I kissed him.

He kissed me back.

I kissed him a little longer...and the rest is history.

It wasn't anything serious...we just spent nearly an hour kissing each other and that was just about it.

"I'm gonna tell Dad!" Tony said pulling out his phone.

"Antonio Joeseph Gardner don't you dare!" I said throwing a crumpled piece of paper at him.

"Ohhhh...looks like someone just pulled the full name card!" Brady said in a loud voice as if someone just got dissed.

In this case it was my brother.

"I'm just kidding sis, relax!" Tony teased.

"Then again your sister could easily say something about you and Macy skipping class last friday to go make out by the football field." Jacob said chuckling to himself.

"Shut up Jake!" Tony said punching him in the arm and then shaking his hand like he had hit too hard.

"Damn it!" My brother cursed under his breath.

Everyone bursted into laughter.

"Well that was entertaining" Embry teased.

"It didn't hurt." Tony lied.

"Aww, poor baby." I said in a childish tone of voice.

"Whatever." He mumbled to himself.

"Oh Ella, Caridee said she was gonna call you later..." Lucy told me in a whisper as the boys began to chat.

"Okay." I replied silently.

~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~

I had a very long talk with Caridee once I got back home.

She's really upset with her brother right now.

Caridee told me that her brother is being sent to some private school for boys down in Bellevue where her grandparents live.

"I'm so sorry this happened Ella." Caridee said into the phone.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. It's your brother not you." I told her.

"Still...I can't believe my brother would do something like that, especially to you out of all people." She said.

"Then again he practically threw himself at me during that party." I muttered.

"Yea I heard about that. So, hows are the broken ribs treating ya?" She asked me.

"Okay I guess, they won't be completely healed for a while though. I don't think I have the patience, but like the bumper sticker says...shit happens." I said.

"Haha yea I guess so...well I have to go. I will see you at school tomorrow."

"Later Caridee." I hung up the phone.

This has been such a crazy day.

* * *

**(Sasha's P.O.V.) **

I hate this.

Not being able to see my family.

But they can't know about be.

They can't know what I've become.

I never wanted this.

A few months ago I saw a poster about my disappearance a few months ago back in Puget Sound where I was last seen.

My family has had such a hard time with this.

Ella especially.

My little sister is all grown up now.

She's 15 and freshman in high school.

2 years and I''ve already missed so much.

I'm completely out of the picture now.

I'm stuck like this.

Forever young.

Forever free.

Forever trapped on this earth, never knowing what it's like up there...in heaven.

I'm DAMNED for crying outloud.

Yes there are alot of good advantages about being a vampire, but then there alot of bad things.

Like never getting see your family because they can't know anything about this supernatural world they think is completely normal.

They moved out of out the old house a few months ago.

It's where we all grew up.

The house is empty now.

No one lives there anymore.

A stupid forsale is standing out in the front yard.

I guess they couldn't stand living in that house because all of those memories of what used to be just haunts them.

But atleast they're safe...and happy.

I'm sitting up in the tall forrest trees that are in their backyard.

Ella is sitting her room playing around on her laptop.

I'm glad to see that she's doing well after she got hit by that stupid car.

I was in the area when I could hear her voice loud and clear out of no where.

The moment I caught her scent, I followed it till I had a good view by hiding within the trees.

I panicked instantly when she got hit by that car.

I had to see that she was safe.

She was awake for the moment, then I caught the eye of the wolf boy she hangs around.

"Help her." I said before I ran back into the trees.

After I left, I followed the car that hit my sister.

I could smell their abuse of alcohol through their blood streams.

As much as I wanted to kill them...when I mean kill...I mean suck their blood out till they're dry.

But I've never tasted human blood before.

I'm afraid I will losed control.

When the piece of crap car stopped in the middle of the road.

I quickly slit the car tires and then I stood in front of the car and slammed my fist down on the hood that left a huge dent int the front of the car and smashed the engine.

The people in the front seat were completely stunned and their thoughts were completely out of it.

They hurt my sister...so I broke their car...vengence is ver sweet.

Those stupid teenagers aren't gonna remember what happened.

All they're gonna be concerned about is the messed up hangover they'll have in the morning.

I always stay around this La Push area so I can keep a good eye on her.

I don't care what those wolves say.

I have to see my family regardless if they can't see me.

I'm just watching from afar.

At one point Ella will know vampires and so called "werewolves" at one point.

That Carlise Cullen told me that the boy Ella hangs around, Seth is what I think his name is...well he imprinted on her or something like that.

It's suppost to be the way these wolves find their "soulmates".

Carlisle also told me that Ella will know about vampires and werewolves at one point.

So I will get a chance to actually talk to my sister at one point.

I just don't know how long that might be.

It could be years.

Ella will be an adult by then.

She'll be on her own...living her own life.

I'm frozen.

I'm stuck 18 and I'm never gonna grow old.

I was suppost to go to college.

I was gonna dance at Julliard.

I was that much closer to becoming a Prima Ballerina.

But things changed.

It wasn't fate.

None of this was supposed to happen.

I NEVER WANTED THIS.

I've seen what it's done to my friends, my family...my sister.

Ella's not just my sister...she's my best friend.

She needs me...I know she does...

I'm in her thoughts...all the time.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard someone say.

I looked down to see Seth looking up at me.

"What do you think I—"

"Leave!" Seth snapped.

I let out a low and angry his...then I ran...

I can't take this anymore...

I need to see my family.

* * *

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! I can't wait to hear your thoughts...you guys are amazing! I love reading all of your reviews...it encourages me to update even faster! Thanks for reading! = )**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	25. I'm not calling you a liar

**I do not own twilight…all belongs to stephanie meyer. Here's chapter 25.**

**AN- These next 3 chapters are going to lead up to Seth telling Ella that he's a werewolf. I know you guys have been waiting anxiously for that to happen. Prepare yourself for more surprises!**

**I can't wait to read your reviews!**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**I'm not calling you a liar**

**(Ella's P.O.V)**

YES! My ribs are completely healed.

Worst 6 weeks of MY LIFE...actually it was 7, but close enough.

I just got back from my check up...everything seems to be fine. I'm still a little sore, but it's nothing serious.

But here's the best part...I CAN DANCE AGAIN!

I was very upset with the fact that I ended up having to sitting out for the winter recital.

Madame Peutrova made me her assistant for the show.

I hated standing behind the curtain and watching the other girls dance...but it was a great show.

Seth and a few of my friends sat in the audience to show their support which made that day even better.

I didn't even dance in the show...and my boyfriend gave me flowers = ).

It's Winter Break and Christmas is in 4 days.

No sign of snow yet, but I'm hoping for a "white christmas".

Seth and I still haven't gone on a second date yet...but I woke up this morning with a note on my window that said...

_Ella,_

_Our second date has been long over due.  
I'll come and get you 7:00pm._

_Be ready._

_Dress warm. _

_~Seth_

I have know idea what he has up his sleeves...but I'm sure I'm gonna love it anyway.

We've been dating for almost two months.

We will have been dating for exactly 2 months on 12.25.09 which is kinda like a 2 month anniversay :D.

Seth's christmas present just came in the mail yesterday.

He's really starting to like photography and plans on taking it all four years of high school.

I had this giant water jug jar thingy full of coins that I've been collecting for more than 3 years.

I cashed it all in yesterday and I have over 500 dollars in change...but I got it all cashed.

Christmas is going to be good this year...

I've been looking around ebay and craig's list for the past month and found the perfect gift for Seth.

It's a used 2008 model...the Nikon D300 SLR.

I got a $500.00 camera for the price of $125.00.

No one had even placed a bid for it...and I got a very quick reply after I sent in my offer.

Seth is gonna love it!

I had a feeling this night was gonna be specia1.

I straigtened my hair and then I put on a pair of skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a gray hoodie with a pair of Ugg boots.

Everyone went out tonight so right now I have the house to myself until Seth comes and pick me up.

This relationship has been working out well for the both of us.

I might actually love this guy…okay I take that back…..

I love this guy….and I'm gonna tell him that tonight :D

I don't know what it is about Seth…..but you don't usually find good guys like Seth.

I've only known him for such a short time and I feel like I've know longer.

It feels more like years than months that I have know Seth.

Seth is my first boyfriend EVER!

So he's always gonna go down in my memory as my first boyfriend and maybe even my first love….along with my first kiss.

Clark doesn't count…..he will never count….the kiss didn't even mean anything.

Plus, Seth is a good kisser.

I know there is big chance that he and I won't last forever….but I will cherish every little moment we share together and never forget it.

If Seth and I just so happen to last all the way through high school and maybe college…or even after that….then it will be very certain that it was fate.

Emily and Sam's wedding is in a few months.

Kim, Lucy, and I are going to be her bridesmaids….Emily is trying to have Leah be her made of honor…but everyone isn't so sure about that one.

I don't know the whole story…but Seth told me that Leah kinda has a grudge against Emily right now….they used to be best friends but all of a sudden Leah just started hating her. Her own cousin!

But it's none of my business.

Emily's 4 year old niece Claire is going to be the flower girl.

She's such a cutie pie! Quil absolutely adores her..Claire seems to think the same.

He's always babysitting her.

It's a very interesting bond…but Quil is more of a big brother figure to her.

Seth is one of the groomsmen and Emily said that she was going to make it her priority to have Seth and I walk down the isle together.

Alice Cullen is helping Emily plan the wedding.

So far I think Emily decided on having a royal blue be the color of the bridesmaids' dresses.

I can work with blue lol.

It's 5 minutes till 7 o' clock.

Seth should be coming any minute now.

~~~About 3 hours later~~~~

I feel stupid for falling asleep.

I woke up and saw that it was already 10:30 pm and Seth still hasn't shown up.

No text messages.

No phone call.

Nothing…Nada….Zip….Nil….ZERO!

3 hours…..

He was suppost to be here at 7 and it's freaking 10:30pm.

Something must be going on.

Maybe it was an emergency?

Either way….I hope he has a good excuse :P

I'm losing patience...BIG TIME!

I picked up my cell phone off the dresser and speed dialed his number.

...No answer...

"Hey it's me...um where are you? It's 10:32 and you haven't showed up or called me or even bothered to text me. I don't want a repeat of homecoming Seth. If tonight's not a good night for you then just call me as soon as possible okay? Before I hang up...there's something I've been wanting to tell you...wait for it...I love you Seth. I really do...contact me as soon as you can...please."

I hung up.

I prefered telling him that I love him in person...but in a way I kinda felt that the moment was right...hence the fact that I 'm very irritatted with my boyfriend right now.

~~~1 Hour Later~~~

I'm done with this.

I grabbed my keys, cellphone and then headed out the door.

I ran down the road and there he was.

Standing with his back towards me in the middle of the drive way.

He was pacing back and forth...like he was in some sort panic frenzy about something.

All he was wearing was a pair of shorts and sneakers...he was shirtless.

I picked a rock up of the ground and threw it by his feet.

He stopped moving and faced me.

"So what's your excuse this time? I'm not calling you a liar or anything, but I do wanna know the truth. Now." I demanded.

Seth ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ella I— "

"Oh wait! Let me guess...your answer is somewhere on the guidelines of I can't tell you." I said cutting him off.

Seth didn't answer.

A tear rolled down the side of my face.

"That's what I thought." I said nodding my head.

"No, Ella." Seth said walking over to where I was standing.

"Then what?" I yelled.

He was silent.

"Okay...here's what I'm gonna do...I'll let you slide...just this once...but I do want to know why what you've been doing is such a big secret and why you don't have the guts to tell me. I'm your girlfriend Seth. You can tell me anything. You know I'll listen regardless of how bad it may be. I love you Seth...just don't lie to me okay? I want us to be honest with each other." I told him.

Seth put his hands around my waist and leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you too...and I'm sorry. But I will tell you what's going on. Nows not the right time...but I will tell you. Very soon." He whispered.

I feel so unlucky and lucky at the same time.

Seth's hiding something and it's clearly written all over his face.

I don't know what it is...but I feel as if it might be a bad thing.

But that's just it,

Seth wouldn't be the guy to do drugs or sell drugs or smoke or drink or pretty much anything that it illegal for out age.

What the hell am I saying?

I'm making stupid assumptions about my own boyfriend and I don't even know the real story.

It's madness.

I hate secrets...I really do. Especially if they have something to do about me.

"If you do this again, I'm not gonna let you off the hook so easily. No more excuses. Next time I want the truth. Three times is the charm...one more time and that might be it. I'm serious. I don't want to lose you. So no more secrets okay?"

Seth kissed me on the forehead.

"Come on." Seth said grabbing my hand and pulling me down towards the road.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"For a walk—"

"Without a shirt on?" I said.

"Eh," He paused.

"I'll be fine." Seth shrugged.

I just shook my head.

My boyfriend is crazy...but I love it!

"So why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I asked him.

"I explain that to you later." He told me.

"Why not now?" I demanded.

"Baby I will tell you later. I promise." Seth murmured.

He just called me baby.

Awww I think my cheeks are starting to get a little flushed.

"Hmmm." I mumbled.

"What is it?" Seth asked me.

"We've been dating for only 2 months and we already told each other I love you. Usually that couples say that till they've been dating for atleast 3 months or so but—"

"Well in my opinion I think we're different." Seth said cutting me off.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"I don't really know right now...but I just know." He told me.

"Now if only that made sense..." I chuckled.

"Yea..." He trailed off.

"Do you think it's like a sign or something?" I asked him.

"I think I know what it means..."Seth said.

"Then what. And it better make more sense this time." I teased.

"Okay wait for it..." Seth said as his voice got quieter.

We stopped walking and he placed his warm hands on my waist.

I slowly leaned in for a sweet, savory and very passionate kiss.

Ahhh...Seth is such a good kisser =)

"Okay now I'm confused." I told him with a puzzled look on my face.

"Well...I pretty much wanted a good excuse to kiss you so—"

"Shame on you!" I said giving him a light punch on the arm.

"Oh you know I was just kidding." Seth said as he tried to wrap his arms around me.

"Nope." I said letting go of his hand in a playful way...

"Ella" Seth pleaded.

"No—"

"Come on—"

"No Seth." I teased.

"Fine...you give me no other option." Seth said with tone that was very warning.

He slowly walked towards me.

"Seth...what are you gonna do—"

Before i could finish what I was trying to say. He grabbed me by the waist and began to tickle me.

I'm a very ticklish person...

"Seth—No—hahahahah—stop! Pleas—Seth Clearwater—hahahaha—I'm really ticklish—" I tried to say in between my loud laughter.

"So I have noticed—"

"If you don't let go, I will seriously kick in a place where the sun doesn't shi—"

"I'm just playing with you." Seth said wrapping his warm arms around me.

"You weird." I said in a childish tone.

"Pshh...Elly I'm not weird...I'm just one of a kind." He said in a conceited tone.

"Whatever." I teased.

"Don't hate!" Seth joked.

"Sure sure," I mumbled.

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" He asked me.

"Well, I have some of my family coming to visit from the Portland Metro area and that's just about it. They won't be coming over till the afternoon. So that gives me time to come and see you. You're gonna love your gift." I told him.

"I can't wait till you see your gift." Seth said.

"We still haven't gotten any snow yet." I pouted.

"Oh trust me. We'll be getting snow any day now. I know that for a fact...curtousy of FOX News." Seth said.

"Wow...that was just lovely." I chuckled.

"Just as long as I get to put a smile on your face." Seth said putting his arm around my waist.

"Yea yea" I smirked.

"Hold on a second." Seth said pulling something out of his jean pocket.

It was his Ipod of course.

He placed one of the earbuds in his ear and then placed the other in mine.

Oh boy...here we go.

The song "Mad" by Neyo started playing.

I love this song.

He took my hands into his and placed them around his neck. Then he put his hands on his waist.

"I miss this." He whispered in my ear.

"Me too." I murmured.

Once again...Seth and were dancing.

It's something him and I haven't done since our first date. We didn't even slow dance at homecoming because he had "disappeared".

"By the way...this should hopefully make up for the homecoming dance." He told me.

"I couldn't agree more." I replied.

"So does this count as a second date?" Seth asked me.

I was in such a good mood right now that I wasn't even gonna ruin it.

Yea it's not what I expected but I can live with it.

"Yes...it does." I smiled.

"So when do we go on a third date?" He asked me.

"What day did you have in mind?" I asked him,

"How about the first day of the new year?" He suggested.

"It would be our first date in 2010." I said.

"Exactly." Seth smiled.

"Then it's a date." I confirmed.

Seth gave me a brief kiss on the lips.

"Your lips are so soft." He murmured.

"Your lips are warm." I whispered.

We kissed again.

"Wait what time is it?" I asked.

"We're on Winter vacation. Who cares?" Seth told me.

"Well I have a friend coming up from Vancouver tomorrow. She's gonna be staying at my house for 2 days." I told him.

When I say Vancouver...I mean Vancouver, Washington. Not Canada LOL.

"In that case, I should walk you home. It's already 12:30pm." He told me.

"Damn I feel like such a rebel." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"We're not that far from your house. It's only 5 minutes." Seth assured me.

I saw my parents car in the drive way.

They must have gotten home a while ago if I left the house around 10:30-ish.

We walked into the back yard and up the back stairs to my room.

I unlocked the back door and walked into my room.

Seth quickly followed in behind me.

"I'm gonna try and stop by tomorrow so you can meet my friend. I've told her all about you." I said.

"Well in that case I will invite some of the guys over. Better yet we can just get a group of people and hang out in he garage." Seth suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan." I nodded.

I heard the sound of Charlotte's collar jingling from the down the hall way.

The door was slightly cracked so she got into my room easily.

Lotty came and sat right in between me and my boyfriend's feet.

"Well I will see you tomorrow." I said before I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered.

"Call me when you wanna hang out and we'll head right on over." I told him.

"Got it...see you tomorrow Elle." He murmured.

I silently closed the door, being careful not wake up anyone.

I quietly snuck into the bathroom and got cleaned up for bed.

Then I went back into my room and changed into some more comfortable clothes.

Charlotte jumped onto the bed just I had turned off the lights.

"Okay you can sleep on my bed too." I muttered.

Charlotte got up and walked over to where I layed and licked my face.

"Charlotte—okay—okat! Good night!" I whispered in a stern tone.

She quickly went back to where she was and layed down by my feet.

Right when I manage to get into a comfortable postion and close my eyes...my cell phonoe starts to vibrate on my dresser.

I reached out my arm and grabbed my cell of the dresser that was right next to my bed.

It was a text from Seth...

_I forgot to tell you...  
I love you :)_

_~Seth_

I sent a quick reply...

_Luv u 2 :)_

I really think this relation ship is gonna work out really well now that we have established a few things.

Hopefull Seth will come clean with what he's been doing...I'm still a little freaked out about that.

But I'm not gonna worry about that right now.

I need to sleep.

* * *

**REVEIW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Only one more chapter until Seth tells Ella that he's a werewolf! Only a few more chapters until She Will Be Loved ends...There is going 2 be a SEQUEL! I will give you all more information about it soon! Please leave a review! Thanks 4 reading**

**Much love :)**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	26. Everytime you lie

**I do not own twilight...all belongs to stephanie meyer. Here is chapter 26! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Please review...I love reading all of your comments :D**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Everytime you lie**

**(Ella's P.O.V)**

"OH MY GOD!" I heard someone yell from behind me.

I turned around to see my best friend standing in front of me.

In my house.

In my kitchen.

"CLHOE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

We hugged he each other while spinning around in a circle.

"Look at you!" Chloe said staring me up and down.

"Well look at you! You got ride of all the blonde hair!" I said with same amount of enthusiam.

"My mom got sick of the color and kept nagging me in spanish about how need to I be more proud of my Spanish heritage. I almost forgot what my natural hair color looked like ahaha..." She trailed off.

"Well I think the dark brown suites you...and it's very sexy" I said in a deep voice.

"Oh por favor, yo no podía estar de acuerdo con usted más" Chloe said blisfully in spanish.

She pretty much said that she couldn't agree with me more.

Chloe De La Melena and I grew up together. We lived in the same neighborhood for 13 years...and then I moved.

Back when we were babies...are mom's would call us the "diva's in diapers".

Our mom's were in high school together and Chloe's mom took my mom to Barcelona for summer with her family.

Chloe and her family are originally from there...Mom

My mom wanted me and my brother and sisters to be somewhat "bi-lingual" so Chloe's mom taught me how to speak spanish.

Now all of us speak it fluently...

I guess you can say that my 6th period Spanish class is a breeze.

I can speak it fluently...and alot of people don't know that lol.

Everytime I hang out with Chloe...all we do is speak spanish...especially when we don't want anyone else to know what we're talking about.

"No ha cambiado un poco" I replied in Spanish.

"Aww Ella I missed you too! So I see you're still speaking spanish." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well duh. I'm taking Spanish in one of my classes right now...pshh, it's so easy!" I bragged.

"I can't believe we're in high school." Chloe sighed.

"Me too...okay come on you have to come upstairs and see my room. I will help you with your stuff." I said grabbing one of her bags and walking up the stairs.

Finally...someone from Vancouver is visiting.

I miss my old friends...well the ones I have left anyway.

I sort of pushed alot of people away afte Sasha's went missing.

I regret pushing them away when all they were trying to do is be good friends and support me.

"Nice." Chloe said walking into my room.

"Thanks." I replied.

Chloe plopped herself onto my bed.

Charlotte walked into my room and looked a little confused as to who was in my room.

Lotty jumped onto the bed.

"Whoa! When the hek did you get a dog?" Chloe said as she sat up and let Charlotte lick her face for a quick second.

"Charlotte, was a birthday present. She's potty trained, she won't bite and on top of that Lotty likes meeting new people. I love her." I told Chloe.

"I want a dog." Chloe pouted.

"You have a cat!" I told her.

"Yea but Rosa is getting pretty lonely...I think I might have to find her a friend." She said.

"Good luck with that one." I muttered.

Chloe walked started exploring my room.

"So how are you liking Union?" I asked her.

Union High School was where I was supposed to go until my parents decided to move.

"It's pretty cool. Choir is amazing...but it's not the same without you. We were suppost to be in Select Treble together—"

"Yea I know. So how's everyone?" I asked her.

By everyone...I meant my old friends.

"Good. We're all still pretty close...except for a fair few like Jazmyn and Malessa. You know how everyone has their so called cliques...but they're good. You seem happy here Ella." Chloe told me.

"I am. You have know idea how much. Everyone here is so nice except for a selected few which I will tell you about later. You're gonna meet some of my new friends—"

"Okay WHO is THIS!" Chloe said pointing to a picture of me and Seth on my wall.

I bit my lip and smiled.

"Well..." I paused to roll my eyes.

"Is this the guy you were telling me about!" Chloe raised her voice.

"Yea...that's my boyfriend." I said with a big smile on my face.

"He's hot! I mean you really hit the jackpot! It's about time you got a boyfriend—"

"And he was my very first kiss." I said with a bashful look on my face.

"Awww I've missed out on sooo much! So are there alot of cute boys in this area?" Chloe asked me with an anxious expression on her face.

I nodded.

"I only have eyes for Seth so I could really care less about what boy is attractive." I shrugged.

"Seth. Seth and Ella...wait what's his last name?" Chloe asked.

"Clearwater—"

"Seth and Ella Clearwater! Even BETTER! I think you two would make beautiful babies—"

"Chloe Marisol De La Melena!" I scolded.

"What?...it's true. Wait a second did you lose your V-card already—"

"No Chloe! No no no no no no no no no no no no. I'm a virgin. I don't want to have sex. Not in high school. Not anytime soon. I want to save myself for marriage." I clarified.

"You say that now. Give it a year or two. You're gonna change mind...I know I did—"

"Chloe you had sex!" I said in a harsh whisper.

I hoped off the bed and closed the door.

"Wel—"

"Okay now you can continue." I said.

"Well there isn't much to say. Cody Virtue, you don't know him but he's a junior at Union, he's in my P.E. class and we became friends instantly. He asked me to be his date to homecoming blah blah blah you get the point...and then we left the dance early. His parents were out of town and we went to his and house...and the rest is history." Chloe said.

WOW.

I'm a really big fan of having a physical relationship...especially in high school.

My parents would kill me.

Seth's mom would kill him.

And on top of that...I don't want kids until I'm completely settled and done with all of my schooling.

That's just about it...okay well kids might have to wait a little longer seeing that I want to become a professional dancer

"Chloe—"

"I don't want to hear it Ella. It was my decision...plus I liked it. It wasn't bad at all and yes it did hu—"

"Okay new subject. I don't really want to know about that. We're gonna meet up with Seth and a few of my other friends later. You're gonna love them." I assured.

"Okay. Should I change first?" Chloe asked, unsure about her casual look of sweatpants and sweatshirt.

"Okay keep the sweatshirt, wear skinny jeans. I'm doing the same except I'm gonna wear the sweatshirt I got from school." I told her.

"Sweet. I wanna see your sweatshirt. You go to La Push High School right?"

"Correct." I smiled.

My cell phone chose to ring at that very moment. I grabbed it off the bed.

It was Seth.

"Hey." I said.

"Wow...even hearing your voice makes me smile." Seth said into the phone.

I giggled.

"Oh lord." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Who's that in the backround?" Seth asked.

"That would be my friend Chloe. She just got here about an hour ago. So what time can we come over?" I said.

"I was calling to tell you to come over now. Everyone is here." He told me.

I could hear a bunch of people in the backround yelling at me to get over to Seth's house.

"Well I will see in a few minutes babe."

I love it when he calls me that.

"Okay bye."

I hung up.

"So when are we going?" Chloe asked.

"Now!" I said in a panicked voice.

I ran into my closet and the first pair of jeans I set my eyes on, got out of my pajama shorts, put the jeans on, put my sweatshirt on, and then I ran out of my closet...put on Sasha's necklace, then I put on a pair of stud earings, put my hair up in a high pony tail and put on my ugg boots.

"Slow down chica. You're gonna hurt yourself." Chloe told me.

"Been there...done that...did I tell I got hit by a car about a month and a half ago?"

I forgot to mention that to her.

"What?" Chloe squeled.

I shoved my phone and my keys into my pocket.

"I'll explain on the way. Come on!" I said heading for the door that led outside to my balcony.

"Ella the door is this way—"

"Need to know I have two exits...this way is faster." I explained.

"What are gonna do? Jump out the window?" Chloe said acting like I was crazy.

"Just come on!" I said in a hurry.

Chloe followed me outside and I quickly locked the door.

"See," I said point towards the stairs.

"Ohhhhhhhh." Chloe said nodding her head.

On the way to Seth's house I told her everything that happened the night I got hit by that stupid car.

We were talking about the whole incident in nothing BUT Spanish.

By the time we got into the drive way, everyone was waiting outside Seth's house.

It was my lunch crew...

Seth, Lucy,Brady,Collin,Macy,Natalia,Caridee,Quil,Embry,Jacob,Jared,Kim and Gabe...and my brother came along too.

Seth walked up and gave me a big hug and then we shared a quick kiss on the lips.

"Seth this is my friend Chloe. Chloe, this is my boyfriend...Seth" I said introducing them to each other.

"I've heard alot of good things about you. It's nice to finally meet you."Chloe said shaking his had.

"You too." Seth gave Chloe a friendly smile.

"Before anybody else attacks me...this is one of my best friends down from Vancouver, Chloe. Chloe...well...there's a lot of names so everyone will just introduce themselves to you." I said turning back to Chloe.

We all went inside the garage and hung out.

I quickly finished telling Chloe about what happened when I got hit by the car and then we went back to socializing with everyone else.

"So where are you from?" Quil asked Chloe.

"I'm originally from Barcelona, then my family moved to Vancouver and we've been living there ever since I was 5." Chloe said.

"Barcelona...now where is that?" Embry said sitting down to join our little group.

"Spain." Chloe told him.

"So you speak Spanish..." Quil assumed,

"Yea—"

"You should really help me with my spanish homework that's due when we go back to school—" Embry began to say before Chloe cut him off.

"Seeing that I live no where near here...you might wanna ask Ella about that. My mom taught her Spanish and she knows it fluently—"

"You're kidding...wait I take that back...Ella say something something in Spanish." Quil demanded.

"Realmente debería aprender a poner la camisa en el camino correcto. Voy e honesto...te ves ridículo" I told him.

"Ella estaba pensando lo mismo" Chloe chuckled in agreement.

Both of us just sat there laughing while everyone was looking at us like we're crazy.

"Okay now what did you say...I didn't get any of that—"

"Quil they're trying to tell you that you have your shirt on backwards and it looks rediculous." Lucy shouted from across the room.

"Oh." Quil said looking down to see the tag of his shirt sticking out on the side.

"Good job dumb ass." Jacob said patting Quil on the back.

"Shut up Jake...no I take that back. I know how to fix this." Quil got up and stood in the middle of the room.

"Observe."

Quil took off his shirt...turned it inside out and then put it back on.

"Okay shows over...now that will be 5 bucks." Quil said holding his hand out as if we were gonna give him money.

"Boo you whore." I said in a plain tone.

Everyone bursted out laughing.

"Wow...you would use that qoute from Mean Girls." Quil said.

All the girls in the room and myself included all gave Quil the same odd look.

"What?" He spat.

"The fact that you even know where I got that from just astounds me. I'm starting to become a little concerned." I said.

"I second that." Kim said raising her hand.

"Oh please...almost every guy has seen that stupid chick flick atleast once." Embry told me.

"True fact." Jared said.

All the boys agreed.

"Yea yea whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

Chloe and I went home about a few hours later.

I made sure to give my boyfriend a kiss goodbye before we left.

All of us had an absolute blast!

Chloe loved all of my friends and even managed to get everyone's number so she could stay in touch.

I'm glad that Chloe enjoyed her visit.

I was definitely gonna have her visit again.

My parents plan on having me go down to vancouver for a week over the summer.

I can't wait.

Christmas...

That was a very good day.

I woke up to see lots of snow outside...and then I shocked to see that my parents got me an 32 GB I-touch.

I was very happy when I got that along with a few pairs of shoes, jewelry, and a few other things.

Then I went Seth's house and we exchanged gifts.

HE LOVED HIS CAMERA!

If only you could see the look on his face.

He just stand there all wide eyed and happy.

Seth gave me something homemade and I LOVED IT.

It was a dancing ballerina carved from wood.

It was so detailed and just absolutely perfect!

The fact that he made is what made the little statue even better.

It looks like it took a long time to make.

I love my boyfriend.

I only have about 2 weeks left of winter break...I'm gonna try and enjoy it as much as I can.

~~~~January 6th 2010~~~~~

It's a new year, new day...and time for lots of changes and certainly alot of unexpected surprises.

Seth and I still haven't gone on our third date.

He had to call it off because he had to take care of some winter assignment had no idea was due the day we went back to school.

I simply told him that we could go out another time.

Finals are next week...so everyone is going into "cram session mode".

Once finals are out of the way...then we'll probably go out again.

~~~~~~2 weeks later~~~~~~~~~

Second Semester started about a week ago and it's going pretty well.

I won't get my report card until next week.

This Semester, I have Seth in almost every single class except choir and physics.

We've tried to get together after school several times for the past week or so and he keeps getting caught up with all this school work.

Seth's taking 2 advanced placement classes...AP Human Geograhy and AP Enviromental Science.

I'm not taking any AP classes until next year.

I want to get as many AP course/college credits as I can while I'm in high school so then I can put mainly all of my focus on dancing once I go to college.

Freshman year is going by so fast. Pretty soon I'm gonna be graduating from high school...that's not that far away...3 years...that's all I have.

Then it's time to go the real world...that's when everything changes...I won't be a kid any more.

"Ella! snap out of it!" Seth said wavind his hand in my face.

Whoa...day dreaming... :P

"Sorry about that." I told him.

"It's okay Elle. But about tonight...I don't think I can go out tonight. I have a study group after school and then I have to go over to a friends house to work on a project that's due next monday...it's gonna be a late night cram session so I won't be home till atleast midnight. Some other time?" Seth pleaded.

"But we've tried so many times in the past few weeks—" I began to say before Seth interrupted me.

"I know babe...the beginning of second semester is just really busy for me right now. I promise you that the school work is gonna die down and we're gonna get together soon okay?"

"Fine—"

The school bell just rung...now I have to go meet up with Kim because she's my ride home from school.

"I'll you later. I love you." Seth said quickly and then gave me a brief kiss on the lips.

Before I could reply, he had already walked off.

"Love you too." I mumbled

Tonight is definitely boring.. :P...so much for spending time with my boyfriend.

* * *

**(Seth's P.O.V.)**

~~~ A few hours later~~~

I feel so bad for having to call off our plans for tonight.

I feel even more guilty to lying to her once again...after I promised her I wouldn't.

Yea I know I have to tell her soon...but I don't how and I don't know when.

That's what scares me.

And then there's her sister Sasha.

She's the main reason why I've been having to call off all of the plans Ella and I keep making.

But Sasha's not really the problem anymore...we think she might have lured someone else in the area.

Another Vampire.

Speaking of which...Gabe Avanaco, Lucy's twin brother is starting to show signs of phasing soon.

Everyone who knows about wolves is starting to notice...Lucy was the first to figure it out.

But there is no study group...or project due monday...I made it all up.

I had once again lied to my girlfriend.

My girl.

I have to meet up with the pack after school for lord knows how long...but if she finds out that I've been lying to her...she's gonna kill me.

She might even break up with me...and that's what I don't want.

_'Seth PAY ATTENTION! You need to focus. This is important. Let's go!' Jacob yelled in his alpha comman voice._

_'Okay I'm coming' I said following behind him._

I'm sorry Elle...but I have to keep you safe.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

Could this night be anymore boring than it already it is?

Seriously...I've done nothing but lay on the couch an flip through channels.

Nothing good is on tv right now.

It's almost 11:00pm...but something doesn't seem right.

It just doesn't feel right at all.

I can feel it through out my body.

This has to be atleast the 5th or 6th time Seth has called off our plans to go take care of "homework".

I'm starting to think otherwise.

Why do I feel the need to go over to his house and see if he's home?

No...I don't want him to feel like I'm doubting his promise...I just...what the hell am I saying?

He's not lying to me...Seth promised he wouldn't

UGH! This is gonna make me mad!

I grabbed my cell phone off of the coffe table and dialed his number...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

No answer.

I just got his voice mail.

I called his number again...

...

...

this time it went straight to his voicemail.

I quietly ran up to my room, put on a pair sneakers and my sweat shirt and went out the back door of my room.

We promised to be honest with each other.

I can't stand this feeling of being so unsure about Seth telling me the truth.

Maybe I'll feel better once I atleast see him...he's probably not home yet...I'll just wait outside until her gets home.

I'm not crazy.

Okay I lied, maybe a little bit...

But I have to atleast know that he was actually being honest about what he was doing for the past few hours.

I love this guy...

Really I do...and I'm glad that we have a good enough relationship where we're not afraid to be completely honest with each other.

It was dead silent...the only thing that broke the silence was the sound of wolves howling not so far away from Seth's house.

I found it kinda scary how all of the wolves stopped howling at the same time.

It was very silent again.

Then I heard a group of voice come from the back at the house.

"We have to talk to the Cullen's about this. Now there's two of them. Next time, Seth and Embry you take patrol on the coast. Quil, Leah and I will watch the border." I heard a voice say.

I slowly walked towards the back of the house.

Then I heard his voice.

"Got it." I heard Seth say.

There he was...with Jacob,Quil,Embry and his sister Leah.

All of them had their shirts off and were wearing shorts...well except for Leah. She was wearing a shirt.

That's when I realized this wasn't right at all.

He lied.

Again.

He promised.

I know I don't really have the proof...but whatever they're talking about must be a secret.

They looked very suspicous.

They all had the same tattoo stamped on their right arm.

I didn't even notice that until now.

My boyfriend is only 15 and has a freaking tattoo...WTF?

Is he in some sort of secret gang?

Now I was angry...I'm beyond angry...

I feel so stupid.

He promised.

He made me a promise.

He promised me that their wouldn't be anymore secrets.

He lied.

TO MY FACE.

I'm sick of this.

Then Seth turned around and caught my grimacing stare.

"Ella what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I could easily ask you the same thing...but my question would be more on the guidelines of how your so called study group went." I spat.

"Ella—"

"Don't bull shit me Seth! Do you honestly think I'm stupid? I mean—wow—if lying were an olympic sport...there is no doubt in hell that you would win the gold!" I yelled.

"Ella please—"

"No we're done Seth! It's that simple. You made me a promise. Was it really that hard to keep. We promised that we were gonna be honest with each other. I mean seriously—the only reason I felt the need to come over here is because I had the strangest feeling that you weren't being honest about why we had to call off our plans...I meab it bothered me that much to point where I felt the need to see you...just to make sure you were actually telling the truth. I mean it's so obvious. It's written all over your face. So go back to your secret life and forget that WE ever happened. We're done!" I shouted.

"Ella let me expla—"

"I don't want to hear your bull shit excuse. I'm breaking up wit—"

"Ella." Seth pleaded.

"Take your pick. Either you tell me the truth right NOW...or we're done and don't even think about talking to me—"

"You wanna know the truth?" Seth cut me off.

"That's all I want." I cried as tears streamed down my face.

Seth turned around to look back at Jacob who gave him a small nodd.

Then he turned back around to look at me.

"We're gonna go for a walk..." Seth said leaning his head towards the road.

We walked to the beach and stopped at the rock caves.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

* * *

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! I felt to need to leave you all hanging...I think you all know what happens next...get ready! Please review.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	27. You're my only exception

**I do not own twilight…all belongs to stephanie meyer. Here's chapter 27! IT'S THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! I can't to read your reviews for this one!**

**IT IS VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU ALL READ THE AUTHOUR'S NOTE!**

**AN- There is going to be a sequel...I've already started working on it lol. I plan on making it a series. The sequel is going to flash forward to the middle of their junior year in high school and follow through college. I still haven't come up with a title yet.**

So here's the deal...

In your review, tell me your idea about what you think the title of the sequel should be. From there I will pick **my top 4 favorites **and make a poll so everyone can vote **(YOU HAVE 3 DAYS TO DO SO)**. Then after a week of voting, **the title with the most votes will be the winner and the person who came up with the title will have their name put in the story as a new character in the sequel!** I can't wait to hear all of your ideas!

**Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**You're my only exception**

**(Seth's P.O.V)**

"Okay so get on with it...what's your big secret...and what the hell is with this tattoo?" Ella said pointing at my arm.

"Before another word is said...you should know that I love you. And whatever decisicion you choose to make after I say what I need to say, then I won't argue. I want you know that I will respect your decision. This is very important...and you can't tell anyone." I said.

"I'm listening." Ella said as she sat down in the sand.

This is it...

Relax Seth, you can do this.

Whatever happens, it's for the best.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm a werewolf" I told her.

Ella looked at me with a funny look and then bursted out into full on laughter.

"Wow...I mean that has to be the best shit you have ever come up with. Nice try—"

"Ella I'm being serious." I said in a stern tone.

"Okay that's it I'm leaving—" Ella began to say as she turned around and started walking the other way.

"No—" I said grabbing her hand.

"Seth let me go." She demanded.

"I'll prove it to you—"

"I'm sure you could...but isn't there suppost to be a full moon or something like that?" Ella said putting her hands up in the air.

"In some places it is like that, but not here...come on I'll show you" I said grabbing her hand.

"Now where the hell are you taking me—"

"We have to go into the forrest...it's the only place I can show you." I said as we left the beach.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

We're in the middle of the woods and it's almost midnight.

My boyfriend just told me that he is a so called "werewolf".

That's just about the most absurd thing I have ever heard him say.

"This is gonna explain everything...this will explain why I had to leave you at homecoming. This is why I've been calling off all the plans we've been trying to make. Just hear me out on this okay? I promised you no more lies..no more secrets." He said.

"I still think this is all a joke—"

"Turn around." He said cutting me off.

"Why?" I asked in a stingy tone.

"I have to take off my clothes in order to do this." Seth a told me.

...no comment...

"This is just getting weirder and weirder—"

"Just do it." He snapped.

"Okay!"

I quickly turned around.

How awkward...

"Stay calm—"

"Are you naked already?" I asked uncomfortably.

There was no answer.

"Seth?" I said.

Now I'm really afraid to turn around.

I could hear very large footsteps moving towards me.

"Shit!" I said in a scared tone.

Then I heard a low grumble.

But it wasn't human...it sounded like a huge dog.

"Don't kill me." I said not even daring to turn around.

I could hear a very loud whine come from behind me...

"Seth?" I breathed.

Still no answer...then I could feel someone's warm breath breathing from behind me.

Now I'm afraid to turn around...

Just put is this way...either you run for your life...or you can turn around and atleast try to ATTEMPT to be brave.

God help me...

I slowly turned around...

Afraid to opend my eyes, I felt a soft nudge on my shoulder.

I jumped in fear which caused me to open my eyes.

There it was.

A wolf...

But it was huge!

What kind of wolves are like the size of horses?

I'm dreaming...

Yea that's it.

"It's just a dream...I'm gonna wake up any second now." I said to my self out loud.

The wolf took another step towards me and I took several steps back but then I ended it up running into a tree and fell backwards.

It hurt too.

But I wasn't focused on the pain...

My eyes were focused on the abnormally horse-sized wolf who's face was only inches away from mine.

My breathing started to become a little hitched.

I can't even talk right now.

Its fur was a mix between tan and gray and had hints of brown and black through out it's complexion.

I looked into the wolf's eyes...a pair of big brown eyes.

Brown eyes...his eyes.

Seth's eyes.

I could see my reflection in his eyes.

They were beautiful...he was beautiful...

"Seth is that you?" I said.

The wolf gave me a nod.

Now this was getting really freaky...

"You can understand me?" I asked in shock..

The wolf nodded again.

"Prove it." I said in fear.

The wolf took a giant twig off of the tree the was behind him with his mouth, and then began to write something in the dirt...well that's what I think he was doing.

He threw the stick on the ground when he was done.

He gestured his head for me to come and look.

I walked over to where the wolf had drew something.

"No way!" I yelled in disbelief cover my mouth.

What the wolf drew made the words...

_Ella it's Seth,_

_I love you_

"Whoa..." I gasped.

"Is it really you?"  
I couldn't help but ask again.

He started walking towards me.

We were face to face with each other.

I reach my hand out for his face.

His fur was very soft and warm like Seth always is.

"Seth" I cried as a tear trickled down my face.

He made low whine as nudged my face gentley.

"This is completely crazy...but I can't believe it. I mean—you're huge—wow—you weren't kidding...but how are you like this?" There was so much going through my mind I wasn't even sure I was making any sense what so ever.

I never thought this was possible...

My boyfriend is a BEAST...okay I take that back...he's not a beast...he's this big and very strong beautiful creature.

Oh my god...this is the same wolf I got a picture of while I was out taking picture for my photography class after the first day of school.

No wonder.

"How do change back to human?" I asked.

Seth looked at me and then licked the side of my face.

"Well that was...different." I said wiping the slobber off of my face.

Seth slowly began to back away into the trees until I couldn't see him anymore.

"Seth?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...There he was.

But this time he was human again.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked.

I didn't speak...I just nodded.

"How did yo—"

"Just sit down and I will explain everything to you." Seth said.

We sat down on the forrest floor.

"Ask me anything." Seth said in a low voice.

"Why are you like this?" I asked.

"It's kinda hard to explain...but it's one my tribe's biggest secrets. The last tribe of wolves live nearly a generation ago. The wolves are meant to protect the tribe and keep everyone safe. They're very old legends, but all of them are true. It's what's apart of me and everyone other male in the tribe...even my sister—"

"Wait I don't understand...what do you mean it's apart of everyone?" I asked him.

"We're all wolves. Me,Jacob,Quil,Embry,Paul,Jared,Brady,Collin,Sam...and then there's my sister...she's the first female wolf in the history of my people." Seth told me.

"But how did you become like this—well...you know what I mean." I shrugged.

Seth chuckled.

"The wollf gene was passed down by our ancestors. What I am was born in me...but I didn't turn into a wolf until I was older." Seth explained.

"So it's like some sort of gene?" I asked.

"Yea." He muttered.

"So the gene got passed down from your dad. Was he a wolf?"

There were so many questions I had to ask.

"No, but my great grandfather was. My father did have the wolf gene, but it never activated because the enemy was never around at the time. I'll get to the enemy part later, but the last generation of wolves were me and everyone else's great grandparents. The reason why I'm a wolf is because a certain so called enemy had relocated itself back into the area...and then the fever sets in. I know you always wonder why me and all of the other Quileute boys...well the one that are wolves are so warm. It's normal for us to have such a high temperature. We're wolves. Our fur is what keeps us warm. We all had signs of changing into wolves at one point...

It starts with the body temperature...

Our bodies prepare themselves for the temperature we have to adjust to...a human's temperature is on average about 98.9 degrees...but a normal temperature for us is 108 degrees exactly. Then that's when your mood starts to change and then you get this huge growthspurt. I grew atleast about 6 or 7 inches in less than 3 months...you can't control your temper and the little things can easily set you off. At one point you be able to hold it in any longer...you began to shake uncontrollably to a point where you feel as if you're about to explode...but you don't explode...you phase...into a wolf...that's how it all happens In order to phase back into a human you have to relax and try to contain yourself as best as you can. All of us went into a bit of shock when we first phase because then you start to see things in a different perspective...an unhumanly perspective." Seth had explained so much right then and there.

"How did you feel...when you first turned into a wolf?" I asked.

"It's funny you asked." He said to himself.

"So much happened on that day. I remember it as if it were yesterday." He told me.

Seth took a deep breath.

"Leah and I both phased on that day. It was the day my dad had died. I mean I felt like I was going mad. That's when I realized that I wasn't normal. For sure. It all happened so fast. I mean one minute, I'm hanging out with my dad in the living room and then my sister walks in with this angry look on her face and starts yelling at everyone because Sam Uley had broke up with her for our cousin Leah. That's a story that I will save for another time. Leah was so angry, we tried to get her to calm down but she wouldn't. I tried, mom tried, dad...he tried."

Seth was trembling now.

"Then I got angry...and started shaking shaking. Leah was starting shake to. The both of us ran outside in an outrage and that's when it happened. It was the one of the weirdest feelings in the world. I can't even describe it. I was in shock as to what I was. A monster. My mom and dad just stood there starting at us. My dad was in so much shock that he had a heart attack...and that's how he died."

My boyfriend was on the virge of crying now.

"Everytime I phase...I think of that. My mind goes back to that day. His very last words to me and my sister were calm down before the two of you break something." Seth said in a deep voice.

Now I was crying.

"After you phase for the first time. You have to learn how to control yourself again or else you could easily phase on the fly or even hurt someone...there's another story behind that as well...I tell you about that one later. You miss school for about a week or so depending on how well you can hold back your temper. You're dangerous at first. It takes a while to gain all of that control back into your system. Words can't describe how angry and upset I was for the first few days after my father's death. I feel as it if Leah and I's phasing is what caused it all...it's what caused his death."

"Seth it wasn't you or Leah's fault. It was just all bad timing. You know that. It wasn't your fault." I sniffled.

"I'm starting to believe that more and more over time. But me becoming a wolf has always been a hauntig reminder of that...But back to the whole wolf thing. In human form...we're become alot stronger both physically and mentally. We can run alot faster than humans do. We're alot stronger. We heal faster...I'll show you how that works in a second. I'm very healthy. Healthier than a normal person. I don't get sick as easily. I haven't gotten sick once ever since I became a wolf. I'm alot tougher then I look. Remember that day when we hung out at my house on you first day back after being gone due to your rib injury and your brother tried punching Jacob in the arm but ended it up hurting himself in the process?"

I nodded.

"It's like I said. We're tough. If a human tried to punch me in the face. I would bearly feel a thing. That punch wouldn't even break blood cells. Now say Jared or one of the other wolves had punched me..then that's a different story. I would bruise for only a few minutes...maybe less than that." He told me.

"Show me." I demanded.

Seth pulled his house keys out of his pocket.

Without warning...her dug the sharp edge of the key into his skin and it left a line that oozed out blood.

"Seth what the hell?" I shrieked.

"Look." Seth said in a calm voice showing me the cut on his arm.

A few seconds ago there was a giant bloody gash going down his forearm...now there's just a little pink line where he had slice his arms nearly 30 seconds ago.

"Freaky." I said with a wide-eyed expression on my face.

"It comes with being a wolf. Personally all of us think it's pretty sweet." Seth said with a smile on his face.

"Now tell me about this so called enemy that caused all of you to become werewolves." I told him.

Seth took a deep breath.

"Our natural born enemy has always been the pale faces...more modern times had convert them to be known as vampires." He told me.

I just widened my eyes.

"Trust me, we're not the only creatures out there." Seth assured me.

"But vampires? Like the ones that live forever and suck your blood sleep in coffins and burn in the sunlight?" I asked.

"Well that's what everyone thinks...but they don't know the whole story. Vampires do drink blood and live forever. But, the sleeping in coffins and all that other tv junk is just myth." He said.

I was a little shocked...oka A LOT!.

Vampires? Werewolves? What is gonna tell me next...Nina is a mermaid?

"Vampires don't sleep in coffins, they don't burn in the sunlight, but they're extremely pale...their skin is like porcelain and it's very cold and rock solid. They're skin is very vulnerable. They don't sleep and yes they drink blood. The pale faces have always been the tribes enemy...vampires are meant to kill...as wolves...we're suppost to protect the tribe from vampires. Out of the pack...there is a leader...in this case there are two. Jacob and Sam both have packs...I take orders from Jacob. He's the alpha/leader of the pack...the same thing goes for Sam. We have to follow the alpha's order no matter what and we can't fight with his commands. Orders are orders. One of the things that sucks about being a werewolf...when we're in wolf form...we can each other's thoughts...it's how we all communicate...nothing is ever secret with the pack...our minds even share the thoughts we don't wanna share. Just put it this way...everything I'm telling you now...everything that you and I have ever talked about...the pack knows...Jacob,Quil,Embry, Leah...they know everything. They know about what you told me about Sasha...and they know that I think about you constantly when I'm not around you. They know everything."

My jaw just dropped...but no sound came out.

"I know how you feel...so much for keeping things secret." Seth scoffed.

"Yea." I mumbled.

"But back to the whole vampire thing. It's what been keeping me away. When a vampire is in the area...a meeting is called by the alpha and we do whatever can to protect everyone from that vampire and yes...there have been vampires in this area. That's my reason...I was trying to keep you safe. I could never forgive myself if one of those vampires ever did anything to hurt you or better yet...turn you into one of them...it's pretty simple...all they have to do is bite you and then their venom will spread. To us wolves...their venom is like poison..very lethal look completely normal, just like any other human but wil more pale skin and their eyes vary from being red,yellow or black depending on how much blood they drink. Over the years there has been a good coven of vampires who reside on the area...funny I should mention that...you're already friends with two of them." Seth chuckled to himself.

I was a little stunned at the last part.

I really had to think about that one...

Pale face...flawless features...

I could only think of a fair few with those marveling features...

"Rosalie, Alice and the rest of their family are vampires?" I said in shock.

"Don't freak out Elle. They're the good guys...they like to refer to themselves as vegetarians seeing that they don't drink human blood. They only drink the blood of animals. There's no need to be afraid of them. I wouldn't have let them go anywhere near you unless I knew I could trust them in which I do. The Cullen's are on our side. They won't hurt humans." Seth told me.

I have friends that are vampires and I had no idea...

WTF!

"Wait! What happens when they're in sunlight?" I asked.

"I'll let Rosalie and Alice explain that one to you...it's nothing bad at all." He assured me.

"Okay.." I mumbled.

"Did I mention how the whole aging process works?" He asked.

"No..." I said shaking my head.

"Well let's just put it this way...I'm not aging and I won't be aging for while. It's another wolf thing. I'm phsyically set for the next 20 years or so...it depends. Vampires stay frozen forever...Wolves can be almost as immortal as vampires can just as long as they continue to phase. The only way I can stop phasing is when I actually have the control to stop...and that's gonna take a long time." He explained.

Okay...apart from me being crazy...I'm friends with vampires...my boyfriend is a werewolf and he's not AGING.

"I don't exactly look like I'm 15...I look more like I could be in my early 20's at the least I've been a wolf for almost 2 years now" He told me.

I just nodded.

"So how long will it take for you to stop aging?" I asked.

"It depends on whether I've impri—I'll tell you about that another time. I have to get through will telling you about the basics first." Seth clarified.

"BASICS?" I said.

"There's alot more you have to know...but I'll keep short for now." He said.

"But I don't undestand. Why me? Why must I know?" I asked.

"Well you're my only exception. I promise it will make more sense once I tell you about...well that's even more complicated." Seth thought to himself.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's something I'll save for another time. That's something that only I can explain to you and no one else. It's called imprinting...and if you want...I can tell you about tomorrow...that's only if you want me to...and it's only if you think you're ready." Seth told me.

I just nodded.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

I gave him a nod.

"Say something?" He said in a worried tone.

"This is just overwhelming...I mean wow. I'm surprised I've managed to contain myself. Aren't I suppost to be freaking out right now?" I asked him.

"Well it all depends...how do you feel about me and everyone else being...what we are?"

That's a good question...

Half of my friends are wolves. A few of my friends and their family are vampires.

And I'm not freaking out...

"Is me not freaking out a good thing?" I said to myself out loud.

This changes things...

This changes everything...

Everything I know...and everything I don't know.

I guess no one's really kiddinf when they say looks can be decieving.

But now that I think about it...

"Let me rephrase that question...do you still wanna be together regardless of my well being. I understand if you don't...but you have to keep this all a secret." He said.

"So what are you thinking..."

There's no turning back once I make my decision...

"I'm okay." I mumbled.

"What?" Seth asked.

I just wrapped my arms around him and gave him a long,sweet and savory kiss.

"You're okay with this?" He asked me.

"I don't care what you are...I love you too much to let that get in the way of—"

Seth cutt me off as out lips crashed together once more.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"I'm positive...seeing I'm not really freaking out or anything...I think that's a sign. But I'm okay with it. I don't care if you and the guys are wolves. Now that I think about it...it's actually kinda cool. So now you're not just my boyfriend...

You're my wolf" I mumured.

"And that still makes you my girl...one more thing...this stays between us." He clarified.

"And the pack...you said they can hear all of your thoughts.." I reminded him.

"Yes...and the pack. But there's still alot I still have to explain...this is just the beginning." Seth said.

"Then so be it." I said leaning in to kiss him again.

My boyfriend is a werewolf...and I'm okay with it.

* * *

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter...I can't wait to hear your ideas and thoughts about what has happened so far...remember to leave a review and tell me your ideas for the title of the sequel! **

**Much love**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	28. Keep breathing

**I do not own twilight...all belongs to stephanie meyer. I just posted the POLL! So go look and vote for your favorite title! NOW HERE'S THE MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN ANXIOUSLY WATING FOR! I can't wait to read your thoughts about this one! Please leave a review!**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 28 **

**Keep breathing**

**(Ella's P.O.V.) **

I didn't get home till sometime around maybe 2 or 3 am...which explains why I woke up at 11:15 am this morning.

For some reason I had the feeling that I was forgetting something very important...

What is it?

Charlotte jumped onto my bed holding my ballet shoes in my mouth...

"Drop it" I sad sternly.

Charlotte dropped them into my hands and then gave me pleading look as if she were trying to tell me something...

"See what you did? You got your doggy slobber all over them!" I told her.

That's when it hit me...

It's Saturday...

It's 11:15.

"Ella May Rose! You better get up! You're gonne be late to dance!" I heard my mom yell from down the hall.

"Shit!" I cursed quietly as I jumped out of bed "Ninja Style".

I totally forgot about that...

I shouldn't have stayed out that late last night...but it was a for a very good cause...

Okay how can I say this...

I could honestly say that what happened last night...WASN'T A DREAM!

My boyfriend just told me that he's a werewolf.

I almost got up and left the moment after I heard those words come from his mouth.

Then he "phased" and proved it to me.

I was a little shocked...okay I lied.

ALOT.

I mean how often do you see a wolf that is the size of a freaking horse!

How often does an abnormally large wolf turn out to be your boyfriend?

Not mention the fact that my friends Alice and Rosalie are VAMPIRES!

Last night was just crazy...but it turned out to be good in the end.

Seth and I are still together.

I could care less what the hell he was...just as long as he was still mine.

I'm okay with it.

It's actually pretty cool.

I was running around my room trying to get everything I needed.

I nearly fell down trying to hop around and put my tights on.

I managed to get ready in less than 10 minutes...well sort of.

Then I started freaking out when I could find my purple ribbon..

"Ella come on you're gonna be late!" I heard my mom yell.

"I can't find my RIBBON!" I shouted in a panick.

"Don't worry I have one you can use! I have your stuff already down stairs. Get your shoes!"

Thank God my mom was already thinking ahead.

I scarfed down a glass of orange juice and a piece of fruit before I ran out the door.

"How late did you stay up last night?" My mom asked as she drove onto the main road.

"I don't know." I lied.

"Well you need to go to bed early so this won't happen again." My mom told me.

"I know I know. Did you put my brush in my bag so I can put my hair up?" I asked her.

"It's right here. You almost forgot the hair gel." My mom said pointing to what I needed

I quickly braided my hair back and then wrapped a pony tail holder around it.

"Did you find my ribbon?" I asked in a hurry.

"Actually I thought you might wanna use the one I have sitting in the glove compartment" Mom said.

"But I like using my purple one mom. Sasha got it fo—" I tried to say before Mom cut me off.

"Just look." She snapped.

I rolled my eyes and opened the glove compartment that was in front of me.

I gasped.

"Mom is tha—"

"Yea it is." She told me.

It was my sister's favorite ribbon.

It was Sasha's ribbon.

Emerald Green was her favorite color and she had her initials sewn into it.

On one of the ends of the ribbon were 3 gold letters.

S.E.G.

Sasha Elise Gardner.

"I thought you might want to wear that one. You can keep it if you want." My mom said.

I haven't seen this thing in ages.

Sasha thought it was her good luck charm.

She wore it for her Julliard audition.

"Mom I don—"

"Just put it on sweetie." she assured me.

Mom slowly pulled up to the kirb.

"Leah and Seth are gonna come and pick you up. So I will talk to you later." Mom told me.

"Okay. Love you. Bye!"

It's almost 10 minutes till noon.

"I quickly ran in and sat down with my friends who were stretching.

"I thought you were never gonna make it in time!" Clarissa said.

"Well I woke up nearly 30 minutes ago and busted me ass to get up here in time. Don't ask why. I had a very long night and no I can't tell you." I said very fast.

"Thanks for the warning." Corrine mumbled.

"Hey quick question Elle. You're last name's Gardner right?" Maria asked.

"Yea why?" I told her.

"Well there's this girl who went missing down in Puget Sound a few years ago and you kinda look like her. I saw one her missing posters in the store the other day. Her name was Sasha or something like that." Maris told me.

What a coincidence.

"Ella you dropped your ribbon." Lauren said handing it to me.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

I ran my fingers over the golden stitch letters.

"Sasha." I whispered to myself.

"Ella are you okay?" Maria asked me.

"I'm fine—"

"What does S-E-G stand for?" Corrine cut me off.

"It was my older sisters" I told them.

"Peutrova's coming!" Panya Terekhov yelled.

All of us got up and ran to the barre.

"Marina can you help me?" I said struggling to tie the ribbon in my hair.

"I got it." She replied from behind me.

She managed to tie within about 10 seconds.

Perfect timing...Madam just walked in.

"Good morning girls" Peutrova said to all of us.

"Good morning Madam." We all replied.

I felt the instinct to yawn as Madam walked right past me.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" she asked me.

"Yes." I told her.

"Well your actions tell me otherwise. Perhaps that boy you've been seeing is what kept you up so late last night." she said.

"Seth has nothing to do with my lack of sleep. I had alot of homework to take care of." I lied.

Madam Peutrova didn't answer back.

"Panya start the warm ups!" Madam instructed.

She obviously knew I was lying.

If only she knew what happene last night.

We were preparing for our spring recital in March.

Madam is having some of dance in smaller groups for the recital.

"I have thought very hard as to who is going to be in this next group." Madam told us.

"Panya Terekhov, Clarissa Gordon, Marina Calvosa...and Ella May Gardner." She said.

Clarissa and I both took a heavy breath.

We were working with Panya.

All four of us got up from where we were sitting and walked up to the front of the class.

"You four are my best pupils...and I'm going to have you perform a very complex piece from Swan Lake. You four are really going to have to work very hard if you want to do this well." Madam whispered as we all huddled around her.

Oh jeez...  
I knew what she was talking about.

"Pas de Quartre of the Small Swans." I said.

Madam just smiled and nodded her head.

All of us widened her eyes.

We were really in for it this time.

It's a beautiful dance.

It requires alot of team work...the dance is performed in PERFECT unison.

**http:/ www . youtube . com /watch ? v= FY4Y1gTO9HE**

"I have faith in you girls. I know you will do it well. I want you girls to study the piece. We will start working on it today in class."

I was so tired by the time class was over with.

We barely managed to get 30 seconds of th choregraphy.

All of us kept stepping on each other's feet.

It was horrible.

"Looks like you guys are gonna have to work you asses off for the next couple of months." Corrine teased.

"Do you wanna trade dance routines?" I said in a sarcastic tone with a fake smile on my face.

"No thanks." Corrine said.

"Oh shut up Cory." Clarissa snarled towards Corrine

"Oh don't sweat it. I think you can all manage. Have fun working with Panya." Maria muttered.

"Whatever." Clarissa and I snapped.

"Boyfriend alert." Marina said as she came and sat down rigt next to me taking off her shoes.

Seth just walked in.

"Hey Seth." my friends said to him.

"Hey." He smiled.

I got up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before I sat back down on the floor and put my stuff away.

I bent my self over and grabbed the bottom of feet before I gave out a loud groan.

"What wrong?" Seth asked me.

"Her,Clarissa and Marina got a kick in the ass today with choreography." Corrine explained.

"I'll tell you about it later babe." I said looking down at the ground.

"My sister is waiting outside." Seth told me.

"Okay."

I quickly put my sweat pants on and slipped on my sneaker before Seth helped me up off the ground.

"I'll see you girls later. Text me!" I said before heading out the door.

I feel asleep in Seth's lap on the way home...well on the way to Seth's house.

We still had to talk about some things.

We went into the garage to spend alone.

I layed myself down on the couch.

Seth lifted my feet up and sat down placing my feet on his lap.

"Have you ever heard of imprinting?" He asked me.

I shook my head.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

I nodded.

Seth took a deep breath.

"Well that's what imprinting like. Love at first sight, but stronger, much stronger." He told me.

I didn't answer seeing that I knew he wasn't finished.

"It's like the ONE. Your absolute soulmate. Your one and only. Life has no meaning with out them." He said.

Jeez...that's pretty deep.

"Once a werewolf looks at the right person, like when you see her...you become her everything. Her world. Everything revolves around her. You would do anything...or be anything for He. She's their perfect match in every way possible. Soulmates. Nothing can break them apart. In a wolf case it's not gravity that holds them to the ground anymore, it's just her. In any case imprinting means to bond in such a way to where you can't make any decisions with out them. It's your perfect match. A bond stronger than love." Seth said.

His voice was so soft and full of meaning.

"Is this whole imprinting thing...real?" I choked.

Seth nodded.

"So wolves imprint...and it's how they find their soulmates." I asked.

"That's right."

"Has anyone that I know who's a wolf imprinted yet." I asked him.

"Oh yea." Seth said.

"Who?" I wanted to know.

"A lot of us. Quil, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Brady..and then there's Sam...Leah can tell you about Sam." Seth told me.

"But wait who did they imprint on?" I asked quickly.

"Well...I'd rather state the obvious first...Brady and Lucy, Jared and Kim, Paul and Jacob's older sister Rachel who you haven't met yet. Okay now don't freak on this one okay?...Ella do you remember Claire?"

Claire...

Oh wait that's the little girl Quil always hangin around.

She's such a cutie pie.

Every once in a while when Quil can't watch her, I babysit.

"I babysit her everyonce in a while. Of course." I told him.

"Okay so don't be judgmental...I have an explanation. Quil imprinted on Claire."

My eyes widened.

"What? But Claire is baby!" I said with a shocked expression on my face.

"Well Quil isn't gonna age anytime soon. Remember what I told you last night about the whole aging thing? Well right now Quil is just more of a brotherly figure. Trust me, their feelings are gonna change overtime. When Claire's old enough...then there will be nothing else to say. They'll be together." He told me.

"But she's still that's s—"

"Quil is her perfect match in everyway possible." Seth said.

Quil 17...Claire is 4...I'm a little confused as to how that matches up.

"You'll understand at one point—"

"Wait! Before you say anything else about...any of THIS! I need to know one thing." I said as I got up from the couch.

"Ella calm down. Just say it." Seth told me.

"Have you imprinted on someone?" I asked in a choked whisper.

Seth stood up and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Yes." He said.

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.

He claims that he loves me and yet there's someone else out there who he's destined to be with.

"This doesn't make any sense then. This just ruins our relationship. It ruins everything." I started to cry.

"Ella don't cry. I im—"

"Who is it? Can I atleast know who she is?" I begged.

Seth took wrapped his hands around mine and pulled me back over to the couch so we could sit down.

"Ella...you're it." He murmured.

"I don't understand." I sniffed.

Seth brushed his hand down the side of my face and wiped away my tears.

"Remember the day we first met? Over the summer at the beach?"

"Of course." I said.

"That's when it all happened. That's when everything changed. That's when I knew my fate. Everything had suddenly clicked in place...Ella that's when I imprinted on you." Seth told me.

I stopped crying I looked at him.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yea." Seth whispred.

I'm lost for words right now.

I don't know what I should say.

What is there to say?

"You imprinted on me?" I choked.

"Yes."

His answer was quick and very solid.

"I couldn't take my eyes of of you when we first met. I know you remember that. That's when we first connected. I saw you and everything clicked into place. Almost like a puzzle piece. I love you Ella. It's your decision Elle. It's all up to you. I can be whatever you want me to be. If this is all too much for you and you don't want any part in this...then I understand. Jut say the words and you won't have to worry about any of this. It's your choice."

Those words kept ringing in my head.

It's my choice.

I was silence.

"Are you gonna say something?" He asked me.

"I—I—I need some time to think about this, I ha—I—I'll talk to you later." I grabbed my bag and ran out the door before He could come after me.

I needed to get my head straight.

I needed to be alone.

* * *

**(Seth's P.O.V.)**

I finally told her.

I got a better reaction from her yesterday then I did today.

Everything was going good...up until the point where I actually told her that I imprinted her.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I mumbled as I face planted onto my bed.

"How did it go?" I heard my sister say as she she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Just great." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Just give her time little bro. I honestly can say that imprinting is a bitch. I would know. But I'm sure she'll understand. You told her about us being wol—"

"Ella was okay with the wolves and the vampires...but I don't think she's okay with being binded to someone for life. What if she wants to be with someone else?" I asked in disappointment.

"Even if she does Seth...She's gonna come back to you. She always will even if she can't help it." Leah told me.

"I don't know what to do sis." I croaked.

"Well you're gonna have to suck it up and be patient." Leah told me.

This is gonna drive me mad.

My sister left my room.

Now it was just me.

I've come so far and it all leads up to this.

Ella knows everything now.

But it's entirely her decision.

Then there's her sister.

How am I gonna tell her about that?

I've already kept enough so called "secrets" from her.

Lord knows how she'll act when I tell her about that one.

But that's her family...

Sasha's a vampire.

I don't trust Sasha well enough to be around Ella.

Yea I know she's a vegetarian and what not but for all I know Sasha could snap any second.

I love Ella way too much to risk her life like that.

I don't think I'm gonna have the patience for this.

I have to know.

I need to know.

I want to know.

My phone started ringing.

It was Jacob.

"Hey Jake" I said into the phone.

"How'd it go?" He asked me.

"That's a good question...I probably won't know until she's ready to talk to me." I said in a cold tone.

"Relax...it's gonna be fine." He assured me.

"Well right now I'm really starting to doubt that." I muttered.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.) **

I'm lying on my bed right now...

Looking up at the ceiling.

I blasted the speakers of my sound system.

Ingrid Micahelson's song "Keep Breathing" started playing.

The moment I heard the piano play I recognized it instantly.

_The storm is coming but I don't mind_  
_People are dying, I close my blinds_

_All that I know is I'm breathing now_

_I want to change the world_  
_Instead I sleep_  
_I want to believe in more than you and me_

_But all that I know is I'm breathing_  
_All I can do is keep breathing_  
_All we can do is keep breathing now_

_All that I know is I'm breathing_  
_All I can do is keep breathing_  
_All we can do is keep breathing _

_All we can do is keep breathing_  
_All we can do is keep breathing_  
_All we can do is keep breathing_  
_All we can do is keep breathing_  
_All we can do is keep breathing now_

**http:/ www . youtube . com /watch? v= fORAPkfVV_A**

Right as the song ended...there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I groaned with my face in the pillow.

"I love your face is planted into the pillow just like Seth was when I talked to him."

I looked up to see Leah standing in the door way.

"Leah what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm came to talk to you...about this whole imprinting situation." She told me.

I didn't answer.

"Just know that Seth was lying when he said that it's your choice. You have a say in when it comes to the future. Your future. Seth can be apart of that future if you want him too. I'm just letting you know now that you're gonna be pretty miserable withouth him. It's no lie. You could ask any of the other guys who have imprinted. They're so miserable when their imprints leave them...even if it's all because they're going on vacation. It makes me sick just being around all of it. I hear it in their thoughts all the time." Leah began to snarl.

"What's the deal with you and Sam Uley? Does imprinting have something to do you with what happened between you and your cousin Emily?" I asked her.

Leah just shook her head and laugh.

"You have no idea." She chuckled sarcastically.

"What happened?"

"Sam and I were high school sweet hearts. We always talked about getting married and having kids once we were out of high school and college. My cousin Emily was practically my best friend. We told each other everything. Then I remember Sam had gone missing out of no where for about a week of so. He was the first out of all of us to pahse. All of us, Sam's mom and I especially were freaking out. Sam wouldn't tell me what was wrong when he had returned. He wouldn't tell me anything. He was different. He was abnormally warm. After things started to go back to normal...Emily came down to visit one day. That's when her and Sam had met for the first time...I got really bothered by the way Sam kept looking at her. Like a blind man seeing for the first time. It made me so irritated."

Leah stopped to take a deep breath.

"A few weeks later. Sam broke up with me...for Emily. I was so angry. I felt so betrayed. My best friend was hooking up with my boyfriend. Sam and I were about to get engaged and then out of now where he breaks up with me...for my cousin...my best friend. It was one of the worst days of my life. It was the day I phased for the first time...it was the day my dad died." Leah was on the virge of crying now.

"In the end I felt a somewhat happy that Emily got what she deserved." Leah muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Have you seen those scars that go down her face and down the right side on parts of her arm?"

I nodded.

"Well Sam was upset with everything that was going on. He was planning to break up with me and he was freaking out because he was afraid to. He didn't want to hurt me. Emily tried to comfort them...and Sam lost control. He phased and attacked Emily." She told me.

"So Emily didn't get mauled by a bear?" I asked.

Lucy told me that story.

"It's just a cover up. But yea...Sam did attack her. I've hated Emily ever since Sam has left me. He was mine...and she took him from me. Now she wants me to be her freaking maid of honor at the wedding. There's no way in hell that happening." Leah snarled.

"The wedding is in March. Why not atleast go and support her?" I asked.

"I've been changing my mind for the past few months about it. I don't think I can just stand in the backround and watch them enjoy their live together. Getting married and having kids." Leah muttered.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this Leah." I told her.

"Me too...whatever you do, don't do you anything you'll end up regretting later. He's already been through enough. You should have seen that boy the night you got hit by a ca—"

"Oh trust me I know." I assured her.

"You're one of the best things that's happened to Seth. And I'm not just saying that to pressure you into staying with him. It's the truth. He's really happy. He has hasn't been really happy in a while...not since dad died. I know you have your problems with your sister and all...but has ever occured to you that you need him as he needs you. The two of you balance each other out all too well. That's a good thing." Leah said.

"Hmmm" I said to myself.

"You're thinking about all of it now aren't you?" Leah asked me.

I nodded.

"Whatever happens...just be sure to do what's best for you."

"Thanks Leah." I smiled.

"No problem. I'm glad we had this chat. I gotta get goin...see ya later." Leah said walking out the door.

Leah's advice was replaying in my head.

What's best for me.

First off there's everything I worked my ass off for...

Dancing and Music...it's my escape route away from everything and everyone.

I feel as if Sasha is there with me...following my every move.

Sasha helped me so much with everything back when I was younger...

I can't disappoint her...whether she really is dead or alive.

Sashsa has taught me so much and I'm not gonna let all her hard work go to waste.

She always told me that nothing should ever get in the way of who you love or what you love to do.

If I let go of Seth...then I let go of one of the best things that's ever happened to me.

I can't leave him.

I won't...

I don't think I ever will.

I need him...he needs me...we need each other.

That's what's best for me.

Keep breathing and stick with it.

Stick with him.

I was gonna tell him tomorrow morning.

I fell asleep very early...around 7:30-ish...then I woke up at 2 am and I couldn't go back to sleep.

I feel so ansy right now...

Maybe I should just tell him right now.

I quietly got out of bed and slipped on a sweatshirt and my yellow rain boots.

I opened my balcony door very slowly hoping that I wouldn't wake up Charlotte.

Once I managed to close the door. I crep quietly down the stairs, walked to the front of the house and then down the road.

I distincly remember Seth's bedroom being in the back of the house...he had a dream catcher hanging in the window.

Sure enough I was right.

His blind's were open and there he was...his body splayed out over the bed and his feet hanging out on the edge.

He looks so cute when he's sleeping.

I'm not sure if I should wake him.

I dialed his cell phone number.

His phone started vibrating on the dresser next to his bed.

Seth lifted his head up and grabbed his phone to see who was calling him.

After starting at the screen for a few seconds...he sat up very quickly almost as if he was startled.

"Ella." he sighed.

"Look out the window." I told him.

"Wha—Oh." He said looking right at me.

I gentley tapped my finger on the window.

Seth opened the window and hopped out.

"I made my decision..." I told him.

"Well whatever happens I still want us to be friends even if it means n—" Before Seth could finish babbling...I kissed him.

"Do my actions tell you otherwise?" I asked.

Seth kissed me this time.

It was a very long kiss.

"I choose you. I always will." I told him.

"Okay good." Seth said giving me a sigh of relief.

I wrapped my arms around him.

He pulled me into his bear chest.

"My Ella." He sighed.

"My wolf." I said with the same amount of feeling.

So things were good between us now...no secrets...no lies...it's just us :).

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Check out the poll when you get the chance! I can't wait to read all of your awesome reviews! Thanks for reading!**

**Much love = )**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	29. A day of surprises and breakdowns

**I do not own twilight…all belongs to stephanie meyer. Here's chapter 29. I can't wait to read all of your lovely reviews! :D I will announce the title of the sequal when I post the next chapter! GO VOTE 4 YOUR FAVORITE TITLE! I was soo happy to see that have 85 reviews...You guys are great...maybe I can get to atleast 100 reviews before She Will Be Loved ends? **

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**A day of surprises and breakdowns**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

March 6th 2009

Emily and Sam are starting to get ready for the wedding.

The date is set for March 20th...that's 3 weeks from this Saturday.

Everyone...well by everyone I mean all the wolves,the imprints and some of Sam and Emily's family are all crammed into the kitchen and the livingroom.

I managed to convince Emily to come along too.

Seth or Sue couldn't even get her to say a single word about it.

I felt accomplished seeing that I got her to talk to me and then I got her to come here with us. I sat on the couch right next to to her and Lucy.

"This is gonna be just great." Leah mumbled folding her arms.

"Oh you're fine. Don't sweat it. Emily's just happy that you're here. I mean atleast you're here. She's trying to get along with you. Relax Leah." I whispered.

Leah let out a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes.

Seth came and sat down on the floor by my feet.

I patted him on the shoulder and then he turned around to kiss my hand.

"So are you glad to finally be in on the secret?" Lucy elbowed me.

"It's not bad at all. I love it." I told her.

"It's the best." Lucy agreed.

"Okay girls I need you all to come into the back with me. I want you to try on your dresses." Emily told us.

All of us got up except for Leah...

"Come on." I said grabbing her arm and trying to pull her up.

Leah didn't budge.

"Please Leah?" I begged.

"I'm coming I'm coming." She muttered.

Me,Lucy,Kim,Rachel,Leah and Emily's sister Kathryn are gonna be bridesmaids.

Kathryn's daughter Claire is going to be the flower girl.

"Alice convinced me to change the color at the last minute...I talked it over with Sam and we're no longer doing blue and white...instead we're dong peach and white." Emily held up a really cute peach colored strapless dress.

"That's so cute!" Lucy and Kim squeeled.

Everyone seemed to like th dres...except Leah.

"Ewww." She mumbled under her breath.

"I think it will look good on you." I said to her.

"It's pink." She scoffed.

"Peach" I corrected her.

"Whatever...I don't like it." She muttered.

"You're only gonna have to actually wear it just once."

"You better be right." Leah told me.

"Yea yea." I mumbled.

Alice made us all try them on.

It fit perfectly.

**http:/ pics . gallery . wedding bee . com _bm_dress . jpg . resize**

"Ella this color goes sooooo well with your skin tone. Peach goes good with brown." Jacob's sister Rachel told me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

I've only talked to Rachel a few times ever since I met her, but she's really nice.

She's Paul's imprint.

What cracks me up is how alike Jared and Paul are.

They've been best friends since pre-school...well that's what Jared told me.

Paul skipped a few grades and graduated from high school early.

He and Rachel graduated from the University of Washington last year.

"Okay girls come out here so we can see what the shoes look like." Alice yelled from down the hallway.

All of the boys were huddled into the kitchen when we all walked into the living room.

"Ooooo" The boys chorused.

Oh Lord...

"Quit destracting my girls!" Emily shouted.

"Your girls? I don't think so..." Jared teased walking an wrapped his arms around Kim's waist.

"I second that." I hear Seth say from right behind me.

He kissed me on the cheek.

"You look beautiful" He told me.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey! Save the lip lockin' for later!" Alice said breaking us apart.

"Yes Mom." I told her.

"Please...I'm old enough to be your grandma...nice try though." Alice teased.

"Ouch." Seth mumbled.

Alice punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" Seth said.

"Don't break my boyfriend." I said to Alice as Set walked over to sit back with the guys.

"It's no big deal...I punched him lightly." She whispered.

"Okay Alice can I take this off now?" I heard a very irritated voice say.

We all turned around to see Leah wearing her dress.

Damn...I swear this girl could be a model if she wanted to.

"Leah the dress looks really good on you." Emily said to her.

"I give it two thumbs up." I said walking over to her and giving her a goofy smile so she wouldn't say anythink snooty to her cousin.

"Cute." Leah squinted her eyes and chuckled.

"Lookin good Lee!" Seth yelled towards his sister.

"Shut up." She spat in a teasing way.

"It looks good." Sam told her.

Akward silence quickly filled the room.

Leah just gave Sam a cold stare. There was definitely some tension building in the room.

"Oh boys don't hate because you guys don't have the body to rock this." I said in a joking way.

The boys just looked at me and bursted out laughing.

"Don't make us take off our shirts to show you what you're working with." Jared said in a cocky tone.

Jared was just about ready to do so.

"Okay guys back to work over here. Jared get over yourself. I think you being senior in high school is starting to get your head." Sam said.

"Too late." I coughed.

"Burn!" Embry shouted.

"Whatever." Jared said folding his arms.

Seth turned around and mouth "Thank You" while no one was looking.

I gave a quick smile and then turned around and listened to what Emily was saying.

"Hey Emily I will be right back...I have to go use the bathroom." I told her.

"Go ahead. Grab your clothes while you're at it. I'm gonn have you guys change right now." She told me.

I ran back into Emily's bedroom, grabbed my clothes and then ran into the bathroom to change.

I placed my stuff in the sink and ended up knocking over something that was sitting on the edge of the sink.

I quickly picked it up...

Oh my god...it's a pregnancy test.

I know it's not any of my business...but I flipped it over to get at look at what it read...

Plus sign means positive.

Emily's pregnant.

Leah is gonna flip.

I wonder if she's told anyone yet.

"Ella can I come in for a sec?"

Crap it's Emily.

I place the test behind the sink.

"Yea." My voice cracked.

Good job Ella.

"Sorry if it's kinda messy in here...I've been so busy and I–" Before Emil could finish what she was saying...she covered her mouth and gagged.

I think she's gonna be sick.

"Excuse me." Emily slammed the door and hunched herslef over the toilet.

I turned my head away...I don't really want to see this right now.

Ewww...

Yep she's pregnant alright.

"Okay." Emily said to herself as she took deep breaths.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. It's nothing." She assured me.

That's when I looked down at her stomach.

I never even noticed the bump she had until now.

She must have been hiding.

"Emily are you pregnant?" I whispered.

She shook her head and smiled.

"It's suppost to be a surprise. Sam and I are planning on telling everyone today." She whispered back.

That explains the pregnancy test.

"But you're already...showing." I said quieter.

"It's getting harder to hide. We've been waiting for the right time to tell everyone. I'm already four and a half months along." She told me.

"Pretty soon it's gonna be very obvious...I mean...how did you manage to pull that off?" I said as my eyes widened.

"It's pretty simple...comfy clothes and a sweatshirt." She said quietly.

I just nodded.

Wow...

Well this is just lovely.

I'm happy for her and Sam...really I am...now I'm trying play out how Leah is gonna take this in my head.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked her...

"It's just Sam and my parents...and now you." She said.

"Oh...well in that case...my lips are sealed." I told her.

"Thanks." She said.

"We should get back out there before anyone grows suspicious." Emily said opening the door.

I stepped out and quickly ran into Sam who was a bit startled.

"Sorry Ella...Em you okay?" His attention went immeadiatley to his pregnant soon to be wife.

"It's just a little sickness. Don't worry. I've been drinking lots of water." She assured him.

I walked back into the living room so I could give them some privacy.

Everyone was hanging out in the living room.

Claire was being chased by Quil around the living room.

Then out of no where she ended up in front of me and wrapped her arms around my legs.

"Ella!" She shouted.

"Hey Claire what's goin on?" I asked her.

"Qwuil chase me!" Her high pitched voice wailed.

"I can see that." I smiled.

"You have to let go of me now so I can go talk to Seth." I told her.

"Come one Claire-Bear!" Quil scooped her up into his arms and spun her around into a circle.

"Weeeee!" She yelled.

They were so cute together...

I'm curious to see how things will work out for her once she becomes a teenager...I hope Quil won't mind the raging hormones lol...she's gonna be handful.

Claire's already got him wrapped around her little finger.

He absolutely adores her.

Seth wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I sat down next to him on the floor.

"What's goin on Elly?" He asked cheefully.

"Not much." I lied.

"What's goin on?" He asked.

He knew I was hiding something.

"Everyone we have an announcement." Sam said as he walked back into the room holding Emily's hand.

"Just wait for it." I mumbled.

"I'm proud to announce that the newest member of the Uley family we'll making it's appearance very very soon...Emily's pregnant." Sam told us.

"Oh shit..." Seth mumbled under his breath.

Everyone got up and congratutaled them.

I looked over to see Leah sitting at the kitchen table with her arms folded.

She's pissed...

"Just leave her...she can handle it." Seth said before I could get up.

Leah looked absolutely crushed...

I could see it on her face.

Then she stood up and stormed out the door.

Everyone jumped when they heard the door slam shut.

Emily's face had changed jurastically.

"Emily don't worry about it. She'll be okay." Her sister Kathryn assured her.

"Sweetie don't cry. Don't worry about Leah." Her mom said patting her on the back.

"No it's not okay DAMN IT!" Emily yelled.

Quil quickly managed to cover Claire's ears before Emily had finished that sentence.

Emily was crying now...

"Relax Em..." Sam tried to comfort her.

"This is all my fault." Emily cried storming off towards the hallway.

Sam went after her.

SLAM!

"Open up the door Emily." Sam begged.

Ouch...looks like he got locked out.

Emily's mom and he sister ran back to where all the drama was going on.

We heard the door open...Emily was very upset.

"DAMN IT WHY THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING!" I heard her yell.

I got up from where I was sitting.

"I'll be back babe." I told Seth as I walked outside to go find Leah.

"Ella no! She probably phased. Leah's probably just as upset as Emily is but worse. I don't want you to get hurt. I'll take care of this." Seth assured me.

"Okay...well don't just stand here...go!" I told him.

Seth ran out to the bushes...and then I saw a wolf run into the trees...

My wolf.

* * *

**(Seth's P.O.V.) **

This deserves officialy deserves -1...on a scale of 1 to 10.

Getting over Sam just got alot harder for my sister.

My cousin just announced that she's expecting a baby.

I sent a quick text to my mom before I phased...

_~Sam and Emily...baby on the way = more trouble for Leah :/...S.O.S~_

Mom is gonna flip when she's hears about this.

_'Leah?...Leah where are you?" I said in my head._

_'Go away Seth...I don't wanna talk about this right now' She spat._

_'Leah please. This has to stop. Emily and Sam are moving on with their lives...why not you? You're making this hard for Emily. She doesn't need all this extra guil and stress right now...' I tried to reason with her._

_'My ass' She snarled._

_'Come Leah. You've already been hurt enough...Now you're just hurting yourself. Your torturing yourself Lee. This has to stop. My imprint has even tried making an effort to get you up and happy.'_

_Ella's been trying so hard to help her...my sister is stubborn then again._

_'I'm not stubborn! Yea Seth I appreciate what Ella's trying to do. Emily wasn't suppost to be apart of this. Sam and had a plan you know...then Emily came along and ruined everything...she's getting married to him...THEY'RE HAVING A FREAKING BABY!' She yelled._

_'Leah please...just keep it to yourself for now okay. You're not just hurting Emily or Sam anymore...you're hurting everyone else. I feel like such a failure seeing that I can barely strike up a conversation with you unless there's some way Sam and Emily are involved. You actuallytend to have some what of a heart to heart conversation more with my imprint than me, your own brother. It would be nice if you could talk about other things besides Sam and Emily for a change. I'm sick of it. We used to be so close Leah.__ I miss that. You're so uptight all the time that none of us have any idea who the hell you are...I don't like this Leah who always walks around with such a bitch attitude...Yea sis, I called you a bitch,get over it. I'm just being honest...All I want is to have my big sister back__'_'

_Leah didn't snap back this time...she said nothing._

_'Seth wait!' Leah began to follow after me._

_'Screw you Leah! Leave me alone.' I spat._

I finally said what I needed to.

She needed to hear that...from me.

Hopefully everyone is still at Emily's.

I found Ella sitting out on the front porch.

Her head popped up and I knew she had been waiting for me.

"What happened?" She asked me.

I shook my head.

"I talked to her. She's still out there. But she'll be fine." I assured her.

"Okay." Ella smirked.

"So what's goin on in there?" I asked.

"Emily's okay now. Everything's good for now." She told me.

"For now." I clarified,

"Oh hush and just kiss me," Ella demanded.

"Whatever ya say."

She reached up and caressed the sides of my face while we leaned in for somewhat rapturous kiss.

This just made my day :)

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I can't wait to read all of your wonderful reviews! Thanks 4 reading!**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	30. Spring break part 1

**I do not own twilight…all belongs to stephanie meyer. Here's chapter 30. I can't wait to read all of your wonder all thoughts. **

**To everyone who has bothered to read my story and occasionally leave a review. Thank you sooooo sooooo sooooo much! You all are AWESOME! You guys have made my very first Fanfiction story a success...I have a good feeling that I can get up to 100 reviews with this chapter! If you ever get the chance...Spread the word around about She Will Be Loved and its Sequal...Drum roll please...**

**"As Long As You're With Me" **

**CONGRATS TO...lani's world!**

**Her title had the most votes! :D**

**She Will be loved is coming to a close very very soon...but I guarantee I will post the sequal very fast like I do with all of the chapters I've posted for this story lol. Well I hope you all enjoy the chapter...as always...leave a review.**

**Much Love = )**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Spring break part 1**

**(Ella's P.O.V) **

The wedding was a MAJOR SUCCESS.

Leah managed to keep her cool and still be apart of the wedding.

The drama wasn't as bad. I can't even go into detail on that one...there was so much going on.

Sam almost lost the ring.

Emily's homormones were of the wall...no thanks to her pregnancy.

Sam got so nervous he began sweating like pig before Emily even got the chance to walk down the isle yet.

And last but not least...

Everyone was soo caught up in the moment to point where I wasn't even aware of what I was doing till my knees locked... and then after Sam Emily started walking back down the isle and back outisde, the wedding party followed out after them.

Seth and I were the last couple to walk out and right when I stepped out and took a breath of cool air...I fainted.

Let me tell ya...

IT WAS HORRIBLE!

Seth was freaking out more than my mom was.

It's like I was the prized fine China plate and then someone dropped me and I shattered into a million pieces.

It was so embarassing.

My face was so red...

I mean I never really turn red.

I mean the red in my cheeks made my skin seem darker.

After I got over the shock...everyone was cracking jokes about it.

Everyone kept nagging me to bend my knees.

Either way my boyfriend ended up catching me before I hit the ground. :)

Now this past week...

I can't even tell you how busy it was.

I was at the dance studio every single day for 3 hours.

How can I say this...it was very...very...very very...very very very...INTENSE.

Clari (Clarissa)...being in perfect unison is the hard part.

I think we're all slacking just because we're tired.

"Clarissa! Watch your timing. You keep throwing me off. Can you not count?" Panya snapped.

Panya has been bugging everyone lately...especially Clari.

"Of course I can! As a matter of fact I can show you how well I count right now...Let's all count how many times my fist makes an effort to hit you in your mother fu—"

Clarissa began to take a few steps towards Panya and before she could finish her sentence, I put my hand over her mouth and pulled her outside.

"Seriously. Don't let Panya provoke you. That's the second time this week. Yea Panya may have the habit of getting under your skin but don't let her challenge you. You're steps are fine." I told her.

"But—"

"Ah—no but! Just shut up, take a deep breath and don't worry about it. As much as I know you would love to punch her, don't. If you do, then we all get in trouble and you get put on suspension. The recital is in 2 weeks. You have your Julliard audition nearly a few days after that. Go into your own little world and just keep YOUR FOCUS...if you manage to do that, then there won't be any problems okay? You're so stressed. Panya just needs to take out that tampon that's shoved way to high up her ass and take a freakin Midol." I said.

Clarissa laughed.

"Okay that last part made me laugh a little. That was cute Ella." She told me.

"Well what can I say? I'm a natural." I said taking a bow.

"Now...that will be 5 dollars. Cash only" I said hold my hand out to accept my earnings.

"Okay now you ruined it...come on back inside." Clarissa said pushing me back into the room.

I swear I could drop any minute now...I'm so tired.

It's a school night.

Madam had reserved the studio for the evening and had all of the other classes like my jazz class cancelled.

It was 8:30pm when we finished for the day.

Tomorrow was friday and I was really looking forward to it.

SPRING BREAK!

I'm going back to Vancouver for a week to visit.

We're staying at my mom's parent house.

After several attempts of crocodile tears and puppy dog faces...I convinced my dad to let Seth come with us.

It wasn't easy...okay I lied...it was SO EASY.

All I did was say "Daddy can Seth come to Vancouver with us?" and his answer was.

"Just as long as it's okay with his Mom and that you two sleep in seperate rooms."

My dad does trust Seth. He let's him come over whenever he wants...just as long as we don't get "physical"...and by phsyical...I mean sex.

I'm not gonna even bother with that one.

My schedule is way to busy for that.

I wouldn't even bother trying if I could.

We're not going to school tomorrow,.

We leave bright and early around 6 am-ish and hopefully we will get to the Portland Metro area by 12 ish.

Depending on how many stops dad makes to buy some junkfood at a gas station LOL.

Seth and I made a quick run to the grocery store down the street from our houses and bought just about everything we wanted.

All we did was buy mainly candy.

My mom was waiting for me outside by the kirb once I put all of my ballet stuff back into my bag.

"I suggest you bring some of your dance stuff with you on the trip if you plan on going to one of the drop in classes at your old dance studio." My mom told me as I hoped into the front seat.

"I'm already ahead of you on that one." I assured her.

"Well as soon as we get home you need to finish packing and then go to bed. We have to wake up early in the morning."

"Yea yea I know." I muttered.

~~~Next morning~~~

I wasn't really in the mood to wake up...but I had to.

It took me all of about 20 minutes to get ready.

Well 25 minutes since I straigtened my hair.

Seth was already here by the time I got down stairs.

We left at exaclty 6:00pm.

Seth and I sat in the very back and sat right next to each other.

"Good morning." I yawned as put my head on his chest and went back to sleep.

"Good morning." He whispered.

I slept in his arms nearly halfway through the trip...when I woke up it was already 10 am.

I woke up to see him smiling right at me.

"Bout time you woke up" He said.

"Oh please...my sister is a hard sleeper." My brother said as he turned around to talk to us...well that's what I think he said.

"What?" I said.

I can't really hear seeing that I have ear plugs in my ears.

When it comes to sleep, ear plugs are my best friends.

Sometimes the littlest sounds can prevent me from falling asleep.

I quickly sat up and pulled out my ear plugs.

"That's better." I said to myself out loud.

"You missed your boyfriend's snorring." Tony muttered.

I looked back at Seth who had an embarrassed look on his face and smiled.

"Awww you snore?" I said.

"Sure sure." Seth mumbled.

I kissed him on the cheek.

"It's all good, I think it's pretty cute." I teased.

"So where are we now?" Meg asked Dad.

"Seattle. We're about and hour and a half away from Vancouver." Dad told her.

"Yay!" Meg cheered.

It feels so weird to be coming back here.

It's been almost a yea since we moved to La Push.

The moment I had finally began to see the familiar settings of Vancouver,Washington...my heart stared pounding through my ears.

"Jeez Ella...relax. Your heart is pounding so fast." He whispered.

"You can actually hear that?" I whispered back even quieter so no one else can here.

"I am a wolf after all." He mouthed.

"Right right." I mumbled

My grandparents didn't live so far away from our old house...actually they live right down the road from out old house.

My old house was right by the river...it's much bigger than the house we live in right now...but this neigborhood brings back so many good memories.

You have no idea how sore I am from sitting in the back seat for 6 hours with only one stop to get gas.

"Thank God that's over with." I said strecthing out my arms.

"It's not bad at all." Seth shrugged.

"Well excuse me Mr. Wolf" I joked.

"Mmmhmm" He mumbled.

"Gigi!" Meg yelled as she ran up to the front door.

That's what we call her since she never liked grandma.

I'm guessing Papa is inside reading the paper and wathching the history channel.

"You kids need to stop growing up so fast. I feel so old." Gigi said to me and brother and sister.

After Gigi had said hello to my parents, I finally introduced her to Seth.

"So this must be the infamous Seth Clearwater I've heard so much about." Gigi said as she shook Seth's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Gigi said with a warm smile on her face.

When Seth had turned around to talk to my brother, Gigi looked at me and said

"He's everything you said he was...tall,cute and a very nice smile." She smiled.

I just looked at my grandma and laughed.

"I think Papa's gonna like him." I told her.

"Oh trust me he will. How have you been doing since your accident you told me about?" Gigi asked.

"Really good. It doesn't bother me anymore. But I'm doing really well. I've been busy getting ready for my dance recital that's in 2 weeks." I said.

"Glad to see your keeping up with it." She smiled.

"Well of course...and before you even ask, yes I'm still playing the piano." I assured her.

Gigi was the one who taught me how to play piano.

She was pretty much my one and only teacher.

I learned so much from her.

Gigi and Papa used to live in NewYork back when she played for the NewYork Philharmonic Symphony.

They moved back to Vancouver after Meg was born and my grandma became an instructor for M.Y.S.

It's a symphony program for serious young musicians.

I used to be in one of their advanced groups and played the piano.

"Is it just me or does that boy have a fever or somethin'?" Gigi mumbled.

"He's just naturally warm like that. It's a genetic condition." I had explained to her.

Only people in Quileute tribe new about the wolves.

I couldn't tell anyone.

Keeping secrets can be a good thing at times...

"Hmmmm" Gigi thought to herself.

"You get used to it after a while." I assured her.

"Eh" She shrugged.

"Well looks like everyone is going inside. I have a kettle of water boiling on the stove. I was thinking we could have cup of tea and catch up on everything. I want to hear all about La Push." Gigi said leading me into the house.

"Sure thing." I said.

2:20 pm

We're on our way up to Union High School.

It's where I would have originally gone for my freshman year but then we moved.

The school opened about 3 years ago.

Sasha was apart of the first graduating class at Union when it first opened.

Tony went there up until the end of his sophomore year.

It's pretty big.

From what Chloe tells me...there are about 2,100 kids at the school.

But it's really nice.

School's almost out over here and Tony, Seth and I are going up here to say hi to some of our old friends.

Right when we stepped on campus...the bell rang...and then out of no where, someone nearly knocked me over by trying to hug me.

"Usted no es suppost estar aquí hasta mañana! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Chloe asked me.

"Well we decided to come here early." I told her.

"Hey Seth." Chloe said giving my boyfriend a friendly hug.

"Hi." He said.

"Way to nearly know me over Chloe. You almost killed me!" I exaggerated.

"Oh please I didn't do it on purpose. Wait till everyone else see's you. They're gon—"

"ELLA!" A group of people yelled.

It was a few of my friends from middle school...

Audry, Jasmine, Phoebe, Shayna and Kat.

We've been friends since 1st grade...good times :).

"OMG! We've missed you so much!" Audry told me.

Before the girls could open their mouths to ask me a bunch of questions, I cut them off.

"Okay before you say anything else...girls this is my boyfriend Seth." I said.

"Hi." The girls said shyly...all except Chloe who had already said hi.

"Hey." Seth smiled.

"You have to tell us all about La Push. School cute guys, EVERYTHING!" Phoebe demanded.

Seth and glanced at each other.

Both of us had this look on our face that only we could read...it meant no...not everything.

"Ehh...we'll talk later girls. Quick question...how's Margo." I asked.

"Funny you should ask...Margo...well look at her. She's really out did herself over the summer and got a MAJOR attitude adjustment." Penelope told me.

The girls pointed over to someone I didn't regcognize.

Margo used to be one of my best friends...

Chloe is more like my sister...but Margo and I were pretty close.

Then Sasha went missing and I had major mood change...

I shut down completley.

The only person I actually talked to was Chloe.

Margo got mad because she thought I was replacing her.

We got in a really stupid fight...

We've fought before...but this time it was worse.

In front of everyone at school...she hit me in the face.

We got into this major fist fight. She gave me a black eye and I broke her nose and both of us got detention for 2 days.

Yea we made up...but things weren't the same.

The rest of group rejected her after that.

The Margo I know was sweet and very stuck up sometimes...but overall she was a good friend.

Let's just say she used to be a total nerd.

Glasses, always had her hair pulled back, a little chunky, didn't really have a thing for fashion..and she always wore a plain old sweatshirt, a pair of straight leg jeans and then a pair of tennis shoes. But she had these stunning green eyes...

But the Margo I'm looking at right now...DIFFERENT.

She's wearing make up. Her haid is down and it's nice and straight. She's wear a MINI SKIRT and high heels!She did lose alot of weight...she's just as skinny as I am. Margo used to hate dressing up and looking girly...I'm a little shocked.

It doesn't look like her...but she looks really good.

She's surrounded by a group of guys.

This girl would freeze up and runaway if a guy would try talking to her.

Funny how high school can makes some big changes for people.

"Do you guys still talk to her?" I asked.

"Not really...she's too "busy" to hang out with us anymore. She's more concerned about her boyfriend. She and Randy Morris are going out now. The only reason why he's going out with her is because he thinks she's hot and that's just about it. Margo doesn't believe it but she's way to wrapped up in her own little world where she thinks every guy wants her to even care. She's such a snob Elle." Kat told me.

"I'll be right back...I'm gonna go talk to your brother real quick." Seth told me.

"Okay." I said.

Right when he walked away...the girls crowded around me even more.

"He is much cuter in person...are all La Push guys that hot?" Jasmine was the first to say something.

"Yea...but I have Seth and in my opinion...he's as good as it gets. He's my boyfriend after all. And he loves me." I said shyly.

"Awwwww. Now I soooo agree with Chloe. You two would have some beautiful babies." Penelope said,

"Chloe." I said through my teeth.

"Told you." She muttered.

"Whatever. Now what about Randy..." I asked them.

Randy Morris...

That's another thing Margo and I fought over.

Well we fought over him...that's what I meant.

He was the hottest guy in middle school.

I had a crush on him back then and didn't know that Margo did too.

Randy and I dated for a while...and it didn't last long at all...2 weeks and that's it...we didn't even kiss. We were like peas and carrots when were around each other...the two of us were very clingy if you ask me...and Margo hated it.

Margo broke us up.

I won't get into detail about that one...but what was said and done was the reason why Randy and I broke up.

"She's totally checking out your boyfriend right now." Audry said.

She had that look on her face...when she sees a guy she likes...Margo will purse her lips together and play with her hair a little bit.

Seth wasn't even paying attention.

"Lovely" I snarled.

Who am I kidding...Ella don't worry about her...Seth imprinted on you...HE only SEES YOU!

I caught Margo's grimacing stare.

I gave her a little smile and waved.

"Crap now she's walking over here." Kat mumbled.

Margo graciously walked over in her little mini skirt and high heels.

She was atleast 3 or 4 inches taller.

"Ella." She said giving me an awkward hug.

"Hey. Wow girl...you look different...its a good different I mean...you look good." I told her.

"I know right? Well thanks...you know Randy I are dating now."

I knew that was gonna be one of the first things she said.

I shot a quick smile towards Chloe before turning back to Margo.

"So I heard." I said in a cold tone.

"Yea and he already told me that he loves me." She blurted out.

"Wooow." I said nodding my head.

"Lie." Shayna coughed.

Margo just looked glared at her like it was offensive.

Shayna is probably right...Margo's just making it up to try and start stuff...but I wasn't buying it.

"Anyway so hows La Push?" Margo said going back to me.

That was a major bounce of mood change.

"La Push is really cool. I live right down the street from the beach." I told her.

"Nice—ooooo." Margo said looking back at Seth who had just turned his head.

"Now that I can see his face...he's hot!" Margo said to herself out loud.

The girls just giggled and shook their heads.

"What the hell is so funny?" Margo snapped.

"It's nothing Margy. Chill." Kat said in a snappy tone.

"Is he new?" Margo asked still looking at him.

"He doesn't go here." Shayna told her.

"Oh...well where is he from?" Margo asked.

"La Push." I said.

"Oh so he's a Quiluete boy. He's very attractive. Way more attractive than my guy. Does he have a girl friend?" Margo asked as she started playing with her hair.

She's gonna get a kick out of this.

"Yea—" I tried to say before Margo cut me off.

"Damn...well either way I bet she's not even good lo—"

"Margy that's Ella's boyfriend." Jasmine said interrupting her.

Margo's face melted.

It took her a few seconds to realize what Jasmine had said.

"Oh—well...that's cool...you two make a cute couple." Margo said in a salty tone.

"Thanks." I winced.

This is just one of those awkward conversations where you feel like you're trying to hard to actually say something without being a total bitch.

"Well I have to get going...it was good seeing you Ella." Margo gave me a fake smile and walked away.

"Well that was...interesting." Audry said,

We all were watching her walk away.

Then she stopped and turned around.

"Now what does she want." Kat mumbled,

"B.T.W...don't call me Margy. It's Margo. Get it right." She spat in Kat's face.

Before Jasmine could say anything...Margo walked away.

"It's like we said...new look...new personality." Shayna told me.

"Don't bother with her...let her enjoy it while she can." I told them.

"Hey Ella we're about to leave." Seth said walking over to grab my hand.

"Okay...Come on Chloe. I will talk to you later girls...TEXT ME!" I said.

"Sure thing...bye Elly!" My friends waved.

* * *

**(Seth's P.O.V.)**

It's my 4th day here and things have been going good so far.

Ella's been showing me around town.

We even took her grandparent's boat out on the Columbia river.

Being on a sail boat is pretty cool.

I asked Ella if she wanted to go for a swim and she looked at me like I was crazy...but she knew I was kidding.

Her and I are spending sometime alone tonight.

We snuck out to the park down the street from her granparents house and we were sitting in the jungle gym.

"So what do think of my hometown?" She asked me.

"It's nice." I sighed.

"I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourself. My grandparents really like you." She told me.

"Good." I said,

"You know what?" Ella asked me.

"Hmm?"

"My sister and I used to come here all the time." She whispered.

"This place must bring back lots of memories." I said.

"Yea it does...but they're all good memories. Funny memories." Ella chuckled to herself.

She got up and pointed to the slide.

"We would always go down the slide...it was one of our favorite things to do." She smiled.

Then she ran over to the monkey bars.

"This was where Sasha broke her arm...I got mad because she made me go last on the monkey bars so I pushed her. Her and I got into some silly fights back then. 10 minutes later we made up and I got to sign her cast after she went to the hospital." Ella told me.

Then she ran over to the bridge.

"Sometimes would pretend were locked in a castle. We were the princesses and a dragon was trying to come after us." Ella laughed.

"Come on!" Ella pulled me up and took me over to the swings.

"We would be here for hours and never wanted to go home. This was our favorite place. I came here everday after she went missing. I always thought that if she ever came back...this would be the place where she would come first and I would be right here waiting for her."

Ella was on the virge of crying now.

She at down on one of the swings and began to sway back an forth a little bit.

"I miss her." She choked.

I wipped her tears away.

"I know." I said caressing her face.

"It's been almost 3 years..." Ella sniffed.

"I know babe." I told her.

Ella got up and wiped her face.

"Come with me...there's one place you haven't been yet. It's very important." She said reaching out for my hand.

I slid my fingers into the gaps of hers and then I kissed her,

"Lead the way." I whispered.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I can't wait to ready all of your lovely reviews...I'm feeling really lucky about this one...let's see if She Will Be Loved can get to 100 reviews! These next couple of chapters are gonna take place in Vancouver,WA. The stories not over yet...wait till you see what I have instore for next time :D...Thanks for reading! =)**

**Much Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	31. Spring break part 2

**I do not own twilight…all belongs to stephanie meyer. Here's chapter 31! I can't wait to read your reviews! This chapter is gonna start off right where Chapter 30 ended...I hope you enjoy it :)**

**AN(VERY IMPORTANT!...for those who are wondering what Ella looks like...go look at my new profile picture :D. Let know me what you think of her...I have also posted a link of a picture with both Ella and Seth on my profile...please check out both of them :)**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**Spring break part 2**

**(Ella's P.O.V.) **

I was taking Seth to a place that I haven't been to in almost a year.

I've lived in this area all my life.

I could even walk around this place blind folded if I wanted to.

Seth and I have been dating for almost 4 months...and there's something very important to me that he hasn't seen yet.

It's not just a special place.

It's stained to my memory.

"Ella where are we going?" Seth asked as we started to walk into the familiar neighborhood of where I used to live.

"Home." I told him.

Then we stopped right in front of my old house.

"This was where I grew up." I said.

Seth just nodded.

"Come on." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the front lawn.

"Wait Elle...do people live hear now?" Seth asked me cautiously.

"Shhhh! We have to be quiet." I warned him.

I took a deep breath and took a huge jump so I could get a good start of hoping over the fence.

"It's your house isn't it?"

"Yea but...for some reason I feel more mysterious going in the back...plus the neighbors are all asleep." I shrugged as I hoped down into the backyard.

I started walking and realized that Seth hadn't jumped over yet.

"Come on babe. Just jump over." I told him.

"Are you sure about thi—"

"Seth just jump over!" I whispered in a harsh tone.

I kept walking and then before I knew it he was right behind me...and I got a little startled.

"That was fast! I didn't even hear your over the fence." I said.

"Us wolves have our ways." He bragged.

"Yea yea, come on." I said grabbing his hand and walking towards the back porch.

"Now what?" Seth was confused as to what we were doing.

There was a long stick that was laying on the grass.

"Yes!" I whispered softly as I ran over to grab it.

"Ella what are you gonna do?"

"We're gonna break the window so we can get in..." I said sarcastically.

Seth's eyes just widened and looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm kidding...I'm using the stick to reach something." I teased.

Sasha's room was alot like the room I have now.

Her room had her own little balcony...but no stairs to get down.

It was just for the view...but Sasha had her ways of sneaking out when she needed to.

I stood right under the balcony and pointed the stick upwards...I was trying to poke at something that sitting on the edge.

"What the hell?" Seth was wondering what I was doing.

"I'm—" Before I could finished...what I was trying to get fell down right in front of my face.

"Tada!" I saing quietly pointing to the safety ladder that hung down from the balcony.

"Wooooow." Seth said nodding his head in a dissaproving tone.

"Works everytime." I smiled as I started to climb up.

I climbed at least 15 feet off the ground once I got up to the balcony.

Seth came up rigth after me.

So many memories...

Sasha and I would always sit out here to just get some fresh air and talk...about everything belive it or not LOL.

"That was pointless seeing that you don't even have a key to open the—"

Before Seth could finish his sentence. I pulled a key out of my pocket and held it up right in front of his face.

"Door." He finished.

"We gave all the keys to our house to my grandparents. They keep it in good shape or else this house would be a mess...notice how the lawn is all nice and cut...my granparents are written all over it. Gigi new I would want to come here at some point before we leave so she gave me the key..."I paused

I put my hand on the door and tears instantly welled up in my eyes.

"You okay?" Seth asked me.

I nodded still staring at the door knob.

"It's been a while." I sighed.

"Ella are you sure you want to do this..." Seth reached for my other hand and I squeezed it tightly.

I put the key into the lock...turned it to the right...and the door unlock.

I took a deep breath and turned the handle...

The door opened.

It was dark...light had seeped in through the bare windows.

Still holding my boyfriend's hand...we walked inside.

I took in a sharp and very startled breath...

This room was very sacred to my memory...it's sacred to my family.

"This was her room...Sasha's room." I whispered.

Nothing had really changed...the wall were still white and had all of the drawings that Sasha had painted onto the walls.

She had our aunt who is an artist painted a sillhouette of a dancer on one of her walls and then her and I had painted little music notes around it.

Then whenever Sasha would see something that she liked...she would paint a small picture of it and add it to the wall that we already painted on.

Only one wall in her room is like this...it's pretty much a huge collage that got added to over time but the main picture is the dancer that is right in the middle.

It's the biggest painting on the wall.

Everything else that surrounds it all goes together.

It just shows you what my sister was like in general.

All kinds of things were painted onto this wall.

Smiley faces, hearts, stars, eyes (which in my opinion was really random but Sasha made sure to paint every iris a different and very loud color).

All of the eyes that are painted on the wall are very loud neon colors.

Then I helped Sasha paint the fire bird that was sitting on the corner...

I remember she drew that right after we got back from seeing The Firebird Ballet Suite in New York with our grandparents.

We even put our handprints on the wall.

~~_Flashback~~~_

_"May come in here for a sec!" I heard my sister yell from down the hall._

_"I'm kinda busy." I said trying to paint my toes purple._

_But it's not just any purple...it's one of my favorites shades...Purple Pizzaz._

_"Elly." Sasha was standing in my room now._

_"I'm busy. I'll help you pack for your trip later!" I told her._

_Sasha graduated from High School a few days ago and now she's going to Puget Sound with a few of her friends for a little "Summer Get Away"._

_She won't be gone long...only 2 and half weeks...okay maybe 3, but she promised that she would come home before the 4th of July._

_Then 2 weeks after that she has to get ready to go Julliard._

_She got accepted into the dance program which was all she talked about ever since she wanted to get serious about ballet._

_"I already packed for that...but you can help me pack for college if you want to. I'll paint your toes for you. Just bring the nail polish bottle into my room and I will do it for you. I'm adding more painting to the wall and I want you to help me." Sasha said._

_"Well..." I trailed off._

_"You haven't even started yet." Sasha said grabbing the bottle and putting the cap back on._

_"Come on." Sasha grabbed my arm and dragged me out of my room and into her room._

_She had all 23 bottles of paint sitting out on the floor._

_She was always buying new colors that were very eye catching._

_The wall wasn't completely covered yet...but there was still lots of room to add new things to it._

_"I think it's time we add a little piece of you to this wall." Sasha said grabbing a bottle of purple paint and sqeeezing some of it onto the plastic lid she got from and old storage box that was in the shoe closet down stairs._

_"And of course you use my favorite color." I smiled._

_"Okay give me your hand." Sasha demanded._

_I held out my right hand and she placed it right in the paint._

_My hand was all slimey._

_"Okay now pick a spot on the wall." She insntructed._

_I placed the hand that wsa covered in purple paint right next to the ballet shoes that Sasha had painted on the wall a few months ago._

_"Perfect..." Sasha smiled._

_"Now you have to put your name by it." Sasha handed me a silver sharpie._

_I signed my name right under my purple handprint with the date._

_"Write down the time!" Sasha said in an ansy tone._

_"Well what time is it?" I asked her._

_"7:30 pm...hurry up before it's 7:31pm!"_

_Under my handprint it said..._

_Ella May was here on June 12th 2007 at 7:30pm._

_"Cool." I smiled._

_"I already did mine 15 minutes ago. It's right by the dancer's face." Sasha said pointing to her lime green hand print._

_"You better call me when you're gone." I demanded._

_"You know I will. Just be sure to keep your cell phone on. Plus I'll be sure to text you. Don't worry. It's gonna be all of about 20 days and then I'll be back home. Then remember Mom and Dad are taking us to the beach when I get back. It won't even feel like I'm gone. I promise." She told me._

_"Good."_

_~~~Flashback ENDS~~~_

I placed my hand right on her hand print.

My hand is just as big as Sasha's now.

"Sasha." I breathed.

I smiled at the memory of that.

I pointed to my handprint.

"I did this when I was 12." I chuckled placing my hand on the handprint which is a little smaller than the size of my hand now.

Seth laughed.

"Okay I'll show you my room now..." I said leading him out into the hallway.

I wasn't even paying attention to the fact that I walked into a wall and thought it was a door.

"That didn't hurt." I lied placing my hand over my eye.

"Watch where you're going." Seth teased me.

"There's a light switch around here somewhere.." I said moving my hand around the wall until I found the light switch.

"Aha!" I shouted.

The lights in the hallway turned on.

"Much better." I nodded.

Sure enough I was standing right in front of my old bedroom door.

I opened the door.

"This is it. It's not much...but I've pretty much had this room my whole life." I said.

"Yea it has you written all over it seeing that your name is written in big letters on one wall." Seth said.

"Pretty much...my room was decked out in mostly warm colors...mainly purple." I chuckled to myself.

"Well that doesn't surprise me. There's no secret rooms or anything like you have in your room back at home?" Seth asked me.

"That reminds me..." I paused to think.

I have something still hidden in this house.

"Oh my God."

I quickly ran out of my room, down the hall and opened the door that was at the very end.

I flipped the light switch that was right inside on my left.

"Ella where are you going?" I heard Seth yell down from the hall.

"I'm looking for something!" I said as I ran up the stairs.

I was in the attic now...

Sasha and I were always up here.

It was the ultimate hide out.

There was a window in the ceiling.

Sasha and I would sometimes sleep up here and look out at the stars from the ceiling window when the sky was clear.

There's something Sasha and I hid up here years ago...about 10 years ago I think...

That's when I remember that one of the walls in this room isvery hollow and one of the wooden floor panels opened right under it.

It was the only spot in the room that made a very loud creak when you stepped on it.

I started going around the room and knocking on the wall to find the spot that was most hollow.

"Looking for something?" Seth asked me.

"I'm trying to find the most hollow part of the wall in this room. Help me." I begged.

Seth walked over towards the opposite side of the room.

There was a loud creak in the floor.

"Seth stop!" I yelled.

"Wh—"

"Stay right there." I told him.

I quickly walked over to where he was standing and knocked on the wall.

"This is it," I said pushing him out the way.

I was looking for a certain wooden panel...Sasha carver our initials into the corner of it.

S.E.G and E.M.R.G.

I got down on my knees and pulled up the wooden panel that had our names carved into...here it is.

Under the floor panel was a box that Sasha and I hid in there.

It was an old ballet shoe box that was covered in dust.

"What is that?" Seth asked me.

I carefully took the box out of the floor and wiped all of the dust off of it before opening the lid.

I started crying before I even took the lid off.

Inside where things that Sasha and I treasured.

Every year we would add something new to the box

The very first thing we put in here was our very first pairs of ballet shoes.

Then Sasha put in a few old barbie dolls.

I put in an empty Bubble Tape container.

Sasha saved her last box of crayons she ever used and put them in the box.

A picture from Sasha's first day of high school.

Several pictures of us dancing.

I put in a book from 3rd grade...Green Eggs And Ham.

That book never gets old...

One of the last things that Sasha put in here the day before she left was her diary...the one that she's had since she was in middle school.

She would never let anyone read it...not even me.

There is a key in this box somewhere...it's the only way I could read it.

Right when I lifted it up in the air to see if it was in between the pages...it fell out of the little side pocket and on to my lap.

Perfect.

Then there is the picture of Sasha and I at her Graduation Ceremony.

That was a really good day.

Dad got it all on camera...

Mom did nothing but watch that video over and over for days after Sasha had been declared missing for almost 2 months.

"You girls sure do have a collection of stuff." Seth said looking at all of the stuff I pulled out.

"Yea." I chuckled.

"You missed something..." Seth said reaching into the shoebox to pull something out.

It was the heart shaped locket my parents got Sasha got for her 16th birthday.

She put a picture of the two of us in it.

It's a picture of us when we were kids.

"I remember that." I said as Seth placed it into my hands.

I opened the locket and the picture was still there.

Sasha and I dressed up as princesses for Halloween one year.

I had to be atleast 7 or 8 in this picture.

I distinclty remember getting sick from Sasha, Tony and I all sneaking candy into our rooms and eating it under the covers.

Good times.

I quickly put everything back into the box and put the lid back on.

"Elle you know this envelope has your name on it." Seth said reaching into the hollow hole in the floor and pulled out the paper.

"I've never seen this before." I said as I began to examine it carefully.

"Well maybe something's inside." Now he's encouraging me to open it.

A folded piece of paper fell out.

I caught before it hit the ground and unfolded it to see if anything was written on the piece of paper.

"I think it's a letter." I said.

"Read it." Seth told me,

_Dear Elly Bean,_

_By now I will be on a plane to New York...can you believe it Elly?  
It feels like just yesterday Mom and Dad brought you home from the hospital.  
If only you could have seen the look on Tony's face when he found out you  
were a girl...he so badly wanted you to be a boy but just know that I was excited  
to have a baby sister. We've been through so much through out the years, it feels like it  
all happened yesterday. Our fun trips to the park, all the dance lessons we took, the silly  
fights we always got into that would last for about 10 minutes and then 30 seconds later  
we would make up and forget it never happened. I can't believe you almost 13. Pretty soon  
You're gonna be all grown up and in high school with the hottest guy in school on your arm.  
High school isn't that far from now...just don't do anything you'll regret. High school is just  
another chapter that's gonna be added to your big book titled "Ella's Life" lol. Don't get too  
caught up with boys...they can be trouble. TRUST ME, I know that from experience.  
I gauruntee you're gonna fall in love many times...or if you end up getting lucky,  
for all you know could meet one guy and end up being with him for the rest of your  
life. You're an amazing dancer and hopefull you and I shall be dancing together onstage  
one day. Maybe when you start apply for college you'll get to go to Julliard which is what  
you should totally go for. If I can make it, so can you. Easy as that :). I'm really gonna  
miss hearing you play your music. The piano,the violin, the guitar...your voice. I swear  
Elle...you have some major skillz. Whatever you choose to to pursue once you get into  
the real world...I have no doubt that you will succeed in what you plan to do with your life.  
You're the best little sister a girl could ask for...Same goes for Meg regardless if she still is  
very little. Looks like Tony is gonna be the oldest in the house once I leave for New York.  
Don't worry, if he gets too mean then you give me a call...I will definitely put him in check  
for you and Meg. Just know that this is one of many letters you're gonna receive from me.  
I thought I would shake things up by making you find the first one...hopefully it didn't  
take you long to find it seeing that I promised that I would write to you every 2 weeks.  
Whenever you need to talk to me...give me call, but if I don't answer right away...  
Just leave a message and I promise to call you ASAP. _

_Stay beautiful Elle, _

_Love Sasha :)_

I'm guessing she wanted me to read this after she left for New York...

She must of wrote this sometime before she left.

I just sat there staring at it...

It was all hand written in green ink.

I'm definitely taking all of this stuff home with me.

I folded the letter back up and placed it in my pocket.

"Let's get out of here." I said as I put everything back into the box and put the wooden back down into the floor.

I turned all the lights off on the way out.

We walked back into Sasha's room and sat on the floor by the window.

"Leaving this place was one of the hardest things I ever did. Then I moved to La Push and I met you...and it changed everything." I whispered as Seth wrapped his arms around me.

"Now you know everything..." I murmured.

Seth caressed my face and kissed me tenderly.

"I love you." He said.

"Love you too."

We didn't even bother to get up and leave...

Tonight I was gonna sleeping here in his arms.

* * *

**(Sasha's P.O.V.)**

Now she's in Vancouver for her spring break.

I wasn't just gonna sit around and stay here in the Forks area...I followed them here.

It was late and I wanted to go back to the house...

To me that house is like a landmark...

Dad never got Mom to the hospital in time and I ended being born in the living room curtousy of Gigi.

Now that was a very funny story.

Right when I had began to walk towards the front door, I caught the strong scent of that wolf boy...

Ella's with him.

My parents actually let go on the trip with them...

Either Ella must have pulled out the puppy dog face and a few tears or Mom and Dad must really like Seth.

On second thought I think it was both.

I can hear their thoughts.

I went out to the back and climed onto the roof.

I think the easiest way to get in would be to go through my bedroom window...and their she was.

I've never been this close to Ella ever since I became a vampire.

She's lying right next to him...

There's no telling that she already had already explored the place and went up to the attic to go get the shoe box.

She forgot all about that thing and ended up leaving it here after they all moved.

Ella finally found the letter I wrote for her.

I was gonna have her read it right after I left to New York to go to Julliard...and it never happened.

Atleast I'm lucky that she found it.

Ella has told him just about everything he could possibly know about her now...

Now all I'm waiting on is for him to tell her everything.

Seth finally told her about the whole imprinting thing and him being a wolf and Ella seems to be fine with it.

But he still hasn't told her everything.

Even after he promised Ella that there would be no more secrets between them.

"I'm so sorry sis...I wish he told you everything." I whispered putting my hand on the window pane gently.

This is torture.

All these morose feelings still linger through out my body.

So this is how it feels...not being able to cry anymore.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter...Thanks 4 reading**

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	32. Spring break part 3

**I do not own twilight…all belongs to stepanie meyer. This is the last chapter that will take place in Vancouver,WA….please review.**

**For those who haven't seen the picture yet….I've posted a link on my profile so all of you can see what Ella looks like…she's really pretty and I want to know what you all think :)**

**I can't wait to read all of your marvelous reviews.**

**P.S sorry it took me forever to update...High school has been pretty busy, I've been pre occupied with rehersal for the school play. We're doing Pride and Prejudice and it opens in a few short weeks. I will try and update as fast as I can :)**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Spring break part 3**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

The light coming in from the window is what woke me up.

It was shining right in my face.

To my surprise Seth still had his arms wrapped around me.

He's been so good to me.

I have no idea what I would do with out him.

Our relationship sort of had a bumpy start, but it's all good now.

The window is finally clear on both sides.

He looks so peaceful when he sleeps...hence the very cute melody of his incessant snoring.

"Seth" I whispered.

His snoring got louder.

My wolf is such a heavy sleeper...I find it funny how we both have that in common.

I gently brushed my lips against his. He began to move once I pulled away.

Seth slowly opened his eyes.

"Did you just kiss me?" He asked me in a whisper.

"Sure did...and it woke you up." I said with a tiny smile on my face.

"Well good morning to you too." He said as he sat up and stretched out his long arms.

"It's almost 9:30am...we should really head back before my parents find out we never came home and think that we ran off somewhere just to go have sex." I told him.

Seth just widened his eyes and looked a little worried.

"My dad has the gift of imagining things all to vividly which leads to all of his horrible and unaccurate assumptions." I said.

"Do your parents know we're here?" He asked me.

"Nooo...but my grandparents do." I said in a somewhat tone that still sounded guilty.

Seth just shook his head and smiled.

"You must have been a very adventurous child." Seth chuckled.

"I haven't really snuck out much until now...Sasha was the one who was always sneaking out and she rarely ever got caught. She was always trying to sneak off and spend time with Elijah." I said.

"Who's Elijah?" Seth asked.

"I'll tell you later.." I said as grabbed his hand and led him out of Sasha room.

"Ella." I heard someone whisper.

I quickly turned around to see who had called my name.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Seth.

"Hear what?"

Okay so it's just me...now this moment is officialy on the virge of freaking me out.

"Nevermind it's nothing" I said as we continued to walk down the stairs.

That's when I remembered that we're leaving back to La Push...today,

"CRAP!" I yelled.

"What is it?"

"I totally forgot that everyone's getting up early to pack! We're leaving this afternoon." I panicked.

"Great." Seth said smacking his hand to his forehead.

"On second thought...I take that back. I pretty sure we won't get in t—"

"Trouble?"

Shit...Seth and I are screwed for life.

"H—hi mom." I choked.

"I had a strong feeling that I would find you here." She said as she folded her arms.

Then my dad walked inside...now Seth was a little scared.

If only you could see the look on my parents faces right now.

"Okay before you say ANYTHING...please know that Seth and I DID NOT HAVE SEX!" I had to get that out before dad started making any assumptions.

"She's telling the truth." Seth said right after I finished.

"Well now that that's said and done. You're not in trouble...we just wanted to make sure that you guys get back to the house and finish packing. We're leaving at 3pm." My mom said.

"Well I'm glad to see that the two of you know how to follows rules." My dad muttered through his teeth.

"Okay you two...we're leaving. Let's go." My mom said pushing the two of us out the door.

Papa and Gigi's house is a very short walking distance from this one...just around the corner.

Once we got there, I ran up the stairs and finished putting all of my stuff away before running back downstairs to give the key I borrowed back to Gigi.

"Thanks Gigi." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome...next time be sure to come back before your parents get suspicious." She told me.

"You're always helping us escape out of the house." I chuckled.

"Elly, your mother was the same way...she was always sneaking out to go see your father." Gig said shaking your head.

"Blech! I don't wanna know all of those lovey dovey stories about Mom and Dad." I muttered.

"Wait till you have kids...they're gonna be saying the same thing." She said poking me in the arm.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"You really hit the jackpot with that boy. He's definitley a keeper and I'm really glad I got the chance to meet him. I don't know what on earth you did...but you got that boy hooked." Gigi said.

"Yea..." I chuckled sarcastically.

"Can you tell Mom that I'll be back?" I asked her.

"And where do you think you're going..." Gigi asked in a motherly tone.

"I promised Eli that I would go pay him a visit while he's in town. Him and I still keep in touch." I told her.

"Really?...hmm...well you must tell him I say hello." Gigi said opening the back door.

"I'll be back in about 30 minutes!" I said as I ran out the door.

Elijah Anderson was my sister's boyfriend.

He was her very first and last boyfriend.

But he loved her and she loved him...and that's all that really mattered to them.

Elijah was an old childhood friend of Sasha's.

When the two of them were in 7th grade...Elijah finally packed up the guts to tell Sasha how he felt about her.

I remember Sasha telling me that Elijah had kissed oher on the cheek by the monkey bars when she was in 2nd grade.

No one could seperate those two apart.

By the end of 7th grade...they were "officially" dating...Dad was completley okay with it.

They were together all the way through our high school.

Eli and Sasha were serious at one point to where Dad didn't like the idea about them talking about marriage so early...that all happened during her senior year.

Eli still kept in touch with my family after Sasha went missing...

He was so angry with the whole situation just like everyone else.

I'll talk to him every once in a while.

He lived a few blocks up the street.

It's been almost a year since I've seen him...

He still lives in the same little blue house on the corner...well his parents do.

Elijah's been in California going to film school.

I promised that I if I was ever in town...I would come and say hi.

So here I am...in front of his house...keeping that promise.

I knocked on the door.

Hopefully he's home.

I could hear footsteps coming from inside the house.

I turned around just to look at the surroundings.

There was car that was sitting in the drive way that I did not recognize.

I remember Eli having an old truck sitting in the drive way...when did he get an SUV?

I heard the door open from behind and I turned around to see him standing in front of me.

"Hi Eli." I smiled.

He just looked at me as if he hadn't recognize me...then the shocked expression on his face quickly turned into huge grin.

"Wow..." He said.

"I haven't seen you in forever and I heard you're town." I said.

"I'm on break right now...I'm guessing the same goes for you." He just kept staring at me.

Then his shocked expression slowly grew into a huge grin.

"Well I'll be damned. Come here!" Elijah said as picked me up and spun me around in a circle.

"May when the hell did you grow up?" He said.

"A while ago...you just haven't been around to see it for yourself." I told him

"Well it's been almost 2 years. I've been down in California but I always make sure to come and visit you and your family when I'm in town. I've been so busy with school and everything. I heard you were in town. I would have stop by sooner. But I've seen you around." He said.

"Yea me too. I'm glad I'm finally getting the chance to see you. I'm going back home today and I thought I'd stop by." I told him.

"Well I'm glad you could." He said

"So you're 15 now...am I right?" Eli guessed.

"Yep. I'm a freshman." I smiled

"Yea yea but you're no where close to being grown ...so don't try to pull any tricks. Come in!" Elijah urged me to walk inside.

"So how have you been?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"Pretty good...I-uh...much bettter." He stammered a little bit as he ran his fingers through his dark curly hair.

He sure was a cutie alright.

He's mixed (caucasian and african american)...and he has the most stunning pair of green eyes.

"That's good. I know you had a hard time adjusting with life after she disappeared." I said.

"We all did...I'm glad to see that you're doing alot better. I'm a little concerned as to this little glow you have..." Eli trailed off as he began to examine the look on my face.

"I have a glow?" I said in a confused tone.

"Well sort of. I mean you're not as uptight as you used to be. Okay I'm gonna be honest. You were a mess...then again we all were. But look and sound alot better. There's so much life in your voice. I mean...are you happy?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"I really am. I can't tell you how much I love La Push. It's so great." I told him.

"Okay so it's been a while I've last seen you. We need to catch up regardless how little the time may be since you have to leave in a little bit. You're taller, you're in high school now! I can't believe you're a freshman...it feels like just yesterday you were born. If only you could have known how excited she was to have a little sister. Sasha and I had to have been I think 4 or 5? And then a few years later... you made Sasha break her arm at the park." He laughed.

"I remember that alright..." I chuckled.

"So how's high school treating ya? Is there someone I need to go beat up? Cause you know I will drop everything and and come straight up to La Push and kick some as—"

I love this guy...he's like the other older and more protective brother I never had...

No I'm not dissing my own brother...

Tony considers Elijah just the same as I do.

"No no no. High schools going so well." I assured him.

"Uh oh...I sense that a boy has to do with this happy little mood of yours." He said pointing a finger at me.

I bit my lip.

"Well..." I trailed off.

"I wanna know his name, where he lives and I'm gonna google him to see if he has a criminal re—"

"Correction I have a boyfriend...and he's clean. He stays out of troubled." I cut him off.

Well...when he's human lol.

"So that's the guy I've seen you hanging around ever since you got here. You're parents must really like this boy." He sounded so impressed.

"YOU have know idea. Seth's a really great guy." I told him.

"I'm gonna have to meet this guys so I can approve of him being good enough for you." He said folding his arms.

"I don't think that's necessary..."

"So you met the guy over the summer...and then a few months later you end up being his girlfriend." Elijah assumed.

I got a little scared as to how in the hell he knew that.

"Don't think that I don't look at your facebook everyone once in a while to check in...cause I do." He told me.

"That would make alot of sense." I nodded.

"So what about you...what's goin on your life?" I asked.

"Well..." Elijah scratched his head and took a moment to scratch his head.

"Oh come on it's not like you just got back from prison or anything." I spat.

"Haha you're funny...but um, I'm almost done with film school." He shrugged.

"Do you still plan on moving down to California once you're done?" I asked him.

"Maybe...but it all depends on whether Sage is up for it."

"Who is Sage?" I asked in confusion as to who he was talking about.

He took a deep breath.

I got an instant chill down my spine.

Uh oh...this must be BIG!

"My fiancé" Elijah told me.

Whoa...

Either I'm going crazy or the love of my sister's just said that he's engaged.

"Would you mind to repeat that again?" I said.

I want to make sure that I heard him right.

"I'm getting married Ella." Eli said.

I didn't reply.

I don't really know what to say.

"Before you say anything..." Elijah said walking over to sit right next to me.

"Read this." He placed a folded piece of paper in my lap.

I just looked at him with confused eyes,

"Just read it!" He snapped.

_My love,_

_We've been friends since diapers and we've beeen  
together now for almost 6 years. This is just one of 2 notes  
you will get before I leave...I guess you could say there are  
a few things that we need to discuss in person. I assure  
you that it's nothing bad. We're finally done with High School.  
Can you believe it? You'll be going to film school in Los Angeles,  
and I'll be heading to New York for ballet. Hmmm...what else is  
there to say...I've been thinking about what you asked me  
that night after we had sex for the first time...my answers is  
somewhere within the next couple of sentences. DON'T SKIP DOWN!  
I know how you are Elijah James Anderson..lol :) I'm never  
ever gonna forget that night. It was one of the best nights of my life._

I had to stop and regain my thoughts for a quick second.

"Whoa you two had se—" I began to say before Elijah cut me off.

"Of course we did. During the middle of Senior year...it was out 6th anniversary." He said.

I just shook my head

"I'm not even gonna ask for the details." I muttered.

"Keep reading..." He mumbled.

_You have no idea how much I'm gonna miss you. Nothing will ever be  
able to describe how much. But I think you have a general idea.  
Now about that question..._

_Yes._

_I will marry you...just not now._

_Especially since we're gonna be going of to different schools on opposite  
side of the country. We've always talked about spending the rest of our lives  
together and I can't wait to see the beautiful outcome of it. I think getting  
married after college would save us from the "wrath of our parents" lmao.  
So I guess I'm pretty much saying yes to marrying you sometime later in the future..  
We've already talked about kids...2 is enough for me.  
Maybe with the exception of a 3rd who we can name after Ella if it's a girl.  
Baby, I love you so so so so so much. Then again you've always known that.  
We just never really had the guts to admit that we loved each other until we  
were 13. I still remember all of those times we would sneak out and spend time  
__by the river. By now you will probably have noticed that the engagement  
ring you were gonna give me is gone...that's because when I came to  
see you before leaving to Puget Sound...I took it out of your sock droor.  
Yes I am wearing the ring RIGHT NOW...as a simple reminder/promise  
that you plan on keeping. But now I want you to keep me a promise..._

_No exceptions..._

_If ANYTHING...should ever happen (when I say anything...I mean  
anything that could prevent us from being together like death for example..)_

_I ask that you will kindly move on...  
If it should ever happen, I don't want you to think that you'll be alone  
for the rest of your life. We already discussed this before...but I feel  
the need to tell you again just in case._

_All I want is for you to happy_...

_Even if it isn't with me._

_Just Be Happy :)._

_Call me as soon as you finish readin and I promise you I will pick up  
Love always,_

_Your Sasha._

Before I knew it, a tear trickled down my face.

I quickly wiped it away before anymore tears to decided follow after.

"That is that last piece of paper she gave to me and I underlined the last few parts. I guess those words were the ones that stuck to my brain the most after Sasha went missing." He told me.

I just nodded.

"It smells like her perfume..the one she always wor that smelt like rose petals." Elijah said.

I srunched my eyes brows together for a sec to really think about what he just said.

I brought the paper to my face.

Sure enough he was right...

The sweet smell of roses lingered in the thin sheet of paper with Sasha's handwritting on it.

"Be happy." I whispered.

"So you're keeping your promise." I nodded.

"Yea..." He sighed.

"So about this Sage girl...do you love her?" I asked.

"Yes. We've been together for almost a year." He said with a smile on his face.

I believe it too.

I haven't seem him this happy in a while...

In a way I guess life has turned out pretty well for the best of us.

"Okay so now it's your turn...tell me everything...okay not everything...but just enough catch me up on what's been goin on." Elijah said.

Well not everything.

"Well I live a few streets down from the beach. So when it's not raining, I go out there as much as possible. Last summer was really nice. Lot's of good things happened last summer. Yea I wasn't so happy go lucky about moving. But it all changed once I actually made some friends. I met Seth over the summer."

"And Seth is..." Elijah trailed off.

"Seth is my boyfriend." I said.

"Ah." He nodded.

"I met him on the beach with a few other guys. He wasn't wearing a shirt..."

I giggled for quick second.

"Ella May."Elijah said sternly.

Almost every person who has know me for a long time always calls me by my full name when they're being serious or stern.

"My boyfriend is stud if I must say so myself. But anyway...we warmed up to each other as the day went by and by the end of that night. He ended up walking me home and we exchanged numbers. We hung out almost...who am I kidding not almost everyday, we hung out every single day for the rest of the summer. By the end of that 2nd or 3rd day when we started hang out was when I knew that I liked him. It took me nearly 3 months to realize that I loved him." I said.

"Love is a big word." Elijah said trying to sound all parental on me.

"This guy nearly saved my life." I told him.

"Okay now I'm a little interested as to how that happened..." Elijah had a very unsure look on his face as to wether he was liking what he was hearing.

"It all started at some house party we went to—"

"You better have not been drinking—"

"Relax...I don't drink. Let me finish." I cut him off before he could say anything else.

I didn't tell him everything, I just told him the main parts.

I told him about Nina and how she made it obvious that she still liked Seth. Eli's eyes bulged out a little bit when I told him about when I saw Nina and Seth kissing.

He laughed when I told him that I pushed Seth into the pool and gave me a satisfying nod.

I didn't give him the deets as to what Seth said when we were walking in the middle of the road...

I just told him that Seth shared his feeling for me and how I actually was listening regardless how pissed off I was.

"You've been the one to throw a temper tantrum every once in a while, so I guess I can say I'm not surprised." Elijah chuckled.

"Yea yea.." I mumbled.

"Okay so what happened next..."

I scratched my head to think about that one.

"Seth was running towards me and telling me to watch out. I turned around and saw a bright light shining in my face and then I remember hitting a tree and landing on my side. I can't tell you how much it hurt after I woke up in the hospital. For second I thought I died. I was more concerned about where Seth was when I woke up. It was about 2 am when I got to see him. Within about 3 minutes or so after he had walked into the room...we kissed. And no my parents we not present, they left us alone WITH the door OPEN so we could talk. Mom and Dad knew that Seth really liked each other...and the rest is history...and the stupid drunk driver broke 2 of my ribs and gave me concusion. I was so pissed—"

"Let me guess, you couldn't dance."

Hmmm.

Elijah knows me all too well. then again he's know me for practically all of my life.

I let out a heavy sigh.

"Worst 6 and half weeks of my life." I muttered.

"Well he sounds like a good kid...but I still want to meet him." Elijah folded his arms.

"We'll see—" My phone began to ring before I could finish.

Sure enough it was Seth.

How ironic.

"Hey babe what's goin?" I asked.

"Your parents told me to come and get you. We're leaving in about 15 minutes. This house you're at...it is blue?" He asked me.

"Don't move!" I hung up my phone and and ran outside.

"Ella wha—"

"He's here!" I yelled.

I ran out the door and I found Seth standing out by the side walk.

"There you are." I said as I ran towards him.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"I was wondering where you went." Seth said.

"There's someone I want you to meet." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him back into the house.

Elijah stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Elijah meet my boyfriend, Seth." I told him.

"Hello." Seth said as he shook Eli's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Elijah said with a friendly smile on his face.

"Just know that if you do anything to hurt her...I will personally come up to La Push and kick your ass." Elijah said in a threatning tone.

I giggled a little bit.

Eli doesn't know who he's talking to, Seth is alot stronger than he may appear to be.

My boyfriend is a werewolf after all.

"I understand." Seth said in a confident tone.

He didn't even quiver.

"So you don't drink or smoke or do any drugs?"

Oh God, now Elijah's starting to sound like my dad.

"Nope. My record is clean...but I did get suspended for pucnhing someone in the face a few times..." Seth muttered.

Elijah glanced over at me and then his head snapped back to Seth.

"Did you have a good reason?"

"Let's just say that a guy who I thought was a good guy ended up taking a wrong turn and tried to...well how can I say this—"

"Either way you were just protecting her." Elijah said that very fast and kept very cold eye contact with Seth.

"Yep." Seth gave Elijah a solid answer.

Elijah just nodded his head and folded his arms.

"Okay I approve case closed." He said.

Seth and I both chuckled for a quick second.

"Hey Eli where are you?" I heard some yell from upstairs.

"Down stairs! Come here for a sec!" Elijah yelled.

"Before you leave May, I want you to meet her." He said in a very anxious tone.

"Okay." I said.

"There you are." A female voice said from down the hall.

Out she walked.

So this must be Sage.

Red hair, green eyes, fair skinned.

She's pretty.

"You must be Ella." She said as she walked over to hug me.

It was kinda of startling.

"I've heard so many good things about. It's so good to finally to meet you." She said with a big smile on her face.

"You too...are you from Europe?" I noticed she had an accent.

"Dublin, Ireland. I moved to the states a few years ago." She said cheerfully.

"We met in California." Elijah said as he wrapped his arm around her and then kissed her on the cheek.

Aww...that was so cute.

I'm gonna be honest.

It feels so weird to see him with another girl.

I wonder what would happen if Sasha ever came back and found that Elijah was married to another woman.

I don't really know what to say, but I'm glad to see that she's okay.

"Come with me for quick sec." Eli pulled out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"I've been working on this for a while now and I want you to have it."

He handed me what I think was dvd.

"It's nearly 4 years of footage...all of your sister. She thought I wasn't kidding when I said was gonna make a film all about her." He chuckled to himself.

"Oh." I said.

"I thought you might like it. You have to call me and tell what you thought after you watched it."

"Don't worry I will." I assured him.

"It gets me everytime. You look so much like her."

Alot of people are a little marveled as to how alike Sasha and I look.

My little sister Megan's got it too.

"Yea..." I mumbled.

"I bet you must get sick of people telling you that." He thought to himself aloud.

"Yes I do, but they can't help it. They're right, I do look like her." I shrugged.

Elijah gave a big hug.

"Be sure to still stay in touch, It was good catching up with you." He told me.

"Definitley, I wish you nothing but the best with your marriage. She's really pretty and I want to see pictures from your wedding." I demanded.

"You got it." Eli smiled.

I gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek.

"See ya later."

Seth and I were walking back to my grandparents house.

"So now I have both him and your dad to worry about now." He teased.

"Oh please, they like you. I know that for a fact. Plus I have a good feeling that you could easily beat up Elijah, you're a lot stronger." I chuckled.

"You have a point."

"So did you have a fun time?" I asked him.

"Are you kidding? I got to spend my spring break with my girlfriend and it doesn't get any better than that." He assured me.

I kissed him a for a quick second...okay I lied it was more like 5 or 6 seconds.

"How about now?" I asked him.

"Even b—" Seth stopped dead in the middle of his sentence and quickly pulled out his cell phone.

He must have got a new text message.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath.

"What's goin on?" I asked.

"Thank God we're going back home today." Seth muttered.

"Why what happened?" I was a little worried as to what someone from home must have sent him.

Seth just looked at me.

"It's Gabe." He said.

"Lucy's brother? What happened to him. Is he okay?" I asked.

I had to call Lucy.

"Gabe just phased."

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I hope you all enjoyed it! I can't wait to read your marvelous review! You guys are all amazing. Thank's for reading :).**

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	33. Friends don't let friends get hurt

**I do not own twilight…all belongs to stepanie meyer. I really hope you guys all enjoy this chapter...this will probably be the 1st of the last 3 or 4 chapters to She Will Be Loved...hopefully I will have the sequal up by the first week of December. I never really get the chance to reply to all of your lovely reviews and I would really to to thank all of those who have added me to their favorites, alerts and left reviews. You guys are amazing. Keep up the fantastic :D**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Friends don't let friends get hurt**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

"Gabe just phased." Seth told me.

I choked on that for a second.

One of my best friends brother's just phased.

So now he's apart of the tribe's so called "secret gang".

I wonder what happened.

I remember Seth told me that you just get really angry and you feel like you're about to explode.

Then I again I wouldn't know the feeling seeing that I'm not a werewolf.

But a werewolf did imprint on me.

"Is it bad?" I asked.

"First time phasing is always the worst. You feel as if you've gone mad...and it takes a while to gain all of your self control back." He said.

I didn't reply.

"Gabe's probably gonna miss a few days of school. He gonna have to learn how to control himself. He's pretty dangerous right now."

"How dangerous?" I asked.

"Well I can pretty much say this..."

"Seth you're scaring me." I said in a worried tone.

"Gabe is just gonna be a little hard to handle, a few out rages here and there. It's something all of us had to go through and it's a bitch. But trust me, he'll be fine. Some of the boys are probably gonna miss some school to help Gabe out. He's gonna join Jacob's pack." Seth explained.

"There you are! Everything is already in the car!" My mom shouted as she came and interrupted our conversation.

"Thanks Mom." I mumbled.

"Ella." Gigi came over and gave me a great big hug.

"Thanks for everything Gigi." I whispered in her ear.

"Anytime May, you're growing up to be such a beautiful and very intelligent young lady." She said ash she caressed the sides of my face.

I tilted my chin down a little bit and made a shy smile.

"Thanks." I smiled.

She hugged me one more time.

"Seth is a good kid. I like him. He always helps you keep that beautiful smile on you face. I expect to see him with you next when we come up to La Push and visit. Whatever happens, ou two be careful. I don't want great grand kids for a while now you hear?"

I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Yes Gigi." I muttered.

"That's my girl." She smiled.

Gigi turned to Seth.

She slowly walked over to where he was standing.

My crazy grandma folded her arms.

"Oh lord here we go..." I mumbled smacking my hand to my forhead.

"I like you son. You're a nice young man. You be sure to stay out of trouble and don't go off break my grandaughters heart. I hope to be seeing you again." She told him.

"It was a really nice meeting you and thanks for letting me stay here." He said.

I love this guy.

He's just a nice guy in general...no wonder my family likes him so much :).

"Ella!" I heard a familiar voice yell from behind me.

I turned around to find Chloe standing in front of me.

Before I could say anything, Chloe nearly tackled me into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you girl." She said.

"Me too." I told her.

"Hopefully we'll see each other this summer."

"Oh please, you are sooo gonna come and visit me this summer." I assured her.

"Good." She smiled.

"Hey Chloe come on!"

We both turned around to see a boy waiting out on the sidewalk.

"Hold on a second babe!" She yelled.

I distinctly remember Chloe telling me about some guy she hooked up with when school started.

"That's Cody...the guy I was telling you about—"

"Chloe what hell—" I began to say before she cut me off.

"He's my boyfriend now." She said with a shy smile on her face.

Oh God.

I quickly pulled her aside to where no one could hear what we were saying.

"Chloe Te quiero, pero hay que tener cuidado. Yo no quiero que se meten en problemas."

(Chloe I love you, but you need to be careful. I just don't want you to get in trouble.) That's pretty much what I just told her.

"Estamos teniendo cuidado—" Chloe began to say before I cut her off.

So she "claims" that she's being careful.

I don't like the sound of this.

"Careful my ass Chloe! You really have to think about the MUY POSSIBLE consequences of what you're doing." I warned her.

"I'm on the pill relax—"

"Birth control can bail out on you when you need it most. Yea I wouldn't know from experience seeing that I'm still a virgin. But I do know for a fact that it doesn't work all the time. Chloe you can get into some serious trouble." I told her.

Chloe didn't answer.

"I'm not gonna say anything else. I just hope you know what you might get yourself into—"

"Ella come on we're leaving! I heard my dad shout.

I hugged my best friend.

"You're one of my best friends...okay scratch that you're like my sister. Call me okay?" I told her.

"Love you too Elle." She told me.

We walked back out into the front law where everyone was waiting for me.

"You better call me." I told her.

She ran over to where her senior boyfriend was standing.

"Call me when you get home!" She yelled.

Her boyfriend quickly scooped her up into his arms and ran off down the street.

Dear God, PLEASE keep her out of trouble.

"Since when did Cody Virtue start going out with Chloe?" My brother walked over to where I was standing.

"Homecoming" I shrugged in a disapproving tone.

"But Chloe? With him. I mean yea Cody's an old friend but he's got a reputation...and that reputation hasn't been so good ever since his sophomore year of high school." Tony muttered.

"Spill it!" I snapped.

"He's always sleeping around. That's all I can say." Tony said putting his hands up.

"I don't like him." I said folding my arms.

"So they're sleeping together—"

"Hey I didn't even mention that. What the—"

"Ella please, any girl who ends up with that guys ends up sleeping with him. No joke. I just would never suspect that Chloe would be...well you know." He whispered.

"Yea I get what you're sayin'...and it bugs me." I snarled.

"Hey kids get in the car!" My Dad yelled.

"She's screwed if her parents find out." Tony said quietly as we hopped into the car.

I slid into the very back seat with Seth.

"Well duh. Her parents will send her back home to Spain and make her go to an all girls boarding school if they EVER found out she was doing that crap." I told him.

True fact.

I don't want my best friend to be sent back all the way to the other side of the world.

Yes I have Lucy and the girls...but it wouldn't be the same.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Nothing. My friend is just making stupid decisions." I pouted.

"Did I ever tell you that you look so cute when you pout."

I just gave my boyfriend a look that read "really Seth? Really?"

"Love you." He whispered before kissing my forehead.

"Love you too." I mumbled.

My mind was still wondering about the whole Gabe situation.

I wonder what set him off?

I hope no one got hurt.

"Seth?" I whispered.

My mind went back to Leah telling me about what happened with Sam and Emily.

The scars going down the right side of her body.

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever lost control?" I said quietly enough to where only Seth could hear what I was saying.

I just looked up at him and he gave me a tiny nod.

"Do you still...lose it every once in a while?" I choked.

"Not really. I know what you're worried about." He whispered.

"It scares me thinking about the thought of you losing control and then—"

"That's never gonna happen. I would never be able to forgive myself. I can't tell you how much I would hate myself for hurting you like that." Seth told me in a little bit of a panic.

"I believe you." I murmured.

Seth kissed me on the forehead once more and then I nuzzled my face into his neck.

~~~Later that evening~~~

We're finally home.

Seth woke up me and helped get all of my stuff out of the car and take it up to my room.

"I gotta head over to the Avanaco's. Gabe still having trouble phasing back." Seth told me.

"Oh." I muttered.

"Hey." Seth came and sat next to me on the bed.

"Trust me babe. I've delt with this before. I'll be okay." He assured me.

"You better come back to me in one piece." I told him.

Seth laughed.

"It's not funny! I'm being serious!" I stood up and snapped.

"Whoa whoa." Seth made me sit back down.

Seth pulled me to his chest and kissed the top of my head.

"Not okay." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that." He murmured.

"Glad to you see that you understand. where I'm coming from." I muttered.

Seth gently brushed his warm lips against mine.

"I gotta go. I'll talk to you later okay?" Seth headed for the door outside my balcony.

"I'll probably be up for a while. Just call me." I told him as he ran down the stairs.

~~~A few days later~~~

We've been back in school for almost 4 days now.

It's Thursday :P.

I'm 4th period right now.

"Okay guys you have the last 10 minutes of class to yourselves" Mr. Pierce announced.

All of us let yelled in perfect unison,

"YES!"

I quickly packed up and walked over to where Macy was sitting.

"Hey do you know what's goin on with Natalia?" She whispered pointing over to the back of the room where she was sitting by herself.

She looked upset.

Nat hasn't really talked much since we got back from break.

"Come on" I said to Macy as I began to walk over to where Natalia was sitting.

Her head was face down on the table.

"What's goin on Nat. You haven't really been yourself lately." Macy told her.

Kaylee quickly came over to join us.

"You can talk to us you know. We're your friends." I told her.

Natalia didn't answer.

I turned around and caught my boyfriend's concerned stare.

"Gabe." I mouthed while no one was looking.

Seth had understood.

Gabe finally came back to school yesterday.

His hair is cut short like all the other wolves, he has that giant tattoo plastered on his arm and his were alot more well developed than they were a few months ago.

Gabe is a werewolf now.

He's been avoiding Natalia and it's really starting to bother her.

"He won't even look at me anymore." She choked.

"It's Gabe right?" Kaylee asked her.

"I mean he won't even bother to answer the phone when I call or reply to the texts that I sent him. He won't even talk to me. I don't know what the hell I did wrong. He came back to school completely different. His hair is cut short! He's all buff and looks like a total bad ass now. Does he think he's to good enought hang around me anymore. We had something and now he's telling me leave him alone."

"Aww Natalie don't worry about it. Maybe Gabe just need some space right now." Macy told her.

"I'm his freaking girlfriend. Damn it!" She snapped.

Girlfriend.

Natalia smacked her head back down on the desk.

The girls and I just looked at each other.

"They're dating?" Kaylee mouthed.

I shrugged my shoulders.

I honestly had no idea.

"Wait a sec...Gabe is your boyfriend?" Macy said in a loud whisper.

"It's complicated. Then again it doesn't really matter anymore. We're not together!" Natalia cried.

The bell rang.

"Come girls let's go get lunch." I said.

Seth had caught up with me,

"So what's goin on with Natalia?" He asked.

"I'll catch up with you girls in a sec," I let them walk ahead of me so Seth and I could walk slower and have a more private conversation.

"Gabe's been avoiding her ever." I whispered as Seth held my hand.

"Ahhh. The silent treatmeant." He muttered.

"What do you know about this—" I began to say before he cut me off.

"It takes some getting used to. Being a wolf. It happened with all of us. We kind of tend to keep quiet and mostly to ourselves. No one is supposed to know except everyone who is in the secret which is the elders, the wolves, the imprints and so on. But no outsiders aren't suppost to know anything. Gabe is just simply proctecting Natalia. He's keeping his distance because he doesn't want to put chance of hurting her at stake. He's still adjusting the new lifestyle I guess you could say." Seth explained.

"So you're saying things would be way different if Gabe imprinted on her?" I asked.

"Yep." Seth said emphasizing the P.

"Well did Gabe imprint on her? If he did then things shouldn't be this way at all. They would—"

"That's just it Elly. Gabe didn't imprint on her and even if he did...you's know just by looking at his face. Remember what I told you? Remember when we first met?" He reminded.

"Of course. You wouldn't stop staring and you had this shocked expression on your face. You weren't blinking as far as I remember. Like a blind seeing for the first time kind of look—"

"Don't you get it? Natalia's not the one. He hasn't met his perfect match yet."

"Oh." I said in a somewhat disappointing tone.

"I understand where your reaction may be coming from. The pack had already explained imprintng to Gabe. He knows she's not the one. He's keeping himself distant so he doesn't hurt her—"

"Well it's too late for that." I muttered.

"They'll be okay." Seth assured me.

Poor Nat.

We walked to where all our friends were having lunch silently.

There wasn't really much to say.

Everyone was there.

Except for Gabe and Jacob.

"They went off campus. Gabe needed a minute. Coming back to school is a little hard for him right now" Seth whispered in my ear.

"Oh" I sighed.

"They'll be ba—" Seth stopped dead in the middle of his sentence and looked away from the group.

I quickly turned around to see who he was looking at.

Nina Hinto.

Seth clenched his jaw a little bit.

"Seth." I said.

"I'll be right back. I've been meaning to talk to her for a while. I just couldn't find the right time. We haven't spoken to each other ever since that night that she kis—"

"Yea I remember. One of the best and worst nights of our lives. But the kiss made it all the better." I interrupted him.

Seth kissed me briefly before walking off to go and talk to Nina.

* * *

**(Seth's P.O.V.) **

She was standing off in the corner with a little group of her friends.

Ever since Nina had kissed me that night, we haven't pretty much said anything to each other.

I've been meaning to talk to her.

We walked to the end of the hallway and stopped.

"Well?" She said in an irritated tone and folded her arms.

"You know what this is about." I told her.

"No really I don't"

Now Nina's trying to be sarcastic.

"Last summer! By August you wouldn't even bother to call me anymore! Everytime I tried to hang with you. You already had plans to spend time with...her."

There was a very uncomfortable pause.

"I didn't even understand how the hell was it possible that I guy who I was very close to just out of know where meets someone else and totally ditches me. I didn't matter to you anymore. Ella just came along and ended up making your life so much better than it was when we would always be together." Nina told me.

I didn't answer.

"Look Nan—"

"Oh so now you wanna call me by my old nick name?" She asked in an upset tone.

"Well it's just about the only I can actuall get you to listen to me is it not? You're not the only one who got hurt that night. You didn't just hurt yourself when you decided kiss me out of no where at that party. You hurt me Nan. You made the both of us seem like the bad guys in that situation. Ella's a nice girl. She didn't deserve to see that. That should have never happened. Words cannot describe how bad the rest of that night went for me—"

"Yea so I heard. In the end it sounds like a bunch of good old karma that came her wa—" I cut Nina off before she could even finish that sentence.

"Enough!" I snapped.

I've never really heard ANYONE talk trash about my girl till now.

It never has really been a problem.

"You don't even know the whole story! In a way I could almost thank you. A, you almost ruined everything I had with her. B, the whole thing ended up getting us together." I told her.

"Congratulations Seth. YOU have officialy rubbed it all in MY FACE!" Nina spat.

I didn't really want to handle it all like this.

"You don't understan—" I began to say before Nina interrupted me.

"Well of course I don't. Ella just c—"

"Don't. If you don't have anything nice to say about her then don't say it." I corrected her.

"Wow. You like her that much." Nina said in a disapproving nod.

"I love her."

I have to be honest with her.

"Well...that's...that's just...great." She hesitated to say.

"Nina don't cr—"

"I'm not crying damn it!" She raised her voice.

Yea she's mad alright.

I gave her a minute.

Nina started pacing back and forth.

She kept bringing her hands back to her face to wipe the tears from her eyes.

There wasn't really much I could do. I just stood there and watched her face turned red.

And you'd think by now she would be trying to beat the crap out of me.

After a few seconds of regaining herself, she looked at me.

"It would have been so nice if you didn't see that." She sniffed.

I had to laugh.

Nina hated having people watching her cry

"Too late." I chuckled

"Seth!" She stamped her foot.

There was a very cold moment of awkward silence as a group of random students had walked past us.

Nina looked at me and within an instanst the two of us busted out laughing.

"Okay, that was a little embarassing." She chuckled to herself.

I walked over and sat on the bench that was in the middle of the hallway.

"Sit." I told her.

Nina let out a huge sigh and slowly walked over to sit next to me.

"Come here" whispered as I pulled her into a hug.

I think she understands now...we can only be friends.

"I've missed you." She sighed.

"I've missed you too." I replied.

I've know this girl for way too long to have things just suddenly be dorman between us.

We've always been really good friends, then at one point once we hit middle school...I guess you could say we started to look at each other a little "different".

Everything really started to die down once I phased.

I didn't talk to her for month.

I was scared.

I was angry.

I was upset.

I was mourning the death of my father.

In a way I guess you could say my feelings were changing over all.

Nina felt a little shut out when I didn't talk to her for a while she understood why...well somewhat.

One thing we never EVER did...was kiss.

We almost kissed once, but then her sister Maylin ruined the moment by opening the front door.

I remember our heads ended up crashing together because we were so startled.

That's a pretty funny memory.

Good times yes,...but in my head I was thinking more of something on the guidelines of "laugh my ass off".

"Do you really lover her Seth?" Nina asked me.

"Yes."

"Does she know that?" She asked me again.

"Yes."

"Does she love you back?"

"December 21st...that's the first time she ever said it to me." I told her.

"I see." Nina muttered.

"She's a nice girl you know. If don't believe me then go ahead and ask everyone else who goes to this school. I'm pretty sure they agree with me...well all except Mallory because...well Mallory is Mallory and that's just about the only way you can possibly put it. Now I feel like such a bitch. Whether I'm in the mood or not she always makes sure to say hi to me everytime we see each other in class or in the hallway. Who am I kidding? She's perfect for you—okay no—I—let me rephrase that..." Nina trailed off.

"I can honestly say that I think you two are perfect for each other. That's that. I can't do anything about it. I—I mean I've seen the way you look at her." She told her.

"Yea, I'm sure" I chuckled sarcastically.

"And then I've seen the way she looks at you. Yea were young and nieve and what not but in the end I guess I could say the best place we should stay at as it friends. I don't mind it at all." She said.

"Hmm." I was thinking the same thing.

"Yea—I—no—yea." Nina sounded a little unsure.

"Okay I'm confused as to what you're trying to tell me here." I chuckled.

"No—I—hahaha. There are way too many funny memories of us that are playing through my head right now. But anyway...just friends is fine with me." She assured.

"Just like old times." I nodded.

Back to the way it used to be.

"Yea. Just like old times." She agreed.

Well atleast that's over with.

"You'd better get back to her. She's gonna be wondering where you went—"

"Oh don't worry she knows." I said.

"Well I'll talk to you later. Better yet I'll text you." Nina told me.

"Sounds good." I smiled.

I started to walk back down the hall to go find some of my friends.

Sure enough they were right where I had left them sitting in the 400 building lobby.

Ella had her back facing me.

I quickly gestured to everyone who saw me not to say anything.

I sneaked up behind Ella.

Before I got the chance to put my hand on her shoulder she turned around and gave me a quick kiss.

"Nice try." She giggled.

"Do you have any idea how weird that would have been if that wasn't me you kissed?" I told her.

"Oh please. I knew it was you. It was sort of predictable apart from everyone giving it away." She teased.

"Thanks guys." I said to everyone else.

"Yea yea." They all mumlbed.

"Okay what just went on with you and Nina?" Lucy was the first to say something.

"Before you all say anything," I said before anyone else could open their mouth.

"Things are good with us now...we're just friends. Like old times." I told them.

"Good." Ella kissed me on the cheek.

Everyone else just nodded with a satisfied smirk.

"So it's all good?" Ella asked me.

We kissed.

"Yea."

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I can't wait to read what you all thought about this chapter. Once again, thanks for reading. I shall update very soon. Maybe we can get to atleast 150 reviews before She Will Be Loved ends? **

**Much Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	34. Meeting Renesmee

**I do not own twilight…all belongs to stepanie meyer. Only a few more chapters left! I'm happy to say that the last chapter recieved 10 reviews! Thank you all so much. Here's Chapter 34, I hope you all like it. Please leave a review :)**

**Much Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Meeting Renesmee**

**(Seth's P.O.V.)**

Ella and I are on our way to the Cullens.

Ella, Rosalie and Alice have been hanging out a lot lately.

She's never been over to the Cullens' yet.

Plus Renesmee's been begging me to bring Ella by since she hasn't met her yet.

A few days before spring break, Alice had convinced Ella to let her dog sit Charlotte while we were out of town.

At first it was more of...

"Vampires baby sitting a dog. My dog?" Ella thought it was kinda funny and ironic at first, but she gave in.

Of course Alice ended up spoiling the dog rotten.

The day after we got back from Vancouver, Alice brought Charlotte back to Ella's house with her toes painted.

The look on Ella's face when she saw her dog's toes.

It was so funny.

In the end Ella ended being okay with it because her dog's toes were painted purple...Ella's favorite color.

Usually after pack meetings, Jacob and I go to the Cullens and visit Renesmee.

Nessie looks like she could be at least 5 or 6.

Still growing though not as fast.

Everytime I see Nessie, she always ask me.

"Seth when do I get to meet her?"

I had to wait it out a little bit because Ella didn't know about vampires and werewolves yet.

Now that she does...I think it's time she met Nessie.

Jacob and I are on our way to go pick Ella up right now.

We just pulled up to her house.

Jacob honked the horn.

A few seconds later, out walks my girlfriend.

Ella hopped into the back seat with me.

"Hey Jacob." Ella smiled.

"What's goin in Elle." He replied as drove back onto the road.

"Not much." Ella shrugged as she grabbed my hand.

"Doesn't sound like it." Jacob said as he eyed me and Ella very closely.

"Uh huh." I said as I moved in towards my girl's face to give her a quick kiss.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

"So you guys haven't really told me alot about her except for the fact that she's half human and half vampire." I said.

"Okay well technically she's almost 2...but she looks like more of a 5 or 6 year old." Jacob explained.

I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Huh?"

I was a little confused.

"She grows a lot faster than normal. By time Nessie is 7 years old, she'll stop growing." Seth told me.

"Okay so then how old will she look shen she's 7?" I asked.

"18" Jacob said,

"Hmmm" I thought to myself.

"Well Bella stopped aging at 18 and Edward stopped at 17. They're Nessie's parents. I think you met Edward already..." Jacob said.

"Yea I did. A few months ago." I told him.

I met him when Rosalie, Alice and Mrs. Cullen took me out to go shopping for homecoming.

"Well we're here now. So you can see for yourself." Jacob said as he parked in front of the house.

Okay so it's not a house.

It's huge.

Almost the same size as my old house.

Just as we got out of the car.

Alice stood at the door.

Before I even made it towards the steps, Alice was right in front of me.

"Whoa." I gasped.

That startled me a little bit.

"We're fast." Alice explained.

"So I see." I stammered.

"Hey shortie" Jacob said punching Alice in the arm.

"Hey Alice." Seth said.

"It's gonna rain any second. Come on." Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

The boys followed in behind me.

We followed Alice up the stairs.

I couldn't help but notice an interesting piece of "art" hanging on the wall.

"Um Alice are these Graduation caps?" I said pointing to the wall.

"Yea. We move every once in a while. We've been to alot of different schools." Alice explained.

"Well that would make sense. You're not getting any older." I teased.

"Okay keep moving." Alice pushed me up the stairs and into the living room.

Scary enough everyone was staring at me when we walked into the room.

"Everyone this is Ella. Though I'm pretty sure that you've met almost everyone except for a fair few." Alice said.

"Elle!" I heard Rosalie say as she came over to hug me.

"Hey Rose" I smiled.

"Hi."

I didn't notice that someone was standing next to her.

Pale, tall, dark hair, yellow eyes.

"Ella this is Emmett." Rosalie said pointing him.

I reached out to shake his head but he pulled me into a hug before I could even say hello.

"It's good to finally meet you." He smiled eagerly.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled.

"And this is Jasper." Alice said pointing to the guy with the medium length blonde hair.

"Hello." I said shaking his hand.

"Ella." I looked over to see Esme.

"Mrs. Cullen!" I ran over to where she was sitting nad gave her a big hug.

I don't know what it is about her, but she's so nice...in a motherly way.

That's what everyone says about her.

By everyone I mean the wolves.

They love Esme.

"You can call me Esme sweety." She told me.

"Okay—" My attention was caught off guard by the big piano I saw from the corner of my eye.

"Whoa." I mumbled.

It was a nice piano.

A Baldwin grand piano.

I quickly walked over to get a closer look at it.

"Do you play?" Esme asked me.

"Yea a little bit." I shrugged.

"Play something!" Alice demanded.

"Ummmmm—" I said with a shy smiled before Alice cut me off.

"Oh come on Elle." Seth urged me to sit down on the bench.

"Okay." I said sticking my tounge out.

I had to think about it for a second.

Hmmmmm.

...

"I got nothing." I shook my head.

"Here play this!" Alice said placing two sheets of paper in front of me.

It was Obviously a hand written score.

"Untitled? Well that's a great song name." I scoffed.

Everyone chuckled.

"You're not the only one." Emmett told me.

I scanned it very carefully.

Looks easy.

I quickly ran my fingers over certain notes just to get a feel of what I was playing.

Okay Ella...

let's play.

It's very pretty.

I like how each note flows easily into the next part of the melody.

Within the first page there are atleast 3 key changes...who ever wrote this made some very nice transitions.

Going to the second page I was a little disappointed seeing that it stopped at the middle of the page.

It's unfinished.

"Who ever wrote this needs to keep writing." I said.

"I'll be sure to finish it so then you play it for me again." An unfamiliar voice said.

I looked up to see who had said that.

It's Edward.

"Oh," I was a little surprised.

"You're really good!" Alice said clapping her hands together.

"How long have you been playing?" Edward asked me.

"About 8 years." I told him.

"Hmmm...you're good and yes I did write this." He said.

Whoa.

That's kinda creepy. I was just about to ask him if he wrote the song.

I swear it's as if he jus—

"Read your mind?" Edward said.

"Okay now you're scaring me." I said.

"He's mind reader Elle." Seth told me.

"Oh...wait so vampired have special powers or something like that?" I asked.

"Some of us are gifted." Edward told me.

"Can you play more?" A sweet high pitched voice asked.

I looked to my right and found a little girl standing next to me.

Wow.

I mean she's just as pale as the others, but her skin seems more warm.

There is a hint of pink in her cheeks.

Her eyes are brown.

Her hair has a brown/reddish tint to it.

This must be her.

"This is my daughter Renesmee." Edward said gesturing towards the little girl.

"Oh...well hello." I gave her a friendly smile.

I mean dang.

She's only 2?

Her parents better keep a good eye on her when she's older.

"Oh trust me we will." Edward said.

I just looked at him for a straight second.

"You get used to it." Seth patted me on the back.

"Okay so if you can read minds...then do any of you guys have gifts?"

I was curious.

I've never been in a room with a bunch of vampires.

Well last time I was in a car with 3 of them.

But I had no idea back then lol.

"Okay so if you can read minds...then do any of you guys have gifts?"

I had to know what I was working with.

"I can see the future...well I can only see those who have experience what I haved." Alice explained.

"Okay that made total sense." I nodded.

"Since I've been only a human and then vampire. I can only see the future of those who are vampires or humans. I can't see the wolves since I've never been one. They block everything out." She told me.

"Got it. I know Seth imprinted on me and everything...can you see mine?"

I was a little interested. Maybe there was something I could find out about Sasha.

"Actuall I can. I think it has something to do with your si—"

"Alice!" Everyone but Renesmee said at the same time in a very nerve racking tone as if she was about too much.

"Oh...well it's nothing. Nevermind." She said very quickly.

I wonder what that's about.

A few seconds of silence had made this moment even more awkward.

"Jasper, can control moods." Rosalie said to change the subject.

That would probably explain why I feel so relaxed regardless how awkward things felt a few seconds.

"Okay Jasper knock it off. My girlfriend doesn't to need to be so relaxed to the point where she'll fall asleep." Seth said.

I felt suddenly alert as if a jolt of energy just re-entered my body.

"Whoa...you did that?" I asked Jasper.

He nodded with a shy smiled on his face,

"Okay I'm gonna be honest...this is some really cool stuff. Wait a sec. Do you guys have powers?" I asked Seth and Jake.

"No." They said at the same time.

"Okay well I'm getting a little carried away." I chuckled to myself.

"I have a gift too!" Nessie said as she came and sat next to me on the piano bench.

"Really?" I asked her.

She nodded with the most adorable smile on her face.

"Momma can I show her? Please?" Renesmee pleaded.

I didn't notice that 10th person had joined the conversation.

"So you must be the infamous Ella May that Seth always talks about." The girl with the long brown hair said.

I looked over at Seth and gave him a shy look.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Oh please, you should have heard this kid when he called Jake after he first saw y—" Emmett began to say.

"Emmett shut up!" Seth said through his teeth.

It must have been something funny...I'll bug Seth about it later.

"So you're Bella." I assumed.

"Yep. I understand that our names are kinda similar. Yours just doesn't have the B." She chuckled.

"Yea...my full first name is Ella May. But alot of people just call me Elle. A lot of the wolves find it easier that way. The other day Embry almost called me Bella." I laughed.

"Nice." Bella said.

"But yea you can just call me Elle if ya want...or May works too. Okay you look alot like someone I know..."

Really she did.

Her facial features are somewhat familar.

"Do you remember my mom's boyfriend Charlie, well you would probably know him better as Chief Swann." Seth told me.

Hmmm.

Chief Swann.

...

...

...

I remember now.

That day when Clark got arrested for...well yea I don't really like bringing up that bit of the past.

"I remember now." I said.

"Bella is his daughter." Seth muttered.

"That makes sense." I smiled.

"Seth is it okay if I show her my gift now?" Renesmee asked.

"Edward?" Seth looked over at him.

They stared at each other for quick second.

"Okay. It's a little startling at first. It's nothing to be scared of." Edward assured me.

"Okay...well that didn't make me nervous." I mumbled.

"Don't worry Elly. It's actually pretty cool." Seth was reassuring me.

Was this gonna hurt?

Cause when you think about the pain before it actually hits you, it will hurt more when it hits you cause your over thinking the reaction mentally.

Renesmee placed her hand on my face.

I was a little nervous as to what she was gonna do to me.

Then it hit me.

It was startling...like when someone's camera flashes out of no where and makes your eye sight all weird.

It looked like some sort of memory.

At the beach.

Her and Jacob.

She looked a lot smaller like she could be at least 4.

Jacob was chasing her.

Then Renesmee pushed him into the waves and he fell.

"Hey!" Jacob said.

Renesmee just giggled.

Then the scene changed.

Now she's sitting at the piano with her parents.

Edward is in the middle of playing a song.

Renesmee is in Bella's lap as they watch him play.

When he finishes Renesmee's face lights up.

"Daddy play Momma's lullaby again!" She said.

Bella and Edward just looked at each other and smiled.

"If I play this one over and over...you'll never get the chance to hear the song I made for you." Edward said.

"Play! Play! Play!" She squeled.

The picture faded.

I opened my eyes.

Wow.

I looked over at Renesmee who was still sitting next to me.

"That is one special little gift you have there." I told her.

She smiled.

"Pretty cool huh?" Jacob said.

I just nodded.

"Jacob!" She yelled as she ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hey Ness." He said in complete adoration.

Everyone quickly went back to where they were and began to chat casually.

Seth looked at me and mouthed the words.

_Just talked to her _

I quickly nodded.

"So Alice told me that you really enjoyed having my dog around for a week." I said.

Her face quickly lit up.

"Charlotte. I came over here everday to play with her." She smiled.

"That's what I heard. Sounds like you two had a fun time. Maybe next time I see you I can bring her with me. Maybe next time I have to go out of town you can watch her for me. If that's okay with your mom and dad." I said.

"Have at it." Bella said from across the room.

"Yay!" She squeled.

"Seth talks about you alot." She said.

"Oh really." I said to glance over at him.

He wasn't looking but I knew he heard us.

"Lot's of stuff. Like how you play piano like my daddy. He said that you do all kinds of stuff but your favorite thing to do is dance." She said.

Hmmmm.

I'm glad to see that my boyfriend knows me all to well.

"Do you dance alot?" Renesmee asked me.

"Almost everyday." I smiled.

"Is it okay if I show you something again?" She asked me.

"Sure." I shrugged.

Renesmee quickly reached for my face again.

I wasn't as startled this time.

It was me and Seth.

I think she's repplaying something she saw earlier.

I was at the piano and Seth stood behind.

He was just staring at me the whole time.

Then it flashed to something else.

Her and Jacob.

They were outside some where in the forrest.

It was snowing.

Renesmee jumped high up into the air and held one perfect snowflake on the tip of her finger.

Jacob just stood there and looked her.

In a way I think I understood what she ws trying to tell me.

Seth looks at me the way Jacob SORT OF looks at Renesmee.

But I'm sure when Nessie gets older her feelings will definitely changed.

I opened my eyes.

"Seth loves you. I know he does." She told me.

I chuckled.

"It's true. He told me himself." Renesmee said with a satisfying nod.

"Hmmm." I thought to myself.

"I like you." She said witha big smile on her face.

"I like you to Nessie. You're such a sweet heart." I told her.

"Elle we have to go. Everyone's waiting." Seth said.

We're going out with a few friends to go see Clash Of The Titans.

It came out almost 2 weeks ago.

Alot of my friends in Vancouver who go to Union went to go see.

Though I think it was all because the school mascott is a Titan lol.

How convieniant.

ME, Seth, Lucy, Brady, Kim, Jared, Quil, Embry, Caridee, My brother and Macy are all going out as a big group.

Of few of our other friends couldn't make it because they had other plans.

Nina on the other hand is going out on a DATE with my friend Brock Cheveyo.

Kaylee and Brock had a little thing going on when school first started but it didn't last lond at all.

They're just friends and Brock has had a huge crush on Nina ever since we all got back from Winter Break.

I was the first person he told.

From Maylin Hinto told me...Nina likes Brock as much as he likes her.

I know it may sound crazy seeing that Maylin is best friends with a person I absolutely LOATHE WITH A PASSION...Mallory Lucas.

She's hasn't even said ONE WORD to me ever since that whole incident happened with Clark Whalen.

But yes...Maylin and I are friends.

She's a cool kid.

"When will I see you again?" Renesmee asked anxiously.

"Very soon." I assured her.

We were definitely going to come and hang out again.

My phone started ringing just as Renesmee and I had shared a very friendly hug.

"That's probably Lucy." I said to Seth.

"Embry just called me too." He said.

"I will see you soon Nessie." I told her.

"Come by again!" Everyone said before we left.

We were outside now...

"For some reason that went so much better than I expected. Being in a room full of vampires isn't bad at all" I shrugged.

Seth and Jacob just laughed.

"Well that was COMPLETELY different. I trust those vampires." Seth clarified.

In the end that makes sense.

The Cullens are just a so called "coven" of vampires that drink the blood of humans since they're "vegetarians."

Renesmee is something special alright.

I think her and I could be really good friends in the future.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks for reading. I will try and update by the weekend :D. I can't wait to read all of your comments.**

**Much Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	35. Changes for Leah

**I do not own twilight…all belongs to stepanie meyer. Here's Chapter 25 I hope you all enjoy it :)**

**I can't wait to read all of your marvelous reviews.**

**This chapter is going to flash forward a little bit. It's going to take place during August 2010. **

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Changes for Leah**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

~~4 months later~~

I have only a month left of summer vacation and I wish it were LONGER!

It went by way to fast.

Overall it was pretty freakin SHWEET!

Yes I meant to say shweet and not sweet because it just sounds more lovely that way lol.

Freshman was indeed a very big challenge...but I guess you can say it all ended well.

There was of course drama here and there but by the last day of school no one really cared.

Seth and I have been dating for almost 10 MONTHS!

Pretty soon we'll have our very first anniversary.

It feels like it's been longer than that.

Then again I spend almost every single day with him.

I've pretty much that all summer.

Go to beach and hang out with my friends...and then Seth and I always make time to just hang out at the beach by ourselves.

Usually that's in the evening.

Everyone has been so anxious lately.

Emily's supposed to have her baby sometime in the next 2 weeks.

Sam and Emily found out that they're expecting a girl.

They're going to name her Kayla.

Kayla Uley.

It's so adorable!

As far as Leah goes...

She moved to Port Angeles sometime in May were she's going to Port Angeles Community College.

Leah felt that she needed to "get away" from home for a while and start living on her own.

She comes up every other weekend to visit.

Her and Emily haven't really talked since finding out about Emily being pregnant.

Though Leah isn't around La Push as much, it still feels like she is.

Leah is forever calling and texting me.

She pretty much calls me "the little sister she's always hoped for but never got because her parents ended up bringing a boy home from the hospital" lol.

Seth told me so many stories about how Leah and Seth were always fighting when they were little and they're pretty hilarious.

Sue told me that Leah was forever making Seth play dress up and she would always make him dress up like a princess.

OH MY GOD!

Leah showed me a picture and it is THE FUNNIEST MOST CUTEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!

Leah has plotting to black mail him with it sometime later on.

Lord knows when.

But it's still funny.

For the past week, Lucy and I have been keeping Emily company at her house while Sam goes to work.

Sam doesn't want Emily to be alone while he's out so we always come over and kick it with her.

Usually we just sit in the living room and help Emily out around the house.

Okay well it's more of a system where Emily is sitting down and then Lucy and I are pretty much fix things up around the house.

Emily's so big now that she can barely stand up for 10 minutes.

Mainly clean up stuff, other than that we all just sit around and talk.

Sam has been a little stressed out since Emily's mood has gone pretty much "hay wire".

So today instead of going to work.

Sam is taking the day off and went out with some of the guys and Lucy and I are hangin with Emily today.

"I feel so impatient. I want her to be out already." Emily wined.

"Don't worry Em. You've waited this long. She'll be here before ya know it." Lucy told her.

Our main goal with Emily is to keep things overall "very positive" so we won't have to worry about the "WRATH of a very pregnant Emily."

I remember when we were over here the other day Emily got really freaked out all because Sam and had came home 15 minutes late.

At first she more worried...then right when Sam walked in she threw a huge fit and started yelling at him.

Lucy and I felt so awkward just standing there watching Emily yell at him.

Sam just had this look of complete adoration, understanding and somewhat nervous look on his face.

Lucy and I did our best and held our laughs in as much as we could.

Right now it's almost 5 pm.

Sam and the guys are on their way home right now.

They went to Seattle for the day.

"Girls can you help me up? I really have to go to the bathroom." Emily said as she struggled to get up from the couch on her own.

This would be I think the 7th or 8th time today...

Then again being pregnant has it's pros and cons.

Lucy and I quickly stopped what were doing and helped her up.

It didn't take her long to wobble out of the living room and into the hallway.

"Break time." Lucy said as she plopped onto the couch where Emilly just got up from.

When Emily goes to the bathroom...it's break time for us which is about 7 minutes.

"I can't believe we start school in a month. This year has gone by way too fast." Lucy said.

"I know! I can't believe I'm gonna be a sophomore." I said in shock.

"Have you started learning how to drive yet?" Lucy asked me.

"Yea. It's getting easier. You should have seem the first few times I started driving. My dad had to get out the car a few times and have a moment to himself." I muttered.

"That bad?"

"A deer came out of no where and ran right in front of the car! It scared the living hell out of me." I told her.

"Oh please, compared to me that's nothing compared to me. I backed out way to far and ended up hitting a telephone pole that left a huge dent on the back of my dad's car."

Lucy took a moment to chuckle to herself for a quick second.

"I'm gonna take the driving test a week after I turn 16." I said.

"That reminds I haven't told you yet!" Lucy squeled out of now where.

"What?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"I can legally drive with people in the car now! So now I can give you a ride to school if you want." Lucy offered.

"Do you even have a car?" I asked her.

"Actually, Gabe and I sharing the car. My mom got a new car and so we're getting her old Volkswagon Passat." She explained.

"You're sharing a car with your brother...for some reason that does not sound like a smart idea seeing that I know you and I know your brother...I have a very strong feeling that this car isn't going to be distributed fairly." I said with caution.

"That's what I said! But my parents said that we either share the car or we don't get the car. They left us no choice. Either way I have a car now." Lucy said with a some what satisfied smile on her face.

"You two have fun with that." I teased.

"Oh shut up Elle!" Lucy said throwing one of the pillows from the lounge chair at me.

It hit me right in the face.

I just stared at her very hard and tried my hardest not blink.

"It's on." I said in a low whispered.

I quickly grabbed the pillow that Lucy threw at me and I chucked it right back at her and hit her in the face.

"Hey!"

"I'm simply returning the favor." I shrugged.

Before Lucy got a chance to throw the pillow back at me, Emily walked back out...and she seemed a little worried.

"What's wrong Emily?" Lucy asked her.

"My water broke." Emily said in a very straight tone.

"Your kidding right?" I chuckled.

Emily shook her head.

"Could you excuse us for a sec?" Lucy said grabbing my arm and pulling down the hallway.

She opened the bathroom door.

"NO WAY!" I yelled.

".God!" Lucy mumbled.

There it was...

a huge puddle of water.

"What do we do?" I asked her.

We both heard a very loud gasp come from down the hall.

"Crap!" Lucy and I said at the same time before running back down the hall.

Emily was standing with her hands clutching her big swollen belly.

"Why are you standing? You should be sitting down" Lucy said in a panic.

"A little help here." Emily gritted through her teeth.

"Oh." We said in sense of stupidity.

Lucy and I quickly led Emily to the couch so she could lie down.

"What do you want us to do?" I asked her.

"Call." gasp. "Sam." gasp. "Now." Emily stammered.

Lucy quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"What if I told you I got his voicemail?" Lucy said to Emily.

"WHAT? Call again!" She demanded.

"Uh—okay." Lucy stammered.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I got the voice mail agai—"

"Give me the phone." Emily snarled.

Without saying one word...Lucy gave her phone to Emily.

"SAMUEL JOSHUA ULEY! You better hurry your ass on home! I'm in labour DAMN IT!" She yelled.

Emily hung up and quickly handed the phone back to Lucy.

"O...kay." Lucy mumbled very quietly.

"Is—um—is there anyone else you can call?" I asked Emily.

"Call Carlisle—"

"Emily the Cullens' are in Alaska right now." I told her.

They're visiting some of their extended "vampire family".

The Denali Coven...I think.

"Emily what about your mom or your sister?" Lucy suggested.

"They're both out of town and won't be back until Friday." Emily panted.

Well this is convieniant.

"Who else can you call?" I asked nervously.

"Just call someone. Ella you try!" She demanded.

Crap.

There is one person who could help out...

either way when I tell her what's happening she's probably gonna say no.

...

The phone stared ringing.

...

"Hey Ella what's goin on?"

Thank God she answered her phone.

"Hold on a sec." I said before covering the receiver with my hand.

"I'm gonna take this outside." I said.

I ran outside the front door and sat on the steps.

"Leah it's really important...I need your help." I whispered into the phone.

"Why the hell are you whispering? Where are you? Is something wrong?" Leah asked me.

"Uh...let's just say no matter who it is we're talking about...you'll still help me." I said.

"Ella you're not making any sense. Just tell me what's goin on?" Leah snapped.

"Ok...so Lucy and I are Emily's right now and she just went into labour—" Before could finish explaining Leah cut me off.

"You lost me at Emily. Not my problem. Sorry." She muttered.

"But Leah you're just about the only person I can get a hold of right now. Please please please please PLEASE...help us." I said in a panic.

"Why the hell should I even bother. I don't really care about them anymore." Leah snarled.

"Because Emily really needs you right now, and if you can put all the dang imprinting drama grudges away for just a few moments...possibly hours...then everything will turn ou tjust fine and you can go back to hating them...if you want." I told her.

For a second I thought she hung up because she didn't say anything for the first few seconds.

"Leah?"

"I don't have the car." She mumbled.

"It doesn't matter. Just make up your damn mind and get over here. I'm almost 16. I'm an innocent teenager who doesn't even want to get the teenie tiniest glimpse of a woman giving birth to a baby. It's way too graphic! Please Leah. I do not want to be mentally scarred for the rest of my teenage life! " I pleaded.

Leah didn't reply...she just hung up.

Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap.

We're so screwed.

I walked back inside.

Emily was lying on the couch squeezing Lucy's hand.

Lucy looked a little terrified.

"Any luck?" Lucy asked.

"Hold that thought..." I said pulling my phone out of my pocket again.

I feel really stupid for not thinking about this in the first place...

Calling my own MOTHER!

Wow Ella...good job.

Could I honestly have been so stupid.

...

...

...

...

"Hey May what's goin on?"

Thank the Lord...my mother answered the phone.

"Mom I am in DESPERATE NEED of your help!" I said very quickly.

"What's wron—"

"The boys are on their way back from Seattle right now, Emily's in labour and me and Lucy are the only ones here with her. We tried to call someother people for help but no is answe—"

"Ella May slow down...did you just say that Emily is labour?" My mother asked.

"Yea mom! Emily is having the baby RIGHT NOW!" I said in a panic.

"Just try to get her to relax. Deep breaths. I'm on my way right now." My mom assured me before hanging up.

"Oh thank you Jesus!" I said as I got down on my knees.

"Is your mom coming?" Emily panted.

"She's on her way. She told me to tell you to try and relax...and take deep breaths. In and out, in and out...that's it—" I began to say before Lucy cut me off.

"Ella you hold her hand I need a break!" She said as she quickly let go of Emily's hand, took my hand and pretty much offered it to Emily so she could squeeze it.

"Lucy no—holy crap!" I shouted.

Emily has a very very VERY strong grip.

Before Lucy could reply, the door slammed open.

It was Leah.

All of our heads snapped in her direction.

Leah just had her eyes locked on Emily.

Emily just looked back at Leah but had a very uncomfortable expression on her face.

"Hell no. Absolutely not." Leah said before she began to walk back outside.

"Wait!" I said as I let go of Emily's hand and went after her.

"Leah stop!" I yelled just as she had walked of the porch.

"What the hell was I thinking. There is no way—"

"Leah don't do this!" I pleaded.

"It doesn't matter anymore." She muttered.

"Come on. There isn't really anyone else who can help. She—" My mom's car had pulled up before I managed to finish my sentence.

"Where is she?" My mom asked as she got out of the car.

"In there." I said pointing to the door.

"Well this is good. Leah's here to help too. Come on girls." My mom said as she walked inside.

"But—" Before Leah could no and that she was just leaving, I gave a her a very pleading look asking her to stay.

Okay it was a more of a puppy dog face...

"Fine." She huffed as she quickly followed in after me.

My mom was now trying to sit Emily up.

"When did the contractions start?" My mom asked her.

"Last night. At first I though it was just cramps which is what I told Sam because I didn't want him to worry. They would come back every few hours or so. Then almost 40 minutes ago my water broke and now the contractions are coming closer together." Emily said.

"Whoa so you've been in labour the whole time we were here?" Lucy said in shock.

"Worry about that later girls. We need to get her up and out of the living room." My mom said.

"Leah you really don't have to do this..." Emily said.

"I'm not even gonna reply to that comment." Leah muttered as she and my mom helped Emily stand up and take her into back into the bedroom.

Lucy and I just stood there in the living room...shocked.

"Is this really happening?" Lucy asked,

Emily let out a loud shriek that could be heard from down the hall.

"Judging by that...oh yes." I nodded.

"Girls! Get towels! Quick! They should be in the hallway!" My Mom shouted.

Lucy and I just looked at each other with the same look of complete horror on our faces.

Without saying a single word, we quickly ran down the hall and opened the hallway closet.

"How many do you think they need?" I asked Lucy.

Another loud shriek came from the door at the end of the hall.

"Judging by that...I think we should just take them all." Lucy told me.

The both of us eagerly reached for every single towel we could grabbed and bunched them up in our arms.

"I think this is enough." Lucy said.

We pushed the door opened with our feet.

Emily was lying on the bed.

Leah is sitting next to her.

My mother is sitting right in front of her gapped open legs.

"Oh God." I whispered.

Lucy and I quickly placed the towels on the bed and my mom started placing some of them right under Emily's legs.

"I think you girls should just wait outside. Try and call the guys again!" My mom ordered.

"Um...o...kay." Lucy stammered.

Both her and I were a little "petrified as to what we were looking that.

"Is that what I think it i—" I said before Lucy cut me off.

"Let's go!" Lucy said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me out.

I shut the door behind me.

Lucy and I sat out on the porch outside.

"Well this day is has been pretty...interesting." I mumbled,

"Join the club." Lucy muttered.

I almost forgot my phone wasn't on vibrate.

You Picked Me by A Fine Frenzy started playing loud as day.

In a way I guess you can say it's the perfect song for Seth and I.

The title pretty much says it all lol.

It's my ringtone for when Seth calls me.

"Hey." I panted.

I was so tired.

I was doing so much moving in the past hour that I'm still breathing hard.

"Are you okay babe? Sam just got Emily's message from Lucy's phone." He said very quickly.

"Oh boy," I sighed.

"Are you guys at the hospital—" Seth began to say before I interrupted him.

"Well that's a very silly question...NO! Lucy and I are sitting outiside the house while Emily is back in there with help of my mother and your sister screaming her ass off!" I told him.

"I'm not sure if I heard you right...Leah...Leah Clearwater...MY sister. Is there—"

"I know that does sound a little crazy. Yea she's here. I called her." I explained.

"I'm curious to know exactly what you said." Seth said in a very concerned voice.

"Well tried to call everyone we could. NO ONE ANSWERED. I knew Leah was home so I called her. I pretty much gave her a breakdown of what was happening. Right when I said Emily...she said no...then I pretty much begged her to come but she hung up before I could finish." I said.

"So she said no...and then out of nowhere she ends up showing up?" Seth asked.

"Yea. But that doesn't really matter. Where are you guys?" I yelled.

"Yea about that...we're stuck in traffic and it's pretty bad. So it may take a little longer than usua—"

"Well you guys better find a way to get up her and FAST!" I said very quickly.

"We're trying. I—I gotta go. I see you in a little bit. Love you."

Seth hung up before I even got a chance to reply.

"Damn it" I cursed under my breath.

"What?" Lucy asked.

" .TRAFFIC!" I told her.

"Shit!" Lucy said.

"Now what the hell are we supposed to d—"

My sentence was cut off by another loud scream coming from inside the house.

"Well now we know that the movies make seem not as bad as it really is." Lucy mumbled.

~~3 hours later~~

It's almost 8 o'clock and it's starting to get a little dark.

It's still not over yet.

* * *

**(Leah's P.O.V.) **

What the hell is wrong with me?

I shouldn't be here.

I don't want to be here.

Now look where am.

Of ALL PEOPLE!

I am at Sam and Emily's house out of all places and I'm witnessing Emily screaming her ass off whiles she's giving birth to SAM'S BABY!

In a way I wish I should have never come.

Damn it Leah what the hell were you thinking?

You hate Sam and Emily!

You hate what they did to you!

But at the same time I did take in a little thought to what Seth said when he told me off.

My own brother had the nerve to call me a bitch to my face.

Well wasn't I a little surprised.

I mean I honestly didn't think it was gonna hurt since I've got it before by lots of other people...

But it was my brother.

My baby brother.

It hurt so bad.

I didn't know he felt that way until now.

I made a promise to Seth shortly after all that crap happenec at Emily and Sam's house a few months again.

I promised my brother I would try and make things better between Sam, Emily...and me.

As much as I don't want to...

I don't really have a choice.

So this is me keeping that promise.

"I honestly don't get why you're here." Emily panted as I placed a wet rag over her head.

"Don't worry about that right now. Just breathe." I told her.

"You're doing great Emily." Ella's mom Lori said.

"How much longer?" Emily whinned.

"I don't know. Everyone is different." Lori told her.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. Not here!"

"Don't worry about it. I guaruntee that you're gonna be okay. My first born ended up being born at home too. It wasn't bad at all. I just didn't have any pain medication like I did with my other 3 kids." Tori told her.

Emily just moaned in frustration.

"Where the hell is Sam?" Emily cried.

"He'll be here soon." I assured her.

This feel so abnormal to me.

I'm reassuring her.

Just go with it Leah.

You have to make things better.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

Emily's screams were getting louder.

"I'm never ever gonna have kids." Lucy muttered.

"I'm with you on that one." I agreed.

I didn't know Emily had it in her.

She has a good set of lungs.

3 cars drove up and within seconds...out walk the boys.

Sam was the first to say something when they all ran up to us.

"Where is she?" Sam asked very anxiously.

Lucy and I didn't say anything.

We just pointed to the door.

Sam quickly ran inside and left us there with everyone else just standing there...looking at us.

"What happened to you two?" Embry asked us.

"Really? You want us to answer that question?" Lucy asked him.

The boys didn't answering.

"For the past..what...maybe 4 hours...we have been sitting outside listening to blood curdling screams that are coming from inside that house! We saw something that we DID NOT NEED TO SEE! I think I can easily say for both Lucy and I...we are scared for life!" I explained.

"Son of a BITCH!"

Now I know for a fact that everyone heard that.

It was Emily.

"Okay we believe you now..." Quil gulped.

"It's probably gonna be a while. Emily's mom and her sister got home early and they should be here soon." Lucy said,

"Kim's coming over right now." Jared said as put his cell phone back in his pocket.

* * *

**(Leah's P.O.V.) **

"Come Emily it's almost over. Keep going!" I said in a encouraging tone.

"You're almost there Em." Sam was on the other side of her.

Things go even more awkward when he finally shut up.

Emily was more focused on yelling at him than she was on getting the baby out at first.

Sam on the other hand was a little shocked when he found me right next to here.

"Leah—"

"Save it for later Sam. That's not really important right now...Em needs us right now." I said.

He quickly walked over to the other side of Emily and gentley kissed her forehead.

"I'm here." He whispered.

Emily just grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

When Em wasn't looking...Sam looked at me and mouthed the words.

"Thank you for being here."

"Your welcome." I said giving him a tiny smiled.

"Okay Emily this is it. On your next contraction you need to push." Lori said.

Emily just moaned and buried her head into Sam's chest.

"Come on Em. She's almost here. You can do it. I know you can." I told her as I began rubbing my warm hands on her back.

Emily lifted her head up and looked at me.

She used her free hand to hold onto mine.

"You can do this Em." I whispered.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.) **

"It's a girl!" Leah said as ran outside to tell everyone the news.

To our suprise...she had a huge smile on her face,

Everyone started cheering for quick second then the subject had changed more on the guidelines of

"When can we see the baby?" Sue Clearwater asked.

"They said they want all of you guys to go home and get some rest. They'll take visitors tomor—"

"Leah?" My mom said as she walked outside.

"They want you back in there for a sec." Mom said.

"What's her name?" Kim asked.

"Kayla May Uley." Leah told us.

"Awwww." Everyone said in perfect unison.

"Emily really liked the second part of your name so she used it as Kayla's middle name." Leah told me.

"Well you better get back in there!" I told her.

Leah went quickly went back inside.

My mom sat down right next to me and Seth.

"She's a cutie alright." My mom said.

* * *

**(Leah's P.O.V.)**

Emily gentley placed Baby Kayla in my arms.

She was perfect.

She looks so much like Sam and Emily.

"We want you to be her god mother." Sam said.

"Me?" I asked in shock.

Emily smiled and gave me a quick nod.

"Okay. I'm up for it." I replied.

"Good. I missed u Lee." Emily said.

"I missed the both of you." I told them.

"Kayla this is your god mama." Emily said very quietly.

Kayla wrapped her little hands around my finger.

She's so cute.

Now that she's here...

Things can go back to the way they used to be.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I can't wait to see what you all thought of this chapter.**

**Thanks 4 reading!**

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	36. His promise

**I do not own twlight…all belongs to stephanie meyer. Here's chapter 36…..**

**PLEASE NOTE!**

**This is the very last chapter to She Will Be Loved. It's finally coming to a close…the epilouge will be posted sometime before midnight :).**  
**Once again thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story…..you are the ones who have made my story such a success…**

**Be sure to look out for the sequal, As Long As You're With Me. The story is not over yet. There is still lot's to come and even more secrets revealed such as…..well I think you all know the main one. I guaruntee this next part of Ella and Seth's lives is gonna have a lot more DRAMA...and lot more surprises.**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I can't wait to read all of your lovely reviews.**

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**His promise **

**(Ella's P.O.V.) **

It was 11 am when I woke up this morning.

Seth and I went straight to the beach with a bunch of our other friends just to hang out.

Seth and I didn't walk home till about...1 am I think.

Today is August 4th 2010.

In my case...it's a very special.

It means that Seth and I met exactly a year ago.

I've known Seth for a whole year now!

I find it kinda funny how it doesn't feel like that what so ever.

Even Seth said that it feels as if we have know each other longer than that.

It's almost noon right now.

Seth and I are walking over to the Uley's to see the new baby right now.

"I still can't believe you all got stuck in traffic." I chuckled.

"You should have seen Sam's face when he got Emily's message. We all heard it...and the phone wasn't even on speaker." Seth told me.

"Well what ever happened on the way back does not even match up to what Lucy and I had to deal with...I don't think I'm ever EVER going to have kids." I said.

"Hmmm." Seth mumbled to himself.

"I'm serious. If only you could have seen the look on Emily's face. My God you could tell she was in so much pain—"

"Babe I sure in time...your mind will change. In the end I'm just glad that my sister has let go of her death gripping grudge. I must say Ella. You can be quite the persuassive actress." Seth commented.

"Yea yea...so I've been told." I teased.

"By the way...I got my permit." Seth muttered.

He beat me to it!

"Lucky! I don't get mine till about a week after my birthday. Either way I'm probably just gonna get a ride from Lucy when school star—"

"Or I can take you to schoo—" Seth began to say before I cut him off.

"I don't think so. You have to wait 6 months until you can drive people legally." I told him.

"Yea...if Lucy got her permit recently...then she can't take you either."

Crap...my boyfriend does make a valid point.

"Fine." I pouted.

"I don't even have a car yet...so in that case I'll be taking the bus" Seth said.

"Then I'm taking the bus with you. Or we can always get a ride from the boys. Embry, Quil, Jacob and Tony are gonna be Seniors." I reminded him.

"Let's hope they won't be as cocky as Jared was—"

"What about me?" Jared said as he popped out of no where just as we had walked into the drive way of the Uley house.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Suuuuure." Jared said nodding his.

"Oh leave them alone. What ever it was...I bet you it's true." Kim teased.

"Or they're just jealous." Jared said in a confident tone.

"Nawwww." Seth and I said together.

Jared cracks me up.

The door was open so we immeadiatley stepped in.

Before I could even move over to the living room where Emily, Sam and Katherine were with the baby, Claire ended up wrapping herself around my leg.

"Hey Claire." I smiled.

"Ella!" She Squeled.

"Shhhhhh. You bring it down a little bit. You don't want to be too loud around your new cousin." I said as I crouched down to her level.

"Shhhhh. Like that?" Claire asked.

"Yea—"

"Claire come here." Katherine called out to her.

Claire grabbed my hand and made me follow her into the living.

Emily was on the couch with her back propped up against a pillow.

"I was wondering when you were gonna stop" by she said to us.

"Well we're here now." Lucy told her.

"Aww look at her." Kim said as she walked over to Katherine to get a closer look.

"It's funny...she looks nothing like you Sam." Jared teased.

"Haha...you're funny." Emily said sarcastically.

"She looks so much like the both of you," Lucy said.

"I hope you don't mind using part of your name Ella. I found May more fitting than Marie for Kay's middle name." Emily explained.

Kay is such a cute nick name for her.

Kay, Kayla...and lord knows what other nick names she might get.

Hahaha.

Every kiss begins with Kay...that just popped into my head lol.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Emily asked me.

I gave her a shy smile and nodded,

Babies are so cuddly...I love to hold them.

I sat down in the closest lounge chair and Katherine had quickly placed her in my arms.

Kayla is definitely awake.

She's looking right at me.

The look on her face is almost funny.

She just wrapped her tiny little hands around my finger and looked right back at me.

I wonder if a wolf will imprint on her anytime soon...

Seth said that there's a good chance that by the time we're seniors there will be a few more wolves who will join the packs.

One of them will probably the Avanaco twins's brother Kyle Avanaco.

He's only 13.

He'll be a sophomore by the time Seth and I are seniors.

Collin and Brady have some younger boy siblings as well...

"She so cute Emily." I told her.

"Than—"

"Quil!" Claire shrieked just as he walked inside.

Claire quickly jumped into his arms.

"Shhhh." Quil said quietly.

"Come see baby!" She said as Quil put her back down and Claire grabbed his hand and brought him over to where we all were sitting.

"Yep. That's definitley Emily and Sam junior." Quil said as got a good look at Kayla.

"Baby Kayla." Claire said excitedly as she got onto the other couch and sat right next to me.

"Seth come here. It's your turn!" I whispered quietly.

"Ehhh...I think I'll pass—" Seth sounded a little unsure

"Come Seth you've held a baby before." Emily insisted.

"Just cradle your arms and support her head...there ya go babe. That's it." I said gentley placing Kayla in his arms.

Awwwwww

This is so darling.

Seth holding his new cousin.

"Oh babe. She likes you." I told him.

"I guess so." He muttered.

"Ease up Seth. You're a natural." Emily told him.

"Wait don't move! I want to get a picture!" I said as I quickly pulled my camera out of my bag.

"Smile!" I said before I snapped the shot.

Perfect.

I gave the camera to Emily so she could have a look.

"Have your mom fix it up and send me a copy! This is such a good picture." Emily said.

"Uh Emily..." Seth said as Kayla began to wimper in his arms ans wiggle around.

"Give her to me." Emily said reaching for her daughter before she could make the little sound of a cry.

Seth handed Kayla back to Emily.

Kayla had quickly settled down once Seth had put her back in her mother's arms.

"She just wanted me Seth. It's all good...wait till all of you guys have kids." Emily told us.

All the teenagers just looked at each other.

"Ha ha ha ha ha...good one." We all chuckled.

"You say that now." Sam told us.

"Oh don't sweat it. I'm kidding." Emily teased.

"Oh gosh—"

"That reminds me. Ella we have to go." Seth said as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"What—"

"Remember?" Seth whispered.

Okay nevermind.

I almost forgot.

"Um we'll catch up with you guys later." Seth said as he grabbed my hand and started pulling me out the door.

"Come we don't want to be late!" Seth said as we started running down the middle of the road.

"If I get hit by a car...your are so gonna get it later." I said as I let go of his hand and started running right past him.

"Hey wait up!" Seth yelled from behind me.

"You're a wolf. I know you can run faster than that." I yelled from behind.

I quickly sped up my pace as I had turned the corner and just passed Jacob's house.

Just as I passed Seth's house, I got scooped up into my boyfriend's arms out of no where.

"Seth put me down!" I demanded.

"I thought maybe we could get there faster." He insisted.

"Hmmm..."

I'm giving it some thought.

"Oh hey!" I said as I waved in the direction towards Seth's house.

Seth quickly turned around and I ran in the other direction.

"Gotcha!" I yelled from behind me.

"Hey!" Seth yelled.

I decided to sprint a little fast so I had enough speed to roll into a round off back-hand spring.

As always, I nailed.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Seth shouted from behind me.

"Gymnastics!" I hollered.

"Show off!" My boyfriend yelled.

Okay now I sort of regret that seeing that I'm wearing a dress.

Then again it's all good...lucky for me this dress doesn't rise up...no matter how fast I run lol.

I continued to run down the street till I had reached the only busy street in La Push.

It was the main street that was right down the road from the beach.

The main street had a few small stored in the area.

A coffee shop, antique store, a book store, a grocery store, a pizza parlor which my friends and I go to sometimes to hang out. In a small area like this...Everyone literaly knows everyone.

NO JOKE!

I might get a job eventually...I just haven't decided where yet.

Right when I had gotten to the dirt lot, I quickly took of my sneakers and held them in my hand as I finally reached the sand and headed for certain spot that Seth and I were meeting at.

"Ha...I beat him he—" Before I could finish my sentence, I ended up being tackled down to the ground.

My boyfriend pretty muched attacked me.

"Okay now you have to get off of me." I choked.

"I caught you." Seth giggled.

"Seth!" I yelled right in his face.

"Sorry." He muttered as he quickly stood up and then helped me up.

"I beat you here." I teased.

"Actually Ella it's over here by the log." Seth said as he pointed a few feet away from us.

"Oh." I said bashfully.

Seth eagerly pulled me over towards the dead log that stood only about a foot away from us now.

He quickly looked at his watch.

"3...2...1...kiss me." He said.

I quickly brought my face to his as our lips crashed together.

Seth brought his hands down to my waist and my hands gentley caressed his face.

Let's just say it's pretty long kiss.

We broke apart and just looked at each other.

"I can't believe...Exactly a year ago on August 4th 2009 at 3:21 pm...was the first time I saw you." He murmured.

"Haha. That face you made when you where shaking my hand...and on top of that you wouldn't let me go. At first I thought you were just plain out weird. I mean you should have seen the way you were looking at me...now look at us...one year later and we're together." I told.

"I hope it stays like this...I mean yea we are younf and naive right now, but at some point later on in the future...I want to marry you." He told me.

Whoa...did he just...no...he didn't...okay yea he did...wow...that's so...awwwwwww.

"Really?" I asked him.

Seth kissed me on the forehead.

"You're my perfect match in every way possible. Wether it's a supernatural fact or not...yea I do Elle." He said.

"Babe..." I wimpered turning my head away so he couldn't see my tears.

Don't worry they're happy tears.

"Are you crying Elle?" Seth asked.

"Maybe." I said as I quickly wiped my tears away.

"Ella." Seth said pulling my face into his chest.

"I love you." I croaked.

Seth let me go. I turned my head away so he couldn't see my face.

I feel like I'm overreacting.

"Hey." Seth said lifting up my chin with his finger.

"I love you too." He whispered.

"Come on. Let's keep moving." I said grabbing his and continued to walk down towards the waves.

"It's funny...in way I feel as if we'll have 2 anniversaries to celebrate. The day we first met and the day we became a couple." He told me.

"Haha. That's sort of true." I chuckled.

"You know there is one thing we haven't done in a while..." Seth trailed off just as feet began to touch the damp parts of sand.

"Hmmmm?" I said as Seth pulled me closer to him.

This time he pulled out his Ipod and put one of the head phones in my ear.

I stood waiting patiently for him to pick a song.

Right when the music started playing I automatically recognized the song.

All We Are by One Republic.

"I'm glad to see that my wolf has good taste." I said.

"Only the best." He assured me.

_I tried to paint you a picture, the colors were all wrong _  
_Black and white didn't fit you and all along_  
_You were shaded with patience, your strokes of everything _  
_That I need just to make it and I can see that_

_And I believe that I could tear you apart _  
_But it won't break anything that you are, you are_

_We won't say our goodbyes _  
_You know it's better that way _  
_We won't break, we won't die _  
_It's just a moment of change _  
_All we are, all we are_  
_Is everything that's right _  
_All we need, all we need_  
_A lover's alibi_

We haven't done this in a while. Not since our first date which was last September.

"I missed this." Seth murmured softly.

"Me too." I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

_I walked a minute in your shoes, they never would've fit _  
_I figured there's nothing to lose, I need to get _  
_Some perspective on these words before I write them down _  
_You're an island and my ship has run aground _

_I could tear you apart, but it wont break anything that_  
_We are, we are_

_We won't say our goodbyes _  
_You know it's better that way _  
_We won't break, we won't die _  
_It's just a moment of change _  
_All we are, all we are_  
_Is everything that's right _  
_All we need, all we need_  
_A lover's alibi_

I started to sing the words softly.

_Every single day that I can breathe_  
_You changed my philosophy _  
_I'm never gonna let you pass me by _

_So don't say your goodbyes _  
_You know it's better that way _  
_We won't break, we won't die _  
_It's just a moment of change _

_So don't say your goodbyes _  
_You know it's better that way _  
_We won't break, we won't die _  
_It's just a moment of change_  
_All we are, all we are_  
_Is everything that's right _  
_All we need, all we need_  
_A lover's alibi_

_So don't say our goodbyes_  
_You know it's better_  
_We won't break, we won't die_

"You know what?" Seth asked me.

"What is it?"

"I think you should sing more often. And I'm not saying that just because you're my girl. You have a beautiful voice." He told me.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"I've been thinking..." He trailed off.

"Thinking about what?" I asked him.

There was a very awkward pause.

"Don't freak out okay?" Seth told me.

I just nodded though I'm a little nervous as to what he's trying tell me.

He slowly go down on one knee.

"Oh my God! Seth Ryan Clearwater what the hell are you doing? We're almost 16. I'm not pregnant...and you're not proprosing." I said in a panic.

I quickly started to look around to see if anyone else was watching since we're not the only ones at the beach.

It's summer.

Everyone usually goes to the beach during the summer.

"Ella quit freaking out and just listen to me." Seth said.

"Then stand up. You're freaking me out." I told him.

"Just listen." Seth pleaded.

I let out a very heavy sigh.

"Okay. I'm listening." I said.

"Ella May Rose Gardner," Seth said as he pulled something out of his pocket and held it in his hand.

It was a ring.

"Oh my God." I said very quickly before Seth continued what he was saying.

It's official...my boyfriend is crazy.

"I—I wanna marry you...someday...but until then. Will you accept this promise ring?" He said.

"Please stand up." I said covering my face with my hands.

Without arguing...he did what I had asked.

Still holding the ring in his hand...he said,

"If you accept...this ring will symbolize my promise to you to always be true. To never pressure you to do anything more than kiss. To listen to your problems—to tell you when you have something in your teeth or something on that perfect little face of yours. To always come to your dance recitals and music concerts. To come over to your house when you need me to help you lift something heavy. To lie...only if it's for your own good. To protect you. I promise...to make you feel proud when you point down the school halls and say that guy is my boyfriend...I promise to do all of those things and never let you down."

"Woooooow." I whispered.

"So," Seth said as he got back down on one knee.

"What do you say?" He asked.

He's my boyfriend for god's sake...

In the end, there's pretty much only one word I could possibly say.

I love this boy...so he derserves a solid answer.

"Yes." I told him.

"Really?" Seth said sounding shocked as if he was shocked to hear what I just said come from my mouth.

"Did you honestly think I was gonna say no? Well then again the way you presented this whole thing made heart start beating alot more than if should have." I mutttered.

"If only you could have seen the look on your face. For a second I almost felt the need to stop because you looked a little freaked out. I wanted this moment to seem more memorable than my original plan." Seth told me.

"And what was your original plan?" I asked in curiousity.

"Well I wasn't planning on this at all until the guys had convinced me that my idea was pretty lame. I was simply gonna ask you if you would wanna wear this ring and that was jsut about it." He said.

"Ehhhhh...I like what you just did better, regardless how nervous you made me feel." I told him.

"So I make you nervous." Seth asked.

"Every once in a while...yea ya do." I admitted.

"Well you know what?...you make me feel nervous sometimes too." He whispered.

"Oh." I nodded before leaning in to kiss my boyfriend.

Now this kiss is way longer than the one that happened almost 15 minutes ago.

"So where's the ring?" I asked.

"Oh...right!" Seth said as he pulled it back out of his pocket and placed it in the palm of my hand.

Gosh...it's beautiful.

Simple, but very pretty.

**http:/ www . jewelry jewellery box . com /wp - content /uploads/ 2009 /05/ silever . jpg**

It was a plain old silver ring and there were two hearts that linked around each other.

Then I noticed something was carved on the insided of the ring...

_S loves E._

Seth loves Ella.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"I was hoping that you would like it." He told me.

I kissed him on the cheek.

"I love it." I told him.

"Good." He smiled.

"Now I'm started to get a little curious..." I admitted as I took a closer look at the ring and it's very crisp cut detail.

"Where did get a ring from? I mean it looks expens—not that I don't like it but it—how the hell did you afford—Alice." I stammered out loud in realization.

"I think you have officialy known Alice Cullen long enough to point where you know which good deeds have her name written all over them wether you may have suspected it or not. Plus she did it as a favor." Seth chuckled.

"Hmmm...Alice...well what can we say...she did well." I said.

"Here." Seth said as took the ring out of my hand and put it on my right ring finger.

"It's a perfect fit." He said.

"Okay now how did you manage to figure out my ring size." I asked.

I wonder what his explaination is for that one...

"I honestly don't know...I don't even know you're ring size. Alice said she could get the ring and that's exactly what she did and that's just about it." Seth said.

"Nice...well thank you." I told him.

His lips gentley brushed mine for a very brief and very sweet kiss.

"Your welcome." He whispered.

Seth grabbed my hand and we continued to walk on the shore where the waves of water crashed smoothly against our ankles.

"By the way...you look beautiful in this dress you're wearing." Seth murmured.

**http:/ www . modcloth . com / store / ModCloth % 2FWomens % 2FDresses /Dried + Flowers + Dress**

"Is this what your plan is? To try and woo me over with a bunch of compliments?" I asked.

"Nooooo...I just want to spend the day with you...that's all." He told me.

"In that case, we're on the same page." I chuckled.

"Haha...very funny."

"It's beautiful day." I sighed.

"You know what makes this day even better?" Seth asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"You."

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I can't wait to read all of your lovely thoughts. The epilogue will be up really fast...maybe before the weekend? This story almost has 150 reviews and it's all thanks to you = ). I'm feelin really lucky ;). Thanks for reading.**

**Much Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	37. EPILOGUE

**I do not own twlight…all belongs to stephanie meyer. Here's the moment you have all been waiting for...**

**THE END...just kidding lol :).**

**As Long As You're With me is the next part of this lovely story, so be on the look out or you can just add me to your author alerts list.**

**PLEASE NOTE!**

**It's coming to a close.**

**Lord knows how many times I have said this BUT...**

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! To everyone who has read, reviewed and even come to love my story, you are awesome.**  
**My very first Fan Fiction Story would have not been such a sucess without you all = ).**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**EPILOGUE**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

The rest of the summer got even better as the days progressed.

As always, I spent every single minute I could with Seth.

Seth and I were forever taking pictures.

My newest Facebook album is called "Our Summer"

Literally. Pictures from our first summer together as a couple :).

Last year we were just friends...or should I say friends on the virge of becoming more than just friends.

Funny thing about it all...is that I never imagined that a guy like Seth would have walked into my life.

To be honest I never thought that any of this would be coming my way.

Just as I thought things were gonna get worse, because I seriously used to spend all my time sulking around about Sasha.

It's been 3 years...

It doesn't feel like 3 years. It feels a hell of a lot longer than that.

It's complete torture...not just for me...but for my family.

Speaking of which, Elijah sent me something in the mail about a week ago. It was a card announcing his marriage to his fiance' who I met earlier this year during spring break when I went down to Vancouver. Elijah said it was a small wedding and nothing extravagant. But I'm glad to see that he's happy and respected my sister's wishes of moving on. How ironic that all that crap actually happened.

Right now I honestly don't know where my head is with this whole Sasha situation.

I mean it's a pretty simple question and yet no one knows the answer.

Is Sasha dead or alive?

That's why this whole problem is such a bitch.

NO ONE KNOWS THE ANSWER!

It's bothered me for the longest time, and I don't know if I will ever be able to get over it.

Everything was going so well with our family and out of no where Sasha just slips away out of thin air.

The other day I found an ad in the paper about her.

_Julliard Recipiant still missing after 3 years...Is she Dead or Alive? No one knows._

I was in Port Angeles with Lucy, Natalia, Kaylee, Macy and Maddy.

Dad wanted me to get him a newspaper while I was out, so we stopped by a newstand on the corner and there it was...

Her face on the front cover...

I remember picking it up and just I stared at it.

It took me a second to figure out what I wanted to do.

1. Buy it.

2. Don't buy and just lie to Dad and tell him that they were sold out.

3. RIP IT

4. Buy it, RIP IT and then throw in the trash.

5. Buy it and just give it to Dad whether he likes it or not.

My instinct told me to but the newspaper...RIP IT...and I threw away as we kept walking.

So that is EXACTLY what I did with the add on of lying to Dad.

My friends didn't even bother to say a word when it all happen since they had a good understanding as to why I felt the need to do it.

I feel as if I'm slowly starting think about here less and less...and that's what I don't want.

To forget my own sister.

I'm surprised I haven't cracked already from just the thought of it.

But the real fact is...I just miss her.

Lucky for me trouble has been keeping it's distance...but as for my best friend Chloe De La Melena...

Hmmmmmm,

Let's just say she's in heavy waters...all the way on the other side of the world.

Yep...Chloe and her currently graduated from high school boyfriend Cody Virtue got caught doing what they shouldn't have been doin he first place.

Doing the nasty...aka sex.

I warned her. I warned her. I warned her.

Looks like she thought other wise. She's been on the other side of the pond for almost 2 months now.

Her parents sent her back to Spain to live with her grandparents and attend an ALL GIRLS boarding school.

Unfortunately I don't know how long she's gonna be there. Chloe and I are forever IM chatting in Spanish and she tells me all about how horrible Barcelona is and how she wants to be back in the U.S. She hates it. Chloe tries to Skype me when ever she's not busy with school.

The school she goes to in Spain is year round...

Which makes Chloe even more agitated about being back there in general. Poor chica. I wonder how long she'll last before she breaks and goes completely mental. In a way she's somewhat lucky seeing that her parents are deciding to ler her come back for the winter holidays. Thank the Lord :).

In a way I guess you could say...

Hey that rhymed. LOL.

My attention span hasn't been on its best behavior lately because my parents think I've been spending way too much time with my boyfriend who has got me smiling WAY TOO MUCH according to my father lol hahahaha.

If only you could have seen the look on my parents face when I told them about the promise ring that Seth had given me.

I wear that ring every day and ALL THE TIME ; )...and I can't wear it during dance class.

Dad nearly gritted his teeth over that whole surprise seeing that A. I'm only 15 almost 16! and B. He doesn't want things to get too serious too fast in which they ARE NOT!

Having a werewolf as a boyfriend isn't bad at all.

In my opinion...it's pretty cool.

The abnormal body temperature can get very uncomfortable at times...

I noticed that immeadiatley after the weather started showing signs Summer which has been very very VERY FREAKIN' HOT!

Having a few good friends who are vampires isn't bad at all either.

Lord knows what else is out there...but right now I'd rather get a little more used to this before I find myself face to face with a siren or uh...some other mythical creature.

Then again I now know for a true fact, that looks can be decieving.

Seth's told me so much about the wolves and the vampires.

I don't know what else is in store for me as I start my sophomore year of high school.

But in the end...

Everyday is the start of something beautiful.

And even if Sasha may never come back to us...

I know for a fact that she knows that she will always be loved.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Well that's the end of She Will Be Loved. IT'S NOT OVER YET! So be on the look out for the next chapter of Ella and Seth's lives together...it's called As Long As You're With Me. **

**It will be up very soon. Thank you all so so so so so so so so MUCH! I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful story.**

**Much Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	38. ATTENTION!

**ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION!**

**The preface for As Long As You're With Me has FINALLY BEEN POSTED.**

I'm gonna take about week or 2 to start chapters 1,2 and maybe 3.

Once I get all of that taken care of then I wil be right back on track!

So go read the **PREFACE** and tell leave a review to tell me what you think!

**I hope you all like it!**

**Much Love,**

**~Dazzler 916**


End file.
